Battleship of Equestria
by MorgothII
Summary: When Discord senses a magical disturbance unlike any he has felt before, little does he or the princesses know just how much a disturbance has occurred. A displaced and under-manned crew aboard a recently captured battleship arrives, and Princess Luna develops feelings for one of them. Meanwhile an ancient and forgotten evil has awaken. War is coming...(set season 6, pic from WoWS)
1. Chapter 1

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter One: Arrival at the Beach**

 **Hello, Morgoth II here! I know that those of you who have read my other stories will be shocked at seeing me post this kind of story, but just give it a try, eh? I based it off of a book series I have read recently,** _ **'Destroyermen'**_ **by Taylor Anderson, but wanted to make my own version for others to read. If you have any questions, ect, please PM at any time and I will get back to you with a reply ASAP. Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

As Princess Luna lowers the moon and starts and her older sister, Princess Celestia, raises the sun, all seems to be another peaceful day in Equestria. Little would any know, as ponies begin to awaken, that this would be the last peaceful morning for some time to come in the following weeks.

"Oh man, just felt the mother lode of all chaos energy….and I didn't even cause!" A startled Discord pops into the castle's dining room, startling the royal sisters as they were eating their breakfast (or in Luna's case, dinner).

With a silent look of agreement, the sisters nod at Discord who instantly teleports them to Ponyville, more specifically, the nearest beach where Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends are already waiting anxiously.

Meanwhile the Master of Chaos rubs his paw and claw together in a mock sinister way. "Now, to find where Celestia keeps the best of her cake…"

 **At the beach…**

"Sister, have you ever seen a ship anything like this?" A stunned Luna asks. The three princesses stare at the monstrous mass of steel lying beached along its side. Despite being stranded, thick, black smoke billows out of two large metal towers near the center. Six curious objects are set along the center of the ship. Two at the rear, two at the front, and one between the second metal tower that is issuing smoke. Each object has two large protrusions sticking out, with six shorter and smaller versions sticking out on the side facing the beach, with there being the same number on the other side being a safe bet.

The most eye-catching sight of the ship is the first massive metal tower behind the second turret. Its shape reminds the royal sisters of the pagodas of Neighpan, though they never seen something quite like this.

Luna turns towards the Princess of Friendship. "Twilight, have you seen any of the crew appear either on or the beach or even on their ship?" Her former student shakes her head. "None. As I said, the only reason we even found this was because Rainbow Dash noticed some weird clouds," The violet mare explains.

Before anything more can be said, the deck of the massive steel ship is no longer as devoid of life. The six protrusions at the side facing the beach are aimed at the group, causing the three princesses to make a magic shield for protection. A frightened Fluttershy points with a trembling hoof at the crew. "Who are they?" She asks quietly. "How in the hey did ponies make that kinda vessel?" Applejack mutters, shocked at seeing at least two hundred ponies of various types standing on the deck, pointing weird weapons at them. Celestia blinks as some of the designs seem familiar form a long time ago. _'Gun!. They have guns. How?'_

For a nerve-racking minute, both sides engage in a silent contest. Neither side is willing to blink, but eventually one will have to. Before this can happen, however, a new sound is heard coming from the deck, starting from near the first metal tower and getting closer to the railing

"STAND DOWN, DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU TELL THE FRIGGING DIFFERENCE BETWEEN JAPANESE SOLDIERS AND PONIES? STAND DOWN BEFORE YOU START _ANOTHER_ WAR! THAT INLCUDES OUR DEFECTING FRIENDS!"

The tense silence is broken by the sound of a furious voice shouting at such a volume that puts Luna's Royal Canterlot voice to shame. A flustered pony stands on deck unarmed, his only weapon being a sheathed saber. The assembled ponies standing on the beach are shocked to see that the new pony is a royal blue-hued male alicorn. His mane is a light brown, but he wears a dark drab uniform and a helmet. He takes a deep breath before looking at the princesses, recognizing them as figures of authority. He stands stiffly and gives a salute, his right hoof diagonally above his right eyebrow.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Holman, United States Navy and captain of the newly-acquired _USS Fuso_ , requesting permission to come ashore," The alicorn says, standing at attention, his salute being copied by the several hundred other ponies on deck.

Celestia, Twilight, and Luna look at each other in slight confusion before Celestia speaks. "Permission granted, Lieutenant. But what is this 'United States Navy' you mentioned? Never in my entire thousand plus years of living in Equestria have I heard of this name before?" The sun mare asks with her head slightly tilted to one side in mild confusion.

A perplexed glint flashes in the mysterious alicorn's eyes as a gangplank is lowered. "Ensign Froster, tell Seamen Abel that he has won the betting pool that I have not officially sanctioned," He calls out to a muscular unicorn wearing a similar uniform. The unicorn nods and turns around, and the crowd of ponies disperse from the deck.

While the others are mostly watching the ship after the three alicorn princesses lower their magic shield, Luna focuses on the alicorn named Jacob. Her eyes widen slightly when she notices his limp, explained by the white bandage around his left leg, with a red spot indicating that it is still fresh from some sort of injury. Another thing she notices is that his cutie mark is a simplified version of his ship.

"Again, sorry for the stand-off. Things have been tense for me and my men. You said this is Equestria? Well, believe it or not, I have never heard of Equestria. In fact, Equestria doesn't exist from where I come from. This is starting to seem like something from an H.G. Wells novel," Jacob mutters.

The sudden appearance of Discord in front of him causes Jacob to jump back a foot. "Oh yes, this is without a doubt chaos magic at work here, dear Celestia. We are meeting our first inter-dimensional traveler," The draconequus chuckles. Pinkie Pie, as cheerful as always, starts bouncing around the thoroughly-confused lieutenant. "Oh! Oh! Does this mean we can have a party?" She says, only furthering the alicorn's confusion. Luna's horn glows as she stops the energetic pink earth pony with her magic.

"Forgive Discord and Pinkie Pie, Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Holman. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Luna," She says, offering a hoof as a handshake (Twilight recently explaining the significance of this gesture. Jacob gives a slight bow and shakes it in return. "A pleasure to meet you, Princess Luna. I assume that you will want to discuss my, ah, 'situation'?" He asks quietly.

Luna's older sister steps forward, as it is day time and thus she is in charge. "I am Princess Celestia, and I agree that an explanation would be helpful for all of us," She offers with a small smile. Jacob nods before replying. "In that case, I have one request to make. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I humbly ask for asylum, at least temporarily, while we repair our vessel and try to figure out how to get home?"

The two sisters look at each other, slightly baffled. Then Twilight speaks up for the first time. "Princesses, as the princess of friendship, sometimes placing blind trust is the best path to take." Celestia looks at her former student with an expression of pride. "Very well, Twilight. Lieutenant Junior Grade Holman, you may stay in Equestria for as long as you need to, as long as you and your men follow the rules and cause no serious trouble. Now, may we listen to your story?" The sun mare asks patiently, a friendly smile still present. Jacob nods, his face showing great relief, as he starts to tell all present of a different world, one at war with itself, and of a daring plot that lead to his situation.

 **Uncharted lands…..**

Far beyond the extent of any map known in Equestria, a land of shadow starts to stir. Bipedal figures move about, grabbing weapons and boarding sailing ships. In a dark citadel, an ancient and scarred horse chuckles menacingly. His right eye is missing, with a black eye-patch covering it over a checkerboard mask of red and blue. Instead of a tail of hair, a long rat tail extends and has a war spike attached at the end. His one crimson-colored eye blazes with cruel delight.

"That storm will finally proved me with my ultimate weapons. Soon, my warriors will once again terrorize the coast of Equestria, and eventually take Canterlot by storm! And Celestia and Luna shall know pain as the souls of the ponies they cherish and adore are broken by Cluny the Slaver!"

 **And done! Please leave a review/like! Until next time! (PS: shout out to whoever gets the reference right next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Two: Past Revealed**

 **Hello and welcome back the second chapter! There are several things I would like to clear up before I continue the story. Equestria is pretty much the same except for some modified geography. I had Ponyville be more to the coast then it is in the MLP universe, and there is a natural-forming canal connecting the North and South Luna Oceans, and aside from that everything is still the same. Also, please forgive me if I make the non-oc characters a bit different then their personalities are, always had that trouble. Anyways, please read and enjoy!**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

For the twenty-second time this late afternoon, I pace around the gardens of this land's capital, Canterlot. As uncomfortable as I am in letting my men out of sight, I trust both the citizens of Ponyville _and_ their own judgment. After all, they all know we must make a good impression to our hosts and hostesses. Before leaving, I had switched into a spare set of dress uniform I had asked for the sub that carried the second, larger wave of my men to bring, just in case, as well as strapping on my officer sword.

"See what I the kind of trouble I get into without you to back me up, Henry?" I mutter aloud. Man, how I wished that I could get to wish him happy birthday today. I remember his excited gaze as he was heading to his new unit, an officer in the Marine detachment on the _USS Arizona_. The pride of seeing my younger brother succeed just as I had against all odds at the Naval Academy. The morning…

The sound of hoof-steps brings my attention back to my surroundings. A gold-armored earth pony of the Royal Guard stands at attention. "The princesses are ready for your appearance at court," The stallions reports. I nod and follow him to the large doors leading to the throne room. Two more Royal Guards, both unicorns, stand on either side. Once I nod that I am ready, they use their magic to open said doors.

I take a deep breath as my escort announces my arrival, before walking calmly. I try to ignore the stares of various officials and military leaders as I walk to the royal sisters, sitting in comfort on their thrones. Reaching the steps, I snap to attention and salute Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Having a military of their own, the two pony princesses return the salute, allowing me to take a (slightly) more relaxed stance. I already know what is going to occur, Princess Luna having informed me of his before taking a short nap to have energy for her nightly duties.

"Gentlecolts and mares, we have called this emergency court to address a recent event. A foreign warship has set anchor by the beach near Ponyville. She and her crew have appeared to have been subjected to an unknown source of magic that caused them to come here and as ponies. Already they have requested, and been granted, asylum for as long as they need to repair their vessel and return to their world," Princess Luna addresses the court.

"Their commanding officer, Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Holman, is here to represent his men tonight. Now, if there is any dissent, you may now speak of it," Princess Celestia finishes. Immediately there is a low roar of talking among the officials. Then a white stallion with a blonde mane and a pompous expression speaks up. "Auntie Celestia, why should we bother with some mere commoners who aren't even from this land?"

Instantly I develop I strong distaste for this prick. I notice Luna giving a stern stare at the stallion while her older sister sighs. "Prince Blueblood, it is not up to you to decide what the moral thing is to do," She says patiently. More protests of similar lines erupt, however. I do my best to ignore them, even as I grow even more uncomfortable. How dare they accuse me of things when they can see that I can hear them!

A slight tap on my shoulder and the whispered tone of the guard who was my escort earlier indicates that the pony sisters have suggested that it would be best for me to be excused while they deal with, and I quote, 'unruly crowd' that I have been listening to.

I decide to return to the garden. I am rather curious about something Celestia and Luna told me on the way here. Back home, the sun and the moon moved on their own accord, not through magic. Of course, back home a lot of things here would be impossible.

Home. That single thought sends me back to last night. The last time me and my men were in human forms. I then wonder if the raid I was told to be occurring today, April 18th, would work. At least my plan did work. Of course, if it wasn't for the fact that the entire engineering department, along with all the gun crew members who operated the six duel 14-inch gun turrets and a quarter of their equivalent to my country's Marines, the Special Naval Landing Force, had defected, I doubt we would have had enough man-power to get her underway last night. Then I start to remember the storm…

 _ **Last Night…**_

" _Captain! Turret 6 reports that our tail of an enemy destroyer has been set ablaze and is breaking off! However, they see a battleship, though it is way out of firing range for either ship! We should take cover sir!" Ensign Froster, a short, muscular man reports from his position near the speaking tubes. I nod, staring at a most absurd sight in front of my newly-'acquired' battleship, the recently modernized dreadnought_ Fuso _._

 _A massive wall of dark storm clouds. Already I can see the massive curtain of rain and violent waves. If we had more time I would want to chart a course around. But we don't. I look cautiously at the blackish-green clouds. "All hands below! Secure everything! I will take the helm and guide us through the storm! Double time!" Froster looks at me hesitantly before sounding the alarm and repeating my orders._

 _Once I am alone on the bridge, I grip the helm and steer the ship straight into the storm. I struggle against the wind and waves. Rain pounds on the windows, sounding like clatter of bullets bouncing off a tank. Minutes turn into hours as I barely manage to keep the wheel form spinning out of control and sending us into dangerous circles. Suddenly fog made out of purple and green and black surround the front of the ship. My eyes widen as suddenly a glowing circle appears right in front. Then I feel my body collapse to the floor as_ Fuso _enters the glowing circle…_

I blink my eyes several times to shake myself out of my memories. I look up to see the moon rising. I smile slightly. "At least there is one thing I still know to be true in both this world and at home," I chuckle before wincing slightly. "Son of a…" I mutter as I look at my injured leg.

"Your leg, Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob. What happened to it?" A distinctive female voice asks me. I spin around, saluting Princess Luna. The midnight-blue mare smiles slightly before acknowledging it. "At ease, Lieutenant Jacob. Now, what happened?" She asks, curious.

"This was gift from the former captain delivered in the form of a 7mm pistol, your majesty. The bullet is out, thank heaven, but it is going to take some time for it to heal." She nods, having interviewed me about my weapons. I was rather surprised when she understood the concept, as did her sister. In fact, it seemed like they were more interested in the design they saw, as if they had seen a different form. _'Odd. Might be something worth looking into in the future,'_ I muse to myself before the Princess of the Night resumes talking.

"Forgive our nephew. He's rather spoiled," She says, a bit sheepishly. I can't help but grin. "Oh, trust me, I had to deal with superior officers who thought that every sailor who he outranked should believe that the sun rose and set on himself," I chuckle. Luna nods in agreement before taking a long look at me. After a minute or two I start to feel uncomfortable when she speaks back up. "You're the first male alicorn I have seen in a long time. Because ponies see alicorns only as members of the royal family, several members of the court are fearful that you will try to create a coup," She informs me.

Nodding, I turn back to the moon, sitting down on my hind quarters. "Well, Princess Luna, then I can truly reassure you that I have no such intentions. My main, and currently only, priority is the well-being of my crew and my ship. They trusted me and I will continue to do my absolute best to keep it," I say quietly, thinking of someone else, before yawning. My eyes widen slightly as I scratch my head embarrassed, looking at the princess. She merely raises an eyebrow as she looks back. "I take it you gave not rested well?" She asks. I nod, prompting her to ask another question. One that I had hoped that no one, not even my crew, would ask me, or at least until we had reunited with the fleet.

"When was the last time you fully rested? And don't lie. Being the Princess of the Night, I know the signs of sleep deprivation, even if one does sleep." If it wasn't for how screwed-up everything has become in the past twenty-four hours, I swear to God I would be laughing at the seemingly absurdity of a talking pony chiding me like a small child. "….131 days. Since my country went to war after being attacked," I mumble, dreading tonight's rest.

Luna looks at me like I have gone mad. "131 days with no rest, and yet you are still in command? Is this acceptable in your army?" She demands in a stern tone. "First, I am in the Navy, not the Army. And second…no. If command had found this out when I came up with the plan to hijack _Fuso_ , I would have been lucky to keep my rank, let alone get support for the operation," I confess. I'm not sure why, however. I haven't had someone, not even my unofficial XO, Froster. Maybe it is just the whole fact that someone has noticed something and confronting me about it like I would do to Henry and vise versa. Princess Luna nods before replying. "Will it be correct to assume that the cause has been because of nightmares?" Seeing my nod she continues.

"As Princess of the Night, it is one of my duties to protect the citizens of Equestria from such issues. With your permission, I would like to enter your dreams tonight if you have another such nightmare and see if I can do anything to help," She offers, her cerulean eyes showing pure sincerity. To be honest, I feel taken back by such an offer. As a majority of my men have come to understand, the rules of this world defy what we believe to be true back home, so the fact that the mare who is able to raise and lower the moon could also enter dreams. "I would be honored, your majesty," I bow, only to look up at the sound of Luna giggling. Seeing my arched eyebrow she explains.

"Forgive me, but I have not seen an alicorn bow to another alicorn such as this. Please, get up. As it will be late before you are able to get home, I will have one of the guest bedrooms prepared for you," the princess says as she leads me back inside. Part of me hopes to see her tonight, just to continue this conversation. In the short time I have been around her, I have become quite curious about her. She seems to be more…something. She's hiding something.

We walk in silence before reaching the room she had offered me. I thank her and crawl onto the bed, so exhausted to the point of not even caring to get underneath the covers. Sleep finds me easily. And soon, the dreams….

"… _..and remember that we're going to the Officer's Club to get drinks tonight!"_

 _I look down to see myself in my old human body before looking at Henry. Suddenly the scene changes. The wail of sirens goes off as white aircraft with large, red circles buzz and strafe. Oil coats the surface. I watch in horror as a single bomb hits the_ Arizona _, and watch in a mixture of awe and abject horror as the bow rises briefly into the air before buckling as the magazine goes off._

 _Then the scene changes yet again. This time it is simply blank, an unending expanse of white emptiness. The most common scene in my nightmares. I then hear a deep, gravelly voice behind me. "You failed us, son." I turn around and see the diseased and rotten forms of my parents, both having died due to severe illnesses shortly before my brother and I had been accepted into the military as officers. "You promised to protect your younger brother," My mother rebukes me, her voice a high-pitched wail._

" _No, I didn't, I-I couldn't! What happened was beyond my control!" I start to panic while my parents reply. "LIES! YOU HAD THE DREAM OF WARNING! YET YOU FAILED TO ACT ON IT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOUR BROTHER!" Tears start to form in my eyes when a new voice joins._

" _Why didn't you tell me brother?"_ 'Oh no, please, not him again,' _I plead with myself even as I turn around. What I see confirms my fears. Two bright bluish-green eyes stare right at me from a nearly-scorched skull, with only a few lumps of flesh on the blackened bone and a single charred clump of blonde hair. His Marine uniform is in tatters. "I never got a chance to fight, or get married! You could have stopped me from getting on board so early if you had just told me!" He says in a mixture of hurt and anger._

 _Then more voices are heard, voices of the fallen sailors and Marines from my mission to capture the_ Fuso _, all crying out the same basic line: "You failed us!" The wetness I had been holding back trickles down my face, quickly increasing as I curl up in a fetal position, the voices getting louder and louder._ 'Please let me wake soon,' _I pray, trying to block out the noise. "Jacob?" I hear a familiar voice, but in my panicking stake, I regard it as yet another tormentor. "G-g-go away! All of you demons of my dreams go! "Jacob!" "Please!"_

" _JACOB! WE COMMAND THEE TO WAKE!" A loud ringing voice echoes in my head as my surroundings fade, signaling the end of another nightmare…._

I jolt out of bed, my mane disheveled, face covered in sweat. My flanks heave from my panting, as well as from my current effort to regain control of said breathing. I look out the window. From the position of the moon, I feel it is safe to assume it is close to midnight. _'Interesting. The moon looks bigger here in Equestria then it does back home.'_

My musing is interrupted by the gentle knocking of a hoof against the door to my room. "Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob, are you there?" Princess Luna! She must have been the one saying my name several times. I hurry to the door, opening it. "Yes, you majesty. Please, feel free to enter," I offer, holding the door open for her. The midnight-blue alicorn nods and enters quietly, befitting of the Princess of the Night. "As you may know, Lieutenant Junior-" I clear my throat to interrupt her. "Sorry, but you don't have to address me as such outside of formal functions, your majesty. I would be comfortable if you just called me 'Lieutenant' or 'Jacob' at such times," I offer, wincing at hearing her address me at my full rank.

Luna nods before continuing. "Very well, Jacob. As I was saying, you may have correctly guessed that I was the one who woke you from your nightmare. Is this what you have been seeing for this whole time?" She asks, with genuine concern for my well-being, something I am not used to people doing. "Yes, Princess Luna."

The alicorn nods again. "Again, with your permission, I would like to be allowed to insert myself into your nightmares to suppress them, despite you not being a citizen of Equestria per say." I nod, unable to express how happy I am to have the possibility of peaceful sleep. "Oh, yes please, Princess," I say. "Excellent. Now, before I go, is there anything you might wish to say tonight?"

I nod before speaking. "Princess Luna, thank you so much for doing this. In the past year, I have never had someone offer to help me out like this in any form or regard. You act like a friend should. Thank you," I say, bowing, wondering if she will accept my implied question of friendship. Once again her giggling makes me look up. "Then I am pleased to have been able to help you as such, Jacob. I will be honored to be friends with a fellow warrior. Now, sleep. My sister and I shall see you at breakfast. Good-night, Jacob," She says kindly as she walks out, using her magic to quietly close the door.

I get underneath the sheets this time, and close my eyes with a smile still on my face. And this time, I sleep peacefully.

 **Unknown region…**

Outside the warped citadel of the unicorn known as Cluny the Slaver, a hundred sailing vessels are prepared to sail out and carry their master's fell deeds. Aboard the flagship, _Gore_ , the warped humanoid form in charge of this fleet, named Gu'klas, looks up from the scroll containing his master's orders. "Captain, we make way for the coast of the North Luna Ocean. Tell the other captains to have their raiders ready. We shall start the return of darkness within two days!"

 **And done! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave some (helpful) feedback and see you next time in chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Three: Learning, Bonds, and Plans**

 **April 19** **th** **, 1942**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I wake up, stretching with a yawn escaping from my lips. I feel completely energized, a peaceful sleep. I grin to myself as I get out of bed and straighten my uniform. Fixing the bed I was using, I notice a small note of paper slipped underneath my door. Curious, I walk over and unfold it with my hoof, reading:

 _Jacob,_

 _We will see you at breakfast. If you have trouble finding the dining room, just ask one of the staff members to give you directions. Luna and I wish to discuss both what the council said after you left, as well as a proposal we would like you to hear._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Celestia_

I turn to see that the sun had only just recently been raised. I look at a mirror to double-check, adjusting my sheathed naval academy sword. I ask a guard to show me to the dining room.

I pause before entering. Celestia and Luna look up from their food when I do enter. "Ah, Jacob. I trust you slept well after we talked?" Luna asks kindly. I nod. "I did, Princess Luna. Princess, you said you wished to discuss things with me?" Celestia nods. "Indeed. Please, be seated. What would you like to eat?" The older of the two sisters ask. I hesitate, knowing that it might not be such a good idea to eat meat considering that I am now a pony. "Just a salad for now," I decide, which one is quickly then made.

While the three of us eat, I listen with interest as Luna tells her sister about what she had done last night, other than helping me. I am most interested when she mentions some sort of creature known as a timberwolf, and how she single-handedly fought off a whole pack of them.

When we finish eating, Princess Celestia clears her throat, gaining my attention. "The council has agreed to our proposal of your request. However, they would only agree to it on a single condition: That you and your crew will fight for Equestria in any time of dire need. Essentially, you and your crew will be a protectorate of sorts, mostly independent but able to rely on Equestrian support. Is that agreeable to you?"

I briefly mull it over while the pony sisters look at me expectantly. "I agree. It seems only logical after all. And now, what was the other proposal you wished to discuss?" This time Princess Luna answers. "Seeing as you are not a natural alicorn, or pony for that matter, my sister and I wish to teach you magic and flight and other such things. You crew are being offered the same thing by the Elements of Harmony. However, with Twilight only recently becoming an alicorn, and Princess Cadence in the Crystal Empire, only my sister and I are best suited to teach you how to fly, use magic, and of course, fight. It is your choice, of course."

Again a brief pause. Again I consider, though this one is quicker. _'I have nothing to use, and much to gain. And who knows? It might be fun,'_ I think to myself. "Thank you, princesses. I am honored and accept this offer. When do we begin?" I ask, eager. Both sisters look at each other with a smile. "Today," they both say in unison. "I will teach you magic and day-time flight starting in an hour, while Luna will teach of how to fly at night and combat skills." I nod at this, eager and yet nervous.

 **That evening…**

 _Crash!_ "Urgh! You ponies make this look ridiculously easy!" I grumble as a cackling Discord watches as Celestia tires to teach me how to use magic to move things. Flight was very easy, the motions much like occasional osprey I might see when I was at the Naval Academy.

"Just keep trying JG. You're making _smashing_ progress," Discord manages before bursting back into laughter. He does manage to snap his hands and make another flower pot appear on the empty pedestal. A half dozen other (broken) pots lie around it.

I stare at the pot with a sour look. "Does he have to be here?" I ask the sun mare. Celestia gives me a small, apologetic smile. "As a princess, I could order him to leave. But as a friend I must respect his desire to be here, however much disruptive behavior he displays. Now, try again," Princess Celestia says serenely.

I grumble slightly under my breath as I close my eyes and concentrate. I feel my horn charging up and feel my magic surround the pot. I open my eyes to see the plot floating in the air about an inch off the ground. Then I feel my 'grip' loosen and the pot drops. _'Shit!'_

At the last minute a faint golden glow surrounds the pot, stopping its descent. "You keep focusing on your concentration. Magic is more fluid. Try again. But this time, think of it as being an extension of your hand," The sun mare suggests.

With a sigh, I nod. Once again I close my eyes and feel my newly-found magic surround the pottery. But this time, I take Princess Celestia's advice. I conjure a mental image in my head, of me as a human. I picture grabbing the pot and gently lifting my current source of vexation. I only open my eyes when I hear the gentle stomp of hoofs, which I learned from Discord was this world's clapping. To my surprise and joy, I have finally succeeded in being able to use magic to lift objects. "Good job, Jacob!" "Awe, no more source of jests for today with JG."

I simultaneously blushes at the princess's compliment and scowl at Discord for his comment. I listen as the eldest of the two sisters resumes. "Well, I have to lower the sun. Luna should be along to teach you alicorn combat after raising the moon. Once again, I am impressed by your quick learning. Truly this Navy you served in must be formidable to produce such warriors. And Discord, I would advise not trying to prank Jacob when he is training with my sister. She won't take kindly to such intrusions of her first student since the Nightmare Moon incident," Celestia warns the reformed draconequus, who nods with an exaggerated pout. "Good night, Jacob," Celestia says as she departs, Discord close behind, yakking his head off.

 **That night…**

With a whoop, I dodge a (non-lethal) blast of magic from the princess of the night, wings furled in a barrel-roll. "You're definitely improving!" Luna shouts to me, charging up for another strike. I nod and speed up, allowing her to chase me. I duck and weave. _'No wonder those carrier jocks are bragging about being free! Pity that these aren't warships,'_ I muse before a stun spell from Luna's horn clips my wing, sending me into the dirt.

I spit out some grass. "Ow…" I remark quietly, the wing that was hit now stiff and unmoving. My muzzle once again hits the dirt as I feel a body land on top of me, pinning me to the ground. "Next time, Jacob, stay focuses if you have a foe on your tail," Luna's chiding voice whispers in my ear. I nod before she lets me up, offering a hoof which I gratefully accept.

"Well, I think you have gotten the basics, and quite a bit more, of aerial combat. The next time I see a pack of timberwolves, I'll bring you along to teach you hoof-to-hoof combat." "Yes, your majesty." Luna rolls her eyes with a slight smile. "Luna will do when we are talking in private. After all, we are both warriors, are we not? Equal in combat and whatnot."

"Yes, yo-I mean, Luna," I say before looking beyond her and cocking my head slightly. One of Luna's bat-winged guards is heading to us. "Um, Luna, I thought you said your guards were told to not interrupt unless there is an emergency." Luna follows my gaze. "Then it is not a good sign. Come," the midnight-blue alicorn spreads her wings and takes off, with me close behind.

We quickly intercept the member of her Night Guard. "Night Shade, what is it?" Luna asks, all business. "Your majesty, your sister requires your presence at Canterlot immediately. She told me to inform you that it was something of the utmost importance. In addition, Princess Celestia told me to inform you, Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob, to have your ship manned and ready."

We look at each other with subtle looks of concern. The last time I heard that order, it was the only indication I had received before Pearl Harbor. "We better move. God speed, Princess Luna," I say, saluting. She returns the salute, concern in her eyes for whatever it is that has frightened her sister. I turn to the bat-winged pony known as Night Shade. "Lead the way, soldier," I say quietly.

 **Later at Ponyville…**

"ALRIGHT I WANT ALL HANDS AT BATTLE STATIONS! LOAD THE MAIN BATTERY WITH ARMOR-PIERCING AND THE SIX-INCH GUNS WITH HIGH EXPLOSIVE! AA STATIONS WILL BE UNMMANED! GET THE AIRCRAFT DISSASSMBLED AND REMOVE THE RADIOS! WE ARE AT GENERAL QUARTERS!"

Instantly the mixed crew of American and Japanese ponies runs to the _Fuso_. Whatever positions that aren't manned by Japanese defectors, the four hundred sailors I recruited man them. The rest are SNLF or Marines, ready to fill in or repel boarders. I look for my

"Froster! _Kaigun-Shōi_ Fuji! Get two of your best radio operators now!" I order my XO and gunnery officer. Two privates arrive, giving me a salute. The American unicorn speaks first. "Sir, Private Burns, reporting for duty!" The member of the SNLF, an earth pony, replies with a faint accent. "Sir, _Ittōhei_ Satsuma reporting!" I nod. "At ease. Fuji, help Private Burns load one shell type for each of our gun calibers as well as the proper powder for each one, as well as one of the long-range radios the supply sub had given us for our raid. Have him board a train to Canterlot to establish a liaison." The Japanese unicorn nods and he and the Marine scurry off. I turn to the remaining radio operator.

"Private, take one of your high-capacity submachine guns you called a Model 2, as well as a sword. You are to stay close to Princess Twilight as our liaison to Ponyville. You _will_ defend her and the radio with your life and on your honor. _Is that clear?"_ "SIR YES SIR!" I nod, pleased. "Good. You're dismissed. Froster, help him out." I turn around and walk up the gangplank, heading to the bridge.

"LIEUTENANT JACOB!" I turn around to see Twilight's small purple dragon assistant, Spike, hurrying to catch up. I pause, noticing a scroll in his claws with the royal seal. "For your eyes only, sir," The dragon baby says. I nod. "Thank you. Don't worry, I am sure this is just a drill to make sure we will be an asset," I offer, failing to reassure him….and myself, for that matter.

"Well, good luck," Spike says before running back to the castle where he and Twilight live in. I watch before walking into the bridge at a brisk pace. The helmsman and bridge crew stand and salute me. "Captain on deck!" The duty officer says. "At ease," I mumble, breaking the seal to look at the instructions.

I re-read them before re-rolling the scroll. "Navigation, mark a course for the canal connecting the North and South Luna Oceans. We are to deny any ships access until further orders," I say, breaking the silence. As final preparations to get underway are wrapped up, my mind can't help but focus on a single train of though. _'Out of the frying pan, into the fire.'_

 **At a small fishing village between Vanhoover and the Smokey Mountains….**

 **Two hours earlier**

The sleeping ponies never stood a chance. The raiders struck quickly. Most of the citizens had been eating or preparing to sleep. They saw the various knives flashing in the dark, felt the jagged, gaping holes in their throats as blood oozed out. Then they died. The few who were awake or members of the local sheriff department only prolonged their lives for a few more moments, unable to flee and unskilled in combat. Bodies were butchered with cruel swords that either had curves or where simply short swords made out of broken long swords, using the jagged broken area to inflict horrific wounds.

After finishing off the last survivor, the raiders loot the buildings, butchering pets and bodies for food. The commander, Sukalaka of the raiding task force looks at the commander of the fleet his force belongs to, Gu'klas. "This is good practice for tomorrow night," Sukalaka rasps.

One of the raiders sets the wooden roof of one of the boat cabins on fire, creating a hellish background to illuminate the scene of slaughter. The bipedal killers stand around five feet tall. Short blackish-gray hair covers their body, save their heads, which are covered with a layer of skin that looks like it is stretched to the limit. The legs are covered in small, curved spikes on the outer side. Curved claws clutch iron-shafted, multi-pronged spears, metal-studded clubs, swords and shields, and bows. The dancing fire highlights the amber iris surrounding the cat-like pupils of eyes. Drool, some of it mixed with fresh blood from their meals carved out of slain ponies, surrounds the gaping dagger-like teeth protruding from their mouths. Some have a small horn sticking out of the crown of their heads. Others have wings instead of the two tusk-like spikes jutting out of the shoulders of the other two kinds.

Gu'klas nods and looks at his sub-commander. "Once the soldiers are back aboard the ships, I will take the 'special' and the majority of the fleet to attack the nearby city. Do you remember your part in the plan for tomorrow's assault?" He hisses quietly. Sukalaka grunts before replying. "Indeed. I will take thirty ships, plus the five Ships-of-the-Lines, and have the 24,000 warriors assault the surround and cut-off the settlement. While the princesses look at the assault that starts in the evening, and most of their forces mobilizing to defend what they perceive as our target, my warriors will strike in the night, overwhelm the puny garrison that will be stationed and snatch our soon-to-be prisoner. After she is secured, what are your orders in regards to the city?" The raider smiles, a sight that would scar a bug-bear.

Gu'klas turns around, walking back to his flagship. "Burn it to the ground. No survivors. Do not fail the master, Sukalaka. If you do, you know what the price will be. In fact, it would be a mercy to be killed in combat if this happens." With that ominous warning, the two commanders depart, splitting up the task force.

 **April 20** **th** **, 6:00 PM**

 **1 hour from Ponyville at the south end of 'The Slot'…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I pace the bridge, bored at the uneventful afternoon. After testing both radio connections, I had reported that we were on station. So far there had been no change in orders. In the past thirty minutes, Private Burns reported high levels of military activity and how a small platoon of the Royal Guard was sent to protect Princess Twilight. The most forbidding of everything Burns reported was of an attack on the northern city of Vanhoover by an unknown foe.

"Bridge to all watches. Anything unusual so far?" I say into the speaking tubes to the various positions. Instead of reassuring me, the solid report of 'negative' does quite the opposite. "XO, take the bridge. I am going to my cabin. Wake me at the first sign or report of trouble," I say, walking to my commandeered quarters. I lie down on the bunk and fall into an uneasy sleep, though it is one with no dreams, thanks to Princess Luna.

 **10:00 PM**

 **Coastline off Ponyville…**

The sound of the surf breaking onto the sand masks the sound of the longboats disembarking the last of their load. Returning to the transport ships, the bulk of the raiding force crouches in the sand dunes. In the meantime, the ships of the task force will take position fifteen minutes out, having already pressed their luck by barely avoiding the unexpected iron warship now stationed at their main source of escape.

Sukalaka turns to the first group of 150 raider-scouts, lightly armed with only a single sickle and a set of knifes of various sizes. "Group Tusken, take out the 'hidden' outposts the enemy had just set up. Group Fang, sabotage the railroad. Once the two groups give the flag signal, the rest of us will surround and attack the city. Remember, leave the purple alicorn alive and in one piece. Minimal force when/if she resists. Kill and burn everything and everyone. For the master!" He hisses quietly. The cheer is repeated at a muted roar, ready for the coming bloodshed.

Meanwhile, the citizens of the quite town sleep on, unaware of the horror creeping towards them.

 **And done! Chapter four will cover the Battle of Ponyville. Will Jacob and the crew of the** _ **USS Fuso**_ **return and change the tide? Or will the ground be burnt and salted, marking the arrival of the darkness? Find out next time! As always, please leave a review! Ta-Ta for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Four: The Battle of Ponyville**

 **MorgothII: Hello and welcome back! Not going to say much, just remember to leave a review! Enjoy!**

 **April 20** **th** **1942, 10:00 PM**

 **Aboard** _ **USS**_ **Fuso, stationed at the southern end of 'The Slot' Canal…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

A knock on the door rouses me. "Sir, new orders from Canterlot! We are to relocate to Ponyville! Princess Celestia has told Burns to inform you that she thinks the battle at Vanhoover, which she and now her sister are leading the defense of, is a distraction. Aside from a small garrison of the Royal Guard deployed, about 90 ponies of various types, we are the only friendly force nearby, and thus make all reasonable haste," My XO, Ensign Froster, reports.

I jolt off of my bunk. I place my cap on my head, trotting out of my cabin, nearly running Froster over. "XO, report to Canterlot. Tell her that I acknowledge and am en route right now. We will be maintaining radio silence unless we have engaged a hostile force. Also, tell her I wish her sister Godspeed in combat." Froster nods racing ahead of me, hoofs clattering on the deck floor to the bridge. _'Let us pray that we do not arrive too late.'_

 **10:30 PM**

 **Ponyville…**

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family rests in peace. It had been a hard day, but the kind of hard day that is productive for a farm. The fruit bats were kept in check in their recently-created sanctuary of the apple orchard, and their famous apple trees taken care off.

The Element of Harmony is the first to sense something is wrong. She sits up in bed, nose twitching at a bitter and unwelcoming scent. "Oh no. Please, don't yet it be what Ah think it is," Applejack mumbles, walking to her window. The sight unveiled seems like a dream.

A firestorm is moving closer to the house and barn, consuming all in its path. Survivors of the fruit bat colony flee in the air, desperate to escape the dark, choking smoke. "Whoa nelly," She breathes as the forms of bipedal creatures approach. Applejack knows in an instant that they are trouble from the sight of weapons, even if some hadn't been carrying lit torches. Applejack bolts out of her room and grabs a sleepy Apple Bloom, racing down the stairs. "BIG MAC! GRAB GRANNY! WE GOTTA GET TO TWILIGHT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

 **Meanwhile inside Twilight's castle…**

A nervous light-purple unicorn with purple hair and a turquoise streak knocks on her teacher's bedroom doors. A sleepy Twilight Sparkles opens the door a minute later, yawning. "Hey Starlight. What's wrong?" Spikes continues to snore in the meantime.

Starlight's body shakes slightly as she answers. "Twilight, Applejack just arrived. She said that Sweet Apple Acres has just been burnt down, and that an army is headed our way," The reformed mare replies. Twilight blinks several times before the information fully registers. Once it does, however, Twilight quickly decides what to do. "Have the eighty members of the Royal Guard that were not assigned sentry duty prepare for battle and start getting everypony to the center and my castle." The princess of Friendship turns to her young assistant/friend, who is now awake. "Spike, send a message to Jacob, then send a second one to Canterlot. Starlight, get the others awake! And have that radio-pony send an SOS!"

 **30 minutes away from Ponyville's beaches…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stand near the radio room, anxious to hear any reports. SO far, the only thing I have heard from Canterlot was a single report on the situation involving Vanhoover, which was that it had became a bloody stalemate between the attackers and Luna's forces.

Suddenly, a chatter of Japanese bombards the Japanese and American ponies in the room. I turn to the Japanese operator. "Is that Satsuma? What does he have to report?" I ask, guessing from the simple fact that the Japanese private is not speaking in English. The radio operator looks at me with widened eyes. "That Ponyville is under attack."

It is happening all other again. The same Goddamn cowardly attack! Only this time, in a different world. _'NO! Not the same! Not this time! This, time, we have a true punch!'_ I turn to my American communication officer. "Ensign, send to Canterlot, high priority and directly for Princess Celestia and to be forwarded to Princess Luna at her discretion. 'Ponyville under attack. Plan on engaging enemy fleet and land my Marines and SNLF. Will either hold or evacuate. If evacuate, will take path to Canterlot up the main river as it is deep and wide enough for ship. Warn villages on the coast of South Luna Ocean.'"

I turn to Froster. "Signal the engine room. Flank speed. Have some of the Japanese 6-inch gun crew take command of those duel-purposes and load them up with AA rounds. Send some of your Marines to take over their gun positions. Meanwhile, have the rest of your Marines and the SNLF soldiers form up as a landing party!" I command, my tone firm. Froster salutes and gallops out of the room. I turn back to the Japanese radio operator. "Put me through to Satsuma."

The unicorn nods and speaks quickly into his radio, letting the SNFL radio-operator know that I am now the one he is speaking to. "Private, you are to protect the princess with your life. If she is killed or captured, and you live, you will shame your ancestors. Am I understood?" There is no pause as Satsuma's answer is quick and, to be honest, expected. _"Hai! The Princess wishes to speak now,"_ The tinny-sounding voice answers. Then a younger, feminine voice comes through the slight static.

" _Lieutenant Jacob! Please hurry! We are cut-off! The Royal Guards I had sent to guard the train-station have been killed, and the surviving members are trying to hold them off. When you arrive, get the elders and younglings to the boats first! They'll be in the castle with me, Spike, and Satsuma. The rest will be assisting the Royal Guard,"_ The young alicorn pleads. "Understood ma'am. We will be there in twenty minutes and my men will be there within twenty-five minutes from now. You have my word as a soldier. Jacob, out." I turn to the door and rush to the bridge, hoping that will be enough time for them to hold the line.

 **10:32**

 **Ponyville…**

"HELP!" A small pink filly with purple and white hair screeches, separated from her parents and being chased by a raider. The horned fiend chuckles with cruelty as he raises his sword, ready to hack at the young earth pony. "DIAMOND! DUCK!" A trio of familiar, young voices shout. The reformed bully does so as a large dumbbell is hurled at the demon-like form, breaking his jaw. "OH YEAH!" A massively muscular white stallion shouts as he flaps his tiny wings. Three young fillies run and grab their bully-turned-friend. "Come on!" Apple Bloom, leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, shouts, Sweetie Belle at her heels. Scootaloo turns to the shouting pegasi. "Thanks Bulk!" She cries as she follows her friends inside Twilight's castle.

All throughout the streets, ponies and raiders engage in desperate hand-to-hoof fighting, with bodies from both sides on the dirt streets. An enraged Rainbow Dash leads her fellow pegasi in fighting their deformed flight-gifted foes. "Take that!" She shouts as she punches a sword-armed raider in the neck, breaking it. A Royal Guard pegasus takes a spear underneath the armpit, killing him. "NO!" A normally quiet Fluttershy screams, head-butting his killer. A shocked Dash rushes to the Element of Kindness's side and helps her to the castle. "Whoa, good job, but maybe you should be a it away from this level of violence," The Element of Loyalty says, to which Fluttershy agrees.

Rarity and Applejack help rally the earth-bound ponies into charge after charge. On the stone bridge, Pinkie Pie fires her party cannon, knocking down raiders with the shockwaves of confetti, which in turn trip their comrades. Starlight throws raiders around with her magic, determined to protect her new-found friends. Twilight watches and looks to the sea. _'Please hurry,'_ She thinks to herself.

 **10:40 PM**

 **Coastline of Ponyville….**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stare at the sight of five enemy ships forming up in a line, albeit slowly as there is not enough wind to move fast enough. Thanks to the powerful searchlights I can see roughly fifty muzzle-loading cannons on either side, plus another five mounted as bow-chaser guns. I turn to the helmsman. "Turn to starboard. Have the port side face those raiders on the beach and the starboard to those ships. Main turrets fire on the leading ships and fire at will, then switch to HE. Port guns fire on beach, blast a path clear for the boarding party once we finish up with the enemy task force engaging us," I order, turning back around and raising a pair of binoculars to my face with my magic. I tune out the sound of my orders being relayed as I focus on the lead ship. I can't make out any sort of flag, but it is obviously foe.

The loud boom of the pair of 14-inch guns of the front two turrets of my battleship feels me with pride as I watch the faint trail of smoke and light as the four shells slam right into the waterline of the ship at the head of the column. Once the ship has turned far enough, the other four turrets fire at the stricken vessel, ripping apart the wooden hull despite being armor-piercing shells. The quieter boom of the seven 6-inch guns mounted in casemates in the hull on either side open fire, ripping into the massed crowd on the beach and at the unprotected ships. I turn to see shadowy figures blasted apart. Suddenly, a few cannonballs strike the armored side of USS _Fuso_. Thankfully, the armor is thick enough to either cause the balls of solid iron to bounce off harmlessly into the water underneath the darkened night sky or simply shatter in impact. The most damage seems to be some dents and the now-useless catapult busted up.

Roughly thirty seconds after their first fire, the gunners of all six turrets report that they are all loaded with HE rounds. "All turrets, focus on the third ship," I order, the range-finders giving the gunners the needed information. Once I get another confirmation of readiness, I take a deep breath before giving the order I have long waited for. "Starboard broadside, FIRE NOW!"

The ship literally rocks to the side slightly as all twelve 14-inch guns fire almost as one. I watch as the third ship literally disappears into a fireball as at least three shells penetrate its wooden deck, possibly igniting the powder magazine. The starboard secondary battery shreds the gun deck of the fourth ship, quickly setting it ablaze as yet another volley holes the hull, causing a sever list that seals its fate. I anxiously wait for a chance to have a second broadside. When I am told that it is ready, I suddenly change my mind slightly. "Turrets No. 1-3, fire at the last ship. Turrets No. 4-6, fire at the beach. Aim for a large crowd. Marines and SNLF to the boats! Ready to launch when Froster reports the all clear! XO, you have the bridge," I finish as the ship rocks yet again as the first free turrets blast the final warship in half.

"Where are you going sir?" My XO asks. "I am going with my boys and helping our new friends. Move the ship closer to the mouth of the river to make our escape quicker. Remember, from now on, we must conserve ammunition, especially with the main guns. Keep firing on the beach until we are on it, and be prepared to use the 25mm and AA guns, as well as the secondary battery, to clear it once we start loading the boats. Clear the mess and everywhere else for the refugees. We cannot hold Ponyville, but must into leave till only the dead are left for the enemy. Let us pray for success."

 **10:45**

 **Ponyville…**

A burst of fire causes two sword-armed and a single mace-wielding raider to fall off of the side of the castle, limp wings snapping like twigs on impact. Satsuma looks at the shooter with a look of respect as he uses his unicorn magic to grip his _guntō_ sword. He had given spike his submachine gun and the ten fifty-round magazines he had brought. After teaching him the basics of firing and loading it, Spike had quickly gotten the hang of operating the compact weapon.

The defenders have been forced back by the numerically superior raiders. They did not give up a single inch of ground without a fight, as proven by the limp bodies of both ponies and raiders seem to form a gruesome carpet. Many of the outer buildings have been set ablaze. Black smoke covers the moonless night. Above the ground, only a small number of pegasi are left in fighting condition. Despite a cut over her forehead leaking blood into her cyan fur, Rainbow Dash fights like a lioness defending her cubs. No way would she allow her awesomeness be trampled by these freaks who dared to attack her home and her friends!

"RAINBOW DASH! YA GOTTA FALL BACK! WE GOTTA FALL BACK ON THE GROUND HERE! AH KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE RUNNING FROM A FIHGT, BUT IF YA AND YAUR PEGASI DON'T FALLL BACK, YA'LL BE SURRONDED!" Applejack pleads from the ground, her hat slightly singed, along with her tail. With a low growl, Dash whistles to her fellow fliers, and then joins the general retreat.

Pinkie Pie loads as much confetti and rocks into her loyal party cannon, tears dripping from her eyes as she watches Sugar Cube Corner collapse, the Cakes barely managing to escape. She fires her cannon, the make-shift grapeshot knocking dozens of raiders to the ground or off the bridge. Pinkie then turns around and kicks the cannon down the bridge, crushing several more raiders either advancing over the bodies of their comrades or already injured. The normally energetic and happy earth pony then runs the opposite way towards her friend's tree-shaped castle, her pet gator Gummy buried safely in her wild mane of pink hair.

Fluttershy stands by the gate, helping the wounded inside. Inside, Rarity, despite her queasiness, helps Dr. Hooves and the single Royal Guard medic treat the wounded, using her magic to (decoratively) dress bandages for the more minor wounds. Twilight stands on her balcony. The destruction of her home is reflected in wide purple eyes that start glistening. To her, it is like Tirek destroying her old home, the Golden Oaks Library, only on a greater and bloodier scale. "Satsuma, what have we done to deserve this horror?" She asks the radio-operator-turned-bodyguard. HE ponders this for a moment before trying to answer.

"Your Majesty, nothing I can say will change any of this. But maybe the truth will help, at least a little. If nothing else, you deserve to hear it. Sometimes, back in my world, war broke out to defend ideas or liberate others. Some of these leaders, like many of the old Samurai warriors of my country, fought with clear ideas of honor. Others fight not because they enjoy it or the bloodshed that results, but because the role has been forcefully thrust upon them and their country.

However, some fight because they are sick. Whether they were born sick or became sick as a result of a tragic life, some are so angry that the only thing they want, desire, is to see the world burn. Others fight for racial superiority. Some fight just because they love the power they think they enjoy killing. And some who are not sick would enjoy war simply because that was all they had ever known, and would never be able to rejoin society after experiencing the horrors and personal hells they suffered."

Twilight blinks back her tears as the words sink in. "Thank you, Satsuma. Your words have brought some understanding of sorts to me. I know we heard the sounds of what you told me where the guns of _USS Fuso_ , but will they still send boats, or be driven off?" She asks, despair starting to creep into her voice. "They will ma'am. Trust in-LOOK OUT!"

Twilight turns around to look in horror at one of the winged raiders hovering right in front of her, outstretched claws closing in on her neck. She feels a force of magic yank her back and a form take her place, a flash of steel, a spray of crimson, and a limp body falling. "Get back inside, Princess Twilight! I think they are looking for you! Hurry!" Satsuma shouts as another raider flies towards them. Twilight blasts the fiend with a bolt of magic, stunning it. Suddenly Spike rushes outside, gun in his hands pointing to the floor. "Twilight! Jacob is leading the attack to rescue us! Look ahead!" The baby dragon shouts, pointing a claw ahead. The alicorn squints her eyes, struggling to see through the thick curtain of smoke. Suddenly, a brief break shows roughly two hundred and fifty armed ponies galloping, even the ones who are pegasi. "PONIES OF PONYVILLE! GET READY! JACOB AND HIS MEN HAVE ARRIVED! WE ARE SAVED!" Twilight shouts, using her magic to pull Spike close to her, who drops the gun he is holding but Satsuma quickly picks up and turning on the safety. "See, Your Majesty? Told you," He says with a slight smile, watching the duo do a little dance of joy. "Now, get inside and let them do their job, "Ma'am," He says, ushering the duo inside before any more raiders attack the princess.

 **10:50 PM**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

"FORWARD! FOR GOD'S SAKE, PUSH FORWARD! ANYTHING NOT A PONY, BLAST IT TO KINGDOM COME! WARRIORS OF JAPAN, BRING HONOR TO YOUR EMPEROR AND YOUR FAMILY!" I howl, unslinging my Krag rifle. Despite the age, it is well-maintained. A weapon I had discovered in the weapon's locker of one of the old four-stack destroyers I had served on. American Marines and Japanese SNLF members fix bayonets to rifles or bring their submachine guns to bear. "TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!" One Japanese soldier cries. _"BANZAI!"_

I can't help but grin at the roar the eighty defectors give. Not to be outdone, my Marines, some of them old China Marines, also shout a variety of words, including some very choice words involving these killers privates and a goat and a spike. I shake my head at this. _'So much for keeping language to a minimum in public,'_ I sigh inwardly before aiming my bolt-action rifle forward. "Make straight for the castle! Form a perimeter around the entrance. After everyone is ready, we're going to form up in a flying wedge and punch straight through those fuckers! Now, ATTACK!"

The rear of the enemy horde is shredded underneath the hail of bullets, some of the projectiles even going through several foes. Shocked, others turn around to see us punch through the smoke. I see what must be an officer try to rally a counter-attack, waving a jagged blade darkened with blood in the air. _'Prick,'_ I think to myself as I slow down slightly and line up my iron sights with the hideous head of the raider. I use my magic to pull the trigger, the .30-40 bullet streaking out with a bang as it travels through the air.

I watch in grim satisfaction as one of the amber eyes disappears into a thin cloud of reddish-black mist before the body topples backwards. I use my magic to operate the bolt and load a new round in, waiting for a good target as my rifle has a slow rate of fire. Suddenly a club-wielding raider lunges at me. Quickly, I use my rifle to knock the weapon aside. The creature stunned, I deliver a lunge of my own. My new-found horn plunges through fur and skin. A slight cough of blood on his lips tells me I have caused some form of massive internal damage that is certainly fatal. I toss my head to the side, flinging the corpse into a trio of archers, knocking them into the burning building they were standing behind.

Soon we reach the doors of the intact-castle. As my men form a half-circle around the entrance, pouring a steady stream of fire into the encroaching crowd of demonic raiders, I pound on the door. "PRINCESS TWILIGHT! CAN YOU GET EVERYONE READY TO MOVE? WE'RE ONLY GOING TO BE ABLE TO DO THIS ONCE!" I shout, shouldering my rifle and drawing my Colt and academy saber with my magic.

Quickly the surviving members of the burning town exit the castle. I see the young alicorn and rush to her. I give as close a salute as I can mange with my weapons in hand and the situation. "Ma'am, are you and your friends ready to go?" I ask, rather eager to go. Despite their training, I know my men can only hold the enemy off for so long before running out of ammunition. Once that happens, no matter how dear each man/pony sells his life, superior numbers _will_ triumph in close-quarter combat. "Yes. My friends and I will help the dozen Royal Guard soldiers hold the rear and protect the slowest ones," She says, her tone telling me not to push the matter any farther. "Very well. And I shall accompany you. I will not leave a single soul that can be saved behind. Just remember that we can only stop for the non-fatal wounded. If someone is killed or fatally injured, we have to leave them behind, as much as it sickens me. Understood?" I say, not caring if she technically out-ranks me. In my book, my experience greatly outranks her in this matter. She nods and I turn to my men. "GET READY! WE WENT TO HELL, NOW LET'S GO BACK FROM IT! MOVE OUT!"

Several of my Marines and SNLF are killed while leading the charge. I have Spike set their bodies on fire to destroy or at least severely damage the weapons to deny the raiders the chance to wield them. As a result, we are literally the lasts one in the charge. But not by much.

"EAT LEAD!" I scream as I fire all seven rounds as well as an already chambered round into a duo of spear-armed raiders. The first one takes a cluster of three .45 ACP rounds into the chest, thrown onto the ground with a meaty thud. The second's face is destroyed by another trio slamming into said area. I remove and drop the empty magazine and load a fresh one. "How much further?" Spike pants, slightly ahead of me. "We're almost there. See? We're running on sand now!"

A demonic howl of apparent glee causes both of us to look skywards at the duel sword-wielding manic diving at us. I spread my alicorn wings and intercept him. Knocking aside the twin curved blades being swung towards my head, I then thrust my own sword into the chest. I quickly withdraw and slice the head off for good measure, not completely trusting the thinner blade in causing enough damage. A second winged fiend grabs me from behind in a bearhug, trying to crush the air out of my lungs. I snort and deliver a kick at what tends to be a universal weak spot for males of large sizes. My guess proves right when I withdraw my rear hoof, as I am rewarded with a surprisingly high-pitch wail. Thankfully, the lack of a head caused by a swipe of my saber silences the ear-splitting shriek. I land back next to Spike.

"Whoa! That was disturbingly amazing!" The purple-and-green dragon says with awe. "I can thank Luna for that," I say, slightly pleased at the comment. I look to see everyone slowing down. "Alright go find your friends. We're at the boats. I will slow down anyone chasing us while the boats are loaded. Make sure that wounded and children get priority on the two motorized launches we brought. Pegasi who can mange should carry a pony if they can manage," I say, holstering my pistol. I drive my sword into the sand to have it with ready at a moment's notice as I grab my Krag. "Yes sir!" Spike says as he runs off, leaving me alone.

I see several ground-bound raiders ahead. I make the iron sights line up with the center of the chest of the first one before yanking the trigger. I quickly reload as fast as the bolt will allow me to do so. Before the sand completely settles from the impact of the lifeless form crashing into the beach, I fire my gun again. I am pleasantly shocked at seeing the round go through the head of a second raider and hitting what appears to be the collar-bone of a third, either killing or disabling it. To be honest, either goes for ne as the remaining two get dangerously closer. It seems that these are elite bodyguards. The shorter of the two has red and green lines tattooed on its bald head. The larger of the two seems to be the commander of the assault. _'Shit,'_ I think as I taken in his size. I blast the fourth and final bodyguard before a blunt club knocks the air out of me, sending me a few feet backwards after I just barely manage to grab my sword.

"That's going to leave a mark," I groan as I get up. I risk a glance over my shoulder to see that only one more trip is needed as the boats take yet another group to my battleship, now firing carefully at the fleeing transports. I look back ahead as I hear footsteps stamping towards me. I see the furious face of the fifth and final foe capable of killing anyone else glaring at me. "YOU FUCKED UP EVERYTHING! MY LIFE IS FORIETED AS THE MASTER HAD DECREED FOR FAILURE! BEFORE I GO, I SHALL DELIEVER YOUR SKULL TO HIM FOR USE AS A DRINKING MUG!"

Despite the obviously capability of the threat being followed up, I scoff. "Are you sure? I think _your_ skull would make for a better one. Its big, and undoubtedly hollow enough to be made faster," I taunt, sword at the ready. With a roar, the commander charges at me. I barely manage to roll to the side, not seeing the backhand that throws me backwards. As I get back up on my four shaky legs, I am thankful to see that his attention is solely focused on me. Even if it means my death, I _will not fail my mission!_ "You hit like a girl, and that is mean to girls everywhere."

The second insult drives him forward, now blinded by rage. I close my eyes, waiting for death to come to either him or me. The jarring sensation I feel from my sword causes me to open my eyes. A club lands behind the brute out of limp hands as two shocked amber eyes gaze at the hilt of the nearly buried sword he had ran into. Then the hateful gaze he delivers at me is replaced by nothingness as the glazed expression of death takes over. I manage to yank my sword out as the body falls backwards. "And good riddance," I manage to say, despite having bruised ribs.

"JACOB! COME ONE! WE GOTTA GO NOW!" I see that almost every pony is now either on the ship or riding in the boats as they make their final ferry to the ship. Only a single boat, containing Twilight and her friends, and some of my soldiers and members of the Royal Guard, remains waiting for me. I then look over my shoulder to see that behind me the remainder of the raiders, at least several thousand raiders approaching the beach. There is probably even more, judging by the size of the dust cloud their clawed feet kick up. I sheathe my blood-coated sword and grab the barrel of my Krag with my teeth before spreading my wings and fly towards the boat. The coxswain sees me and understands that he needs to get moving now. The motor whirls into action, carrying the boat into the water towards the safety that _Fuso_ will provide. I fly overhead, ready to intercept any raider that has wings and is foolish/stupid enough to try to attack.

Only once the last of the boats have been raised and secured, and the wounded taken down to the ship's infirmary, do I land. I drop my rifle to the wooden-covered deck with a pant, exhausted as the adrenaline exits my system. "Tell Froster to cease fire. I don't give a damn if any transports escape, we got to save ammo. I bet we mostly in the clear with the main guns, but we need to preserve the6-inch shells that we probably expended a quarter of this night. And get this ship moving up the damn river to Canterlot. Go to three-fourths speed until we are cleared and then proceed at one-fourth," I swiftly order, wanting to leave the nightmarish scene ASAP. I then turn around and head to my bunk.

"IF anyone needs me, I will be asleep. Someone signal Canterlot, 'Mission Accomplished'. One last thing. Everyone, you have done this ship, the uniforms you wear, and myself proud. Everyone will get drinks on me next time we get shore leave. Goodnight all," I say, the last thing I hear before entering the forward superstructure the shouts and cheers of joy. I also hear them chanting my name. My chest fills with pride as I enter my bunk, falling asleep with my now well-used and currently sheathed academy sword attached to my belt, my Colt hanging on the small desk near the door.

 **April 21** **st**

 **12:08 AM**

 **Canterlot…**

A wide-awake Celestia sighs with relief when she finally gets a much-hoped report from Private Burns. Using the mental link she has with her sister, the sun mare calls out. _'Twilight and her friends are safe. Jacob and his men have truly proven their loyalty as friends, have they not?'_

The white alicorn waits for her younger sister to respond. In the meantime, she paces in the throne room, glad to be alone in it for once. She sighs again, knowing that she will certainly be grouchy today. In a matter of hours, she'll have to raise the sun. Those this time, both her and Luna will be in charge of Canterlot. After all, it is hard to deny that the kingdom is now in an official state of emergency.

' _That is good. I shall arrive at the castle soon. I guess that is why the enemy I had been fighting at Vanhoover has finally left. Their mission has failed. Sister, you know what this means, don't you?'_ Luna finally replies. Celestia knows what her sister means. _'Yes, I fear that the enchantments securing his exile have finally faded. He has returned once again. But why do I have the feeling you already knew this?'_

There is a pause before the doors open and an exhausted Luna arrives. Her armor has some blood, none of it hers. "On his deathbed, when he wished to speak to me alone, Starswirl told me that this would happen, as well as something else involving me. But I am not ready to talk about that, aside from reassuring you that it does not involve me dying or turning into Nightmare Moon again," The smaller alicorn reassures her older sister, nuzzling her neck with her head in affection. "Will you tell me eventually?" Celestia asks her, purple eyes staring into cerulean ones. "I promise big sister. When will Jacob and his men arrive? I wish to speak to him."

Celestia cocks her head to one side before smiling. "Right around dawn. They have to move up slowly to avoid either running aground or running out of fuel. Why?" She asks, a slight smile showing. Luna looks away. "Oh, no reason. Just want to talk and make sure he is doing better. He has seen much, after all," Luna quickly responds, remembering the conversation they had had in his room, after stopping the dreams haunting the blue alicorn and allowing him to sleep peacefully.

Celestia nods, not quite convinced. "If that is what you say. Well, I shall grab some shut-eye. I have told Cadence to be at the ready to take refugees, and have sent reservists of the Royal Guard to the rest of the major western coastal cities, and have the smaller towns and villages evacuated to the cities or the Crystal Empire, depending on which is closer for the ponies. Good night, my sister. I love you," She says, always wanting to tell her sister that any time bad events where occurring as a form of reassurance. "Good night sister. I shall watch your dreams to try to make them as peaceful as possible. I love you too," Luna replies.

As her sister leaves, the princess of the night sits on her throne, next to the one belonging to her older sister. Looking at her night sky, Luna sighs. "Oh Starswirl, why didn't you tell me more about what I would experience once I met Jacob."

 **And done! The first major battle has ended! Next chapter, Jacob, Twilight, and the survivors of Ponyville and the crew of** _ **Fuso**_ **will arrive in Canterlot, to deal with the loss of their homes and friends. Luna will decide what to do about her feelings. Will she take the chance and tell Jacob flat-out, or wait to see if he will develop feelings of more than just friendship? And who has returned, and why has he turned to this violence? Find out next time in Battleship of Equestria! Don't forget to review and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Five: Recovery, Discovery, and Bonding**

 **April 21** **st** **, 1942 8:00 PM**

 **Canterlot…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I look up at the sun, the red morning sky fading to a blue. Aside from a small contingent of sailors and soldiers to guard the ship and rotate every two hours, the entire crew and the refugees from Ponyville have disembarked and entered Canterlot. For the past hour or so I have had families trot up to me and hug me and bless me and so on, thanking me profusely for saving their children and family, or their pets or their friends, or all of the before mentioned. And In return I would say that I had done what my personal honor and duty would require and that I would do it again a thousand times.

I sit in a donut shop, run by a friendly unicorn stallion named Donut Joe, whose accent makes me think of New York City and the surrounding areas. Despite what I had thought, they did have a form of drink in the form of apple cider, which came in two versions. One was non-fermented, popular among all including fillies. The other, as I discovered, is fermented and is a bit alcoholic, thought not like the ones from our world, thankfully. Despite having promised a round of drinks for my men before going to bed, I wouldn't have to worry about it as all four princesses, including Princess Cadence who would be arriving in a few hours with her husband after having heard about Ponyville and wishing to comfort their family and friends, would be hosting a huge party for me and my men.

Celebration. The thought can't help but make me wonder about the old world we lived on. How was the war going? I shake my head as Donut Joe trots over to me. _'Got a whole new war to fight…and win,'_ I think darkly. "Here you go: one donut with extra sprinkles. You ok to walk by yourself? This is your fifth one," He asks, like a respectable bar tender would do for a patron who had one beer too many. "No, I'll be fine. So how any bits will I owe you?" I ask, reaching for the small bag containing the 100 bits the princess sisters had given. Each of my men had also received a bag with the same amount.

Joe shakes his head firmly. "After what you did last night, such as saving one of my friends? For a hero, nadda! Today for you and your men, everything is on the house!" He declares with a smile. I thank him before taking a bite of the donut he just placed for me. Man, the donuts here really are delicious! I quickly devour it, slowing down only to be polite. "Well, Joe, you have just earned a new paying customer next time I stop by Canterlot! Thanks for the donuts!" I say as I exit the shop.

I instantly regret it. Once again a crowd of ponies surrounds me, asking questions and praising the 'Hero of Ponyville'. I smile and wave and respond as I try to move forward, still being followed. I barely have enough room to move, yet alone spread my wings to fly.

I am beyond thankful when a squad of the Royal Guard arrives and moves through the crowd. "Sir, the princess which to speak to you," The squad leader says calmly. I nod, glad to have the chance to escape these crowds. "Very well, lead the way corporal."

 **Later inside the castle…**

For the second time less than the week, I stand before a pair of massive wooden doors, this time to the meeting room, waiting to be announced for a major meeting. Behind which are the three princesses present in the city. A member of the Royal Guard turns to me and opens the door, indicating that I may enter. _'Strange. They didn't call my name, so maybe there will be no council members?'_ I think to myself before entering.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Twilight are seated at a round table. As per tradition, I straighten my body and deliver a salute, which is quickly returned. I can see their exhaustion on their faces, which is undoubtedly reflected upon mine. Despite this, all three smile at me. "Ah. Welcome once again, Jacob. Please, sit down. We have much to discuss today," Princess Celestia says with a smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty," I say, grateful to not have to remain standing. All three roll their eyes before Luna speaks this time. "Jacob, you have earned our gratitude and trust. You can just call us by our names like I discussed with you before," She says with a slight smile. I nod.

"First of, I must thank you for saving my dear former student and her friends. You truly are a hero and will have to be properly awarded at a later date. So, before we begin, I wish to have your opinion of the enemy and his equipment." The sun mare asks me. I take a minute to fully compose my thoughts before speaking.

"Ruthless. Excuse my language, but these are the cruelest and twisted sons-of-bitches I have ever seen. They do not know mercy or honor. Their weapons and tactics are crude and basic, but they have the numbers, at least for now, to make up for the casualties inflicted. Their warships are different, but they are inferior to the _USS Fuso_ for a wide array of reasons. They depend on the wind, have no armor aside from the wood they are made off, and their cannon are ineffective against my armor. They will be difficult foes for your navy, if you have one. I cannot guarantee that this is what their entire force is, however," I finish, looking at the trio of royal mares. The fact that Luna and Celestia share a look at one another does not escape me, so I wait for one of them to speak.

"We do now where these creatures come from, and the 'master' they serve. You will not find anything about them anywhere in the Canterlot Archives, though maybe the Crystal Empire may have a book or two. Twilight, you and Jacob are about to be told the tale of Starswirl the Bearded's older brother, Carolus Rex." Twilight impulsively interrupts her former teacher. "Starswirl had a brother?!" Luna nods. "Now hush, Twilight. All will be explained to both of you now. Go on, my sister," The blue-manned alicorn looks at her sister, a sad expression on both of their faces.

"Many years before Discord, when we had just started to rule and were still being trained by Starswirl, there was another mentor. His brother. Carolus Rex was strong and brave. In fact, his magic was greater than his younger brother. He was skilled in using combat magic. In fact, Luna was taught much of this form of fighting by him. He was, however, always over-shadowed by his younger brother.

Carolus became jealous of his younger brother, which sounds familiar to you, Twilight. He started to plot for a way to embarrass his brother, and propel himself into the limelight. He hired a dragon to attack Ponyville, thinking that Starswirl couldn't stop him. After several hours of wanton destruction, Starswirl finally managed to chase the attacker off. After being wounded, the dragon surrendered and told us everything. When Carolus arrived, expecting to 'defeat' the dragon, he was instead greeted by a vengeful crowd. They started to throw objects at him. Before we arrested him, a rock had taken out his right eye." There is a brief pause as Celestia takes a break from speaking for so long. Luna takes over.

"After being tried for treason, he was banished to the west. We didn't know, however, of his horrid experiments he took with him. In secret, Carolus Rex had been practicing dark magic. In fact, his magic was never used by King Sombra, who would also use dark magic of a lesser degree. He took a pair of ponies of each group, unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. In exile, he tortured their bodies and souls. He broke them. He used his evil knowledge to make what he called his 'Invincible Army'. His 'warriors' were called Caroleans, after himself. He used his magic to multiply into a vast horde. He changed his name to Cluny the Slaver, donning a mask and eye patch to cover his face and ruined eye, and used dark magic to change his tail into a monstrous rat tail, fitting a dangerous war spike to it.

Flushed with what he expected to be a certain victory, he marched back into Equestria, enslaving towns and destroying entire armies. Eventually, Starswirl, Celestia, and I confronted Cluny and his demonic host in the Everfree Forest, outside of our old castle. With our combined magical strength, and assisted in secret but what my sister and I later learned to be the Tree of Harmony, we banished Cluny and his army beyond the west. We thought he would never break the enchantment. We removed any and all references to him, and even cast a spell to remove him from everypony's memories, the first and only time we ever cats such a spell. I guess the enchantment was weakened, at least slightly, by the death of his younger brother." Twilight uses the pause to ask a question that is also on my mind.

"What do you mean?" She asks, curious. Now Celestia takes over. "Starswirl was never the same after this. It destroyed him to banish his brother. In fact, it would eventually kill him. Now, Cluny has returned, and this time, only one side can remain standing. So Jacob, what are your thoughts on how to fight this war?"

I stand up, thinking. "Can I have a map to use?" Celestia nods and a large map of all of Equestria is placed over the table. I tap a hoof where Canterlot is marked. "There will have to be three theaters of combat. The Central Theater will be run from here in Canterlot, which will also serve as High Command for all theaters." I next tap the area marked as the Crystal Empire. "The Northern Theater will be run in the Crystal Empire. Vanhoover must be emptied of all civilians, who will be sent to the Empire to be trained there. Vanhoover will be turned into a military base. We should try to see if we can build an operational naval yard there as there is plenty of strong wood." Now I move my hoof down south, tapping on Appleoosa. "Finally, the Southern Theater will be based in Appleoosa. I recommend we turn Los Pegasus into a military base as well, and build at least several warships once we can get enough soldiers there. In the meantime, have the eastern coast try to see if you can make ocean-going vessels that can go through the rivers to the west, as well as operate as areas of industry and to train soldiers there as well."

All three alicorns nod. Celestia gets up and walks to the door. "I shall send word out right now. Come Twilight, I would like to have your help in this matter," She says, smiling at the youngest princess. Twilight quickly follows her former teacher, leaving me alone with Luna. The alicorn looks at me. "Tell me, and be honest, are you ok?" I nod. "My only regret is not being able to either save more or save Ponyville. What about you?" I ask. "Tired and unable to go to bed," She admits sheepishly. I nod in understanding. "Well, since neither of us are able to sleep, why don't I give you a tour of the _Fuso_?" I offer, eager to do something, anything.

Luna raises an eyebrow at me. "You would do that?" She asks in curiosity. "Yes, both as one warrior to another, and as a friend. So, are you interested?" I watch as the alicorn thinks it over. Then she looks at me with a smile. "I would be honored, Jacob." With that, we go out to the courtyard and take flight, heading towards my docked warship.

 **Later aboard the** _ **USS Fuso**_ **…**

I can't help but chuckle as Luna stares in amazement at the forward superstructure, the 'pagoda mast', from where we are standing at the bow. "I know I have seen her before, but I didn't really understand the sheer size before now!" The alicorn exclaims. I nod in agreement. "Oh, yes she is. She is my pride. In a way, a form of payback for my brother's death, you know?" I say, looking at both the American and the smaller, simplified Japanese flag, simply a white square with a red 'meatball' in the center, to show they represent Japan herself, not Imperial Japan.

I show her around below decks, starting in the engine room. After showing her the various rooms that are still in use with her reduced crew, I show her one of the 6-inch gun casemates on the starboard side. "And so how fast did you say these can fire?" Luna asks me, examining the gun. "6 rounds. When built, she had sixteen of these, but the front two were rather useless due to waves and were removed. Personally, I like the main turrets because of the greater weight of the shells and thus more damage, but I respect the 6-inchers. They'll be most useful in damaging transports while the main battery aims for Cluny's warships," I say, a bit smug.

I then take her inside the front turret. As much impressed with the secondary battery as she was, I watch with mild amusement as Luna's jaw drops slightly. "It's huge! What was the size of this gun, you say?" I indicate an AP round in the loading sling. "Fourteen inches. This is one of their shells." Luna walks over to examine the mass of metal. "She has a rate of fire of two rounds a minute. As I saw firsthand, a single warship made of wood cannot possibly withstand the full twelve rounds _Fuso_ can fire at once." Again Luna glances at me. "You really are proud of her," She comments with a smile. I nod as we exit. "And now, I shall show you the two areas where the action takes place. Normally, I will operate on the bridge. However, if I was to ever engage a cruiser or battleship while commanding her back in my world, I would have been in that mound of steel right behind the second turret. It is called the armored conning tower, designed to block heavy shells," I inform Luna as we climb to the bridge.

Normally there would be several sailors in here, but as there is only a small number to stand guard, mostly around the magazines and engine rooms, only I and Luna are in there. I show her the various stations in both here and inside the conn tower. Finally the tour is finished, roughly two hours long. We go back to the bow. "So, what was Celestia saying about this thing between Cluny and Starswirl and you and your sister?" I ask, the question finally bugging me to the point of annoyance. There is a quiet pause for a few minutes that causes me to start to regret asking.

Finally Luna sighs and turns to me, a sad look on her face. "Well, you allowed me to see the thing that has haunted you; maybe as a friend it is fair to do the same for you. As you know, my sister and I have been around for a long time. I controlled the night, while Celestia controlled the day. I took pride in my night, as I still do. But I slowly became jealous at seeing how ponies shunned my night for her day. Eventually, over a thousand years ago, that came to a head. I tried to bring eternal night, becoming known as Nightmare Moon. I fought my sister before she was forced to banish me to the moon. You have no idea how it felt to no longer be in control of your body. To this day I still am unable to understand how Nightmare Moon came to be as a living thing. Last year, I had finally returned as Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon was defeated and I was freed from her corruption, thanks in no small part to Twilight and her friends using the Elements of Harmony. Ever since then, I have done everything to redeem myself, only recently being able to forgive myself of my deeds."

I look over at her. "Well, at least you and your sister have forgiven each other, you and Twilight and her friends are close, and you and I are friends. Seems to me that in the end, you have become a stronger person." I say, cheering her up. She glances at the sky. "Hmmm, Cadence and Shining Armor should be here by now. Come, I would like you to meet them," She says, spreading her wings and taking off, with me close behind.

I pull up to Luna. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" I shout with a smile. Luna gives me a mock glare. "You're on, stinky!" She retorts playfully as she moves ahead. I chuckle and start beating my own wings harder. It is a very close race. Indeed, it ends in a tie, with both of us panting. "Good race," I wheeze, flinching slightly from my bruised rib. Luna notices and looks at me. "What happened?" She says, having regained her breath. "From last night. You should see the other guy. Come on, let's go," I say, forcing a smile as the faint pain recedes. Not entirely convinced, Luna agrees and we enter the meeting room.

Instantly I am grabbed in a duel hug that knocks the breath out of me. 'Thank you so much for saving my Twilight!" "Thanks for saving Twily!" I hear two voices, one a female, the other a male. "Cadence, Shining Armor, I understand your gratitude, but I think that you might end up killing the pony you came to thank," Celestia says, quietly laughing. Thankfully the pressure from the two bodies is lifted, allowing me to see the two newcomers, who are now huddled around Twilight. One is a pink alicorn slightly taller than the violet mare but shorter than either Luna or Celestia. The other looks like a taller, white version of Twilight as a unicorn, with blue hair instead of purple.

Yet again I snap to attention and give a salute, which the stallion is quick to return, quickly followed by the alicorn. "Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Holman, at your service," I say. The alicorn, who I correctly assume to be the princess of love and ruler of the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence, replies first. "We will be in your debt for this." He husband, Twilight's older brother Shining Armor, nods. "You and your men will always be welcomed in the Crystal Empire." Luna coughs slightly to get all our attention. "Well, now that we have the introductions and whatnot finished, I think that Jacob should get his men together for the party we are hosting in their honor tonight. Twilight, will you help me find your friend Pinkie Pie? I think planning a party this big will do much to cheer her up."

I nod. "Until tonight, then. My men and I shall be on-time as soon as you wish. Now, I must make sure all protocol is followed," I chuckle, knowing that there would probably be some hangovers in the morning. At least my planned counter-offensive hasn't even begun to be prepared. Tonight will be a party to remember, that I am positive of.

Celestia and Cadence watch the other depart, Shining Armor to help arrange a guard to watch Jacob's warship while the guards he assigned are off partying, and Luna and Twilight looking for Equestria's famous party planner, Pinkie Pie. Cadence looks at her aunt. "So, Luna seems in a good mood," The younger alicorn ventures. Celestia nods. "Indeed. I think she is experiencing something different for the first time, ever." Cadence gives a knowing wink. "Don't worry auntie, I'll keep an eye on the two of them and see what happens. They certainly deserve it if he feels the same way in the end."

 **8:00 PM**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stand in front of my men, all dressed up in their dress uniforms. "Remember, even when drinking one cup of cider too many, try to keep it cool unless I say otherwise. We are honored guests, after all," I remind them, to which all eight hundred sailors, Marines, and SNLF nod in agreement. "Good. Now, let's have some fun!" I say cheerfully as the doors open to the ballroom.

Long tables have been set to both sides, and there is a large stage set in the back for bands and whatnot. Hundreds of ponies stand on either side or sit. To our immense pleasure, many of them are the very ponies we rescued last night. By the stage, a banner hangs overhead. On it, the words, _WELCOME HEROES!_ , is painted with bright colors.

As we enter ponies start gently stomping their hooves, their equivalent of a calm but cheerful clap. Then the four princess of Equestria walk onto the stage, all noise dying down. As it is currently night, and thus her time of ruling, Luna speaks. "Citizens of Equestria, tonight we celebrate the heroic actions of these eight hundred ponies and their brave commander, Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Holman. Jacob, is there anything you wish to do to kick off this evening?" She asks with a subtle smile. I nod with a cheeky grin, looking at XO Froster and our make-shift cook, Seaman Donald O'Shea. They return the gaze with a knowing wink.

"If I may, I wish to sing an old sailor song. It may be a bit coarse, but it is a good and lively tune for celebrating," I offer. Twilight nods and replies. "As the princess of Friendship, I encourage it if it helps solidify our bond of friendship."

I grab a mug of non- alcoholic cider, gesturing for my men to do the same and move slightly closer to the stage. I climb onto it as the princess exit and all turn and watch me. I nod to O'Shea, who pulls out his old fiddle he brought. I begin by tapping my hoof against the wooden planks, an action that others quickly follow, understanding what I am about to do. As I start singing, O'Shea starts playing.

 _What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?_

Now the other sailors join in the chorus, even some of the Japanese sailors who have been to the US or overseas, and ponies start stomping in beat. _"Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"_ Then I pull Froster onto the stage for the first verse.

 _Shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor early in the morning!_

Now even some ponies join in the chorus, including Twilight, to my amazement. _"Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"_ Now my gunnery officer Fuji climbs up the stage, singing the next line.

 _Put him in a longboat till he's sober, put him in a longboat till he's sober, put him in a longboat till he's sober early in the morning!_

Again the chorus takes over. _"Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"_ Then O'Shea plays a brief solo as ponies and sailors start dancing. O'Shea comes up and sings, still playing his fiddle.

 _Stick him in barrel with a hose-pipe on him, stick him in barrel with a hose-pipe on him, stick him in barrel with a hose-pipe on him early in the morning!_

I dance a circle around the trio on stage, nodding for them to sing the next part. This time, almost everyone sings the chorus, including Celestia and Cadence. Luna just watches with a smile on her face, laughter gleaming in her cerulean eyes. _"Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"_ I turn and nod at the trio of singing sailors on stage, all of us taking a sip of cider from our mugs. To show it is all in good play, I take up a mock angry position and pretend to chase the singers.

 _Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter, put him in the bed with the captain's daughter, put him in the bed with the captain's daughter early in the morning!_

I am almost stopped by the sound I hear next. In fact everyone else stops as they listen to Luna singing the next chorus line alone. _"Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"_ Still dancing and tapping, I put my cider down safely and clap in appreciation, followed by everyone else. Now my sailors and I sing the next line as one.

 _That's what we do with a drunken sailor, that's what we do with a drunken sailor, that's what we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning!_

Now everypony joins me and my men as we sing the final line. _"Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"_ Stopping, Fuji, Froster, O'Shea, and I all bow to the sound of applause. Luna comes onto the stage. "Well done Jacob! And now, the party can officially begin!" Pinkie Pie drags a band on stage as we step off it and they strike a lively tune. Sailors and ponies chat about small stuff, the weather, the food, hobbies and interests. I smile at this bonding. _'Friendship alone may not win this war, but by thunder, it will help drive us to victory!'_

The sound of fingers snapping draws my attention as Discord alternates between his best friend Fluttershy and what seems to be playful teasing of Celestia. "Wonder what they're up to?" Luna asks, walking up to me. I take the time to look at her. She looks stunning. "Kinda. You did a wonderful job setting the night tonight. Thank you," I smile to her, causing her to blush slightly at the unexpected praise. "You're quiet welcome. Think of it as a gift of friendship for your personal tour of the _USS Fuso_ ," She smiles in return.

Suddenly the tune changes yet again and Luna's eyes brighten with excitement. "Oh hokie pony! Come on! You'll love it!" She says, grabbing my hoof and taking me down to the dance floor. The rest of the night is a blur, spending time with my crew and my friends, and with my newest close friend, Luna.

 **11:00 PM**

 **Cluny's fortress…**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT SUKALAKAS HAS FAILED?! HIS FLEET IS DESTROYED, AND LESS THEN HALF OF HIS FORCE REMAINS STRANDED, LEFT ONLY TO BUILD A FORT AND MAKE FOOD OF THE DEAD?!" A furious Cluny shouts at a prostrated Gu'klas, who had arrived only an hour ago aboard the 'special' ship his master had summoned with his magic. A loud _crack_ is heard as the Slaver's rat-tail whips forward, the deadly war spike burying into the dark granite floor inches from the face of his commander. "My lord, the ponies had some sort of new weapon. I can't get any clear descriptions though. It was armed with cannons and was massive, however, it is only a single ship compared to our hundreds of thousands," He tries to simper in a hissing tone.

Cluny nods at that. "True. We must increase pressure. Have your warriors attack the coast of the North Luna Ocean. Gather as much resources before laying siege on Vanhoover. In the meantime, I shall send a thousand transports, and a hundred ship-of-the-line vessels to attack the southern coast. They will launch within two weeks. In the meantime, I have just dispatched thirty warships to assist the survivors of the failed raid. You have one week to start the siege. Don't disappoint me, Gu'klas," Cluny warns, dismissing his commander who quickly departs.

' _I have made my move, whoever foiled my attempt to capture the princess who lived in that pathetic heap known as Ponyville. Now, what will_ you _do?'_

 **And done! This chapter was more light stuff to balance out chapter four. Next chapter, plans will be laid and Jacob will lead the assault to drive the foe out of their ill-gained fort, planted on the ashen remains of Ponyville. How sever will their losses be? And what will happen when** _ **USS Fuso**_ **, leading a convoy to land in the exact same beaches the Caroleans had landed before, engages a large number of warships? Find out in chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Six: Counter-Attack**

 **April 28** **th** **, 1942 10:00 PM**

 **On the river passing Ponyville…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I keep my binoculars focused on the left side as we silently glide through the water, moving at only quarter-speed. Already, though, a refinery was being built in a desolate desert to the south to make diesel and other forms of oil to operate my ship. In the north, near Baltimare, a factory is being developed to make more ammunition for my ship, as well as muzzle-loading cannons for a new class of ships. In the meantime, it is time to strike back.

Behind _Fuso_ are five wooden transports, each carrying five hundred pony soldiers armed to the teeth. This morning word has arrived that Vanhoover is once again under attack, this time in the form of a siege. It is also reported that the walls of stone I had ordered to be made, as well as a supply tunnel connected directly to the Crystal Empire, were completed last night, meaning that the city-turned-base will be able to hold out for some time. In the meantime, I have decided to secure the immediate threat to the Central Theater: the roughly ten thousand surviving raiders encamped in the ruins of Ponyville. A solo recon flight made by Rainbow Dash reported that they were still there, building a crude wooden fort. At this stage I have no plan to re-take the area, I will not let there be any force in this area run amok.

I bet Luna is pacing around at her station in the armored conning tower. Despite her protests, Celestia only agreed to letting her little sister join the attack by staying on my ship until the troops where landed. She understands that, for now, it is the best place for her to be. Speaking about new faces on my ship, I can't help but think of the recent increase to my crew. Nearly every pony we had rescued who is not a parent to fillies unable to be by themselves had signed up to serve on my ship. Even the trio calling themselves the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders', along with their school friends, had joined, helping to keep the cabins and crew quarters and the mess hall clean. These ponies really do believe in the power of friendship. This war, however, will test that idea. And I fear, _know,_ that it will not be enough.

I return my focus to the plan for tonight's battle. While _Fuso_ guards the very beach that the raiders had landed on, the transports will disembark our own soldier-raiders. While Luna leads the assault, I will stand in reserve after delivering several volleys of HE rounds to destroy their fortifications, or at least weaken it. Luna made the night sky darker than she normally has it, to provide effective cover for when she and her Night Guard and other soldiers advance through open ground.

Froster taps on my shoulder. "Captain, we have entered open waters. Shall I signal for us to form up in a line to execute landing procedure?" I inwardly sigh at the mention of my new rank. After the celebration, it seems my crew had a secret council and decided to 'promote' me to captain. Since it would be rude to refuse, and also no way to make a feasible excuse to turn it down, I (albeit slightly reluctantly) agreed to it.

I turn around and face my XO, who I had promoted to my former rank of lieutenant junior grade. "Yes. Raise the appropriate signal flags. Load all guns with high-explosive rounds. Helm, once you have enough room, turn to port. Put us five hundred yards from shore and then hold position."

The next ten minutes proceed rather slowly. Suddenly, the fifth ship's signal lanterns turn on. "What the hell?! I gave strict orders for black-out conditions! Froster, signal to those damn morons to turn the lights off n-" I never finish my sentence. The ship rocks to the side as its right side shatters into splinters, the inners catching fire from what must be hot shot. "SHIT! All turrets except Nos. 3 and 4, turn to starboard! Enemy warships inbound! Fuji, make sure the rookies don't fire the AA weapons until their in range, and the same goes to the secondary for now. Turn on all lights! Let's make our armored ship a more tempting target, instead of the transports! Froster, get down to you battle station in the conning tower and tell Luna to get to the beach! Change in plans, she'll have to charge the fort walls without our support. I can only give one, maybe two salvos with only four guns, but she'll have to get the rest of the transports unloaded NOW!"

As the two middle turrets fire a salvo, I turn to the starboard side of the bridge. As the alarm to signal battle stations sounds, despite the vast majority of sailors at their stations, I turn on _Fuso_ 's internal speakers. "This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! General Quarters, General Quarters! All hands man your battle stations!" As the three powerful searchlights on the starboard side of the exhaust funnel are turned on and start illuminating the enemy fleet of warships, I try to clear my mind of my worries of Luna's well-being. _'Focus Jacob! Your men need you in the here and now! Your friend is a powerful warrior and can hold her own!'_ My mind chides me. And indeed, that is the truth. As the final salvo at the fort is fired, undoubtedly making at least one large hole in its wall, I watch the last transport land on the beach even as its passengers disembark, forming up with the others that Luna will now lead. The only way to help her is to destroy these damned warships.

"Front turrets, engage the rearmost ship in your range! Rear, fire on the lead ship! Middle turrets bear to starboard and await my command! Have one load of armor-piercing rounds at the ready just in case, but load and fire HE rounds for now! Handsomely now, my lads!" I raise my binoculars to look at the fleet as my mighty 14-inch guns open fire at the designated targets at long-range, just as the Japanese had wanted to use her for.

 **In the aft superstructure…**

"OH YEAH! NOW THAT'S THE KINDA AWESOMENESS I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Rainbow Dash shouts, pumping a hoof in the air upon seeing not just one, but _two_ columns of fire erupt in the distance, indicating both targets had been severely damaged, if not destroyed. In addition to serving as recon for _Fuso_ , she and Applejack operate the rear-mounted starboard twin-barreled 5-inch dual-purpose gun, along with several silent Japanese SNLF unicorns. Applejack looks over at her friend with the distinctive rainbow-mane. "Ah'm glad ya're excited and all, but Ah think it's a bit too early for celebrating," The orange earth pony says, eyeing the sudden pops of lights as the leading enemy ships begin to return fire.

 **10:45 PM**

 **Near the Carolean fort…**

"FORWARD SOLDIERS OF EQUESTRIA! STRIKE NOW! STRIKE FOR HOME AND KIN!"Luna shouts, wearing armor she had not warn in millennia. A sword is held by her magic, the tip pointing towards the gaping hole in the wooden wall. Carolean archers fire arrows from the parapet, but the crude arrows are not designed to penetrate arrow and so bounce off the golden armor of the charging soldiers. Pony archers return fire with deadly-accurate crossbows. Caroleans fall from the wall, and their archers are virtually wiped out by the time the leading edges of pony soldiers reach the breach. In the sky, Luna's bat-winged ponies of her elite Night Guard engage less skilled but more numerous Carolean fliers.

Now bleary-eyed Caroleans charge to meet the ponies. Luna thrusts her sword straight through the heart (if there is one in these creatures) and yanks it out before cleaving the skull of a second in two. "ONWARD!" She shouts, parrying the scimitar of a third. After ducking below a powerful swing aimed at her neck, Luna thrusts her sword through the chest and runs the Carolean through from below, the tip of the sword briefly poking out of his shoulder before being withdrawn, allowing the lifeless body to tumble backwards.

Nearby, other Caroleans fall to the superior armor and weapons of the pony soldiers. An earth pony throws her spear straight into the throat of a mace-wielding Carolean, then turns around and kicks both rear hooves straight into the throat of a second, crushing his windpipe. A pegasi thrusts his sword into the back of a foe, saving a fellow pony who is wounded, whom is then quickly carried to the rear. A unicorn uses her magic to throw hails of debris at a trio of distracted, low-flying Caroleans.

In the sky, Night Shade crushes the skull of a sword-Carolean with his flanged mace. Lifting it up, the Night Guard hears yet another satisfying squish as he brains another winged foe. Another Night Guard lowers his long spear and charges through the air, impaling several stunned Caroleans before dropping the spear and drawing a war-ax.

Despite the overall advantage, the ponies do take some losses. An exhausted earth pony collapses to the ground as a spear enters his mouth. An overwhelmed Night Guard bat-pony succumbs to his many injuries as he is bludgeoned to death by a crowd of clubs and axes. The female unicorn doesn't see the broken, jagged sword as she continues to throw debris at any enemy fliers within range. Before going limp, the last thing on her face is a look of shock as the Carolean that had just killed her withdraws his now-crimson blade and kicks the dying pony away with contempt. The emergence of a sword between his eyes, however, avenges the soldier.

Luna's cerulean eyes glitter with the fog of war, adrenaline rushing through her system as she leaps forward, crushing the head of a horned Carolean with her hoofs. Blood drips from her sword, already having several shallow notches present. Slowly but surely the pony fighters push their way into the fort, walking by some bodies of their comrades, but mostly the ones of fallen Caroleans.

"THAT'S IT! ONWARD BRAVE PONIES! CHARGE!" Luna shouts, slicing the head off of a regular Carolean and impaling a spear-wielding horned one. More and more Caroleans, asleep and unprepared as a consequence of their seemingly-impregnable position, fall to the hoofs and weapons of vengeful ponies.

 **10:48 PM**

 **Meanwhile back at sea…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

"FIRE!" I order as yet another ship explodes into a raging fireball. Already eleven other ships are either sinking or burning, depending on the location of the hits my 14-inch guns inflict. Suddenly a hail of return fire as the enemy ships close in hits the bridge. A window shatters from the sheer mass of the fifty-pound iron ball. It passes from another window and splashes into the sea. Aside from a slight cut to my left cheek from a shard of glass, no one on the bridge is hurt. "Captain, I would advise for you to go to the conning tower," Froster says as he rushes upstairs. I reluctantly nod. "Very well. Be careful. I still have command," I say as I rush down.

For a brief moment I understand how this must have made Luna feel being inside for so long. At night, with only small window slits for me to see through, I am nearly blind to my surroundings of my battleship, relying on various reports from my heads of departments. I hear Fuji call out.

"Sir, we took a hit. Two sailors dead, and another wounded. They were from Ponyville, sir. Also, we have a damaged searchlight and a destroyed 25mm mount. Also, we are now in range for the dual-purpose guns and the secondary battery to fire." I grit my teeth at hearing that I have just lost some sailors. "Open fire! Blasts those fuckers!"

The entire ship shudders slightly as twelve 14-inch, seven 6-inch, and four 5-inch guns fire in a single broadside. "Burn to the fucking ground!" I hiss viciously, watching at one ship disappears from a direct hit of my entire main battery. Another ship is dismasted, most of the cannons destroyed or exposed. A third ship explodes from the detonation of its powder magazine, setting the sails of a nearby ship ablaze from its flaming debris.

Another hail of counter-fire that simply bounces, and another half-minute before all main guns are reloaded. Meanwhile, the smaller caliber cannons fire independently, savaging several more ships. This time I have a different order for the main battery. "Two turrets to a ship. I want to see three more ships destroyed! FIRE WHEN LOCKED ON!"

This time the turret-mounted guns fire in pairs, four shells being launched at three separate ships. _'Make that three funeral pyres,'_ I darkly remark. "Main guns, fire independently, but make sure that you call out which one you're firing at! Don't want any more rounds being wasted then possible!" I know I should be at least _slightly_ concerned with ammunition consumption, but for now, the utter destruction of an enemy fleet is a much, much more tempting target that is worth a slow stream of shells. Another warship is straddled by two 14-inch rounds. This brief respite is shattered, along with the hull, by a single HE round exploding dead-center, breaking it in two.

"That's it! Remember, we are _not_ taking any Goddamn prisoners! And no survivors! We _will not_ allow the enemy any form of information!" Rather dramatically, this order is underscored by the foremost turret sending two AP rounds into the waterline of what appears to be the flagship, quickly sinking it. _'As much as I enjoy having naval superiority, I can't wait to have those ships-of-the-line ready next week. Already we have retro-fitted party cannons as 25-pound cannons. Ten ships based in Los Pegasus are going to be quite a surprise for the next enemy fleet, attack or invasion!'_ I think to myself, watching the enemy ships try to flee in a disorganized mess.

 **Meanwhile in No. 3 AA Cannon Station…**

"COME ON! WE GOTTA SHOW WE ARE 20% MORE AWESOME THEN THE OTHER 5-INCHERS!" Dash practically screams, slamming a HE round into the right gun breech, Applejack doing the same with the left gun. The Japanese ponies operate the cannon, training on another target. "Dash, calm down," Applejack advises her friend. Dash was fired-up ever since the two dead were identified. The town's annoying yet endearing pegasus Derpy Hooves, and a unicorn that had recently moved to Ponyville three weeks before Jacob and his crew had arrived, a quiet stallion named Fudge Dream.

"CALM?! HOW CAN _YOU_ BE CALM WHEN ONE OF OUR FRIENDS JUST DIED!" Rainbow Dash screams back over the roar of the twin gun firing, grabbing another shell. She tries to fight back tears like the ones she had when Tank had to hibernate. Applejack shoots her a glance of worry as they both close the breech for the gun. Applejack yelling "Clear!", before turning back to her adventurous friend. "Ah know ya're hurting Dash. But yelling and screaming won't make her come back." The pegasus refuses to look at her friend as she replies. "Maybe it won't. But is sure as hay gonna be a start!"

 **11:11 PM**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I watch with grim satisfaction as the last warship takes a full broadside of six out of twelve 14-inch AP rounds before turning turtle. I listen as Fuji lists the status of our ammunition. Three-quarters armor-piercing rounds and slightly less than half of our high-explosive rounds for the both main battery and secondary battery are left. Full load of 25mm rounds, and only a sixth of our 5-inch rounds expended. Structurally intact, with only some shattered windows, a broken boat that hadn't been secured, some large dents, and a destroyed twin 25mm gun mount. Five ponies injured, and three dead. Seamen O'Shea was at trying to secure the now-destroyed boat when he was hit. The ship doctor, Dr. Hooves, told me he hadn't felt a thing as the iron ball passed through his chest, crushing his heart and lungs.

I know that this naval battle is a solid victory for Equestria, but for me, it feels like a small defeat as well. I take the lives of my men, and now stallions and mares, very seriously. Every death feels like a sucker punch to my gut. _'When I return to Canterlot, I will ask the princesses to help build a memorial for ALL my crew, as well as a tomb for all who wish for their bodies to be so entombed.'_ The vow makes me feel slightly better as I slowly climb to the bridge.

Froster notes my sad look but is loyal enough to give me space. Once more I detach myself from my emotions as my duty as captain of the _USS Fuso_ demands. "Helm, bring us back to shore. Have our bow point to the mouth of the river and leave enough room to maneuver into it. As the ship moves at a slower speed, leaving the ruined fleet of thirty Carolean warships, I allow myself one personal thought. _'I hope your battle is going as well for you as this has gone.'_

 **11:45 PM**

 **Inside 'Fort Carolean'…**

Only a few hundred raiders are left. They slowly start to back into a circle, prepared to sell their lives dearly. "THIS IS IT! CRUSH THEM! ONCE THE LAST OF THESE MONSTEROUS ARE DEAD, WE SHALL HAVE FULLY AVENAGED THOSE CRUELY SLAIN OF PONYVILLE!" An exhausted but eager Luna urges on. The alicorn has been fighting non-stop, a fire in her that has not been around in a long time. She is once again a warrior, defending her home, friends, and family!

With a mighty yell, the midnight-blue alicorn uses her magic to completely bisect a monstrous grounded winged Carolean. Then, using the momentum it still has, Luna buries her sword all the way to the hilt in the side of another, who had been poised to stab an unsuspecting pony.

The earth pony soldier turns around and nods his head in thanks for the princess of the night saving his life. As a horned foe charges with extended claws, ready to rip his flesh from his bone, a flash of black armor slams into the head of the Carolean, the strength of the hoof-strike breaking his neck. As Night Shade ascends back into the air, another member of the Night Guard hurls her spear into the back of the head of a surviving archer, aiming to the sky. The spear goes through the skull and into the ground, keeping the corpse upright.

Behind the ponies, the bodies of thousands of Caroleans litter the ground, at the cost of a hundred dead ponies and almost twice that non-fatally wounded, be it minor or major. While roughly eighty-eight soldiers and half of the fifty-strong crew of the fifth transport made it ashore, the vast majority of the others on the destroyed transport were dead, their bodies unrecoverable.

With yet another shout of encouragement, the ponies slam into the circle, breaking the defense and overwhelming the hated enemy. Another twenty ponies are injured and ten killed, but it is worth it. The space widens as Luna faces down the final trio of warriors, each standing at six-feet and wielding massive two-handed swords. The first roars and charges at the stone-faced princess, sword ready for an overhead strike.

A strike that is never delivered, as Luna zips forward and slices open his stomach, causing massive bleeding from the mortal wound. As the Carolean collapses to his knees, blood staining the dead, burnt grass and earth, Luna stares down the other two. _"HAVE AT THEE!"_ She cries in her Royal Canterlot Voice, flapping her wings to propel her forward. The two Caroleans raise their swords as well charging.

Luna dodges the first strike and slices open the throat of the lead raider, cutting halfway through the neck before being withdrawn. Instantly Luna parries the strike of the second one. For the next few minutes the two traded blows the others block, dancing and dodging. Luna would feint to the left, while her opponent jinxed to the right. The crowd of victorious ponies watch silently, their expressions cheering on the warrior princess.

Finally Luna delivers a hit. A long, shallow cut to the back oozes blood. She dodges the counterblow and delivers a hoof-kick to the jaw, breaking several tusked teeth. Stunned, the Carolean staggers backwards, his guard lowered just briefly. That time is more than enough for the princess of the night. With a heave, Luna uses her magic to throw the sword super fast, drilling straight through the skull and stopping only once it is embed in the wooden wall behind him. The corpse stands up for a moment, twitching slightly in testament to its former strength before thudding to its knees and then forward, a stunned look over its lifeless face.

Once again using her alicorn magic to retrieve her sword, Luna wipes most of the blood off using the fur of her fallen foe. Then she raises it in the air, hovering above the body at the center of the circle. Her soldiers cheer, elation flooding their weary systems. The taste of victory feels pleasant, being dulled only slightly by the sour taste left by their fallen comrades who had fought bravely.

"VICTORY!" Luna cries triumphantly. "WE HAVE VICTORY! THE NIGHT IS ONE!" She lets the cheers of joy continue for the next five minutes, basking in the admiration she sees her ponies and Night Guard directing to her. She closes her eyes briefly, savoring the moment she has longed for. Then Luna reluctantly opens her cerulean eyes and gazes down, a hoof raised for silence, which is quickly gained. "My brave soldiers, you have fought with dignity and honor. Ponyville has been avenged completely. But now, we must return. You all know that it is not the time _just_ yet to control this area, not while we are forced to send soldiers to bolster the siege in Vanhoover. So let's gather our dead and return to the boats. They shall be buried with the highest honor once we return to Canterlot. As I am sure Captain Jacob Holman will say, GOD BLESS THE ARMY!"

" _GOD BLESS THE ARMY!"_ After the reply dies down, the crowd breaks up into smaller groups, gathering bodies and taking as much weapons as can be gathered, friend and foe. Luna sheathes her sword and looks at Night Shade. "Have the transports signaled if Jacob has returned yet?" She asks, concerned for her friend, despite the royal-blue colored alicorn's assurance of his armor holding. The bat-pony nods. "Yes, Your Majesty. He has signaled that all enemy warships are sunk and is ready to move out when you are," He answers, noticing her smile but not commenting. He then adds a sadder piece of news.

"He lost three sailors, however. One of them was the unicorn who played the fiddle last night, O'Shea. He reports that until we arrive at Canterlot, his executive officer, Froster, is in charge. I think, Princess Luna, that the captain wishes to be alone for now and mourn his losses. After all, from what I heard talking to some of his Marines, that he cares for every single member of his crew," He finishes reporting.

Luna's smile of relief fades to a small frown, sadness and concern in her eyes. "Very well. If anyone needs me, I will be aboard the lead transport. Inform the others that we must be in the boats within an hour." With that, the alicorn flies toward the beach, her thoughts clouded with concern for both her friend, and for what Cluny will do next.

 **April 29** **th** **, 1942 6:00 PM**

 **Aboard** _ **USS Fuso**_ **…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

As Celestia's sun replaces Luna's moon, and the sky is illuminated in a glorious sunrise, fitting for our first true victorious offensive operation against the enemy, I stare at the medium-sized and nearly-empty bottle and the small glass sitting next to it on my desk. I immediately had all stocks of liquor locked up, and now that there is a delicious alternative in the form of apple cider, it hadn't been touched.

Until know it is. I pour the final drops of Japanese _sake_ rice wine. I throw my head back and drink the entire glass in a single gulp. I gently place the glass on my desk, leaning back in my chair. All through the night, I had been drinking, something I hadn't done since the night of my brother's death.

While I had lost some Marines and SNLF men rescuing Twilight and her friends, and the rest of Ponyville, I had known some might die. I hadn't expected to lose a single sailor to a cannonball, let alone three. In a way, it is as if God is reminding me that I have been lucky last time when fighting off those warships. _'Never again will I take_ ANYTHING _for granted,'_ My mind vows sluggishly. I groan as I stand up and trot to my bed, not able to walk in a straight line.

 _Shit._ I flop down onto my cabin as I feel the warship dock. "Great, just fuckin great. I'm goin ta have a hangover later," I slur, turning to my side in an attempt to hide from the light pouring through my porthole. A knock at my door gains a groan from me. "Who is it?" I mutter, wanting to sleep the _sake_ off. Luna walks in slowly, her eyes widening in concern at my state and at the sight of the empty bottle and glass.

"Jacob, please tell me you only drank one bottle," She pleads. I nod slowly, trying to not become dizzy. "Just one drink. Had ta deal with ma grief. I'll be fine by tomorrow." With that I close my eyes before suddenly feeling the tingling sensation of magic surrounding my body. "I am going to have to be keeping an eye on you today, you know?" My friend says, slightly reproachfully. I re-open my eyes to see her teleport us into the same room I had stayed in on my first night in Equestria. She helps me into the nice, clean bed.

"I'll be stopping by every hour or so. If you need anything, just call for me or my sister or one of the servants. Sleep well, Jacob," Luna says with a small smile. I watch her depart and before I fall asleep, I think to myself one last though. _'Jacob, you really are lucky to have such a wonderful person as a friend.'_

 **7:00 PM**

 **Outside Vanhoover…**

With a hiss, Gu'klas paces his command post that has been established on land. With a fresh load of eighty thousand warriors, and thirty cannon-armed ships, with his 'special' ship to serve as his flag ship for naval operation in the North Luna Ocean, he had begun besieging the city his master had ordered him to. Catapults had been made to launch stones coated in oil which would be lit just before launch. A scout he had ordered to secretly observe the surviving raiders had just returned, informing him of the utter destruction left behind. _'Well, at least the master won't blame me. I followed his order to the letter. Maybe this new fleet will be enough. Regardless, next week will have much blood in the water. And I shall launch a major attack soon. Surely the enemy can't hold out on two massive attacks!'_ At this, the Carolean commander starts to laugh, relishing the thoughts of coming bloodshed.

Now it is the master's turn to reply in this deadly game.

 **And done. Hope you enjoyed! Shout-out to my awesome reviewer ctran03931 for the awesome reviews! Really helped me make so many chapters! As always, please leave a review and if you have just started this story feel free to click on either the follow or favorite button if you really enjoyed this! :)**

 **Next time, Jacob will recover from his hangover, and will Luna take a chance or just continue waiting? How will Rainbow Dash react now that she has returned to Canterlot? Will the power of friendship be maintained in the one place it can be useful, or will it shatter like it has on all three theaters? And what will happen when the newly-formed Equestrian Royal Navy, lead by Jacob aboard the** _ **USS Fuso**_ **, meets Cluny's major fleet? And what of this so-called 'special' ship of Commander Gu'klas? Find out the answers to these questions, and more, in Chapter Seven of 'Battleship of Equestria'!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Seven: A New Foe Revealed**

 **April 29** **th** **, 1942 6:28 PM**

 **Canterlot…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I sit up in my bed with a sigh, a pounding in my head. _'At least I seemed to have slept most of it off,'_ I think to myself ruefully, walking over to the mirror. I cringe and immediately start fixing my mane and my uniform, and pretty much everything else. A knock on the door interrupts me and I walk over to the door slowly. "Yes? Oh, hello Luna," I say as I open the door and see a pair of cerulean eyes staring into mine. "Ah, you're up. How are you feeling?"

I chuckle slightly. "Aside from a headache, I'm fine. Would you like to come inside?" I ask, my manners kicking in. Luna smiles and nods. I step to the side and open the door, allowing her to sit in one of the two chairs at the small table near the window. At this point I finally look at the night sky and am simply stunned by it. A full moon stands amid a curtain of glittering stars. I watch a comet streak by, instinctively making a wish for victory. I look at Luna. "Tomorrow, I will be holding a funeral for my three dead crewmates. You are welcomed to attend, as are the other princesses, but to be honest, it is going to be a quiet event." I lean back in my chair, thinking about my brother's tombstone.

Luna nods in understanding. "I will be there, to provide support as a friend should." She then hesitates for a moment, making me curious. "Bit for you thought?" I ask, modifying an old saying from home. "It's nothing. Just concerned for how deeply the land will be scarred," Luna replies, a bit too quickly for my liking. I know she's holding something back, but I also know it is best to let her tell me what it is when _she_ is ready. It's a lesson I have learned from my younger brother when we were on the streets in '33.

"The enemy will be wanting to regain the momentum," I state, gazing out the window again. I feel Luna's gaze on me. I continue speaking, not moving my head. "Cluny has suffered two setbacks. The next blow will come to the Southern Theater. Before you ask how I am sure of this, let me explain. Cluny has lost forty warships and roughly thirty transports in the Central Theater. In the north, he has a massive force laying siege to Vanhoover, now defended by 250,000 members of the Royal Guard, many veterans of the battle you had lead from the first strike it has withstood. The three new boats coming from the east, the prototypes my crew and I designed, are they on their way?"

The princess of the night nods. "With crews of veteran sailors, both military and civilian, and fully loaded with the equally new experimental cannons. However, as you told us to expect, they are both slow and cumbersome." I nod, wishing once again for a slightly more industrial world. But I'll take what I can get. "The ship they were based on in my world was the same. She helped change naval warfare forever, at a place called Hampton Roads. As we will always have a smaller navy then Cluny's, we must use armor. His ships are easily replaceable. It won't be the same for us." Again my friend nods.

Another silence falls over us. Two warriors, from two different worlds. I haven't told anyone this, not even Luna, but I fear for my ship. The new shells had arrived today and will be tested tomorrow, but what about her boilers? And what if we come across another lost ship? _Fuso_ was desgined in the 1910s for God's sake! Anything not British or American will either be able to outgun us or hit us with torpedoes!

I shudder slightly, dreading the thought of the under-water weapon. _'And what about bombers? The_ Arizona _went up like she did from a single hit, and she had the same, if not better armor! DAMN IT'_ At that I (lightly) thud my hoof on the table, lowering my head until my chin rests on my other hoof, now lying at the table. "Jacob?" Once again Luna calls my name with concern, way too often for one day for my liking. I keep my head down. "Escalation. Goddamn escalation," I mumble tiredly. A sudden knock on the door interrupts her reply. "Captain, you're going to want to hear this!" Froster exclaims in an abnormally panicked tone. "What happened?" I ask as I exit my 'room', Luna close behind. Out of everything I would have expected, what I hear next is not even at the bottom of the list.

"Someone has contacted for you specifically on the radio. An American who didn't come through with us but who has accesses to both a radio and our naval codes."

 **9:00 PM**

I pace around impatiently. Aside from my officers and the princesses, the room is empty. "Anything?" I ask Private Burns. The stallion shakes his head. "No sir. Wait, now I am getting something. Yes, he is here. Ok, I will put him through," Burns says as he quickly turns the volume up so everyone can hear, and hands me the microphone. "This is Captain Jacob Holman of the United States Navy. Identify yourself," I say coolly, mustering as much confidence as I can.

A hauntingly familiar chuckle fills the room. _"Captain, is it? Last we talked, you were a Lieutenant Junior Grade. My, my, what can happen in not even a half year."_ "You're supposed to be dead! We never found a single piece of you! Not a scrap of uniform, skin, or even bone! Who the fuck are you?" I hiss, the faces in the room starring in downright alarm at my reaction. The words I hear next chill me to my very soul. _"The same guy you grew up with and pretended to be Lawrence of Arabia and his sidekick in the forest as kids."_ I turn to my companions. "Out. Please." I phrase it as a request, but everyone can tell it is more of a demand, which I am quickly granted. Once Luna exits the room, I close the door.

"What the fuck happen?" I demand as another tinny laugh is emitted from the electronic. _"Oh, the same way you did. Only I was_ chosen _, and for the first time it is you, brother dearest, who is here by accident. As much as I enjoy a family reunion, I didn't call for you to do that. I have a message, and a warning, Jacob. Leave this war. Go to the griffins or the dragons, but leave this war. Cluny doesn't have anything against you, even with your actions. Refuse, and your ship will be destroyed. And you, your crew, and everything you care about. You have one week. Personally, I hope you decide to try to continue whatever it is you're doing in the South Luna Ocean. Good-bye,_ 'brother' _,"_ the voice says before the radio falls silent.

Once the initial shock has worn out, I use my magic to fling open the doors and gallop through the castle halls, ignoring anyone or pony who calls my name or rank. Once I am outside, I spread my wings and take off in the early night skies, needing fresh air. _'My brother, alive, aligned with Cluny?!'_

 **Meanwhile off the Coast of Vanhoover…**

Gu'klas eyes at the commander of the 'special' ship his master had summoned. "Do you really think he will accept the offer?" He asks cautiously. His answer comes in the form of a haughty scoff. "I honestly don't give a damn. I only told him that was what the master promised. I never promised that I would do the same. You guys sure were lucky the master had chosen me to be his 'Supreme Naval Commander', since now I will be facing off against my brother," The dark alicorn responds as he steps onto the bridge of his ship. Gu'klas follows, listening to his 'co-commander's' rant as he continues.

"Of course perfect older brother would be the one that has been messing our plans. The one time I am chosen for my talents, he's gotta outshine me even in another world! Well, he shall soon regret having Henry Holman as a younger brother!"

 **And done! Sorry for the short chapter, just couldn't make it long enough as I would have liked because I couldn't get the flow to work. SO, now we see that the magic that brought** _ **USS Fuso**_ **, Jacob, and his crew to Equestria was a side-effect of Cluny saving Jacob's younger brother's death! What will Jacob do now? And what will the plans now be for the counter-strike against the next incoming wave of Carolean warships and transports? Find out next time! TTFN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Eight: Hurt, Comfort, Funerals, and Preparations**

 **April 29** **th** **, 1942 9:08 PM**

 **Canterlot…**

"Jacob!" Luna shouts as she sees the royal-blue alicorn male take off into the night skies. Sighing softly, the princess of the night turns to Celestia, now beside her. The white sun mare cuts her off however. "Go, he needs a friend right now. I couldn't help but overhear part of the conversation as we waited, and it seems that Jacob has just suffered a deeply personal wound. Now, go," She urges her younger sister, who needs no further incentive, having already come to a similar conclusion.

Luna extends her midnight-blue wings and takes off, moving swiftly to catch up with her friend. "Okay, just saw the whole chase thing. What did I just miss?" Discord says as he appears in a cloud of smoke. Princess Celestia sighs and walks inside, gesturing for Discord to follow her. "It's complicated, at least for me to tell. And I am saying that simply because I have no idea what just happened to make Jacob have this kind of reaction. All we can do now is wait and see."

 **9:15 PM**

 **In the mountain next to Canterlot…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

Flapping my wings, I stare at the white snow covering the peak of the mountain. The shock has given in to a sense of loss. My dear little brother. _'Why, Henry?'_ The thought keeps echoing in my mind as I land, kicking up a small cloud of snow as I drag my hoofs through, wandering aimlessly.

A few minutes that feel like hours later, I get that feeling one has that they are not alone. "Who's there?" I call out in a weary tone. Turning around, my brown eyes meet Luna's cerulean eyes. "What do you want, Luna?" I ask, desiring solitude. And maybe another bottle or ten of _sake_. "Who was that on the radio? Please be honest," She pleads.

Part of me wants to refuse, not wanting to discuss this with anyone, not even my closest friend who isn't part of my crew. The other half urges me to tell, though mostly so as to regain my isolation on the mountain. I sigh before answering. "My younger brother. The one who I had thought was dead and the very same one you saw in my nightmare. It seems he and Cluny are working together, and in a manner of free-will." Luna's gaze remains steady, her expression showing a mixture of shock, sadness, and… _'Anger? No, must be imagining it. Focus.'_

What Luna says next, if meant to be comforting, completely backfires on the female alicorn. "I am sorry. I understand how much he means to you," She starts before I whirl around, cutting her off with a growl. She stares at me in slight shock, which I can't exactly blame her for. But the damage of sorts has been done. It is about time for everyone and everypony to understand what created me. A creature of war, bringer of destruction. In a way, like Cluny, but so very different at the same time. With rising intensity, I deliver my reply.

"You understand? You may understand sibling bond. You may understand being separated from one. But you _don't understand_ being the older brother trying to defend the younger! You don't understand the horror of dealing with watching you parents succumb to the Spanish Flu! You don't understand living in the streets, cheating and stealing to bring home barely enough food to feed yourself and your sibling! _YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SEE YOUR SIBLING GO AND NEVER, EVER HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE THEM!"_ I scream the last part, my words echoing in the mountain despite it being slightly muted by the snow. I step forward now, speaking in my angry tone, but quieter.

"We are the same, Princess Luna, in that we are both warriors. This is different. When my brother died, I thought he would stay dead. You were merely banished, destined to return one day and be saved. In a way, he has returned. But there is no redemption for him by the power of friendship as there was for you and your sister. My brother has turned cruel, and he did so willingly. He didn't deliver any of the secret signs that an American soldier would do if captured or tortured. That means if we ever meet again, it will be as enemies. And do you know, do you understand, what that means?" I pause in my rant, fighting back tears. I force myself to look at the ground to hide my tears and not at Luna across the two-foot gap left between us. I then finish my rant, the anger completely gone, my voice barely above a whisper.

"It means that, when we fight face-to-face, either one or neither of us will walk away alive. Either he kills me or I kill him, unless we kill each other. The irony of this is that I spent so much time and energy keeping my little brother alive for so long, only to possibly be the one who ends it. Fate does give a sense of humor. Fuck it," I sigh as continue looking down. An awkward silence hangs over us for a few minutes.

' _Great going idiot. Now you might have just blown your friendship with one of the most amazing mares in Equestria!_ Wait, what did I just say! _'_ I mentally recoil, wondering where that thought popped in. Before I can continue chewing on this, a gentle hoof on my shoulder makes me raise my head and look with watery eyes. "You're right, Captain Jacob. But that doesn't mean you have to face it alone. I, for one, will stand by your side when you face your brother. And I have no doubt that others, especially your crew and the survivors of Ponyville, will do the same. We believe in you. _I_ believe in you."

Luna continues to surprise me after that when she pulls me closer and gives a comforting hug. After a few seconds she lets me go and looks at me with a kind smile. "Lead us to victory, Jacob. You may not be of Equestria, but you are the land's greatest hope against Cluny the Slaver," My friend finishes.

I can't help but blush slightly. Thankfully I hide my face with my wing as I wipe my eyes dry, using this motion as an excuse to process a new set of feelings rushing through me. Something I had thought to be destroyed beyond ever experienced again the day the Japanese attacked back home. _'Love. Great, you're in love with one of the most famous and powerful mares in all of Equestria who is also your friend. And you can't tell her. Happy days,'_ I sigh.

Luna spreads her wings, glancing at me. "Why don't you rest back in your room? You have to deal with burying your three crew-ponies in the morning. Don't worry, I will distract everypony back at the castle while you go back to bed. If you have any nightmares, just call out. I think it is safe to say that the last thing you need tonight is one of those." At that both Luna and I chuckle at the understatement. "Indeed. Another race like last time?" I ask, my own wings spreading. "As they now say, it is on!" Luna smiles impishly before taking off, leaving me close behind. A smile of my own on my face.

 **10:45 PM**

 **Canterlot…**

Luna closes the door after checking on her friend. She sighs, equally exhausted as he must be. After all, he had told her more about the tragic side of his past, and what's more, without it even being of his own desire. He had told her, but only after a small slip-up. The midnight-blue alicorn exhales in relief that the worst Jacob had done to her was scream at her. Of course, once they returned in a tie, Jacob apologized to her profusely, to which she had only accepted because of his insistence in doing so despite having been told that it was fine.

As Lune quietly walks towards the privacy of her room, she becomes engrossed in her own thoughts. _'You could have over-done it back there you silly foal. You might be new to his sensation, but there are still basics even a foal knows,'_ She thinks to herself.

"Aunt Luna? May I have a private word with you?" So absorbed in her own thoughts, Luna didn't notice her niece approach her. She stops and turns to the princess of love, quickly recovering from her surprise. "Of course, Cadence. I was heading to my room, in fact. Will that suffice for you?" She asks the pink alicorn, who simply nods as the two princesses resume walking.

Once they enter her room, Luna closes the door and eyes her niece. "So what was it you wished to speak to me about?" She asks, her curiosity peaked. Yet again, what she hears next surprises her. "Do you love him?" Cadence asks bluntly, her face masking her emotions. Luna lowers her head. "Yes," She admits quietly. "But you haven't told him, have you? Because you are afraid he will reject you?" The ruler of the Crystal Empire prompts the older alicorn. "Yes." Cadence nods her head to herself upon hearing Luna's response.

"I never asked you or Celestia this, but before the incident with Nightmare Moon, did you ever date?" Cadence asks, wishing to confirm a theory of hers. "This time the answer is no. I had been busy and never got to socialize with the very few, if any, stallions that were up at night. Celestia went on several, and that was yet another thing that made me jealous of her," Luna replies. Cadence steps forward with a sly grin on her face, giving her aunt a comforting hug.

"Well, I am more than willing to help you out, Aunt Luna. Also, I think you might not have to worry as much about rejection as you fear. I don't know for sure, but I have a hunch. And when it comes to matters of the heart, my hunches tend to be correct."

 **April 30** **th** **, 10:00 AM**

 **Just outside Canterlot…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

Upon a make-shift wooden platform, I stand before three coffins, each in front of a hole that will be each occupant's final resting place. My entire crew are assembled in front of me, only the coffins and separating us. Everyone was wearing their uniforms, including the ones I had asked Rarity to make for her friends after I had learnt that almost every survivor from Ponyville had volunteered to join my crew. Also in the crowd are all four princesses and Spike. Despite Twilight and Spike's desire to also join, I had insisted that they stay in Canterlot for now. I had been uncomfortable to be giving orders on a regular basis to a princess, even if I had a suitable role for her to play on my ship. I clear my throat, indicating that the short service is about to begin.

"Today, we are gathered to honor three brave comrades who had tragically lost their lives in the line of duty. Seamen Donald O'Shea, Derpy Hooves, and Fudge Dream. Derpy and Fudge died manning their 25mm post, while Donald died trying to secure one of the boats to keep it from flopping around in the midst of cannon fire. May we honor the ultimate sacrifice whenever we fight. We had been lucky so far, and this sour taste is the reminder of the folly of cockiness. So let us fight harder and stronger!" I finish, stepping down to indicate that the service is over.

Already everyone and pony on _Fuso_ had learned about each of the three dead from the ever-bonding tight-knit group of sailors, Marines, and SNLF. Thus there is no need to talk about them like no one ever knew them. I hate funerals, and always try to keep my time at one to a minimum. In addition, I need to plan for Cluny's next attack. _'At least one hammer will strike Los Pegasus. Well, let's break the shaft, but how? Aside from my_ Fuso _, the only naval reinforcements that will be able to do anything are ten sailing frigates and two ironclad warships. There will be at least fifty ships, possibly more. Even if I could hold them off with my ship alone while the others attacked the lightly-armed transports, It will take twice the time of the amount of enemy ships present to just fire, let alone move and aim the guns!'_

As I continue walking back to my battleship, I start going over everything that was a weapon on my ship. _'Ok so we have 14, 6, and 5-inch shells, 25mm bullets, various light machine guns, rifles, a small number of submachine guns, pistols, and two 60 and a single 80mm mortar…'_ My eyes widen as I remember the until-now forgotten mortars and shells we had brought just in case to repel Japanese boarders by firing on any boarding party from the superstructure. The 80mm was brought on board along with the majority of sailors with the brief meet-up with the special transport subs we had used to transport both men and extra weapons, such as an abundance of white phosphorus rounds…

I chuckle grimly. Already I have a brand-new idea. Above me a flash of rainbow-carried hair goes by. "RAINBOW DASH! CAN I SPEAK TO YOU FOR A SECOND?" I shout as loud as I can, hoping to get the pegasus's attention. When the cyan mare lands in front of me, I know I have. "Yes sir?" She asks, saluting me. I quickly return it. "At ease. I have a question to ask you, and possibly a task or two."

The Element of Loyalty nods, her face set in determined expression. "Anything to avenge my friend Derpy," She says. "I have an idea for a new weapon we can use on their wooden ships, but I need your help. Do you think you can get the Wonderbolts to help? I need the best fliers, and that includes you." Dash nods excitedly. "I'll go talk to Captain Spitfire. I am sure they will agree. Can I ask what this weapon is?" She asks curiously.

I nod, saying "Follow me." We walk onto _USS Fuso_ , and I lead her to the ships armory. I dig through the various boxes before uncovering two of the crates I have been looking for. I use my magic to remove a single 60mm and a single 80mm round. "Do you think you can carry either one of these while flying at high-speeds?" I ask, moving it to her carefully. She stands up on her hooves and holds first the 60mm and then the 80mm round, testing the weight. "Yeah, I can. What is this stuff anyways?" I hesitate, not sure how the ponies will react.

"A special explosive. The warhead contains a special chemical that burns pretty much anything. Wood, gunpowder, and flesh. First I need to ask the princess for permission to use this. So while I do that, will you ask the Wonderbolts, as well as any other skilled and possibly reckless fliers?" Rainbow Dash seems to think that last part over. "Sure, in fact I think I know several others already. Gotta get going though," She says, handing me back the rounds before zipping off to God knows where. Now the hard part: Convincing peace-loving ponies to use incendiaries against living foes.

 **2:00 PM**

 **Canterlot…**

The four alicorns look at one another uneasily. Not that I can blame them. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that I had no other option to use as a mass ship-killer, I wouldn't have even shown Rainbow Dash what the weapon was, let alone its location. Finally Princess Celestia speaks.

"Are you sure it will work, Captain Jacob?" She asks, wary. Can't exactly blame her. I nod my head slowly. "Wish there was a better way though. The enemy fleet vastly outnumbers us, and even with my battleship and the two ironclads, they can still overwhelm us both at sea and on land if they land any Caroleans. We need everything that can serve as a weapon against Cluny. So again, I ask the four of you: Can I deploy my new weapon in the manner I have discussed?"

This time Twilight nods, a slight glint in her eyes. "I for one agree. We can't allow another city to be destroyed like Ponyville was or damaged as how Vanhoover is." Cadence nods, staying silent. I turn to the two pony sisters. Luna speaks first. "You have led us against Cluny this far. I will trust you once again," She says with a slight smile. _'She's cute when she gives that smile,'_ A part of me thinks idly. Then I realize what I had just said. _'Snap out of it! There's no way royalty will return the affection of a mere officer.'_

As I finish scolding myself, I almost miss Celestia's decision. "-thers have agreed, I also give permission for the sake of my subjects."

I nod. "Very well. Could we start transporting most of the shells to the city? I want a stock-pile ready for the invasion, and I will send several of my Marines who work with this ordnance to supervise the handling of it." Celestia nods again, her violet eyes showing her reluctance at this level of violence, which I feel a pang of sorrow for the introduction of yet more horror of the wars from my world.

"If that is all, then I wish to adjourn this meeting. My sister needs to sleep and the rest of us have to make preparations for this latest plan." With that, Celestia exits, her former student and niece close behind. To my confusion however, Cadence gives Luna an encouraging wink before closing the door.

' _What was that about?'_ I wonder as I also turn to exit. "Jacob, I wish to tell you something," The princess of the night says quietly, stopping me in my tracks. "Yes?" I ask, curious. This only grows as Luna hesitantly continues. "It is about us." _'Oh no, did she poke around in a dream of mine that I wasn't aware of recently like when I was drunk and found out my feelings?'_

"I-I love you."

A pause fills the room as I process those three words.

' _Wait, what?! Okay, didn't see_ THAT _coming!'_ My mind thinks as my mouth almost drops open, my eyes widening. I am truly stunned by this revelation. Luna blushes, maybe mistaking my silence as horror or rejection, causing her to lower her head in embarrassment. "I am sorry, Captain," She mumbles.

Shaking my head to clear my shock, I walk over to her. "Luna," I say, causing her to raise her head, our eyes meeting each other. "I am not good with words, or this situation for that matter, but maybe this will help." Both our eyes widen at the slight peck I give her as I back away, now also blushing. "I love you too, Princess Luna." We both smile.

Then the moment is interrupted by three high-pitch giggles outside the door, causing Luna to gasp as she uses her magic to open the door. In the meantime, I had quickly backed away, nervous about how others will accept this. Outside the door are the other three princesses. I try to look away, pretending to be have simply been talking to Luna, which is half-true. Luna, on the other hand, simply glares at the others. Twilight and Celestia shrug before Cadence clears her throat. "I told them," She stated simply.

"I'm happy for you, little sister," Celestia says while Twilight blushes at interrupting the two's private moment. I just stand at attention, watching. _'I swear I sensed a slight sense of jealousy in the air, but from who?_ ' I ponder. Luna nods. "So you approve?" She asks. The sun mare simply nods, while Cadence and Twilight beam at the new couple.

' _Yet again the stakes have been raised. We stand upon the edge of a knife. One wrong move, and the country falls to darkness. Well, I guess I have to fight to the last. Victory at_ any _cost,'_ I pledge to myself, thinking of my brother. _'Even if it means killing you, Henry. You might kill me, but as long as a single pony remains, you will_ never _destroy the spirit of the_ USS Fuso _.'_

 **6:00 PM**

 **Cloudsdale…**

Rainbow Dash trots into the dimly-light bar, searching for a certain pegasi. When she sees her pony, she walks over to a table in one of the corners at the back. A mare staring bitterly at a three-quarter full pint of alcoholic apple cider. Dash feels a slight tinge at her heart upon seeing this as she draws closer.

The instant Captain Jacob had asked if she could recruit any additional risk-taking ponies in addition to the Wonderbolts, Rainbow knew exactly who to search for first. It had taken a few hours, since the pony she had finally found had dropped off the radar after being expelled from the Wonderbolt Academy. But if she agrees to helping Rainbow Dash, it will definitely be worth the effort.

The Element of Loyalty sits in the opposite chair, staring at the mare, who doesn't acknowledge the cyan mare's presence. Rainbow Dash carefully examines the pegasus in the meantime. Dash has to admit, the mare certainly looks different.

Her once-kempt golden-crested mane is disheveled, her pale turquoise coat slightly dirty. The carrot-golden eyes once brimming with confidence now dulled from drinking. Despite this, Rainbow Dash is certain this is who she has been searching for when she sees her cutie mark: A lightning bolt with three stars.

"What do you want?" The mare rasps, realizing that the mare with the famous rainbow-mane and tail wasn't leaving. "Hello Lightning Dust," Rainbow Dash greets her former wing pony leader with a calm voice. Lightning Dust scowls even more. "Oh, it's _you_. Come to finally mock me for being better? Isn't it enough you got me kicked out of the academy?"

Rainbow Dash takes great effort to not snap back. She does it, with much difficulty. "Your actions caused that. But I haven't come here to talk about that. I have something that might interest you," She tempts her former friend. Lightning eyes her warily. The fact that Lightning hasn't demanded for her to leave encourages RD to continue talking.

"I have been given a special task personally by Captain Jacob Holman. He is forming a special air group composed of the best fliers, including the Wonderbolts, in Equestria, and he wants me to hand-pick the bravest. The ones who will laugh at danger. I can't think of any pony that could fit the bill better than you would. You'll be commissioned as an officer, will receive pay, and be among the best of the best fliers." Rainbow Dash pauses to try to gauge the reckless pegasi's interest in joining.

"You have a lot of nerve walking in here. So, what will this group be doing?" Lightning Dust asks, taking a sip of her cider. Her eyes have a slight look of contempt, despite the fog of alcohol. "Maybe I do, but so did the pony who used to be my friend back at the academy. The one who had a kick-butt can-do attitude," Dash replies.

The two are silent for a minute, glaring at one another. Then Lightning snorts quietly before laughing. "You got yourself a flyer. When do we leave?" She asks the Element of Loyalty as she pushes away the half-filled cider mug. Both stand up. "Now. We gotta get back to Canterlot. Glad to have you back as a wing pony like we used to be." _'Don't worry Derpy, you will be avenged,'_ Dash thinks to herself as the duo exit the bar and take flight, heading back to the headquarters of the Central Theater, ready for their new and secret mission.

 **May 7** **th** **, 1942 4:00 PM**

 **On the beach outside of Los Pegasus…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stare at the sand and the ponies running across it. Trenches are being built around the one area that is big enough to land more than one of the transports used by the Caroleans. Twenty experimental 24-pounder cannons are mounted further back, ready to launch grape-shot into any crowd of Carolean warriors. I grunt as I watch the final preparations being made, pulling out a cigarette from back home. I never smoked much before, and still don't, but it is useful for the occasional release from the stress my unofficial general-of-the-army/navy rank the ponies have given me. I light it up with a controlled burst of magic and take a small drag, exhaling.

"Sir, you do realize that you're making the air stink for the ponies?" _Ittōhei_ Satsuma asks me, his radio on his back. Once again I am leaving the Japanese Special Naval Landing Force earth pony behind as a liaison officer. I sigh, rolling my eyes in good humor. "What? No concern for my health?" I taunt back, jittery in anticipation. Satsuma sighs. "We're in a war. I think we have bigger concerns for our health than smoking." I nod in agreement, exhaling again and watching the white vapory cloud disappear before speaking. "Have the scout pegasi check in yet?" I ask, wondering why he would be here. " _Hai_. One of them has news." I wait impatiently when he pauses, taking another drag. "Well? Don't keep me in suspense here."

"The scout reported a large enemy fleet. IT appears to be over a thousand troop transports, fifty 50-gun frigates, and a hundred 200-gun ships-of-the-line. They will be here at sunset tomorrow," Satsuma finishes. I exhale one last time before flicking the smoldering cigarette into the water. "Very well, inform Luna that she should rest tonight. She's going to need all the sleep she can get. In the morning, I will embark on the _USS Fuso_ and set up an ambush station. Have the Wonderbolts and the others ready to engage on my signal and mine alone."

 _Ittōhei_ Satsuma nods and gallops off to the makeshift HQ bunker several miles back, between the third and fourth sets of trenches. I gaze back to the horizon. As Celestia's day draws to a close with the setting sun, I gaze at the makeshift fleet. In addition to the two ironclads that will arrival tomorrow, our forces have a total of ten sailing warships. I had them designed after the _USS Constitution_ , each armed with a total of forty-four cannons. Unlike the _Constitution_ , however, these are armored with thick steel chains on either side, like the Union sloop-of-war _USS Kearsarge_. The two ironclads are designed like the _CSS Virginia_. _'Tomorrow, the water will run red with blood from both sides. Only question is, can we win?'_

 **And done! Please remember to review! Next, the Battle of Los Pegasus. Will the Caroleans crush the tiny pony navy? Or will** _ **USS Fuso**_ **lead the counterattack to victory? Find out in Chapter Nine!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Nine: Battleground Los Pegasus, Naval Combat**

 **May 8** **th** **, 1942 6:45 PM**

 **South Luna Ocean, aboard** _ **USS Fuso**_ **near the coast of Los Pegasus…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

The Caroleans are near. The crew of the _USS Fuso_ work silently. I can almost taste the tension. All the guns are loaded with high-explosive rounds. I walk to the front of the bridge, staring out through the front window, my M1911 Colt in its holster at my hip and my academy sword on the other side.

The silence is finally broken by the sound of a voice coming through one of the speaking tubes. "Sir, sails on the horizon. Bearing is three-three-zero. Range is one hundred thousand meters," The lookout stationed at near the top of the front superstructure reports.

I nod my head. "Communications, maintain radio silence. Tell the engine room to make as little smoke as possible. Helm, move us into position," I say as I turn on the ship's internal communication system. "All hands, enemy fleet has been spotted. Get to your battle stations. Gun crews, hold your fire." I then pause, thinking of what to say next. The men and ponies that crew the sole American Navy vessel in this world look up to me both as their leader and for inspiration.

"We are about to engage the largest naval force we have yet encountered in Equestrian waters. We have avenged the burning of Ponyville. But this is now personal for our crew. Our crew has been reduced by three fallen crew members. So strike hard for our friends both on shore and on the Royal Equestrian Navy ships. Strike hard for family. Strike hard for your land! It's surrender or die and the stakes are high! Make me proud, my friends," I finish, waiting.

The sun continues to descend, casting its dying light about in dazzling brilliance. I slightly wince at that. _'Bad choice of words there, Jacob.'_ Now we must wait for the enemy to engage the rest of the fleet. I wish they could have engaged us sooner, because we will run the risk of friendly fire. However, I have been reassured by the claim of the Royal Guards serving as marines on the other vessels will have a way to use their magic to distinguish their own vessels.

"Captain, I found something in the supply closet. Or rather _some ponies_ ," Froster, my faithful executive officer, enters the bridge. I raise an eyebrow at him once I turn around. "Who….? Oi vey."

 **7:11 PM**

 **Royal Equestrian Fleet…**

Captain Salty 'Skipper' Wave stares out into the darkness from his position on the quarter deck. The earth pony is nervous, typical of anyone going into combat. At the same time, Wave can't help but feel a tinge of excitement as well. After all, until recently all he had been was a mere skipper of a merchant vessel operating off the eastern coast. Then he had received a scroll with the royal seal that contained a commission for the newly-formed navy, along with eleven other captains of merchant ships. All were veteran sailors, perfect for a fledgling naval force.

Captain Wave's command, one of the ten frigates, was designated with the hull number RNF-8. Her crew of four hundred seventy-five ponies, and practically every pony, preferred to use her service name: Royal Equestrian Ship _Dragon_. Unlike the first seven ships, _RES Dragon_ and her two sisters, _RES Hooves_ and _RES Dream_ , they mounted newly-designed (in Equestria, at least) thirty-two high-velocity 24-pounder cannons, fifteen to each side with the final pair of guns mounted as bow chasers. Another twenty-two specially-made 32-pounder carronades are also mounted, with the same arrangement, eleven to either side, though the shorter-barreled guns are mounted on the top deck known as the spar deck, and the 24-pounders mounted below on the covered gun deck.

Ahead of Wind's ship are the first seven vessels: _Ponyville_ , _Dawn_ , _Dusk_ , _Crystal Empire_ , _Canterlot_ , _Hurricane_ , and _Vanhoover_. The difference between the two groups is the smaller caliber for the cannons on the seven vessels, being 18-pounders instead of 24. Aside from that, the number of cannon and carronade on all ten ships are the same.

Minutes tick by as the crew of the ten frigates wait nervously. The two heavily-armored ironclads were stationed at the city docks thirty miles away. "Where the hay are they?" Wind mutters under his breath, breaking out his old bubble pipe that is used in Equestria.

Suddenly a bright flash of lights shines ahead, before going out. As the sound of a broadside splashes around, Captain Wind gets his question answered with a literal bang. "Run out the guns! Unicorn lookouts, use your magic! Light 'em up!"

More cannon shells splash around the ships, some of the splashes cascading water onto the deck. But the ships soon form up to fire their own broadsides, as unicorns stationed in the crow's mast on each ship fire bolts of magic to illuminate the night sky, presenting targets for the ship. Wind sees a frigate in range, guns being rolled out. His own broadside ready, he shouts to the gun crews. "Fire all starboard cannons!" His own ships rock backwards as fifteen cannons fire as one, the carronades silent until they get in closer range.

Instantly the enemy frigate starts to sag to the side, water pouring through what must be large holes in or near the waterline. A sole cannonball hits _Dragon_ right on one of the thick iron chains, bouncing off. Wind chuckles despite the situation as the cannons on his ship fire again, this time individually, at the crippled Carolean warship, starting a fire that quickly reaches the powder magazines and causes a huge fireball to erupt, setting another frigate and a transport on fire. _'Well, I'll be bucked. Captain Jacob was right. Now let's see how they like our own teeth!'_

 **7:22 PM**

 **Aboard** _ **USS Fuso**_ **…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stare at the five forms in front of me, a mixture of respect and displeasure on my face. "I gave you and your friends an explicit order," I say, my tone belaying my actual emotions. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon look down at their hooves, unable to look at me. "We're sorry, sir. Mah friends and Ah just want to help, just like virtually every other pony from home is," Applejack's younger sister says, not mentioning the fact that most of the town's upper-class or former administration had refused (e.g. Diamond and Silver's parents) or been refused (e.g. the mayor and Cheerlie) to operate on the ship directly, but as auxiliary crewmembers.

I sigh before speaking. "And I am honored by your valor and dedication to this ship and your crewmates, but as I said before leaving, I will not have fillies onboard any more ever since taking our first combat losses in our last naval battle. Now, you will be escorted to the armored conning tower by Froster where you will stay until we return to port. Don't think this conversation is over," I warn the girls as they salute, almost causing me to chuckle at how adorable it is. I turn around once they leave, gazing at the sight of flashes and fire from combat.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" A familiar female voice asks. I turn around and gaze at Rainbow Dash. I nod. "It is. Get to the airfield, and get ready. I want you to focus on the lead ships-of-the-line that are not engaged and the lead transports. Repeat until you are out of ammo, though considering you have roughly three thousand rounds of 60mm and a thousand 80mm, that should be some time. Stay careful. We can't afford losses in our new dive bomber group," I warn, remembering how the cyan Element of Loyalty tends to be reckless at times, though not quite dangerously so. The pegasi salutes and trots out, spreading her wings and flying into the air, moving at top speed.

I turn to the helmsman, a Japanese unicorn named Sotto. "Helm, take us over there. Time to join the party," I say with a grin. With a little skill, and a whole ton of luck, the enemy will take a great bloody nose and hopefully buy us more time. We still have no idea how to defeat Cluny, but we know how to delay his plans. I am still curious as to why he had attacked Ponyville, out of all the other targets he could have chosen, but he picked the only one with a princess. _'Maybe there is a connection?'_ I muse to myself as I feel the battleship move and turn, ready for the fight.

 **7:30 PM**

 **Beach HQ/airstrip…**

"Alright everyone, get ready! As of right now, you are all Wonderbolts! Let's make our country proud!" Spitfire, leader of the Wonderbolts, says as she lowers her goggles and grabs an 80mm white phosphorus round. The first wave, roughly forty-five pegasi, would start off with the 80mm rounds, which had been set to go off with a contact fuse. The group had split up into two groups. Spitfire would take the Wonderbolts to attack the warships, while Rainbow Dash would lead the ponies she had recruited to bomb the transports.

Cries of determination answer the yellow pegasi's speech. All had volunteered for this, making them determined to win even more then almost every other pony was. All had been trusted to succeed, and they would be damned if they didn't deliver. With the spreading of wings, the 'dive bombers' take-off, clutching their deadly weapons. Rainbow Dash nods at her wing-pony, Lightning Dust. She returns the nod, fully sober and more like the Lightning Dust Rainbow Dash had been friends with at the Wonderbolt Academy.

 **7:45 PM**

 _ **Fuso**_ **…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

"OPEN FIRE!" We have finally moved within range. Already half the enemy frigates have been destroyed, sunk, or crippled by the ten Equestrian ships. In addition a ship-of-the-line and a dozen transports have been sunk. _RES Canterlot_ and _RES Dream_ have been separated, and now are in the direction towards the docks of Los Pegasus's waterfront. The rest are heavily engaged. _Ponyville_ has suffered severe damage and as a result was beached. She now serves as a gun battery. _Dragon_ has taken over, receiving a large number of this but minimum damage and only three dead and a single carronade destroyed.

The loud crack of the front two turrets is quickly followed by the display of destruction to come. Two enemy transports explode into a cloud of fire and shattered timber, only a small amount of the hulls left before the waves take them into the depth. "Helm, turn to starboard! Fuji! Give your main gun crews permission to fire at local command. Same with the secondary battery! Give 'em hell!" I roar, my blood rising at the fight.

I can't help but reflect, yet again, on the irony of an American commanding a Japanese warship, even if said ship was captured. I also can't help but wonder what my brother is up to. Does he have his own warship? He surely would have some sort of command. It would either be a capital ship or a division or army. Otherwise Cluny wouldn't have brought him here.

The sound of impacts on the iron hull shakes me from my thoughts. This time, I had ordered everyone below save for the 5-inch DP guns. So unless a cannonball strikes something important, my crew is relatively safe. I had learned this the hard way. A single 14-inch shell blows a massive hole into the waterline of the offending ship-of-the-line. I imagine the waves of water rushing in. Soon unbalanced by the increasing amount of water pouring in, the warship tilts slowly to her side. By the time her masts are parallel to the water, a transport takes two 14-inch hits from the rear-most turret, blowing it sky high. Fully reloaded, turret No 1 fires both guns into the exposed side of a ship-of-the-line that is preparing to fire a broadside straight into the front, possibly being able to hit the unarmored bridge I am standing on.

The exposed wooden side rocks backwards before the explosive tips explode deep in the bowels of the Carolean warship. Fire briefly gouts out through the open gun ports, before exploding into a massive fireball, smoke billowing into the air. Only a thin fragment of timber holds the two halves together, and this breaks quickly, causing both broken ends to separate briefly before being claimed by the waters of the South Luna Ocean.

A cluster of cannonballs from the warship next to the wreckage of her fellow warship smashes into the armored face of the two turrets. "Damage report!" I demand. Like any true captain worth his rank, I want to know if either gun had suffered damage. If they are damaged, that causes (excuse the pun) boatload of trouble. It would mean creating a dry dock and then creating an entirely new gun barrel. I already have the factory in Baltimare working on making new barrels for all my cannons once they reach the end of their life, but they are a month away from completing, and then another month testing the weapons to make sure they work, then a week or two of fitting them on my battleship. Needless to say, I am vastly relieved when I hear a pissed-off Fuji report that both guns are working. "Very well, you know the drill. It would be rude to leave them with no return gift," I say, smirking at his gleeful chuckle.

This time, Fuji has _both_ turrets fire their guns into the ship, gutting the insides in a firestorm that somehow misses the powder magazine. Oh well. No matter to be honest. I think they will be just a tiny bit busy trying to put out the inferno. Sails are quickly unfurled despite the risk of also catching fire, and the ship sails off into the night, the hellish blaze slowly disappearing, leaving us unsure of its fate.

My 6-inch and 5-inch gun batteries also open fire. The fourteen guns mounted in hull casemates fire at anything within range that is not friendly, which is virtually everything. While smaller, the secondary guns make up for what they lack in punch in a high rate of fire. Unarmored wooden halls are savaged. I can only imagine the hell the Carolean gun crews are suffering. Wooden splits fly around, cannons blown away. What isn't sunk by the high-explosive rounds, the water and damaged suffer will. Four enemy transports and two frigates suffer this fate. From above, the four twin dual-purpose guns fire at exposed decks and masts.

" _Sir! Look at the sky!"_ The excited voice of Froster calls out. I raise my special binoculars with my magic, staring into the not-so-dark night sky. _'And we shall rain hellfire onto the enemy,'_ I think, smirking. I watch as the agile ponies dive straight at thirty ships, mostly transports. Then I wait for the mortar-bombs to land.

I am not disappointed. Only horrified and intrigued at the results of this possibly war-changing weapon against any large Carolean fleet.

Clouds of white smoke appear on the decks of the ships, the pegasi clear of any danger. They form up and head back to grab another round of WP rounds. I return my gaze to the target ships, curious to see the results of the unorthodox attack. After all, I had proposed using these weapons in an incendiary role against this exact sort of target, as well as its hellish effectiveness when it is being used against unprotected and exposed people, making death seem merciful to suffering this level of attack.

As had been discovered back at earth, white phosphorus could be used for more than just creating smoke. The fragments of the chemical mixture had an even deadlier use. Once it caught onto exposed skin, it could burn all the way to the bone unless it was cut-off from oxygen or just burnt itself out. It would set anything on fire. That included flesh, clothes, wood, and ammunition. If the phosphorus didn't kill you, it would make your life a living hell. And the enemy neither wears clothes nor has armored ships.

The explosion of a ship-of-the-line, then a second and a third, proves this point. Already several transports are ablaze, burning Caroleans throwing themselves into the water, trying to put out the fire. "Keep pounding those ugly sons-of-bitches! Give them everything you got! REMEMBER PONYVILLE!" I scream, my face light up with the glow of fire from the artificial hell I help create. I swear I can hear the sounds of our war-cry, used ever since our first battle in this world, throughout the metal corridors of the _USS Fuso_.

More and more transports are destroyed or set ablaze, but we're barely making a dent in it. Roughly five hundred transports, seventy ships-of-the-line, and twenty-eight frigates are still in the game. Then something unpleasant happens. "Sir! I am receiving a distress call from _Canterlot_! They're under fire from something in the distance! _Dream_ is reporting the same thing! Now her skipper says that _Canterlot_ has _exploded_! Like as if we had used our own guns…" My communications officer, a tan earth pony named David Mann, calls out, his voice trailing off.

Despite the inferno of battle occurring, my blood runs cold. _'The enemy has their own armored ship!'_ "What is the direction of the unknown warship?" I reply, trying to keep my voice level. It's heading towards the dock! They report seeing thick smoke!" _'Shit._ ' I quickly makeup my mind. "Fuji, have the main battery stop firing! Switch out to armor-piercing! Once we are out of range, have the secondary battery load armor-piercing as well! Ensign Mann! Have the ironclads _RES Los Pegasus_ and _RES Baltimare_ intercept! Warn them that they are facing an armored warship, possibly battleship! They are to delay it as long as possible until we arrive! Then tell Luna that we are engaging unknown hostile, and to make sure her troops are ready to repel any invaders!"

I then turn on the internal communication system. "Prepare for fighting with a modern-day warship of unknown type and class! Let's send that iron-hulled fucker to the bottom!" I growl, pissed off. _'Have you decided to face me? Or are you hiding with your master, Henry?'_ The ship is now moving at top speed, finally clear of the battle and bearing down on the enemy warship, probably their flagship. Soon the glow of the night battle we just left is only a dimly lit twinkle of light. _Dream_ had taken extreme damage and is being abandoned. I want to stop and take the survivors aboard, but my crew and I _must_ stop this iron ship. Soon more radio reports come in from the ironclads.

"Sir, _Los Pegasus_ has opened fire! Her bearing is about two thousand feet away! Broadside hit, but no damage aside from cosmetic! _Baltimare_ is turning to the other side, trying to box them in! Wait, target is turning to face _Los Pegasus_ head-on! The captain reports….splashes? Yes, three splashes and now three wakes!" My eyes widen. " _SHIT!_ Tell both captains to perform evasive maneuvers! Get them the hell out of there!" Mann's face pales as he also fully realizes the impact of what we just heard. " _Pegasus_ and _Baltimare_! EVASIVE MANEUVERS! DISENGAE AND FALL BACK!"

Seconds later, the flash of light illuminates the scene ahead of us. The burning wreckage of a ship, the _Los Pegasus_. Destroyed by three torpedoes. And her destroyer is also revealed, along with a message using the old flag system.

 _Nice try brother! Sorry to miss being here, but left you a challenge!_

Fuck.

A ship from the First World War, the same era when _Fuso_ was built, is here. I recognize the turret arrangement of one turret in the front and one aft, with two turrets serving as 'wing turrets' in the center on either side, the black smoke produced from its fuel of coal billowing out to choke the air from two funnels, twelve turrets that each mount two 8.3-inch SK L/45 cannons, eight 5.9-inch SK L/45 cannons mounted in casemates in the hull, and sixteen 88mm cannons mounted in groups of four by either casemates around the bridge, bow, or stern and a final four on pivotal mounts, and finally the _Kaiserliche Marine_ gives the identify away. A ship that was sunk and last seen capsized off Dogger Banks in the North Sea at 3:13 PM on January 24, 1915. The last German armored cruiser, as well as the most powerfully armed and armored one built for that country. The _SMS Blütcher_. I am floored at this. "Even the dead are not safe from Cluny the Slaver. He defiles the final resting place of those brave German sailors in taking their warship from her proper resting spot," I mutter, angered at this disgusting display of desecration.

Well, not for much longer if I have anything to say about it.

"Sir, _Baltimare_ acknowledges the withdrawal order and is heading away. Her skipper plans to join the main battle. Should I try to open a line to the cruiser?" Mann asks half-heartedly. I scowl at _Blütcher_ and shake my head. "No way in hell. We are going to sink that fucker! Only stinking Caroleans onboard. Helm, watch out for any more torpedoes! She fired the three facing forward, but she has one more in the stern, and we have no idea if they have any reloads! Gunners, get a lock on that fucker!"

The enemy has learned a few tricks of their own.

With the winds on their side, her 'captain' must have ordered for extra coal to be put on, for an even larger clout of black smoke heads towards us. In a night sky, visibility in the relative darkness of this area is further reduced. "Damn it! Fuji, keep at it! Helm, zigzag tactics!" Perfect cover for an ambush, if the enemy is clever enough to do so. The tension is thick in the air. Every single comrade on my ship is undoubtedly keeping his or her head on a swivel, and how can I blame them?

Then the tension is broken by the sound of naval artillery being fired at us. And for the first time, I actually am concerned. Sure, my ship has bigger guns, thicker armor, and a battleship of heaven's sake, but only a fool would discount the danger of any main armament of a capital ship of the 20th-centurty.

Suddenly _Fuso_ rocks to the port as a salvo of 8.3-inch shells goes by. Most miss, but a single shell hits. And it hits hard.

"Sir, we lost the aft starboard DP gun! Only one survivor, Applejack, and she is in critical condition! She's being treated now!" I pound my hooves onto the metal deck of the bridge, spit flying from my mouth when I speak after (barely) controlling my anger. "Well, wait are you waiting for, Fuji? A damn invitation! Return fucking fire, Goddamn it!" Our own salvo leaps out into the cloud of smoke. I see a brief flash of metal as a two shells hit what surely has to be the enemy armored cruiser. A second salvo of the smaller 5.9-inch and 88mm cannons replies, smashing open the last 6-inch gun on the starboard side and killing the entire crew of Japanese sailors.

Even as our own secondary guns fire, and miss, another hail of heavy shells slams into the hull, this time sounding like at least half connected. More damage reports come in. Two busted searchlights. A small hull breach way above the waterline. Another busted 6-inch gun, but with no casualties. A hole in the roof of the No. 3 turret but with no damage. As I precaution, however, I order the magazine for that turret to be secured and the turret abandoned. While the turret would be hard to replace, I can't afford to lose a single turret crew. Better to have ten guns and stay safe (or at least as much as one can be in this sort of fuck-up) then have all twelve and risk a major fire.

Finally a single hit of our own from No. 2 turret connects directly onto _Blütcher_. A small fireball briefly emerges as a large cluster of metal leaps into the air. We destroyed the rearmost turret!

"That's the stuff! Keep it up Fuji!" I coo triumphantly. _Blütcher_ may have a faster rate of fire and a smaller profile, but our guns will pound her to pieces!

Then disaster strikes. Four AP shells from the front and forward starboard turrets punch straight into the roof of the No. 5 turret, starting a fire. I quickly order the turret's magazine flooded. This prevents the ship from blowing up like we have caused so many Carolean ships-of-the-line. Only a single loader survives the inferno however. The entire turret crew, including the ones who operated the powder magazines directly below, are caught in the firestorm that has now been stopped. I pray that most, if not all, had died quickly.

Now we have only four turrets fully operational, four 6-inch guns, and a single 5-inch Type twin mount. The other secondary guns on the port side are fine, but the enemy is not on the port side. Now everyone is pissed off, even the CMC and their two bully-turn-friends are crying for blood. A desire I myself have. "DON'T STOP FUCKING FIRE AT THAT FUCKING SHIP UNTIL SHE IS COVERED IN WATER AND ABLAZE!" I howl, using magic to amplify my voice.

Finally both ships emerge from the infernal cloud of smoke. Both ships have suffered damage. But _Blütcher_ has suffered more. The rear turret is knocked out, its twin guns still pointing towards port, though in a warped manner. The second funnel has been cut in half, and several secondary cannons, one 5.9 gun and several 88s, are destroyed. The damaged former-German armored cruiser turns around, as if she is making a turn to bring her port guns to bear "This is it! Fire everything! Fire! Fire, damn it, fire!"

In my blood rage I fail to realize what the _Blütcher_ is really doing until I feel the ship trying to move to starboard as a column of water erupts dead-center. At the same time, _Fuso_ shudders so violently I can't help but remember the first time I tried to ride a horse when I went to the academy on a dear back on earth. As the ship starts to resume moving forward, I can already feel the sluggish effect caused by a direct hit from a 45cm torpedo. _'At least it is_ one _, and not a full salvo,'_ I think, slightly sheepish. Froster calls through the ship's internal communication system. _"Sir, the hit was on the torpedo bulge. We'll be taking on water, but we won't be in any grave danger."_

I exhale, glad to hear this silver lining. Then I remember the task at hand. The damaged _Blütcher_ is trying to make smoke again, fleeing as its two rear side turrets fire another salvo. The shells land either far or short of me. If they had time, they would have tried to form a bracket of fire. But they didn't. And they only serve to piss. Me. Off.

"Fuji. Fire," I say calmly as I eye the soon-to-be doomed warship. The first salvo falls short, brightly-colored splashes of water forming from the special dye my gunners use to mark the fall of their shells. I had them switch to a yellow dye as it would be easier to see at night. The next salvo falls far, completing the bracket of the armored cruiser. The third salvo scores direct hits, igniting fires all other the ship and destroying both rear turrets. The fourth salvo rakes the area containing the bridge and conning tower, undoubtedly killing or wounding all inside, leaving the ship directionless and powerless as the electrical system appeared to also have been hit.

The fifth salvo finishes her off. A cluster of four 14-inch shells hits her dead-center, punching straight through _Blütcher_ 's deck armor and going all the way through, causing massive flooding. Within minutes, the ship starts to ride low in the water. I, however, refuse to let her capsize as she did back home. "Fuji, split her in half. I want to see her powder magazine explode," I say, a bit coldly. But then again, considering the damage _USS Fuso_ has sustained, I have not even a scrap of pity for the Carolean crew. The front two turrets fire penetrating the front three magazines. The following fireball is impressive, to say the least. The ship breaks in two, just behind the bridge. I watch emotionlessly as the bow raises in the air, and the stern going down forward, soon leaving only the propellers in the air, still churning slowly, before going down to Davy Jone's Locker.

"Helm, take us back to the beaches. Prepare to land our Marines and SNLF. Let's wrap this bloodshed up. If they are stuck between going forwards and backwards, no matter how hard they fight, they will crumble. Froster, you have command. Keep your eyes on those fillies. If they want to see Applejack, they can, but have them blindfolded until they reach her. I want to keep them in the dark from this violence as long as possible, and as much as humanly possible. After you drop us off, take her to Canterlot. We're going to need to repair the ship." With that, I head to my cabin to grab my Krag rifle. _'Heads up, my love. I'll be joining you on the beaches very soon.'_

 **9:00 PM…**

 **Medical bay…**

"APPLEJACK!" A crying Applebloom shrieks as she rushes to her wounded older sister. Aside from some shrapnel and the shock that one gets from nearly dying, the main damage the orange earth pony farmer took was a broken leg. Thankfully it would heal, but it would take time. The Element of Honesty looks at her younger sister with a mixture of pleasure and disapproval. "Hey sis. Ah'm not sure to feel happy or disappointed to see y'all. Ah told ya to stay n Canterlot. That being said, it really is good to see ya," Applejack says, gingerly hugging Applebloom. Rarity is expressing similar reactions to her own sister, white Fluttershy hugs and checks on the other three fillies. Pinkie Pie had stayed behind with Twilight and Spike, to help organize events to keep up morale as she was the Element of Laughter.

Despite the moment of tenderness, Applejack can't help but feel a pang of worry for when Rainbow Dash returns. The earth pony knows that the cyan pegasus wouldn't be happy at all at the near-death experience. To be honest (which is her specialty after all), Applejack was worried at how this war was turning her adventurous friend. Maybe it would be good to see her soon, and try to knock some sense into her.

 **And done! Next chapter will be about the land battle taking place from when Jacob and his men arrive to the end of the battle. This is my last chapter for the summer so the next time I will be posting I will be a senior in High School (Yay. Not really. Dealing with jerks and meanie heads and isolation** **) Anyways, please leave a like or a review! Next: How severe will the losses be when dawn comes? Already the** _ **USS Fuso**_ **has suffered the greatest amount of damage yet. Will the war come to yet another stand-still? What are Cluny, Henry, and Gu'klas up to? And how will Luna react to the news of her lover's pride and joy (** _ **Fuso)**_ **being damaged? Find out this and more next time on Battleship of Equestria!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Ten: Battleground Los Pegasus, Beach Assault and Aftermath**

 **May 8** **th** **, 1942 9:10 PM**

 **Los Pegasus Beach Defense Line…**

The night sky that Luna had created now looks more like a dawn. Fire from burning ships leaps higher and higher. But on the beaches there is a similar story as well. Three hundred of the Carolean transports had managed to land, for a grand total of roughly 240,000 warriors. The 100,000 ponies stand strong. Luna feels pride at how each soldier refuse to even flinch, let alone break. Of course, several thousand Caroleans had already fallen to the various traps that Luna and Jacob had designed and placed. Fire pits of tar illuminate the beach, charred corpses a testimony to the firestorm created when Luna had the unicorns of the Royal Guard use their magic to create sparks that had set the flammable liquids ablaze. More Caroleans had fallen to hidden spikes. And finally, ten thousand Caroleans had perished when a massive set of explosives designed by her lover had wiped out the front wave.

But now the enemy has closed to close-quarters. Hand-to-hoof combat breaks out, swords slashing, spears thrusting, unicorn magic setting Caroleans on fire. After inflicting severe losses at both lines, the front two lines had been pulled back. Roughly five thousand ponies had fallen by now, and many more wounded. But still the ponies stand strong.

"Forward warriors of Equestria! Show no fear!" Luna commands in her Royal Canterlot voice. Beside her Satsuma draws his sword, ready to protect the princess. Then they both see a familiar sight: The _USS Fuso_. "Jacob is here!" Luna says with a smirk, knowing how the royal-blue alicorn's ability to turn the tide somehow. Then her cerulean eyes widen as she eyes the unofficial flagship of Equestria. Satsuma mutters something in his native tongue, sword lowering ever so slightly.

The battleship looks like hell. Her hull has several holes, and the rear superimposed turret is pointing to starboard and blackened by what could have only been fire. The third turret directly behind the bridge is also stuck pointing to the right, though it doesn't appear badly damage. Luna turns to the SNLF private. "Quick, ask Jacob if his ship is in danger of sinking," The midnight-blue alicorn says, hoping that her love is okay. She barely listens to the conversation he has on his radio. "She's fine. Captain Jacob is as well. Pissed off as all hell, but fine. He's landing a shore party to it the enemy's rear. Jacob also suggests that we push forward at the same time," Satsuma says quickly. The princess of the night nods. "Then by all means, sound the charge!"

Luna takes one last look at _Fuso_. Knowing her lover, there is no doubt that Jacob will be leading the landing party. One of his most admirable traits is how he would always charge in with his men and not stay to the rear. _'Stay safe, my love,'_ Luna thinks as she heads to the trenches to rally the soldiers of Equestria.

 **9:15 PM**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I crouch near the front of the motorized launch that I am on. Surrounding me are battle-hardened American Marines and Japanese Special Naval Landing Force marines. I stand behind a loaded Type 92 7.7mm heavy machine gun. All the lead boats have either a similar machine gun or an M1919 .30 caliber. The plan is to use the machine guns to spray the back of the Caroleans as we land ashore and clear a landing zone for the following boats. I had personally assigned myself the machine gun on this boat. The tripod has been set up and I now pull the handle that will allow me to move the gun to the left or right on its limited traverse. An earth pony private named Hondo serves as my loader.

"Easy boys," I say quietly as we grow closer to the burning beach. Despite the multitude of burning or beached ships there is still room for my smaller boats to disembark their fighting cargo. Behind me I listen to the clicks as the safeties of firearms are turned off. Rifle bolts slid backwards and chamber a new round. Pistols are cocked. I start to hold my breath as we glide closer and closer. Now I start to see crowds of Caroleans become clearer. I gesture with one of my hoofs to cut off the engine, which is done. I return my grip to the machine gun, my magic ready to press down on the trigger between the two handles. The other boats that have engines do the same, gliding inward using the leftover momentum.

Suddenly a regular Carolean turns around, spotting my boat. Well, surprise motherfucker. "NOW! OPEN FIRE!" I shout, using my magic to amplify my voice as I press down, opening fire. The Type 92 has a thirty-round strip magazine inserted from the side, similar to the French Hotchkiss machine guns the design was based on. The first three rounds catch the stunned Carolean on his chest dead-center, knocking him backwards. I continue firing, other Type 92s joining in. The air quickly fills with their distinctive sound characteristic when one is fired and gave it the nickname "woodpecker" after the stuttering sound made. The M1919 light machine guns also open fire with faster burst due to having a longer ammo feed.

The deadly arcs of 7.7mm and .30 caliber bullets rake through the stunned and unaware rearguard like a scythe through a field of wheat. Hondo works frantically loading strip after strip in an effort to minimize the period between the last round in the old magazine being fired and a new round being chambered. As I feel the boat lurch forward, the bottom caught on the sand of the beach, I stop firing. I had left my rifle in my cabin, having seen no need to bring it this time. I draw my academy sword and my M1911 Colt. I raise the pistol in the air and point my sword towards the beach. "BANZAI!" I shriek. Despite being American, I, along with many of my Marines had picked up the habit of shouting the shorthand version of the Japanese war cry.

I leap off the boat and gallop forward. I slam into a stunned Carolean whose face goes slack as I withdraw the saber impaling his gut. I then slam the blade through the skull of a second, barely missing the bony horn in the center. A spear lunges at me, forcing me to leave the blade in the lifeless skull as I leap backwards. I fire my .45 twice, pulverizing the snarling face. I charge to retrieve my sword, killing a duo of swordsmen as they try to cut me off with the rest of the magazine. After reloading, I use my magic to hold the bloodied sword into the air.

Now my men also crash into the disorganized ranks. A Japanese pegasus uses his back legs to crush the exposed throat of a Carolean about to take flight before spinning around and plunging the bayonet he had mounted to his Type 100 submachine gun. He pulls the trigger, blasting the chest to a bloody pulp with a short burst. A Carolean archer takes aim behind the SNLF member. A coarse shout is followed by the sound of a shoulder impacting flesh as an American unicorn body slams the archer before stomping on the throat, crushing it. Straightening up, the private first class fires a well-aimed round from his M1903 Springfield, drilling a hole into the right eye of an axe-wielder. A second Marine mows down dozens of foes with his Browning Automatic Rifle, a SNFL unicorn providing cover fire when the American reloads with his Type 38 Arisaka bolt action rifle, focusing mostly on archers trying to hit the Marine when he reloads with a twenty-round magazine each time.

I watch these scenes and more with pride. I couldn't ask for better men to fight alongside. So far we have taken only a few wounded, nothing fatal. I understand that this is just temporary, and thus decide to push my advantage while it is still strong. "Forward!" I cry, decapitating a spear-wielder who was about to impale a Marine who had been knocked down. As I help him up I fire several shots at the incoming Caroleans. "STRIKE HARD FOR FREEDOM!" I spread my wings in an intimidation tactic as I continue my charge.

A Carolean swings a jagged saber at my throat, trying to slit it. I parry it with my own and try to make a return stroke, which is blocked in return. As we use our strength to push against the other, I resort to a dirty trick. I bring my Colt up and fire a single shot directly underneath the lower jaw, sending the .45 ACP round straight through the weak flesh of the roof of the mouth into the brain. I continue slashing through the lines, leaving bodies behind in my wake.

By now the enemy has started fighting back more effectively. A Marine lets out a disgusting gurgling noise as blood stains his lips, a hoof raised to the black-feathered arrow protruding from his throat. The SNLF submachine gunner grunts as a scimitar slices his back open and then falls silent as the same blade is thrust right between the shoulder blades, the tip poking through the collar bone. With a howl of rage I lower my head and charge his killer, a winged Carolean. The victorious fiend turns around is surprise as I draw closer. In a panic, he unleashes a set of wild blows that are easily blocked by my own sword. I take in the sound of my horn being thrust into the stomach. Once it is inside, I activate my magic, super-heating the vital organs.

As more soldiers push on, I continue to encourage my comrades. "Come on, we gotta link up with Luna and the others!" I howl, picking up a spear and taking to the air. Using my magic, I holster my pistol and throw the spear, striking down yet another Carolean. I pause to take a quick look at the dead we have lost. About twelve uniformed bodies lie motionless on the hellish picture the beach has become this night. At least this time we will (hopefully) have bodies to properly bury, which we hadn't been able to do for those lost during the epic rescue of Princess Twilight Sparkles and the other survivors of the brutal burning and sacking of Ponyville at the start of this conflict.

I dive back down, flying low to the ground. I swing my saber to the left and right, hacking and slashing at any exposed faces. If they are not killed, then they are wounded and unable to defend themselves properly, thus leaving them as an easier target for my force to slay. I charge up my horn and fire several large bolts of magic, each hitting a large mass. The effects remind me of grenades. Those not killed by the impact or shrapnel are badly wounded. To my disgust, the Caroleans simply ignore those who have limbs blown off or are wounded in a manner that isn't fatal but renders them unable to stand are simply walked over or even trampled to death by their own comrades as they rush in to fight.

Soon, however, we get bogged down in close quarters combat. We move forward at a painfully slow rate, fighting tooth and nail for every inch of beach, the sand drenched in blood. I feel my lust for battle taking over as a Marine is knocked off his hooves and butchered by a dozen Caroleans. With a roar I draw their attention. As they charge forward I check my current number of rounds in the magazine loaded in my Colt, finding one already chambered and one other. I take careful aim, holding my breath so as to not distract my magic. I fire twice. The first Carolean falls backwards with a hole in the center of his forehead as the majority of his head at the rear bursts backwards from the exiting bullet, while a second takes the round through the base of the jaw on the left side and exiting through the right side of his neck, sending him spinning to the ground backwards. Out of rounds for my current magazine and with little practical time to reload it, I holster the pistol and charge the ten remaining oncoming foes.

I leap forward slashing open the chest of the first duo to reach me, delivering the fatal blow in a single stroke to each. Then I bury my blade deep into the chest of a third in a diagonal manner, quickly withdrawing it as another two, both with the small horns approach. I duck under the blow of the first Carolean and I kneel on one knee, quickly thrusting my saber deep into the chest of the second one. Withdrawing the academy sword, I spin on the back of my heels just as the Carolean behind me does the same. With his jaw open in shock, I slam my sword into the base of his throat, burying the blade all the way to the hilt. A cry behind me alerts me to yet another danger as a sixth Carolean, one whose left wing is damaged, charges forward. I quickly spin around and grab his shoulder with one hoof, pulling the stunned creature closer to me. With a sickening squish, my blade thoroughly impales his chest.

Pushing the corpse away, I leap forward. Another horned Carolean tries to slash at me. In a single motion I parry the blade and ram my own sword into his guts, using my magical grip I use to wield my weapons to slice it open, brining the dying warrior to his knees. I ignore him as I continue fighting his remaining comrades. The eighth Carolean stomps forward with his broken sword raise over his head in a two-handed grip, leaving his bare chest exposed briefly. I continue my forward momentum and close the gap between us. I thrust my saber into his chest, puncturing his heart. I turn to the side slightly as I withdraw my blade, not missing a beat. A ninth Carolean tried to brain me with a club in the meantime, but I ignore him as I imagine lightly flick my wrist while using my magic, slitting open the killer's throat.

The final Carolean stands in front of me, stunned by the speed and relative ease I had had in dispatching his now-deceased comrades. Taking advantage of this, I leap into the air to cover the distance and ready my sword. The Carolean has now recovered and prepares to deliver his own counter blow with a dangerous-looking axe. As I begin to land, I thrust my sword directly into the center of his collar bone, nicking both the bone and blade while severing vital blood veins. I push the dying foe into the sand, the blade sinking into the soft sand. I plant my hooves over the lifeless chest as I yank the holt with my alicorn magic, freeing my dripping sword.

Both sides were stunned at the fury of my attack, though my side recovers quickly. Once again having the advantage of shock, we push onward. We become like a hurricane, a storm of bullets, swords, bayonets, and the occasional bolt of my alicorn magic. Caroleans are cut down where they stand or when they try to flee. The enemy shows no quarter even to their own, it seems, for those trying to flee are engaged by their comrades behind them. We still suffer losses, however. As a Marine reloads his Springfield, a hail of arrows hit his chest, creating the image of a pincushion.

A cry of alarm from the rear of my force gains my immediate attention. Glancing over my shoulder, I see that the enemy is now trying to move around either side and get behind us. I decide to take a calculated risk. "MEN! FORM A SQUARE! FRONT ROW WILL BE RIFLEMEN WITH BAYONETS, SECOND WILL BE THOSE WITH AUTOMATIC! MOVE ON THE DOUBLE!" Despite the fact that I had just issued a tactic from the Napoleonic era, my men follow orders from one they fully trust. I stand in the center of a human square, now able to fight securely from all sides. Oncoming Caroleans are unable to stop their charging and slam into the walls of bayonets that stab and thrust with viciously, inflicting many a cruel wound.

' _Damn!'_ I think to myself, reloading my Colt yet again. _'Luna my dear, you better be heading this way! We're kinda bogged down for now, and we can't hold them off with gunfire forever!'_ With that I urge my men to move forward again the instant we gain a pause. Until we meet up with friendly forces, I guess we will have to use a combination of forming a square and briefly advancing before repeating the process. I have little doubt that it will a slow processes the closer we get to the front.

Over the next half-hour, my prediction is proven correct. Despite having a few instances where I called in direct fire support using the radio Private Burns is carrying to clear the flanks and create breakthroughs for us to pour through, the enemy puts up a stouter resistance the closer we get to our destination. I start to wonder if we will make it in time before being overwhelmed when I hear it. The sound of hooves pounding through the soft sand, and the blowing of trumpets. "Company halt!" I order as some of my men start cheering, also recognizing the meaning of those sounds. I turn to three submachine gunners standing by me, each assigned a special task in combat. "Break out the standards!" I shout, desiring to make the enemy realize just who he has fucked with.

With deep throaty cheers, three flags are raised on poles made from converted stretcher poles. The plain white flag with a large red circle of my Japanese defectors, the Stars and Stripes, and the newest addition, the flag of the two princess sisters to represent our alliance with Equestria. The effect of this display of unity proves fruitful. My riflemen shout insults and taunts as they work their bolt-actions, while light machine gunners and submachine gunners switch with the rear, providing a near-constant source of deadly hail to stall the thinning number of charging Caroleans at the rear. I leap over the front rank and join in the fighting, fueled by a burning desire, lust, to kill a hundred of Cluny's monsters for every single comrade lost since Ponyville.

I hack and slash with my sword. My pistol barks like a mad dog eight times, seven rounds having killed a single foe, with the eighth round having killed three Caroleans who had foolishly lined up behind one another. Unable to reload, I use my magic to swing it as a close-range club, one strike causing a Carolean to spit out shattered teeth amid globs of reddish-black blood. "CAPTAIN!" A voice with a mild southern accent shouts out, followed by several _cracks_ of a rifle. I look up to see the body of a Carolean falling backwards instead of slamming his now-discarded axe into my neck. Several American Marines in the front break rank in a desire to assist me. I turn to the speaker. "Thank you, ah?" In the fog of combat the name of the earth pony slips my mind. "It's okay Captain. Private First Class Billy Franklin, sir." I nod. "Well, again you have my thanks Private Franklin. Now, let's get those bastards!"

Now I can see other ponies in the distance, also giving the dwindling Caroleans hell. I hear the shouts and cries of combat. The dull thud of bodies crashing to the sand, and the clashing and clanging of cold steel. Then I hear a voice that I have come to love the most. _"ONWARDS BRAVE PONIES!"_ I CHUCKLE AT HEARING Luna's loud Royal Canterlot voice. From what Twilight and Luna told me, it had caused quite a problem in Ponyville during Luna's first visit for Nightmare Night.

Sure enough, I see the princess of the night flying in the air, fighting off a dozen aerial Caroleans with ease. I turn to the Marines around me. "You boys can handle things down here for a bit?" I ask, tensing up in anticipation of joining the dogfight above. Word really has spread quickly about my relationship with Luna, for I receive many a cheeky grin. "Don't worry sir. We got this," Burns reassures me, the radioman fighting a smile. I playfully sigh, deciding to allow my men this moment of humor amidst a gruesome battle. Then I spread my wings and rise up into the sky.

As I draw closer I see that Luna has finished off most of her opponents with relative ease. However, while she is engaged in a duel with a rather skillful fighter, a wounded Carolean sneaks towards her, one arm across his chest to cover his wound and the other hand holding a wicked-looking shiv. "Luna!" I warn as I rush forward through the sky. The midnight-blue alicorn turns around to see the hideous face of her would-be attacker go limp as I withdraw my saber, allowing the lifeless body to plummet to the ground.

We briefly look at each other. We're both panting but still eager to fight. We're covered in blood that is not our own. "Luna. Let's push them back to the water. I have boats with machine guns there. Let's have the sea-life dine well tonight!" I suggest, shouting over the noise of war. Luna nods, her cerulean eyes blazing. "Then let's make it so my love."

 **May 9** **th** **7:30 AM**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

Dawn brings the full carnage of the fierce battle to light. Burnt-out hulks litter the shore and shallows. Most are of the enemy, mainly their transports. However, there are some of our own among the wrecks. The frigates _RES Ponyville_ and _RES Dream_ had been beached, crippled but able to be repaired. _Canterlot_ had been utterly destroyed. _Dawn_ was a structural wreck, her hull taking on more water than the surviving crew can bail out. She won't be able to be hulled off the beach. _Crystal Empire_ had lost most of her cannons from several deadly broadsides, along with her captain and a quarter of her crew. _Dusk_ had been boarded by two Carolean ships-of-the-line, but her brave crew had detonated the powder magazine, their self-sacrifice denying the enemy a prize and disabling her two tormentors. _Vanhoover_ was sinking, her crew being taken aboard the battered _Hurricane_ and _Hooves_. _Los Pegasus_ , or what's left of her after taking three torpedoes from the sunken _Blütcher_ , was lying at the bottom of the South Luna Ocean, along with her entire crew. _Dragon_ and _Baltimare_ were the least damage and undamaged ships, respectively.

All along the beach are corpses of friend and foe alike. Some have washed ashore, victims of the ferocious naval battle. Some float just beyond the sand, bobbing in the water as the scavengers of both the air and sea begin their gruesome work. Thirteen thousand pony soldiers had died on this beach. I had lost twenty Marines and ten SNLF members, and another forty non-fatally injured, the wounds varying from light scratches to stab wounds. The Caroleans that had made it ashore were slaughtered. A victory we have won, but a costly one.

Luna trots up, standing right next to me. "How are you doing Jacob?" The alicorn asks quietly. I grunt before responding, still staring out at the sea. "Alive. Tired as all hell. Pissed off about my ship." Luna follows my gaze to the sight of the wounded _USS Fuso_. "How bad was the damage?" She asks, understanding how much my ship and her crew mean to me. As much as Luna is my love, _Fuso_ and her crew are my family. My real family. "She's going to be in the new dry dock that we just finished on the eastern coastline for about a month, maybe more. She will make the trip through the river easily. In addition to needing to repair the torpedo damage to the hull, she going to need to have three of her 6-inch guns on the starboard side replaced, once they are finished testing. The hole in the roof of Turret No. 3 will need to be fixed. The worst damage was to the rear super-firing turret will need to be completely replaced by the prototype the weapons factory has just completed. And just to top that off, I am going to need time and possibly even volunteers to replace the entire turret crew, not to mention the hundred dead sailors, mostly my original crew. Damn it all," I finish bitterly.

I feel something warm and slightly feathery bringing me closer. Luna nuzzles her head against mine. "I'm sorry my love," The princess of the night says sadly. I say nothing, just trying to enjoy this moment of affection. Then she stops and takes a small step back. "So was it Henry you fought?" She asks, her voice containing some hope. I shake my head. "No. He sent a coded message saying that he was only sending me a challenge in the form of fighting an iron ship. He's planning something. And that means I must stop him before it is too late. This land has already suffered enough. I will do anything I can to stop this hell." Luna blinks at this, a sage look coming to her face. "So that means that you are still intent to defeat your brother, even if one or both of you die. While I wish we had another way, as lovers I will do everything I can accomplish within my powers as the princess of the night to help you," She says stubbornly. I know by now that there will be no way to get her to change her mind.

"Thank you my dear," I say to the alicorn I have become smitten with, my voice barely a whisper as I lean closer. I plant a gentle kiss onto her lips. After a few seconds we once again separate, looking at one another with love in our eyes. "We better report to Canterlot," I say reluctantly, knowing that my duty requires me to continue assisting the noble fight. Luna smiles coyly at me. "I'm sure my sister won't mind if we had to go…elsewhere," She says with a slight smile. I blink before giving a hearty laugh, which Luna joins in. I never expected to hear _that_ from Luna so soon! Whether she is serious or not, it feels good to laugh at something. And not just a forced laugh or as a result of some form of grim humor. An honest-to-earth playfully moment.

A scroll with Celestia's royal seal appears before Luna. With a raised eyebrow, my lover reads the scroll once, twice, thrice. As she starts to read it for a fourth time, my patience finally gives way. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Luna smiles at me. "Not quite. It appears that my sister and your crew have decided that we both have a day or two off while we are here at Los Pegasus. My sister already has a room at one of the best hotels here," She says, slightly stunned.

I blink. My men did what now? I know they are loyal to me, but I wasn't expecting them to be willing to go to such extremes. "Are you sure that they are making the right choice?" I ask, slightly hesitant despite the thrill of spending some quiet time with Luna. "We're outnumbered by the other three princesses AND your crew. Also, I think it will be a nice thing to take a break. I doubt that we have to worry about any more offensive operations for at least a week. The garrison at Vanhoover is still holding strong behind the massive stone walls, despite being under constant attack. In fact, Celestia and Cadence are planning a joint operation to relieve the city. Please?" Luna says, giving me a cute pout.

I try to resist. Key word being _try_. After a minute of trying to keep u my defenses, I sigh in defeat. "As long as it is only a day or two…" I say, having mixed feeling about this. Normally I would be all for this, but my caution is a result from the recent events of this war. Still, maybe a short break would be the best. If both of us are unable to take a single break, we would eventually collapse or worse, make critical mistakes while fighting. And that is not acceptable. At all.

"Alright, alright. You win. I can't deny that I am very much thrilled by this golden opportunity to spend some personal time with Your Highness," I say teasingly. Luna snorts slightly. "We are delighted that thou will spend time with us," She says, playfully reverting back to how she originally spoke after returning to Ponyville for that interesting Nightmare Night Twilight and the girls had told me about.

With that, the two of us casually trot towards the completely intact city of Los Pegasus, eager for this long-awaited alone time for us to share at lovers.

 **9:45 AM**

 _ **USS Fuso**_ **'s Medical Bay…**

"I'll kill every last one of those buckers," Rainbow Dash hisses, eyes narrowed in rage upon seeing the condition of her friend, Applejack. The Element of Loyalty, along with her wing-pony and now friend once more Lightning Dust, had flown at top speed to the damaged battleship as soon as word had arrived to the airstrip this morning, waking up all the tired pegasi who had been resting at the time. The night's battle and the role they had played in it had left all exhausted. Only two of the volunteers had died, one from a hail of arrows when she strayed too close to a transport. The second had disappeared, possibly having been killed by an explosion that was seen from the ship he had just hit.

"Dash, calm down. Ah'll be fine," The Element of Honesty says, trying to pacify her adventures friend. Lightning Dust just stands by the door, making sure none of the fillies who had snuck aboard were nearby. "Fine?" An incredulous Dash half-shouts, half-shrieks. The cyan-colored mare is gripped in anger. _'First Ponyville is destroyed, and all my friends nearly died. Then poor Derpy got killed, along with that new guy, Dream. Now Applejack almost bought it, and instead has a broken leg! Buck it!'_ She thinks to herself. Rainbow takes a deep breath, trying to not scream any more. "I'm sorry Applejack. I guess I kind of over-reacted. Just still on edge from last night, you know?"

The orange earth pony farmer nods half-heartedly. She's willing to accept the obvious lie just to keep the medical bay quiet. There is an awkward silence now. Finally RD breaks it. "I'm going to check on Scootaloo," The adventurous mare says. After exchanging good-byes, she trots into the hallway, Lightning behind her, eyeing her cautiously. _'Buck. Normally I like being daring and all, but I think Dash is going to need watching. As I learned the hard way, there is a limit to turning a blind eye to such acts,'_ The reformed daredevil mare decides.

 **10:34 PM**

 **Uncharted area inside the Slaver's Citadel**

Gu'klas stands at attention, his rigid posture not moving, giving the impression of a demented statue. In front his master Cluny the Slaver glares down at the alicorn in front of him with his one good eye. "You wasted one of your ships just for a fucking taunt?! Despite knowing that I will no longer risk opening any more portals for now? I already promised you justice when I saved your miserable hide, and this is how you repay me?!" Spittle flies out of the fallen unicorn's mouth as he rants. Henry Holman simply stares nonchalantly, unafraid of the Slaver's wrath.

"Yes. And it wasn't a waste. For one thing, it proved a theory of mine. Second, enough damage was inflicted on my 'brother's' precious battleship to put it out of commission for at least a month, maybe more. That means that our biggest naval threat is out of the picture for now," The traitorous younger brother replies in an even tone. Cluny eyes one of his two main military commanders, rage still present in his eyes and body language, but also the slightest evidence of mild curiosity.

"What is this 'theory' of yours?" The unicorn says, his tone indicating that despite the phrasing, it is a demand, not a question. Henry now smiles at this. "That Jacob is intent on either 'saving' or destroying me. He abandoned the main battle to engage my armored cruiser, allowing for more transports to land. We can use this sometime to help further the Grand Plan," Henry says wickedly. Cluny nods at this, slightly pacified at this. "So be it. Do not do that ever again without my permission, however. We've inflicted heavy losses this time. Let's press those ponies even harder. Gu'klas, have your reinforcements you requested all you expected?" The Carolean general nods. "Yes, my lord. I have hidden the warriors so as to deceive the city's defenders that they face the same amount of attackers."

Again Cluny nods. "Excellent work general. General Henry, you will take Gu'klas back to his post and assist him in ending the siege in two days. Keep your ship out of sight until then. I want the enemy to know true fear, learning that their warship is no longer the only one present. The lost cruiser may have damaged it, but your ship _will_ sink it! Now, go!" Cluny orders, turning around. The two generals bow to their ruler. Then Cluny the Slaver's long rat-like tail flicks slightly, indicating that they are dismissed.

As they depart, Henry's lips form a sinister sneer, the dark alicorn's thoughts filled with malicious delight. _'Oh, how I will make you bleed, brother dearest.'_

 **And done! First chapter posted since I started school! As always thank you for reading another chapter and please leave a review. If you enjoyed it feel free to PM me or just favorite or follow my story. Next time: What will happen in Vanhoover? Will the attack Cluny has just ordered gain the Caroleans a much-needed victory? If so, what will Jacob do with his ship under repairs? And what is the Grand Plan? Find out the answers to these and more next time in the eleventh chapter of Battleship of Equestria!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Eleven: New Friends and Dates**

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter-than-normal chapter and the short sections in it. Had a shitty week as well as my great uncle having passed away from the cancer that had reached his brain on Sunday. The next few chapters should (hopefully) go back to being longer but I will promise that the next battle scene** _ **WILL BE THE NORMAL LENGTH!**_ **The rest of my author's note will be finished at the end of the chapter so enjoy!**

 **May 10** **th** **, 1942 1:11 AM**

 **Celestia Sea…**

In the darkened waters of the Celestia Sea a small, dark object cuts through the water, leaving a small island that had been called home for the past few months, its half-full tanks just enough to get it to one of the far northern ports of Equestria. As there is a slight gale, the nearly entire crew of the vessel is inside, save for a few serving as the night watch. At the stern flies a flag with a red hammer and sickle set in a mostly white square with a small light blue strip at the bottom.

"Comrade Captain Rushenkov, are you sure you are willing to do this?" A nervous earth pony asks, standing by his post at the helm. The tan pegasus known as Ivan Rushenkov nods while straightening his cap for his uniform. "Yes comrade. While I wish we could continue to have stayed at our island paradise, we have finally received American codes. As allies we must help as Comrade Stalin would decree. In addition, it is not the worker's way to back down from a challenge, nor the Russian way. Thus, we _shall_ try to provide any and all assistance."

 **10:00 AM**

 **Los Pegasus…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I yawn as I stretch in the bed I have been provided in the hotel suite given to us. My crew, along with Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Princess Twilight, had practically ordered me to take a two-day break, despite my (albeit feeble) protests. Luna also played a significant part in why I had agreed to this. The same people who insisted on my vacation had done the same to the midnight-blue alicorn. I still wonder if, or maybe it is better said as how much, Cadence had played a role in this as the pink alicorn is both the ruler of the northern Crystal Empire and the princess of love. Better keep an eye on her, just in case.

At that moment I sense movement in the bed. I turn and grin. "Good morning, my love. Sleep well?" Luna returns the smile as she gets out of bed and trots to the dresser across from us. "I did indeed Jacob," The princess of the night says as she uses her magic to place her crown and armor she wore in times of peace. I also get out of bed and start to put on my freshly cleaned uniform. _'I got to remember to tip the staff,'_ I muse to myself, noting the lack of bloodstains from the fighting that had occurred Friday just outside the city limits. Despite that, Los Pegasus is full of life, a stark contrast to the situation across the rest of Equestria.

"So have you any plans for today Luna?" I ask my girlfriend, err mare-friend. Luna nods, staring at me with a loving gaze. "Indeed I have. I am thinking about touring the city and seeing the sights today. Then this evening, we shall dine at one of the most popular restaurants in this city. After that…" Luna trails of seductively. I grin. My love has quickly learned how to tease with me. I trot up to her and quickly peck her on the lips. "Sounds like the makings of a wonderful day. I'm ready when you are," I say, both of us fully dressed.

A few minutes later and we exit the hotel, ready to explore the city who shares the iconic large white letters as Los Angles. Of course, back home the letters spell Hollywood. Here they spell Applewood. The parallels between America and Equestria truly are peculiar. Something to explore after the war, I hope.

 **10:15 AM**

Unknown to the couple, six pairs of eyes watch their every movement, though thankfully with no malicious intent. In fact, it is quite the opposite. The tallest shifts uncomfortably. "I don't know how you lured me off my command, even if Froster agreed," Private First Class, now Lance Corporal, Billy Franklin of the _USS Fuso_ Marine contingent says quietly. "Aw, come on Billy! Don't ya wanta make sure Jacob and Luna have a peaceful day?" Applebloom, the ringleader of the group of misfits known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders says. "Plus, if anypony asks, we're just showing one of our brave allies around the city," The pink earth pony filly known as Diamond Tiara, one-time bully of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and now good friends with said trio, along with Diamond's foalhood friend Silver Spoon, who adjusts her glasses. "Plus it will be fun!" Scootaloo says, the orange pegasus filly trying not to focus on her adopted older sister's recent change in emotions. "Come on guys! If we wait any longer we're going to lose them!" Rarity's younger sister Sweetie Belle says as their targets move on with their date.

As Billy watches his young charges start to trot off, the American Marine hailing from North Carolina sighs, adjusting his civilian clothes that the entire ship had been issued after the evacuation of Ponyville. _'I wonder how the captain will react if we get caught? Last I heard, those fillies are still due from a dress-down from him for sneaking aboard Friday. Oh boy,'_ The American thinks to himself.

 **That evening…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I wait in the hotel lobby for my sweetheart to finish getting ready for dinner. I don't know why she wants to, but who am I to argue with a princess? Especially when said princess was also my lover. Then again, I'm not one to talk. After all, I'm practically living in my uniform. Speaking of which, maybe I should ask Rarity if she could make a set of clothes for formal occasions. After all, I have come to believe that the Element of Generosity is also the best fashion designer in both Equestria _and_ back home. Even if the white unicorn can be a tad bit melodramatic.

There it is again! The same damn feeling of being watched! I swear that we were being followed the whole day. But every time I look around, I fail to identify the person (or pony) doing so. Maybe I'm simply imagining things or over-reacting? Yeah, it might just be a side effect of being in one too many naval gun fights. _'Relax,'_ I once again chide myself.

"Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to ensure that this evening was memorable," A sweet voice says. I turn back to the stairwell. When I see the pony standing there, my eyes widen and my jaws drops, all thoughts leaving my mind, save for one. "Wow."

Luna giggles at my expression, along with quite a few other stallions as well. The midnight-blue alicorn had put on a dress. Around her upper body it is black, with the skirt being white. It is simple but breathtaking. The mare trots towards me in a regal manner. I finally manage to close my jaws and coughs slightly as I straighten up. "Like what you see?" Luna says slyly. I nod. "Indeed. Though to be honest, you would look amazing in virtually anything my dear Luna," I reply. Again I am graced with the sweet sound of her laughter. "Flattery gets you nowhere, Captain Jacob," Luna replies. "But dinner might. Come on, I'm starving!"

With a mock shake of her head, my princess of the night loops her hoof through mine. Together we step outside and I hail a taxi. Once we get inside I give the directions to the restaurant to the two ponies hauling the cab and off we go.

The rest of the evening passes by very quickly. We eat, laugh, and tell stories of each other's past. When we finally arrive back at the hotel, we kiss each other goodnight before crawling into bed, exhausted from the day's joyous activities of sightseeing.

 **The hotel across the street…**

"Can we _please_ go to bed now?" A bedraggled Billy pleads at the five young fillies. Diamond Tiara pouts. "Are you sure, sir?" The pink earth pony asks him, Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle also pouting. Thankfully for the Marine, Applebloom and Scootaloo take his side. This time. "Ah don't know about you, but Ah'm plain old tuckered out! Ah second Billy's motion!" RD's younger sister also nods. "It is getting late. We should try to catch a train or boat back to Canterlot in the morning."

Diamond reluctantly nods in agreement. "I guess we all are tired. Well, I think we can all agree that our mission here today was a success!" Billy groans mentally. _'Sure it was a success in that we did nothing significant but almost getting caught on several occasions. It was interesting to see this side of the captain. The boys are going to love this. Can't wait to see them soon,'_ Billy thinks to himself as he and the fillies get ready for bed, needing to get up fairly early in the morning to head out. Froster may have given them leave for this, but it seemed prudent to not push their luck any more than they already have this day.

 **May 11** **th** **12:00 PM**

 **Baltimare Naval Yard…**

"OI! EASY WITH THAT TURRET! ONE WORNG MOVE AND A LOT OF PEOPLE AND PONIES ARE GOING TO BE SQUISHED!" Lieutenant Junior Grade Froster calls out from the stern. Several dozen of the east coast's most powerful unicorns had gathered to assist in removing the massive wreck that Turret No. 5 of the battleship _USS Fuso_ once she had arrived yesterday evening. Thankfully for her reduced and tired crew, it had been an uneventful journey, stopping briefly in Canterlot to drop off the wounded and the former Ponyville residents who had joined the crew after being rescued by Jacob and his men. Now the former Japanese warship is docked in the first large-scale dry dock designed solely for her in Equestria. Work had begun immediately. Jacob had told his loyal executive officer to ensure that the breach in the hull was sealed and the torpedo bulge that had minimized the damage to also be repaired. That would be completed by the end of the month, allowing the super-dreadnought to respond to any emergency.

Of course, it will be with both a reduced crew and guns. The starboard broadside in particular will be smaller for another two weeks. The roof of Turret No. 3 will be fixed tomorrow; returning the number of main guns to ten instead of eight, but it will take the first week of June, possibly the second as well, to add the newly-made and still-being-tested turret to replace the one destroyed. And of course train a crew. Thankfully, Froster's friend and fellow officer Fuji has already started training new recruits (Mostly those of Ponyville who have not even a family to return to in Canterlot, but with a fair amount of members of the newly-formed Royal Equestrian Navy) in how to operate. Of course, both the American and the Japanese officers are nervous about how the newly-designed 14-inch guns that were never manufactured before in Equestria will fair. To speed up the repair process, the guns and turret will be tested this month instead of next month.

Suddenly Froster pauses in his train of thought. _'The only other ship in our navy that is capable of producing smoke and is not under construction is_ Baltimare _. But she's with the rest of the fleet in the Los Pegasus port!'_ Alarm flashes in his mind of a possible attack, despite the fact that the Celestia Sea is completely free of any Carolean warships. The rearmost turret of the damaged giant is able to fire in the direction of the growing cloud of smoke, and a small speck on the horizon. It's not another armored cruiser, thankfully. "Fuji, get the gun crew of Turret No. 6 ready! Unknown ship is bearing down towards us. I'm not sure if it is hostile or not, but I am not going to allow this ship to be attacked without firing a single shot!"

Then Ensign David Mann, the ship's chief radio man, gallops towards the acting-captain. "Sir, the ship is transmitting! It says it is friendly, and it does have the proper answer codes we gave the Russians," He informs the stunned American. Snatching the binoculars around his neck, Froster strains his eyes at the rapidly approaching ship. True enough, the banner of the Soviet Navy flutters proudly at the stern of the destroyer claiming to be friendly. Lowering his binoculars, Froster makes a quick decision. He turns to the earth pony.

"Contact both Canterlot and Captain Jacob. Tell him we need him here pronto, preferably using that neat teleportation magic. As for the Russian, tell him he will stay within sight of us and anchor about a thousand yards from us. Any hint of hostile intentions and we will blow him sky high. He is to stay there until our commanding officer arrives and determines if he is truly friend…or foe."

 **And done! As always please leave a review or simple comment after reading! Plan is to try to publish at least one chapter every week or two. Anyway, moving on! Next time: How did another crew of humans arrive in Equestria? When did they arrive and what have they been up to? How will Jacob react, and will he accept this unexpected source of help? Will the Cutie Mark Crusaders finally get the dress down for sneaking aboard? And how will the next assault on the besieged city of Vanhoover go? Find the answers to these and much more in the next chapter of Battleship of Equestria!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Twelve: Of News, Reinforcements, and Plans**

 **May 12** **th** **, 1942 11:00 PM**

 **Vanhoover…**

All was quiet in the area around the besieged city. The same that it has been for the past week. At first the Royal Guard garrison, who were the only occupants of the half-destroyed city, were expecting a sneak attack. However, by the fifth night it was clear that the enemy was spent. Thus the guard was reduced and less vigilant. After all, who needs to guard the walls if no one is coming to attack anymore? That was the thought that virtually every earth pony, pegasus, and unicorn thought.

They were wrong.

Gu'klas once again checks the time using the moon. _'Soon,'_ His mental voice coos sickeningly. Within ten minutes, give or take, the city that has long been a thorn in the master's side shall finally burn. Once this Vanhoover has fallen, they will sweep north into the now-isolated Crystal Empire. Secret envoys to Yakistan had guaranteed the yaks neutrality. Once the Crystal Heart was captured, and hopefully the so-called love princess as well, the next step in his master's Grand Plan will soon be achieved.

Pulling out his scimitar, the Carolean general points to the area below the wall facing the sea. Silently, a third of his ground soldiers gather just within reach of the walls, but safely out of the way of being seen. Once again Gu'klas glances upwards. Henry's ten minutes are up. "Where is he?" The general mutters silently. This is what he gets for trusting a 'human': Nothing. Then his eyes widen slightly when a new sound registers in his brain as it rolls across the night, breaking the silence abruptly.

Suddenly just in front of his soldiers, the ground appears to erupt into fire and smoke. A large portion of the wall sags, most of the stone having been blown away. Thirty seconds or so later, a second volley destroys even more, forming a huge gap. Henry's battleship flagship had proven useful today. Gu'klas grunts before slamming on his helmet (which Henry calls a 'Hoplite Helmet' onto his hornless head, only his cruel tusks are exposed, poking out through two specially made holes. Turning to his soldiers, he points his scimitar at the new entrance into the pony's city-fortress.

"ONWARDS CAROLEANS! THE ENEMY IS INSIDE! LET'S CRUSH THEM! THROUGH THEM THROUGH HELL'S GATES!" He roars, echoed by thousands upon hundreds of thousands of voices. Warriors pour through the gaping hole, lusting for blood long denied by Vanhoover's formidable defenses. Now, there will be no stopping the storm.

Half-awake ponies stumble out of their barracks trying to defend their posts. Some have only their chest plate on. Some have only their helmets on. Most have no armor or helmets on. Bodies run into each other as confusion worsens the situation. The defenders try to put up a stout defense, but are quickly overrun. Within a few moments, the make-shift battle line that the ponies had thrown up in a feeble attempt to bottle in the enemy horde is overrun.

"KILL! KILL! KILL! COME ON MY FOE-KILLERS! TONIGHT WE SHALL GORGE OURSELVES!" A lustful Gu'klas continues to urge on his demonic warriors. With a gleeful howl, the Carolean jumps into the fight/rout. One brave (or to Gu'klas, idiotic) earth pony captain cuts down a Carolean. As the pony yanks his sword out, Gu'klas grabs the Royal Guard's shoulder with one hand and spins his target around. The general briefly savors the look of horror on the doomed captain's face as he pulls his other arm back. With a grunt of pain, the last thing the pony sees is the cross guard of Gu'klas's curved scimitar stopping just a half-inch from his chest, most of the sword buried in his flesh. As Gu'klas pushes the corpse away, a unicorn tries to charge up her horn, preparing to fire a bolt of magic at her captain's killer.

With lightning speed, the armored foe closes the gap between him and the defiant unicorn mare. The panicking pony fires her charged shot by accident, her fear disrupting her aim. With a causal, almost bored, flick of his free hand, the exposed throat of the mare is shredded by his crew dagger-like claws. As the pony falls to the ground, her hooves trying to stem the crimson tide pouring into the ground around her, staining the unicorn's pink flanks, Gu'klas ignores her as he continues walking. Gu'klas's only motion that acknowledges the dying Royal Guard is a brutal stomp on the torn throat, crushing her windpipe.

The cruel Carolean general then walks through the burning city and piling pony corpses, his gait so calm and casual that one would think that he was at a park on a beautiful day of spring instead of a mini hell. He watches with pride as his 1.5 million soldiers pour into the fray, slaughtering and butchering any and all ponies, be they dead or alive. Gu'klas then hears several voices speaking in frantic whispers. A demented smile crosses his face as he turns to the door of one of the few remaining builds that are relatively intact. With a well-placed kick, he smashes down the door just as a unicorn officer sends his messenger, a teal pegasus mare, off into the sky. The doomed officer calmly turns around, gazing at his soon-to-be killer. "Now Canterlot will know you're here," The stallion says in a defiant voice.

To his horror, the nightmarish figure standing before him actually laughs. Still smiling, Gu'klas takes a few steps forward, his helmet removed. "Perfect," The Carolean says. "The princesses will stop you," The officer continues, though his lower lip trembles ever so slightly as he knows his death approaches. And perhaps it is payment for failing to keep the city in Equestrian hooves. Gu'klas stops just in front of the pony, both staring into the other's eyes. "Let them try to stop my master," Gu'klas smirks.

Then he strikes like a coiled viper. His open, fanged mouth sinks deeply into the area not protected by armor or helmet. With the motions indicating one skilled with this technique, the Carolean rips out the unicorn's windpipe. Along with a good amount of flesh. The good (if it can be seen as such) news for the officer is that the femoral artery was also severed. Gu'klas watches bored as his soon-to-be meal collapses and dies silently from blood loss.

"Quite a clean kill," A voice says from behind. Gu'klas instantly knows who the speaker is. "More than he probably deserved," Gu'klas says, not bothering to turn around. "Shouldn't you be on your battleship?" "Oh, maybe. Personally I wanted to see my handiwork. They may not be trained in how to use her like a crew back home would be able to, but they will do. Why did you let that pegasus escape? Now our cover is definitely blown." Despite the words said, Henry's tone shows the fact that the dark alicorn doesn't give a damn.

Gu'klas finally turns around. "I have a huge army. I want Equestria to try to stop it with their own feeble armies now that their precious _Fuso_ can no longer prevent our advance on the ground. And I want this 'Captain Jacob' to watch his friends fall all around him and knowing that he can do nothing to stop the inevitable," The Carolean snarls. Henry smirks wickedly. "I think that this is the start of a truly beautiful campaign. Are you going to hunt down the survivors who escaped from the slaughter?"

The general shakes his head. "I'm going to let them get a mile or two towards the Crystal Empire. Then I'm unleashing my riders on them. Now, come my brother-in-arms! Let us feast on the flesh of our prey!" With that, the two war leaders depart, leaving only the unicorn body in a pool of blood, cruel laughter echoing in the smoke-filled city.

Cluny the Slaver has truly landed in Equestria.

 **May 13** **th** **8:00 AM**

 **Baltimare Naval Yard…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stare at the faces of the two hundred and sixty-nine Russian sailors and Naval Infantry of the _Soobrazitelnyy_ -classdestroyer _Smyshlyonyi,_ which is Russian for clever. The destroyer's commanding officer, a Warrant Officer Rushenkov, just finished telling me of how they had arrived in Equestria. After having suffered some damage from a single mine off the coast of Odessa back in March, the destroyer was in danger of being blown up by more mines which ironically belonged to the Soviets. Before this could happen, two men were thrown overboard just before a bright light, similar to what I had seen, surrounded the ship and transported her to an isolated island where they made make-shift repairs and built a shanty of sorts.

The reason, Rushenkov had told me, for introducing themselves was the chance of one day happening upon one of our transmissions. Recognizing the codes, they set sail (so to speak) in the general direction of the radio waves until they arrived here. And of course I'm the one called in for this. Figures. Right now Luna is safe and sound back at Canterlot, so that is one less thing to worry about. Though I still need to finish my scolding of the Cutie Mark Crusaders later.

"Are you sure you are committing to the war? This is your final chance, for all of you, to back out," I warn in a grave tone. To my pleasure, not a single eye is batted. One Russian, wearing the distinctive uniform of the Naval Infantry (the Soviet Navy's equivalent to the Marine Corps or the Special Naval Landing Force) and a Mosin-Nagant bolt-action rifle across his back, takes a half-step forward. "Comrade Captain, our countries were allies in the war back home. Comrade Stalin never said anything about not assisting such allies in any other war," The ivory pegasus states in a thick Russian accent. I nod my head, trotting over and gazing at the young soldier. "Well put. Name?" I ask politely. "Lev Troitskiy. Seaman." Again I nod. "I thank you, Seaman Troitskiy, for your thoughts. Are the rest of you lot also in the same mindset?" I call out as I step back.

" _DA!"_ I smile at this answer, thankful to know enough basic Russian to understand that they had said yes. "Rushenkov, how many men can you spare to serve as infantry? I need my landing party stationed on my ship at its full complement while a Marine camp is being formed. The Russian officer ponders this briefly. Then he turns to Lev Troitskiy. "Comrade Lev, take one of the DShK machine guns and half the ammunition for it, along with the gun crew, seventeen PPSh-41 submachine guns, and eighty rifles. I'll take care of the rest." Troitskiy snaps to attention and delivers a salute that would make a drill sergeant proud before disappearing back into the docked destroyer.

Now that the situation has been defused, Froster and the others mingle with our new comrades, cautiously at first, but soon finding common ground in talking about the battles they had been. I can't help but smile. _'Damn, I need to try to maintain the façade of a detached commander for the new recruits,'_ I half-heartedly chide myself. Then I shake my head. Yeah, the hell I could do that. My next thought is a little less unrealistic. _'Man, I can't wait to see Luna's face when she sees this.'_ After receiving a scroll from Princess Celestia yesterday morning, we had left Los Pegasus by flight. As Luna needed to talk with her sister and fellow princesses in Canterlot (minus Princess Cadence who has returned with her husband Shining Armor to ready the Crystal Empire Army), we had sadly parted ways there, although only temporary.

"SIR!"

Of course I had to hear someone shout that out with a tone foretelling bad news. Then again, if I wanted to always hear good news, I would have joined the Navy. I turn to look at the unfortunate bearer of what is clearly becoming only bad news. "Why do I have the feeling you're not reporting the latest weather report?" I say half-heartedly, trying to make a joke and put the young officer at ease. Mann quickly salutes me, which I return. Then my fellow American speaks. "Sir, bad news." I roll my eyes slightly, unable to help myself. "Of course it is, Mann. Just like in the Pacific back home. What is it?" I sigh. Mann takes a shallow breath before continuing. "You're being recalled to Canterlot for an emergency war council. A situation has occurred of extreme nature." More wonderful news. Fuck. "Well? What is it?" I ask, unable to help my curiosity.

"Vanhoover has fallen."

Aw shit.

Immediately I start to snap out orders. "Get Froster. Tell him to send all our Marines and Naval Infantry to Canterlot, fully armed and supplied. Have them bring the DShK and one or two of the spare 25mm guns, the twin mount versions. Preferably by dawn tomorrow. I am leaving for Canterlot now. All Special Naval Landing Force members are to stay here and guard the ships. And have the Royal Guard double the guard shifts around the yard! Our greatest asset for the naval part of this war is here!" I shout as I take-off into the air, my speed probably capable of making even Rainbow Dash jealous.

 **Four hours later…**

I massage my temple with one of my hoofs. In addition to the bad news, this damned little bird has been chirping periodically ever since it decided to land on the window chill fifteen minutes ago. Despite having closed the window, the only effect it has is a muffled chirp. It doesn't bother the others. Of course, the same can't be said for me. But at the moment I have bigger things to worry about. We had just finished listening to the shaken pegasus mare finish recounting what had happened for the second time since I arrived. I have a brief mental debate about asking her to repeat it once more. Just to make sure that I haven't missed anything. Like over a million Carolean soldiers waiting to attack. The last estimation of the besieging forces was in the ballpark of about five hundred thousand. But one doesn't need to be a shrink to see that the poor messenger is on the verge of collapse. Both of the physical and emotional level. Turning my head to Luna, Celestia, and Twilight, I subtly nod my head. As it is day light, Celestia is in charge of Canterlot.

"Thank you, Silver Stream. You may leave. I will discuss your situation later, but for now we need to go over this important news you have brought here," The white alicorn mare says with her normal soft voice. The grateful mare nods, straightening her hunched posture. On impulse I also stand and deliver a salute to the pony. Normally I am the one returning the salute, but after what she had gone through recently, this Silver Stream has more than earned my respect. I mark her down as a possible recruit as she exits. There is a brief pause in the room as we look at one another. Finally I let out my breath and take the plunge.

"They're going for the Crystal Empire," I state evenly. The three princesses nod in agreement. Twilight looks to be on the verge of a major panic attack. Quite understandable to be fair. Her sister-in-law _and_ her older brother are there. "We have several days, three at least, before the enemy reaches the border by foot. Probably sooner of they were mounted, but even if that was the case, the border defenses generated by the Crystal Heart should hold for about a day or two. I'll take a hundred American Marines and another hundred Naval Infantry to assist. Has Cadence begun evacuation?" My lover nods. "In fact, ever since Los Pegasus she and Shining Armor have been sending all civilians and refugees to the eastern cities. Only a quarter of non-combatants are left there. We are mustering about three thousand Royal Guard reservists. Will you be accompanying them?" She asks, her tone barely showing that she is not happy that I am once again throwing myself into the heat of things. "If there is room, then yes. What are our forces in the Crystal Empire?"

Twilight takes a deep breath to try to calm down before speaking. "In our last correspondence, Cadence reported that Shining Armor has mobilized the entire Crystal Guard. That makes for a total of three hundred thousand. In addition, last week a detachment of about twenty-five thousand ponies of the Royal Guard militia and seven cannons had been sent," The princess of friendship tell me. _'Good. That means we should have enough soldiers to make any form of defense feasible,'_ I think to myself, slightly relived. If deployed correctly, our numerically inferior force can at least delay the invaders. Then a new thought hits me.

"Why the Crystal Empire?"

Celestia cocks her head slightly. "What do you mean?" The princess of the sun asks. Her younger sister and former student do the same. "We had a large number of skilled soldiers trapped in Vanhoover. With the number of soldiers present, and the fact that the canal is undefended, Cluny and his generals could have landed near Ponyville and advance through there. The only thing that is of worth up north besides a single princess is the Crystal Heart, and I think it is safe to say that the entire Crystal Guard would fight to the last before surrendering the Heart, and even then they would destroy it. There is something we're missing."

"We can't abandon our friends!" Twilight says fiercely. I almost chuckle, thankfully catching myself before the sound could be heard. "I didn't say that. My men will be here by dawn. Private First Class Burns will remain here to serve as an additional guard for the three of you. If that is ok with you," I say, standing up. Celestia, Twilight, and (a reluctant) Luna all nod in agreement. "I will have the Night Guard gather the rest of your force onto the train. I assume you plan to depart by noon?" Luna asks me. "Preferably earlier. Much earlier. Before the sun gets too high. I want to get as far as possible before we are forced to travel in broad daylight. The sooner and more secret the departure, the more distant any possible Carolean force that could intercept the train will be," I say. The flutter of wings causes all four of us to look at the window just in time to see the crimson tail feathers of the small bird.

' _Thank goodness! If only our other problems would be resolved so easily,'_ I think, sighing in relief of being free from this nuisance. "Well, I think it is safe to say this meeting is adjourned. Jacob, a moment if you please? Sister, after I finish speaking with him, I will be heading to bed. Good night," Luna says, gently nuzzling Celestia in a display of sisterly affection. After briefly returning the gesture, the taller of the two alicorns nods. "Very well. Come Twilight. We better leave the two lovebirds alone for a bit," Celestia says teasingly, causing both me and Luna to blush. Then the oldest and youngest alicorns depart, leaving us in silence for a moment.

Finally Luna sighs. "Why is it that whenever there is some major battle in this war you must throw yourself into the thick of it?" She asks me, despite both of us knowing that she knows at least somewhat why. "Believe me, my love, I've been asking myself that ever since Pearl Harbor." The alicorn princess nods at this. Of all the natural ponies in Equestria, only Luna knows the whole story of what had been known as the Second World War and my involvement with it. From December 7th, 1941 to when I lead the operation back in April to steal what would become my battleship, the _Fuso_. She already knows that I rarely back down from a fight, especially if the safeties of those I care about are at stake. "You're hoping to face Henry in this battle, aren't you?" My lover guess. "Yes. It is bad enough that it appears he might have something with bigger guns than that fucking cruiser, the _SMS Blütcher_ , which my crew and I only managed to sink after suffering a fair amount of damage. Right now, our best hope is that he is ashore with the army and not at sea, however unlikely this will be. Otherwise, we can do nothing with only a single destroyer, even with torpedoes, until my battleship is repaired."

Suddenly Luna lunges forward and embraces me, fighting back tears. "I know how badly you want to stop your little brother. I won't stop you from leading the reinforcements. But please come home alive. Promise me, my love," My mare-friend (or should it be girlfriend? I'm really finding the proper use of the lingo from earth and here so confusing) says, nuzzling her head against mine. I understand her fears. This is the first time she experienced love and dated. After all, from what the other princesses had told me, virtually the entire time that she was a princess to the incident with Nightmare Moon and her thousand-year banishment was spent working. In fact, most of the time when she wasn't all business was spent with her sister and not with others.

I kiss the top of her head gently, while one hoof strokes her back. My brain is screaming at me to not make promises that might not be kept. War only keeps the promise of death. Promises to loved ones are kept only by chance, no matter how skilled or intelligent one is. But my heart vehemently disagrees. Besides, a promise works both ways. The giver of the promise a goal to keep in sight and a drive. For the receiver, something to hope for and anticipate. "I promise my love. I would fight to break out of hell before abandoning you. I will not die. I will return on all four legs."

 **8:25 PM**

 **Vanhoover ruins…**

"… _before the sun gets too high. I want to get as far as possible before we are forced to travel in broad daylight. The sooner and more secret the departure, the more distant any possible Carolean force that could intercept the train will be."_ Henry Holman sneers at the now-frozen image of his older brother. Thanks to a spell Cluny had made for his disposal, the American can know cause hell to Jacob's plans. The spell he had requested from his fallen unicorn 'master' was a form of an enchanted recorder posing as a small and innocuous bird. With a small pulse of magic, the dark alicorn sends his 'spy' back to watch the railroad.

Alone in his command tent Gu'klas had ordered built for him, Henry hums to himself in thought. _'So you decided to go by rail. Smart plan. Too bad I'm going to have to fuck it up. Actually, it will only be bad for_ you _,'_ the former Marine thinks to himself as he exits. He walks across the street towards his counterpart's quarters. "Good evening, Gu'klas," Henry says curtly. "Henry," The general replies. The Carolean is sitting down, his clawed feet resting on a table as he drinks a mug containing the foul-smelling grog that is popular in Cluny's army. Henry waits as Gu'klas takes a bite out of a severed pony leg that was barely cooked, blood staining his teeth and mouth. Once he has finished chewing and takes another gulp of grog, Gu'klas finally speaks. "What is it?"

"Canterlot is sending a train with reinforcements in the morning. Jacob will be leading them." Gu'klas barely manages to suppress a sigh when he hears the name of his master's greatest source of annoyance. "How many men do you want?" He cuts to the chase, knowing the alicorn's desire to destroy his brother. "Have the riders returned?" A cruel twinkle is seen in Henry's eyes. The corners of Gu'klas's mouth twitch upward to form a smile that would give the Tantabus nightmares. "Yes. Their mounts are barely winded and well-feed from their hunt. I assume you wish to use them?"

Henry nods. "I highly doubt we can stop the train completely if my brother and his men are among the passengers. That doesn't mean we can't delay them and, hopefully, bleed them slightly. Do we have any prisoners?" Gu'klas thinks for a bit. "Yes, three dozen. Why?" Henry's cruel mind never fails to astound Gu'klas when he hears why. _'Thank the master that Henry is on our side,'_ the Carolean reflects briefly.

For a moment, Gu'klas almost feels the slightest twinge of pity for the three prisoners that the alicorn wants to take with him. Almost.

"Very well. You may have the riders. You may also select three captives. But only three! The rest will be used as rations once the fresh meet runs out." Henry bows his head slightly. "Thank you, general." With that, he departs into the night, summoning the Caroleans desired. Gu'klas stares out absent-mindedly as he takes yet another bite out of his dinner. Letting out a disgusting burp, yet another thought crosses his perverted mind. _'Never in my entire existence, with the exception of the master, have I ever seen a creature capable of being more cruel than us Caroleans, and I have been around since Cluny's first army was created. I hope the master has a firm control over Henry. Otherwise, that alicorn will become a liability, a loose cannon.'_

 **Twenty-five minutes later…**

 **At the edge of the Carolean encampment…**

Standing on a large piece of debris from the once-formidable walls of Vanhoover, Henry gazes in giddy anticipation at the sight before him. Four hundred and fifty of the largest and strongest Caroleans available, well-armed and carrying scraps of armor. Cluny had enchanted them with additional strength, making it harder to kill them at close range. Most are armed with small shields and either a sword or a spear, and in some cases both. A few, about twenty, are armed with the deadly composite bow typical of the Carolean Army. But as impressive as these are to behold, it is not what makes them truly impressive. It is what they ride on.

Each Carolean sits atop a snarling timberwolf, as savage, possibly more-so, then their counterparts found in the Everfree Forest. It wasn't recorded in the history books, but the Caroleans were not Cluny's only creation when he was first exiled and was creating his army. The fallen unicorn magician had made a potion that would turn wood into savage beast. When he was defeated, none of the first timberwolves had survived to join the remnants of his army when he was defeated by Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, and his hated younger brother, Starswirl the Bearded. Quite a few, however, had managed to escape their master either before or during the battle. From there they had somehow managed to increase their number (very slowly thankfully. About one to three every two centuries) in the Everfree Forest. Upon discovering this, Cluny had ordered for several of the offspring of his creation to be captured and sent to his citadel, which had been done before the second battle in the Ponyville area. Once reunited with his timberwolves, the Slaver had used his knowledge of magic to clone them, once more creating a small but elite section of mounted warriors in his new army. These timberwolves had lost none of their infamous savagery and only trained to accept basic commands of control and to not eat their assigned Carolean riders. Roughly half had been sent to Vanhoover.

Behind Henry is the leader of the detachment of riders. The towering horned Carolean had pony blood placed on his face as war paint, the reddish liquid applied in such a manner to make cryptic designs for causing fear in his foes and possibly other arcane purposes. His mount is kept muzzled to the side, two of the Caroleans that normally serve Henry aboard his flagship guarding the three terrified Royal Guard captives tied up in chains in a make-shift wagon attached to the timberwolf. The riders talk amongst themselves in their crude manner, trading insults and war stories.

All this noise dies down almost instantly when Henry steps forward, his wings spread as a signal for absolute silence. Already his reputation for executing any warrior under his command who fails to follow his orders in a most gruesome manner is known even amongst the nearly-fearless riders. Henry smirks on the inside, briefly enjoying the faint sense of fear generated by his simple gesture. Then the alicorn speaks.

"Caroleans! I have summoned you here because of one simple reason! That reason is that you are the best of the best, the most fearsome and ruthless of all Caroleans in this whole fucking army! Or at least, that is what is claimed. We have finally arrived to wage war and death on the lands that the master has long promised! While the main army moves north to crush his enemies, you have been selected to perform a mission of the utmost importance! A train of reinforcements will be leaving the capital of these pathetic ponies tomorrow morning! That train is containing their greatest general and a fair number of this shithole's most elite and deadly soldiers! They cannot be allowed to arrive north! Your task is thus simple: Stop that train and kill the reinforcements at _any_ cost!" At this moment Henry briefly pauses to catch his breath. When he resumes speaking, he uses his alicorn magic to amplify his voice for the next part. The part to encourage and whip the riders into a killing frenzy.

"HUNT THEIR TRAIN DOWN! DO NOT STOP UNTIL THEY ARE DEAD! YOU DO NOT KNOW PAIN, YOU DO NOT KNOW FEAR! **YOU WILL TASTE PONY FLESH!"**

At this, all the Caroleans in front of him start roaring and howling, bashing swords and spear shafts against their shields. In that moment, each and every one of the warriors is blinded by the desire to kill and feast on the flesh of their enemies. Letting the Caroleans have their moment of battle-lust, Henry turns to the unit's captain. "The leader of the reinforcements will be an alicorn of great importance to me. Bring him to me alive and unspoiled," The younger brother says. The captain instinctively curls his lip at the mention of the order to bring something alive. Henry allows this slight slip-up before finishing his directives. He knows this will at least slightly pacify the lead rider. "Kill the others."

He nods and jumps off the rock, running to his mount. One of the two guards swiftly removes the muzzle from the beast, allowing it to snap its fierce jaws in the air. With a press of its master's ankles, the alpha timberwolf runs ahead, the wagon with the three prisoners bumping and clattering behind. More howls follow as the other fearsome pack members are also urged on by their equally monstrous riders, the sound of paws echoing for some time before fading away in the deepening darkness.

Henry gazes at the starless sky. _'You may have beaten my first challenge, but let's see if that was more than luck, brother.'_

 **May 14** **th** **, 5:00 AM**

 **Canterlot rail yard…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I watch as my men wrap up the finishing touches to the train we will be using as a transport. My men had arrived around midnight, much earlier than I had expected. Along with small arms and the DShK machine gun, one of the motorized boats that the _Fuso_ and _Smyshlyonyi_ both carried had two Japanese Type 96 25mm twin mount anti-aircraft guns. I had quickly gathered up the train engineers who worked at the Canterlot rail yard to modify the train and its cars. The windows have been armored with firing slits for my men, and the train has several slits that will block arrows but still allow sight. I had the pilot plow attached to the front removed and a small cart attached to the front. On it I had the DShK heavy machine gun mounted to give it a 180 degree field of fire. In addition, there was room for the three operators of the gun. I had sandbags piled up to give ample protection to the otherwise exposed Russian crew.

I also had two other cars added. Between the tender and the first passenger car was one of two flat-bed cars. In the center I had two metal smith ponies weld the base of one of the two 25mm guns for a 360 degree movement. Solid wooden planks had been put up all the way to the barrel on either sides of the open car to provide cover for the Marines riding with the gun crew. The second car carrying the other 25mm is in the middle. The grand total of cars carrying passengers is twenty. Each has been modified to allow for the entire force to fit in.

Already most of my men have already boarded along with the entire Royal Guard detachment. In an hour we will begin our run. We will be moving fast, a non-stop trip. Hopefully it will go by without a hitch. I glance at the castle behind me, where my lover is. Tonight Luna is taking care of matters in the dream world, and so will be unable to send me off. Thankfully we already gave good-bye kisses earlier. As I wait for the minutes to go by, I check my own gear. _'I promise you Luna, I will bring peace back to this wonderful land. And we will be well and alive together to see it done.'_

 **And done! Was planning to post it Monday (east coast time) but decided to post it a day early! As always, please leave a review of what you think and thank you for taking the time to read my story :)! Next time: Will Jacob and his soldiers dodge the ambush or will it succeed? If so, who will win? What will happen to the three unfortunate pony prisoners Henry had the riders take? And what will Henry and Gu'klas's plan to take the city be? Find out the answer to these questions and more next time on Battleship of Equestria!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Thirteen: Ambush**

 **May 14** **th** **, 1942 9:00 AM**

 **One-quarter of the way between Canterlot and the Crystal Empire**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I continue pacing up and down the entire train. The sun has risen by now, so the smoke generated by the locomotive will be visible. I had the gun crews woken up as soon as the night sky had brightened so they can be at their posts. So far, the trip has been smooth and uneventful. As much as I wish it could be otherwise, I can't help but feel a sense of imminent danger. Continuing my walk, I nod and return the many salutes both my men from earth and the ponies of the Royal Guard give me. It seems that I am now one of two field marshals for Equestria, the other being (to no surprise) my love, Princess Luna. Celestia is also a capable military leader, but she can have difficulty separating her personal emotions over the health of her pony subjects from what is needed to be done. Twilight is kept distant from directly participating in the war by a mutual agreement between me, the pony princess sisters, and Cadence to do our best to keep the youngest princess from being too scarred from the war.

I pass through yet another car, still in deep thought. _'Every time we gain a victory in defeating one of Cluny's task forces, another one pops out of the ground like daisies and sucker punches us! We have the advantage in moral, technology, Or at least we did. But we don't have the numbers. At least, we don't have the numbers to wage a war of attrition. Maybe the Japanese had a good idea. About having one big, decisive battle. All the marbles, winner takes all. I don't like the high chance of Cluny winning in such a battle but it might be the only way. And only if we do so soon. The number gap will surely increase for the enemy, and either maintain or worse, decrease on our side.'_ I shudder slightly at this thought, shaking my head slightly in an attempt to stop this conversation in my mind before it can cause any more distractions.

I finally stop at the flatbed gun car mounting one of the two 25mm Type 96 twin-gun mounts on the train. Suddenly everyone on the car is nearly thrown, myself included, into the coal tender when we hear a screeching sound. _'Why the hell did the engineer pull the brake?!'_ I fly to the train cabin, slightly furious at this sudden stop. Before I start to demand an answer for the reason why we had stopped, it instantly becomes clear why. Several large trees and rocks have been placed on the tracks ahead. It wasn't a natural accident. Someone placed them there, and by the looks of it, very recently.

 _Shit_.

Then it gets even better. And by better, I mean us getting fucked in the _bad_ way.

On the right side, around the base of a hill, are several hundred Caroleans. But what is more breath-taking is what each Carolean is sitting atop of: A snarling, slobbering timberwolf. I turn to the stunned engineer and his fire-stoker. "Get that mess cleared ASAP. The two sailors up front will give you cover fire. Move, now." With a pair of salutes, the earth pony engineer and unicorn stoker leap out of the cabin on the left side. I fly back to the gun, giving orders to get it ready. "Comrade Captain, look!" A Russian sailor says his eyes wide.

"Mother of God," A Marine mutters as we stare at the sight on the hill. Three large wooden objects have been erected, each in the shape of an _X_. Tied by ropes and chains to each one, spread-eagle, are three ponies of the Equestrian Royal Guard. "Someone get me that damn range finder!" There is a bustle of movement before the seeing contraption is placed in front of me. I place my face against the eye pieces. My eyes widen when I see the sheen of oil on each pony's coat, and the large pile of objects perfect for a fire. Most ominous of what is about to happen is the single Carolean, dismounted, a lit torch in one hand.

"Oh no," I whisper, staring through the spare range finder one of the Russian sailors had brought. I can't help but stay rooted to the spot, horrified as the torch-bearing Carolean moves to the far left captive. I hear someone shout, "Shoot them! They're going to be set on fire! It will hurt when they burn! For the love of God, someone shoot them!" A second pony speaks up behind me, his reply aimed at the first pony that had shouted. "What?! Shoot our pony allies?" He asks incredulously. Any further talk of the subject is forever silenced as the Carolean has finally reached the end of the row and lowers his torch to the dry straw and wood piled at the feet of each pony, setting it on fire.

"Damn it!" I swear aloud as screams begin to reach us. I grab my Krag rifle, slightly pushing a stunned Marine out of the way. I line up my scope with the head of the first pony, a unicorn mare. The fire has barely reached her oil-coated fur, but it is rapidly approaching. With a heavy heart I pull the trigger, putting the mare out of her misery before it could even truly begin. I yank back my bolt of my old rifle as I watch the unicorn's body slump forward, held up only by the ropes and chains tying her hooves to the wooden _X_ holding her and the other two. I turn my scope to the next one, a pegasus stallion whose lower half is burning. Again I pull the trigger and reload once the spent brass casing flies out of the breech. As I line up my sights on the third pony, an earth pony stallion that is completely ablaze and struggling to escape in vain, I hear someone say, "God have mercy, we didn't have a choice." Another _crack_ and the final prisoner's torture ends with his death.

I fire one last shot, killing the Carolean that had been carrying the torch and set the now-silenced, burning ponies. "BURN IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream, spittle flying out of my mouth. Beside me, my men start to growl like pissed-off tigers. Beside me, still looking through the range-finder he had brought with him from _Smyshlyonyi_ , Lev Troitskiy speaks up in a guttural voice. _"URRA!"_ The famous Russian war cry is echoed by others, both Russian and American, and even a few members of the Royal Guard further behind our coach car. I finally give the only command suitable for this. "CHARGE!" I shout, while one of my Marines, Lance Corporal Billy Franklin shouts his own encouragement equally suitable. "KILL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" The earth pony from North Carolina howls, fixing his bayonet to his M1 Garand rifle. I start to head towards the door of the car we are in, the 25mm light cannons starting to fire at the incoming mass of riders eager for blood. Well, those bastards are not the only ones now. I place my rifle against a now-empty seat as my Marines and Naval Infantry soldiers, drawing my M1911 .45 Colt and my battle-scarred academy sword with my magic.

"KILL!" I howl as my men pour into the single coach car directly behind the first gun platform, my weapons drawn and hatred etched into their faces. "KILL EVERY LAST FUCKING CAROLEAN WITH WHATEVER YOU GOT!" Cocking my pistol, I aim upwards and fire a single shot to signal that we are about to step outside. "ATTACK, ATTACK!" I finish, moving towards the door. I turn around briefly, rearing up on my front legs. With a single mighty kick that would have put a donkey to shame, I buck my rear hooves into the wooden door. I hit it with so much force that the wooden door swings open violently, just barely staying on its hinges. Facing forward once more, I leap off the stationary train. "URRA!" I shout, the Russian war cry filling me with battle-lust. Again this way cry and others are echoed. I fire my pistol several times at the approaching Carolean riders as arrows fly towards us.

A single arrow hits a Marine that was standing left of me in his chest, going straight in his heart. His body takes a few steps forward before toppling facedown into the earth. A Russian takes an arrow to his chest and throat, and the poor sailor topples backwards on the ground. I continue firing my pistol, managing to hit a single rider in his eye, the nearly-spent bullet destroying the vulnerable organ lying behind the hateful gaze. _'Shit,'_ I think to myself as I fire the last two rounds at his mount, realizing yet another problem.

Unlike horses, which might turn around and flee, the timberwolves mounted by these attacking Caroleans just continue their sprint, savage teeth glittering from slobber as their wooden bodies creak and groan. Two rifles crack at the same time, one on either side of me. Two small clouds of splintered wood signal the death of the former mount. "Sir, the gunners are saying that it is taking more rounds then expected to take down the wolves further back," Billy shouts to me over the cacophony of gunshots.

" _Da_. In addition, the engineers are saying that the route is almost cleared up. We should fall back," Lev adds, working back the bolt of his Mosin-Nagant rifle, the used shell flying out of the breech. The Russian sailor-turned-Naval Infantry then slides the bolt forward, sending another 7.62mm round out of the five-round magazine and into the empty breech in a single, fluid motion. I watch as he lines up the iron sights at the end of his barrel. With a _crack_ , the Russian rifle moves backwards slightly from the recoil as the bullet travels down the spiraling grooves that give a rifle its name, a slight flash of light signaling the release of the fumes from the propellant contained behind the lead. I strain my eyes in the effort to see what the Russian was aiming for.

A second later, I watch with grim satisfaction as I see the answer. The top of a horned Carolean explodes in a gory mess of red and grey as the bullet passes straight through. Then what happens next fills me with even greater joy. The dead rider was one of the few archers present, and had set his drawn arrow on fire. The archer must have been preparing to release the projectile just before his head met a Russian bullet, for the arrow shoots forward. Instead of landing in the vicinity of my men, however, it hits one of the mounted timberwolves in its hindquarters, setting the creature ablaze. Yelping in shock and pain, the beast ignores its master and falls back on an ancient instinct present in many living things: The fear of fire. Several other timberwolves, mostly ones dismounted and having no rider to control them also follow their wounded pack mate, though whether it is to help their comrade or finish him off or just simply being scared off is not sure.

Of course, at the moment I don't give a damn. The head of the (reduced) force is quickly approaching. I turn behind me, reloading my Colt once more after burying seven rounds into the skull of a timberwolf, and using the last round to deliver the coup de grâce to its stunned Carolean rider that had skidded towards my feet. The .45 Automatic Colt Pistol round blows a .45 inch hole into the back of the skull, the body twitching briefly as the front of his skull is blown to kingdom come. Now a second Carolean approaches me on foot, a sword raised in an overhead swing, slightly slowed by a painful-looking bullet wound to his left shoulder. I use my magic to press the magazine release button as I ready my sword. With a single slash, I decapitate the Carolean.

About a third of the timberwolf mounts had been killed or disabled by now from either the Japanese 25mm shells or bullets from our long-range bullets. Against my orders, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust have taken flight from the second flat bed truck where I had them stationed to pass messages to the other gun mounts to keep the others aware of the second half of the train's surroundings. The two bold, adventurous, and a tad bit reckless pegasi who have appeared to renewed their friendship now drop large rocks overhead, either slaying or slowing down the foes farther back. I take a brief moment to sigh at this. _'Sometimes I swear that I feel like I'm speaking to a brick wall when I try to give everyone from Ponyville explicit orders to stay down.'_

The sound of steel clashing regains my focus. Most of the front group of Caroleans had been killed, and so there is quiet a gap between the forty or so riders and mounts that are an immediate danger and the two hundred or so farther behind. A mounted Carolean buries his scimitar straight through the cap and skull of a Russian sailor, going the entire way through. The snarling timberwolf lunges forward and grabs the leg of a Marine whose back was turned briefly. The wooden demon starts to viciously maul the exposed back of my fellow American soldier. With a burst of fire, the rider topples backwards onto the dirt, his face and chest a bloody pulp from the impact of the entire seventy-one rounds from the durable PPSh-41 submachine gun being held by a Russian pegasus sailor. The sound of a Thompson quickly follows, the head of the distracted timberwolf shattering into splinters, rescuing the injured Marine. I jump into the air and spread my wings, gliding to a stop right behind them, ready to provide covering fire. To my right slightly ahead a Marine fires his M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifle twice in quick procession, taking out both the mount and its horrific rider that were bearing down on him. A second timberwolf, this one rider-less, lunges at him. Before I can call out in warning, American Marine spins around, dropping down with his rifle extended. The sun glitters off of the cold steel bayonet the bayonet he had attached to it. With the sound of splintering wood, the wolf-formed creature skids right into the over-sized knife, its open jaw a perfect target. With the calm posture of one who had trained with the bayonet, the pegasus thrusts his blade deep into the unprotected mouth, a howl of pain briefly heard before being cut-off with a gurgle. I continue to watch with mounting pride as the Marine withdraws the blade and looks for a new target. Then I hear a piercing sound.

"FALL BACK MEN! FALL BACK TO THE TRAIN!" I shout, my voice amplified with magic so it can be heard over the battle. The sound of the whistle indicating that it is time to go, for the two engineers have finally cleared enough of the blockage from under the protective fire of the two Russian unicorns who're operating the 12.7mm DShK, and enough steam had finally been allowed to build up to get the until-then motionless train. Already I can see puff of white smoke exit the funnel of the iron locomotive. Like rain falling over the fire of a camp, my brave warriors disengage and rush aboard the train, members of the Royal Guard holding out hooves out of doors and over the sides of the two flat beds, pulling ponies aboard to safety.

I hold back, my eyes gazing. Of the dead, only the bodies and weapons of slain Caroleans and their hellish mounts are left lying around on the dirt. Our dead have been removed with their weapons along with the wounded. _'One less mess to deal with,'_ I think to myself, slightly morbid. Suddenly a dozen Carolean warriors form a half circle in front of me. Aside from the hateful glares and savage snarls of their barely-tamed mounts, all is silent. The second wave of riders slows down and then stops further behind. While my men continue to scurry back to the safety of the train, I continue to return the stare-down for a few moments. Then the rider in the center slowly steps off his mount, his long, jagged saber held forward. I assume he is the leader by his bearing, garish and horrific war paint, and sheer height of the rider. Then he speaks.

"Alicorn! You are much desired by my masters! Your death will bring great honor, capture even more so! I challenge you to a one-on-one duel! Winner shall decide the loser's fate! What say you?" The horned warrior roars, his followers and mine both watching now that all my Marines and Naval Infantry back aboard. I flip the safety on and holster my pistol, raising my sword in a ready stance. If I kill the leader, the others will be thrown into chaos, giving the train time to gain more distance. And I have a more personal reason to accept this duel, despite the probability that the warrior standing before me is a veteran of combat, the scars on his arms, chest, and face providing ample proof. This bastard forced me to kill three of my lover's subjects, regardless of the reason that had made this result. And the small amount of my men who were slain in this cowardly ambush only provides even more of the burning rage threatening to consume me.

"I thought Caroleans had no sense of honor. Maybe I was mistaken, though those three burning corpses on that hill shout quite the opposite. But very well, I accept the challenge on one condition: Who sent you? And I don't mean your master Cluny. What is the name of the son-of-a-bitch who ordered this?"The Carolean discards his small, wooden shield with a cruel smirk. "Seeing as you will be meeting him very soon, after I finish killing your warriors while you are bound, I think there won't be any consequences for telling you the answer of such a simple question. Henry. Now, prepare to taste defeat!" The horned monstrosity shrieks as he charges forward with surprising speed. I roll to the side, barely missing the blur of movement I will be fighting.

I allow myself a brief moment of distraction as what the Carolean captain had just informed me sinks in. _'Shit. Why the fuck is it always my fucking brother? But it seems he wants me alive. Why? I doubt it is to have a nice simple drink or two and just mess around like the old days,'_ I think. And that is all I have time to think as I hear the faint sound of an object cutting through the air. With a grunt I parry the cruelly-shaped saber with my own blade. Desiring to regain some breathing space, I leap backwards, the Carolean blade continuing to move downwards into the dirt.

I thrust my sword forward in an attempt to skewer one or maybe even both of the Carolean's exposed arms. With a heave, the captain's jagged blade leaps upwards as it is yanked from the embrace of the earth. A clash of steel is heard as my blade is knocked upwards, my chest now exposed. Before the warrior can take advantage however, I rear up on my hind legs, whipping my sword towards his left flank as I lash out with my front hooves. Both hit. My left hoof glances off his shoulder but it is my right hoof that does more damage.

With a sickening crash, the Carolean reels backwards from the impact of my hoof hitting his right temple. Most Caroleans would probably be dead from such a hit, especially if said blow was delivered with the strength of a pissed-off alicorn. But for this Carolean, the blow causes him to be briefly stunned. He's definitely tough; I will give him credit for that. I launch a rapid set of strikes with lightning speed, my sword constantly in motion. The Carolean shakes his head and regains his balance just in time. He tries to block all of my blows, deep notches quickly forming in both of our steel blades as a testament of the strength and speed of their wielders.

Beads of sweat from our exertions start to roll down our foreheads. I can hear the train starting to move once again while the remaining Caroleans are distracted by the fight, urging their captain on and jeering at me. I am running out of time. I decide that fuck honor. I promised my lover that I will return to her alive, and I will be damned to all hell if I am made to look like a liar. With a single kick, I plant my left hoof right between the Carolean's legs. With an almost-humorous expression, the warrior's eyes widen as he drops his sword to clutch his nether region. That will be his second fatal mistake. The first was ambushing me and using torture on prisoners while doing so. It will also be his last mistake he shall ever make.

With a final clang, my sword cleaves straight through his neck, the sharpened blade severing arteries, veins, and flesh as it goes through like a hot knife through butter. A dull thud is heard as the severed head falls onto the ground, rolling a bit like a morbid soccer ball before stopping. Twitching for a few seconds, the body forward as blood starts to spurt into the air from the stump that was once a neck. Thankfully, the blackish-red liquid barely misses me, splattering harmlessly to the ground a mere inch or two from my front hooves. All is silent for a moment, the remaining riders stunned at the death of what they surely must have believed to be their invincible captain. Then the silence is finally broken by two sounds: The movement of the large wheels that carry the train on the iron tracks, and a very distinctive female voice from above.

" _JACOB! THAT FIGHT WAS AWESOME AND WHATNOT, BUT WE'RE LEAVING NOW! YOU GOTTA GET ON THE TRAIN!"_ I nod my head to the Element of Loyalty as I turn around and start galloping at full throttle to rejoin my men. When I am half-way between where my slain opponent and his surviving command and the train, I finally hear various Carolean war cries as the shock finally wore off and the desire to resume killing takes over. At that moment I smirk. _'Morons,'_ I think to myself as I spread my feathery wings and leap into the air, leaving the riders far behind.

By now the train is finally moving at full speed. When my brave and faithful soldiers see my royal-blue coat and crisp white uniform that I came to this world with, they start cheering. Even the members of the Royal Guard join in. With a slight gasp from having run and fly so fast for quite some time, I land on the now-cleared area directly behind the 25mm gun mount on the front flatbed car. The soldiers there start to trot forward to continue congratulating me when I hold up a dusty hoof.

"We can cheer later, for now we must stay alert! We have no idea if this was the only ambush the enemy has planned or if there are more, possibly larger, forces. Lev, tell the engineers to do whatever they can to get this train moving even faster. Billy, take care of our dead and wounded. Get me the numbers and take stock of how much bullets and shells we have left. Everyone else, don't shoot at anything unless it fires back. We're going to need every last round when we get to Princess Cadence and the Crystal Empire."

Then a sudden sneeze catches us all off-guard. It can't be a Carolean, but where and who are they? The former is seen quickly in the form of not one, but _two_ lumps shifting slightly underneath the tarp we had placed in one corner to protect the gun from the elements we will encounter in the north before entering the Crystal Empire. The tarp had been surrounded by ammunition boxes that had held the fifteen-round clips that are used by the Type 96. After the ambush, however, a fair number of boxes have been either emptied and tossed out or moved closer to the gun. I gesture for Rainbow Dash to swoop down and remove the tarp as I creep closer, weapons sheathed but at the ready.

A brief streak of rainbow-colored hair goes by and is quickly followed by the tarp, thankfully just further inside the confines of the car and not off it. My eyes widen and several sailors, Marines, and a fairly large number of the Royal Guard gasp in shock. _'OH, COME ON!'_ I mentally scream. "This is so not cool!" Rainbow Dash says beside me. This is perfect to describe what I think of this.

Now exposed and giving us sheepish looks are Princess Twilight Sparkle and her purple-and-green dragon assistant Spike.

The lavender alicorn gives a weak smile at both RD and I. "Hey guys," the princess of friendship says, a tad bit nervous. Spike says nothing, his looks indicating that he wished he was back in Canterlot, probably with Rarity. I am truly surprised that everyone knows this but the purple-mane unicorn Element of Generosity. And for Pete's sake, at times his actions around her are like a flashing light bulb at times. Then another thought hits me. "Princess Celestia is going to be so mad at you when we return to Canterlot. You know that, right?" I ask, stating what I hope is the obvious to her.

Again another sheepish nod. "I'm sorry, Captain Jacob. I just couldn't keep away from my niece, brother, and sister-in-law at a moment like this," Twilight says. I nod my head to myself. I change my tone from a stern tone to one more comforting. "Once again I am pleasantly surprised by the level of devotion and support you ponies give one. Seeing as we just escaped from an ambush and can't afford to try our luck with heading back to drop you off even if we had the time, you can come with us. If you promise to follow each and every single order I give you from now on until we return to Canterlot. Agreed?"

I try to not smile at the large grin the youngest alicorn princess gives me. "I promise!" She says excitedly. I turn to Billy Franklin. "Corporal, you're in charge of keeping her safe." The Marine snaps to attention. "Sir, yes sir!" I smile at this response. "Oh, and Spike, you better send a message of what happened to Celestia's protégée before she starts searching all of Equestria. Don't mention to either her or Princess Luna about the Ambush. Or at least, not yet," I tell the small dragon. He nods and walks off, undoubtedly looking for a scroll and a quill or pen to write with.

The land along the path the train is using soon becomes a blur. With a little luck and a whole lot of speed, and barring any more incidents, we should arrive at the Crystal Empire train station around late afternoon. I order my men to get some rest before I lie down on the flatbed car and take a brief nap. It will not be a peaceful one, for already I start to see the faces of comrades I have lost in both this war and the war back in the Pacific Ocean. Before I finally drift off, two faces stand out in my mind above all the others, and not just because they are the only ones present that are still among the living. The first, and much, much more welcomed, is the face of my beautiful lover Luna. The other one, not even remotely as welcomed, is the face of my younger brother when we were stationed in Pearl Harbor on the 8th of December last year. Then sleep overtakes me.

 **5:45 PM**

 **Crystal Empire…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

"Twilight!"

"Cadence!"

I can't help but grin at the energetic smiles present on the face of both alicorn princesses. They run towards the other, stopping in the center of the throne room. Shining Armor looks at me and we grin at one another as the two sister-in-laws perform their special greeting that they have used from when Cadence was the foal-sitter of the future princess of friendship to this day:

" _Sunshine, Sunshine_

 _Ladybug's awake!_

 _Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"_

After that they briefly hug one another before I step forward, my cleaned and sharpened sword and pistol at my sides as I clear my throat slightly. When the princess of love looks at me, I straighten my body and salute her. "Princess Cadence, I am reporting for duty with reinforcements. We await your command," I say solemnly. Once the salute returned by Shining Armor and Cadence is returned the air of business. "Yes, of course. I hope that you are prepared to take command of the Crystal Imperial Army. Shining Armor had our combat engineers build trenches and other fortifications. Thankfully, we do have the advantage of terrain. The only way for an army to reach us directly from Vanhoover is through the canyon. That is where the army has been deployed. They await _your_ command, Captain Jacob," The pink alicorn says.

I nod, having already memorized the surrounding terrain last night. There is one other path that could allow the entire Carolean army to attack the city: the frozen tundra of the north. But it will take longer, and I doubt Cluny would want to allow us to build our major cities into fortresses. "May I see where the lines have been placed?" I request, wanting to see the fortifications in order to decide where I want to place my men and our precious artillery. "I will do so now, if you wish," Shining offers. I nod once more in agreement.

Twilight's older brother turns to his sister now. "Twily, when we return, we're going to have to talk about you sneaking off from Canterlot. For now I will also assign a guard from the Crystal Empire. Flash Sentry, congrats. You get to have the job," The white unicorn informs an orange earth pony with a blue mane wearing armor. I raise an eyebrow when I notice Twilight's slight blush but say nothing. Another story for another time. Time to start planning.

 **Forty-five minutes later…**

I grunt in approval at what I see before me. "Please pass on my congratulations to your engineers for their work. They did well," I tell a proud Shining Armor. And indeed the Crystal Empire soldiers have. At the end of the canyon nearest to the city, a single trench stretches from one side to the other, the steep sides providing the area with a formidable natural defense against flanking attacks. A second trench line has been dug a few yards from the entrance. Two more trenches, each wider than the previous one, follow, about thirty yards apart from one another. Two pairs of our seven cannons has been placed in special dug-outs between the second and third trenches, snow and earth piled up to protect and hid the gun and its crew. Another pair is placed near the rear, and the final cannon has been placed near the center of the city to protect if the unthinkable happens and we have to abandon the city.

I turn to Cadence's husband. "I will take half of my Marines and most of the Russian Naval Infantry and occupy the first trench. We will try to ambush the first attack and either hold onto the area for as long as possible or pull back after the attack is over. The enemy general, if he is smart, will send waves of soldiers to attack us instead of a single attack _en mass_. In the canyon his numbers are negated, and their ability to maneuver virtually non-existent. I will start to place my men into position once night falls. We should use the soldiers of the Royal Guard detachment I brought as a sort of mobile reserve to be used only in critical areas, as well as to plug any large holes in our lines that may form," I state, already making a mental list of who I want to bring. I will leave about twenty Marines and five of the Russians to guard the train to use as a way to evacuate the princesses and as many injured as possible if the city falls. Thankfully I found out shortly after arriving that Cadence and Shining's daughter, Flurry Heart, had also been evacuated to Canterlot.

The prince of love nods. After a brief chat on the way to the trenches, we quickly formed a friendship as fellow soldiers. I am grateful that it appears that Shining and I will have a good relationship that will not affect our men during the battle, as has sometimes occurred in the past, thus causing what should have been a total victory to end in defeat or worse, a stalemate such as the abundance of examples the Great War had shown. "Can we hold, Jacob?" The unicorn asks me bluntly. Away from others who might hear us and thus spread rumors that would cripple our morale, I am able to answer frankly. "I'm honestly not sure. What I do know is that we will hold for as long as possible and make the enemy fight so hard that they will not enjoy their victory if the worst happens to us."

While we continue talking, I continually gaze out at the winding canyon, knowing that in a few days, this quiet area will erupt into chaos, and the pristine white snow will be painted in blood and gore. This is where the fate of the Northern Theater shall be decided. And I will be fucked if I don't do any and everything within my power to stop the approaching onslaught of death.

 **May 15** **th** **1:30 AM**

 **Two hundred and seventy-five miles away…**

 _Crack_

Another sound of the whip urging on their warriors greets the ears of Gu'klas and Henry. Drums beat and horns sound, the men tired of the wait and eager to start killing. The surviving timberwolf scouts had returned some time ago with the report of their failure. Instead of out-right executing them, however, Henry had ordered them to serve as scouts. And so they have brought word of their target. Before finally pitching a temporary camp for the night, the two commanders have learned that they are roughly two days away from the canyon leading to their target, the Crystal Empire.

In three days, the first wave of Caroleans shall attack, and Cluny's darkness will continue its rightful spread across Equestria.

 **And done! Finished this a few days early and decided to give you guys a treat as I had a great event occur to me earlier on Monday in regards to someone I like to talk to from time to time. Once again, I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review or your thoughts on the plot. Next time: How high will the costs be of the first of who knows how many attacks on the defenders of the Crystal Empire? Will the line hold or be broken? Does Henry have any covert plans for his older brother? And why is the Crystal Empire the target? Find out the answer to these questions and more next time on Battleship of Equestria!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Fourteen: Hold the Line**

 **May 17** **th** **, 1942 11:00 PM**

 **Crystal Empire…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

"-completely irresponsible! What were you thinking?! Captain Jacob gave you an order, Princess Luna gave you an order, Cadence and I gave you our own direct orders, even Princess Celestia gave you a direct bucking order! There's a reason we don't want you to deal with this war!"

I blink, standing outside the throne room of the Crystal Empire. With me are Princess Twilight Sparkle's two bodyguards: Lance Corporal Billy Franklin and Flash Sentry of the Crystal Guard. After finally finishing fortifications and battle plans Princess Cadence and her husband, as well as Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor had ordered the throne room clear. While the order had been given in a calm manner, only a fool could miss the underlying tension. Upon detecting that, I instantly knew that the young princess of friendship was about to get her rear quarters chewed out for her stunt.

As the trio of voices continues the exchange of talking/shouting, I break out my small pack of cigarettes. I offer both earth ponies one, but only Billy accepts the offer. I break out my little lighter and ignite both. Putting the lighter away, I lean back against the crystal wall directly opposite of the doors leading to the throne room. I take a deep drag of the tobacco and let out a long exhale, a cloud of smoke floating away. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" The Marine guard asks, exhaling his own cloud as well. I nod my head, knowing that this is done merely for the sake of our old home's traditions.

"I thought that this, ah, chat would occur sooner," The southerner states plainly. Again I nod my head. "Well, don't forget we've been a tad bit busy," I remind him as I take another drag of my cigarette. Finally the third member of our little trio speaks up. "I just hope they don't chew her up so bad. Twilight's heart is in the right place, she's just naïve," The blue-haired pony says, with a faint trace of concern in his voice. I chuckle, taking my cigarette out. Once again there is another obvious pair of would-be lovers if they just got to it.

"Oh, relax lover-boy," I snort, placing the smoldering cigarette back in my mouth. Billy stifles a laugh and instead settles for a smile that he attempts to hide behind a hoof. Flash Sentry opens and closes his mouth several times, but is unable to say anything. "Seriously, it is almost painful to watch how you and Twilight interact. One piece of advice: Learn to be subtle." With that I resume smoking my cigarette.

Finally the sounds of the argument inside stop. "Well, I guess we better wrap up our break," I mutter, using my magic to extinguish the cigarette and flicking it out a window. I do the same for the light end of Billy's and he follows suit. As the doors to the throne room open, he and Flash straighten their posture and stand at attention. A sad Twilight trots out slowly, her head held low. I want to say something but I decide that remaining silent is the best suite. With a subtle nod, I give her two guards the order to follow her. I then walk in the room.

I feel myself becoming a parrot by what I say to the princess and her husband, who are now quiet with sad looks on their faces. "You did the right thing. Just remember, her heart is in the right place. Twilight just doesn't understand fighting, and I which this war had never come upon her home, or anywhere in this land for that matter. But let's make sure we leave her, Flurry Heart, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and all the others have a future of peace," I say, trying to ease the tension still present.

As much as I hate politicians giving this kind of speeches, it works. Princess Cadence nods, the princess of love determined to protect her kingdom. Shining Armor also shares her look of readiness. "Then we better get started. Is everything ready for you?" I nod. "The make-shift bombs are ready for the hundred or so pegasi Rainbow Dash and her wing-pony Lightning Dust have trained and recruited these past few days. My men are ready to occupy the first trench, and our heavy machine gun is set up rather beautifully there. We will finish setting up a trap for the first wave within the hour. The two twin 25mm gun mounts have been removed from the flatbed cars and placed along the second trench line." I then pause, not looking forward to this part of the discussion.

"Now, we must discuss your safety, Princess Cadence," I say, using her semi-formal title, as her full name is quite a mouthful. Already her purple eyes roll upwards in frustration. "I have told my husband this, and my defense advisers. I will _not leave this city!_ I didn't abandon it when King Sombra attacked, and I won't leave it now!" The pink alicorn declares stubbornly, Shining Armor nodding (albeit VERY reluctantly).

I sigh. "I understand not wanting to run and leave your army behind, but they are fighting for your safety! As the Crystal Heart protects the Crystal Empire, you, along with Shining and Flurry, are the soul of the Empire! If you die, or worse captured, your ponies' morale will collapse. All I am asking for you to do is to wait by the train with your daughter-in-law. If Shining Armor and I fall, you two must take charge and get the wounded and as many other ponies and men you can rescue out of here as fast as you can. Please?" I ask respectfully, eyeing the Twilight's former foal-sitter.

With her own sigh, Cadence nods her head slowly. "I hate that argument, because you're right. Fine. I will head down to the train right now. Please keep my husband and my army, if not the entire Crystal Empire, safe?" She asks me. I stand to attention and deliver a crisp salute. "On my honor."

Then a pounding on the door is heard. I recognize the pegasus mare who is panting, having just returned from what must have been a recon flight. "Lightning Dust? What is the problem?" I ask one of my best dive-bomber/scouts. The turquoise mare takes another deep breath before finally speaking. "Captain Jacob, I found the enemy."

Those six words seem to make the air in the throne room become cold. "Distance?" I ask, needing every last scarp of information the former Wonderbolt cadet has. "They'll arrive tomorrow afternoon. I managed to eavesdrop on the rear and found out the name of the enemy commanders. The names were Henry and Gu'klas. They brought the entire army from Vanhoover, save for roughly 200,000 warriors to serve as a rear guard. I expect that they will attack during the evening at the latest," The mare finally finishes.

I nod in thought. Then I look up. "Good work Lightning. Let Rainbow know you're back and then get some rest. You're going to need it. Dismissed." Lightning gives me a salute and I instantly return it before she turns and trots back outside. I turn to Shining Armor.

"Get a dozen of your finest guards. We must protect the Crystal Heart. Cadence, you must get Twilight and her two guards and get to the train. My men stationed there will protect you. We must move quickly. And hope that the heavens will have mercy on us," I whisper the last part to myself, the couple nodding and galloping out of the throne room. I stare out of the window facing the canyon which will soon become the first battleground in the frozen lands of the north. I want to go after Henry myself, but my duty requires me to stay with my men. And so I shall. Tomorrow, however, blood _will_ stain the ground…forever.

 **May 18** **th** **, 5:00 PM**

 **First line of defense…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I step away from the range finder. The snow kicked up by the advancing group of who-knows-how-many Caroleans is getting close. I turn to my men. "Form up," I say in a simple tone. This is what we have been drilling for all this time. Now is the hour of truth. I now no longer know if we can hold off even the first wave, but what I do know is that we will hold on for as long as possible. Now all of us can see the figures of the Carolean warriors. At this point I decide to address the men.

"THIS IS WHERE WE HOLD THEM! THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT!" I shout, thumping the butt of my rifle on the snow-packed ground. I turn my head and look at the two hundred and sixty-eight American and Russian men I have led through hell and back. I lower the muzzle of my Krag slightly so that it points ahead to the incoming Caroleans. _"THIS IS WHERE THEY DIE!"_ Lev Troitskiy speaks up, for once his English almost accent-less. "Earn these uniforms comrades!" A chorus of shouts follows before I continue to speak, this time quieter. "Remember this day, men. For it will be yours for all times."

The shaking of the ground intensifies as the first wave of attacking Caroleans approach. "Everyone get ready! All submachine gunners, don't fire until they are within range! Riflemen, wait for my command! Same thing, machine gunners!" I shout out in a brisk tone. With swift movements, my brave warriors do so, the long barrels of rifles resting slightly on the top of the snow. I am briefly reminded of a picture I once saw of a battle-line of soldiers armed with muskets preparing to fire a volley. Well, let us hope that this works. This must be our Mons. Now the Caroleans can be seen. One thousand yards. Nine hundred. Eight hundred. Seven hundred. Six hundred.

" _GIVE THEM NOTHING! BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING!_ ' I scream as I raise my Krag, the iron-sight fitted at the end quickly lined up with the horned head of what must be the Carolean equivalent of a non-commissioned officer, or NCO. The other riflemen also take up aim, awaiting my single command. Now they are finally at five hundred yards. Within the range of all my rifles used by my men. My Krag rifle has a much longer range, but I have the only one of all the rifles present.

I exhale slightly before using my alicorn magic to squeeze the trigger. _Crack_. The .30 caliber round spins out of the barrel and into the throat of the NCO. The stunned sword-wielder drops his weapons as his clawed hands fly towards his torn throat in a vain attempt to staunch the fatal bleeding. He is knocked to the ground and trampled to death by the oncoming warriors behind him. "Volley!" I yell, using my magic to yank the bolt back, the ejected shell casing flying into a clump of snow, the heat from being fired so recently melting the patch slightly.

With a nearly-single boom, all one hundred and thirty-six rifles open fire. The hail of lead bullets is deadly to the virtually unprotected Caroleans. Bodies fall left and right. On some occasions, the tightly-packed formation they are using allows for bullets to pierce one body and continue on through a second and even a third body. Close to two hundred Caroleans fall underneath that single volley. "Second volley!" I yell, preparing to fire a second bullet at a massive dual sword-wielding Carolean, a broken portion of a small wooden shield covering most of his torso.

A second string of rifles being fired is heard and another hundred or so Caroleans fall to the snowy ground. I turn to the three Russian ponies who operate the DShK 12.7mm heavy machine gun. "Now!" I order, firing a fourth round in my rifle and slamming both the bolt and the final round of the five-round rotary magazine of my Krag. As I pull the trigger for the fifth time, the Russian heavy machine gun near me barks with deadly glee. Heads explode; chests erupt with faint clouds of red mist. Arms and legs are severed. Dozens upon dozens of bodies litter the ground. Screaming fills the air, this time of the cries of wounded. But still they come.

After seeing the Carolean I was aiming at take the .30-40 Krag bullet directly to the heart, I bend down as arrows start to be launched as a form of return-fire. Most miss thankfully, and only one or two manage to land in the trench, but they cause no injuries. I load another clip into my magazine, having placed a sixth round in the breech already. The M1 Garand semi-automatic rifles are particularly deadly with their faster rate of fire. Nearby, the distinctive sound made when the eighth round in the clip is fired and the empty clip is ejected. With a quick blur of movement, the Marine unicorn slips in a new clip and the rifle resumes its song of death.

Lev fires a round from his Mosin-Nagant, blasting a hole in the gut of a mace-wielding Carolean. _"Urra!"_ The Russian shouts as he scores yet another kill. A second Russian also repeats the shout as he scores his own kill. I snap off a shot in a rather quick procession. The bullet misses. "Damn," I mutter to myself. I load a second bullet in and line up my sights with more patience this time. A second _crack_ and I am shocked by the result.

The bloody asshole is still standing!

"Son of a bitch!" I curse, drawing Lev's attention. "Missed?" Before I can retort, the Carolean slumps forward onto its face. "Nope. He was just dead and didn't know it," Lev replies as he fires his own shot. I can't help but laugh. Dead, just didn't realize it. Only in war could someone find that amusing. Another _crack_ from my rifle. Another Carolean's chest releases a cloud of bright red mist as he topples backwards, sword flying from limp fingers. Three Caroleans run ahead of the others, two archers and a spear-wielder. Before I can start firing, however, a quick series of _cracks_ goes off further down the trench as a Marine armed with an M1 Garand fires his entire magazine at the trio. Thankfully, that large consumption of ammunition that he had performed succeeds in killing the entire cluster.

A mace-wielding Carolean throws his horned head backwards in a roar. I silence the foe with a shot to the groin. The only reason for that shot to that area was from having been accidently jabbed in the side by someone's elbow and disrupting my aim. I wince at seeing this. _'Man, that has gotta hurt like all hell!'_ I think, feeling slightly sympathetic to the Carolean's plight. A second shot to the side of the head blows away a portion of the warrior's skull, ending his pain. I don't bother to reflect on that incident as I blast yet another Carolean to Kingdom Come.

Now the enemy is close enough for my men to finally unleash our trap. We have killed several hundred Caroleans and injured at least that many, but there is no way we can kill all the remaining three thousand or so Caroleans that make up the advance vanguard before they can close the gap and engage in hand-to-hand combat, but we sure as hell can thin the damn herd. "Sergeant Miles! Fire now!" I shout now that the enemy is nine hundred feet away. Right on top of our trap. "Aye-aye, sir!" The Gunnery Sergeant Andrew Miles says as he readies a second rifle he had brought from one of the two killed American Marines we lost at the ambush. It is an M1903 Springfield with a rifle grenade attached, a blank round already fitted. With careful aim, the American pegasus lines up the shot before firing the 22mm grenade.

The weapon arches through the air like an arrow, all of our fire slacking off aside from the machine gun. Roughly a third of their force lies dead already. The Caroleans increase their pace, thinking that we are out of ammunition. The only result is their hastening to their doom as the explosive projectile begins its terminal descent. By now the majority of the advance force is over the trap. _'Good,'_ I think to myself just before contact is made with the ground and the 22mm explosive.

The morning sky is illuminated by the flash of the several hundred grenades buried just beneath the snow. The rifle-launched grenade was simply the form of detonation of the other explosives. The massed fragmentary grenades throw up shrapnel into the air, creating a large cloud of death and maim. Body parts fly several feet (no pun intended) into the air before landing on other stunned Caroleans. Bodies are shredded by either the initial explosion or the debris later created.

Once the smoke clears we are able to see the full destruction. I am slightly disappointed that the enemy didn't break, but beggars can't be choosers now, can they? The sight of mangled bodies mellows out the disappointment. _'Good,'_ I think to myself as I work my bolt yet again, sending what appears to have been a Carolean captain spinning to the ground with a bullet to the shoulder, near the lungs. _'At least they sure as hell took a pounding from that. Pity that we're probably never going to get to have another golden opportunity to do that again.'_

The enemy is now reduced to slightly less than a thousand Caroleans are left standing. The rest are dead or wounded. The survivors continue their suicidal charge. Despite being scum in addition to my foes, I can't help but admire their courage. At least, I assume it is courage. Now they are within range of the shorter-ranged submachine guns. "Spray those fuckers! Riflemen, fix bayonets!" I holler, taking another shot before latching on my own bayonet. Normally I would use my sword and pistol, but right now I feel that I would prefer to have the extra length given by the bayonet in this kind of situation.

By now another hundred or so Caroleans have fallen. I raise my arm to indicate that everyone but the heavy machine gunners to stop firing and conserve their bullets. More and more of the accursed enemy fighters fall underneath the Russian weapon as I address my men. "Alright my lads, listen up! Submachine gunners, you're going to stay in the trench and be our reserve. If the worst happens, get that machine gun back to Shining Armor at all costs! We can't afford to allow Cluny and his fucking lapdogs to get their slimy hands on even a single bullet! Riflemen, we're going to give them the bayonet! If we fall, we fall with honor! It's been a true honor to serve and lead such fine men!" One of my Marines speaks up. "And we have never been led by a finer officer, even if you were originally a sailor!" He says teasingly, causing smiles, real smiles to appear on our faces.

' _Now.'_

I step out of the protective trench, rifle at the ready. "FOR EQUESTRIA! FOR THE PONIES! FOLLOW ME!" I shout the command all soldiers instinctively follow. "Come on comrades! For the motherland!" Lev shouts to his fellow Soviet compatriots. Miles turns to the Americans. "COME ON YOU SONS OF BITCHES! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER?!" He shouts, using the same lines another Marine sergeant had used in the Great War. With looks of hate and rage, American and Russian soldiers pour out of the trenches, weapons at the ready, close on my heels.

"FORM UP A FIRING LINE!" I bark the order out, halting two hundred yards away from the Caroleans rushing to greet our charge with one of their own. With perfect timing we form up a thin line, stretching from one canyon wall to the other. We take careful aim, our rifles extended. "Fire!" One more time the sound of thunder as lead spins through the crisp air. And then the thud of squishes of impacts against bodies and skulls. The enemy charge briefly falters from this tactic, their ranks ragged from the sudden deaths of Caroleans, their defenses weakened.

Perfect.

"NOW!" I howl as I gallop forward, a blood-curdling shriek following as I work the bolt out and slam in a single bullet. I am barely aware of the other forms just behind or beside me. Only the deformed and monstrous creatures before me, and my bayonet-tipped rifle. _"URRA!"_ I howl, having developed a love for the Russian cry. Then the two sides crash in the long-awaited hand-to-hand combat.

With a sickening thud, my bayonet buries itself straight to the hilt and the barrel in the guts of a horned Carolean. The warrior drops his club and falls backwards weakly as I plant my front hoof on his chest and heave backwards with my magic, yanking the now-bloodies blade out. A second Carolean tries to behead me with his axe, but I raise my rifle and pull the trigger. With a bang, the bullet travels the single yard separating us before burying itself straight into the throat of the demonic killer, slaying it instantly. I step aside as the lifeless body stumbles forward from the momentum it had built up in life into a bank of snow. A howl alerts me to a third Carolean to stab me with his broken sword-blade charges at me. Grabbing the barrel of the Krag, I slam the solid wooden butt of the rifle into the exposed jaws of his mouth. A glob of crimson spit flies out to the side as the Carolean's head snaps to the side, along with a broken tooth or two. I move forward, slamming a hoof on the throat of the stunned Carolean who now lies on the ground.

A scream is suddenly heard and just as quickly cut-off as a spear impales the chest of one of my brave Marines. I gallop to the Carolean responsible and lower my head at his exposed back. With a jolt from the impact, the center of his chest suddenly sprouts a projection of bone. Said projection is my horn, just as perfect in use as a weapon as it is to use my new-found alicorn magic. We continue to take losses, however.

A Russian tries to block a scimitar with the barrel of his rifle, but a second blow sends him staggering backwards, lowering his guard. With another downward stroke, the poor Naval Infantryman is disemboweled. The Springfield rifle of a Marine is knocked away by a club, and before the American can even move, a second Carolean warrior lodges an axe into his back, killing him instantly. With a roar, I throw the impaled Carolean at the axe-wielder and gallop forward. A sword flashes in my vision, and I raise my rifle like a quarterstaff to block it. The impact shakes me slightly, a notch in the wood. With a kick I knock my attacker backwards.

The Carolean I am facing appears to be of possession of some skill at his weapon, for he manages to parry my bayonet. I take a half-step backwards to avoid getting my stomach ripped open by his return blow. I feint to the left and suddenly switch my thrust to the right side. The exposed flank offers little resistance as the steel blade sinks in deep. With a roar, my opponent drops his sword and tries to grab my riffle. I try to withdraw it but find it stuck fast with him holding it down. Then I remember that I still have one round left in my magazine. With a flick of my head, I use my magic to move the bolt backwards and send the previous shell that I had handed-loaded during my charge spiraling to the side. I slid the bolt forward, the inner mechanisms of the rifle sending the fifth round in the internal magazine forward into the breech. I move the bolt down to lock it in place as I steady my grip and prepare for the recoil of firing the old firearm at a target this close. With another flick of my magic, I squeeze the trigger.

A spurt of gore hits my face, causing my face to scrunch up in disgust. I also feel my rifle sag downward slightly from the deadweight produced by the body of my opponent. I open my eyes and finally manage to kick the corpse away. With a howl of blood-lust, I launch myself towards a cluster of warriors trying to form a small defensive circle. I crash into them like a bowling ball, sending the half-dozen Caroleans staggering backwards. I finally decide to draw my M1911 Colt and open fire on the one who appears to be in charge of the group. Ex-leader now, as the destroyed face lands in the snow, exposing the now-hollowed skull courtesy of three .45 inch slugs. I dispatch four more with a single round each. The final Carolean charges forward…

Straight onto my extended bayonet. Drops of blood stain his lips as he draws in ragged breaths. I withdraw and thrust again. This time into the throat. A scream turns into a sickening gurgle as blood rises to the dying warrior's throat. I close my eyes and knock him down, delivering the _coup de grâce_ in the form of jamming my bayonet between his ribcages and straight to the heart. They may be cruel and sadistic, but that doesn't mean we have to be the same. I then look up to observe the situation, noting the large number of dead Caroleans and about thirty Marine and Naval Infantry uniforms lying in the snow lifelessly.

By now I realize that the Caroleans are retreating. I'm about to roar in victory, but stop when I realize something…disturbing. They're running away, that's for sure. But what sets off alarm bells in the back of my mind is the manner of how they run.

It isn't the devil-take-all mad dash to the 'safety' of their own lines. Instead, it is organized. "Shit," I hiss under my breath as the two hundred or so Caroleans flee into the approaching cloud of snow kicked up by marching. _"They fucking sucker-punched us! This wasn't the entire first wave, just the advance scouts. He's sending in his whole goddamn army! If we don't fall back, the others won't know! As it is, our defense will be overwhelmed as they are!'_ I realize this and fire a shot in the air with my rifle, gaining the attention of my men.

"Fall back to the second line of trenches! Grab the wounded and as many of the dead as you can, but do not leave a single rifle behind! Go, go!" I scream as I reload my entire magazine in my Krag. I start to move backwards slowly, taking potshots at any enemy officer. By the time I have to reload, two are dead, and a third is either dead or wounded. Then a scream draws my attention. "LEV!" I holler, seeing the Russian getting stabbed in the leg and then in the gut by a wounded Carolean who must have been playing possum.

I gallop forward, thrusting my bayonet straight through his neck, slicing open his jugular. For good measure, I slam the butt of my rifle into his forehead not once, but twice, turning it into a red and grey pulp. I then turn to my wounded soldier, helping him up. "Come on Lev, I got you. Let's go," I encourage the Russian sailor, despite having seen the extent of his injuries. Lev's reply only further validates this.

"Comrade Jacob, I can't. I'm dying and nearly crippled. Let me stay behind and hold them off here. Save the others and Equestria. Please sir," The destroyer sailor begs me. I hesitate, but only briefly. Deep down in my heart, I know Lev is correct. That doesn't mean I don't like it one bit. I clasp his hoof with my own. "Very well," I sigh, thinking of what to say. After all, these will be his final words. "I swear to you on my life, you and all the others who have died here today and before will be avenged ten thousand full!" I help him grab his rifle and reload it. I fight back tears as another one of my brave men will be left behind. "Burn brightly, my friend," I whisper as I turn around and run, listening to the sounds of Lev's Mosin-Nagant fire at the oncoming Caroleans, and the shrieks of outrage indicating that at least one of their warriors has been killed already.

Soon the sound of both gunfire and screams die out as I finally exit the canyon, all my other men having removed the dead, wounded, and all the equipment they could grab. There is little doubt in my mind that the enemy might grab a few rifles from our bayonet charge, but not enough to make a difference, especially with no ammunition save for those in the discarded weapons or the few bodies we weren't able to rescue. The DShK is already set up in the third trench. My riflemen have fallen back to the third as well, my submachine gunners to the second. I spread my wings and take-off into the air, gliding into the deep trench. A captain of the Crystal Guard, who I assume is in charge of this line, gallops up to me and salutes me.

"Sir, Captain Blazing Mane reporting for duty! What are your orders?" I instantly begin to bark out orders. "Captain Mane, get those cannons loaded with anti-personal rounds now! Aim at the entrance and fire on my order. We're going to have to try to break the enemy attack. We have at least a million Caroleans charging us! Unicorns, ready your spells! Aim to kill. Rainbow Dash! Lightning Dust! Take you pegasi, grab those incendiaries we made and start dive-bombing them now! Focus on those stuck in the canyon, there is much less room for them to maneuver in! Have spear-ponies right behind my submachine gunners and earth pony archers right behind those. Any other weapon-wielding pony will form the rear of the trench line. Miles! Get the 25mm guns locked and loaded! I want them to coordinate fire with our DShK gun and make try to form some sort of crossfire as quickly as you can!" I take a deep breath before saying one last thing.

"This is it people! Do or die! For Equestria and the Crystal Empire!"

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Crystal Heart courtyard…**

Shinning Armor and the dozen ponies of the Crystal Guard he had hoof-picked for this task strain their ears listening to the sound of combat. Each of the dozen earth ponies is armed with stout spears and wear the finest armor our available. They form a tight circle around the most precious object in the Crystal Empire: The Crystal Heart. Despite the nearby field of death that is forming, the crystalline heart continues to shine like a beacon of hope. "Steady men," Shinning Armor, decked in his Royal Guard armor, says to his men. "Jacob hasn't let us down yet. I highly doubt he plans on starting today. All the same, continue to keep an eye out," The white unicorn commands. "Sir, yes sir!" The twelve elite guard ponies echo.

Suddenly a blur of movement catches Shining's eyes. "Who goes there?" He commands, charging up his horn, ready to unleash the full potential of his magic. He stops when he sees a familiar-looking alicorn walking out of the shadows, most of the features obscured but still looking recognizable. Shinning eyes the alicorn with a quizzical look.

"Jacob? What are you doing here? Surely the battle is not over?" The former Captain of the Royal Guard asks. His eyes widen when the alicorn finally steps into the light of the courtyard, a dozen of his own winged Caroleans behind, six to a side in a v-shape. "I see the family resemblance still carries on even to here. Sorry to let you know, but I am not my dear older brother. I hope you and your men are not too disappointed by having to settle with me. Trust me, I am much, much more fun," Henry says with a cruel smirk, a wicked glint in his eyes as he takes another step forward.

 **And done! Today was a good day because I finally unlocked (and bought) the** _ **Fuso**_ **battleship in my World of Warships game, so I decided to post a new chapter much earlier. As well as to give me more time to write the next one, lol. As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and please leave a review or just a simple favorite or follow! Next time: What is Henry after? Will Shining Armor survive his encounter with Jacob's treacherous younger brother? If so, how will the others react to finally learning the relationship between one of the greatest commanders of Cluny's army and their own greatest war leader? Will the city fall? If so, how high will the cost be? Find out the answers to these questions and so much more next time on Battleship of Equestria!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Fifteen: Rising and Falling**

 **May 18** **th** **, 1942 8:00 PM**

 **Crystal Courtyard…**

"Protect the Heart!" Shining Armor orders as Henry and his twelve winged Caroleans spread out, ready to attack. "FOR THE MASTER! KILL THEM ALL, BUT LEAVE THE UNICORN FOR MYSELF!" The dark alicorn shouts, rearing up on his hind legs as he charges his horn with the purple-and-green colors of dark magic, taught to him by Cluny the Slaver himself. With demonic howls, the dozen Caroleans launch themselves forward. A pony lowers his spear in time to catch the throat of a Carolean, the leaf-shaped blade piercing the soft skin, slaying the winged fiend instantly. With a glow of magic, Shining blasts a decent-sized hole into the chest of a second Carolean. The air is quickly filled with the horrid stench of burning flesh but is thankfully carried away by the wind.

But the ferocity of the attack is overwhelming. Each of the earth pony guards is overwhelmed and sliced, stabbed, or beaten to death by the remaining ten warriors. In the meantime, the alicorn faces off against the valiant unicorn defender. "You will not take the Crystal Heart or the Empire," Shining declares, preparing an even larger blast. Suddenly the bolt of magic Henry had been charging up has been released. It flies straight and true, scorching Shining's breastplate. The stunned and distracted stallion barely notices the movement towards him as Henry slams the smaller unicorn into one of the crystal columns, both breaking one of the unicorn's legs and cracking the structure itself.

Henry presses a hoof down lightly onto Shining's head, pinning it down. "Normally I would have already killed you, but this time I have something different in mind. You will deliver a message for me." Henry suddenly picks up Shining with his magic and flings him like a rag doll into a second pillar, this time breaking a rib or two. The unicorn grunts in pain but to his credit, he doesn't scream. Henry calmly walks towards him as the ten winged Caroleans surround the now-vulnerable Crystal Heart. With the sound of flapping leathery wings, another dozen winged Caroleans land, armed with swords or short spears. Shining Armor can't help but feel despair, knowing he failed his tasks. "Tell my brother, Jacob, that Cluny will give him one month to prepare for a final battle near the area of where that pathetic town you called Ponyville used to be. The Slaver doesn't want to let Equestria simply fall one by one, but crushed and this land's alicorn leaders brought to their knees."

Shining Armor takes in a ragged breath of air, pain shooting throughout his body. "Go…buck yourself." He wheezes defiantly. Henry merely chuckles, a sound devoid of all compassion and composed solely of untamed cruelty. "Careful what you say. Now, I won't kill you. That doesn't mean I won't torture you. After all, we got some time to kill while Gu'klas and Jacob bloody each other's army," He retorts, advancing with an ever-growing smile of pure malice on the cruel alicorn's face.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Second line of defenses…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

Carolean bodies litter the ground in front of us. The once pristine snow has been darkened by the volume of blood spilled by both sides. A number of ponies lie still in the trench I am in, slain by enemy archers. Nearby one of the two 25mm twin-mounted anti-aircraft guns resumes firing at a new crowd of spear-armed Caroleans with small wooden shields advancing in something resembling a phalanx. The bullets designed to shred the fuselage of enemy aircraft easily penetrates flesh, thus the reason why I am using two of the mounts from my battleship, the _Fuso_ , as super-heavy machine guns. Heads are blown clean off, and on occasions a good shot or two will tear throught the torsos of several Caroleans.

I rest my barrel on the piece of wood I had placed to support my Krag rifle as I use it as a sniper rifle. My normal emotions of rage and battle-lust are absent. The cause was the noble self-sacrifice of the Russian sailor Lev Troitskiy only a few hours ago. Instead, a cold feeling of vengeance forms in the pit of my stomach. Already I have killed at least fifty Caroleans since the battle began earlier in the evening. Now night has arrived and the main sources of illumination are the Aurora Borealis of the north and the tracers and flashes of guns and cannon blasts, and of course many, many lit torches.

In a twisted way, the scene is beautiful. Of course, that is mainly from the illumination I just mentioned. Then I find my next target: A Carolean flying through the air, a barbed whip lashing at the backs of other Caroleans who appear to be wavering. I realize that this is not only an officer, but very likely a high-ranking officer. I raise my rifle with my magic and close my left eye, my tongue poking out slightly as I focus my right eye through the iron sights on the officer.

I take a deep breath as I move the rifle ever so slightly, leading the target at not where it is at the moment, but where the Carolean will be. Finally getting a lock, I take a deep breath as I gently begin to apply my magic on the trigger. Just before I pull it, I exhale half of the breath. I use my magic to finish pulling the trigger. Inside I know that the firing pin has just been released and that in a millisecond it will make contact with the primer at the bottom of each bullet and ignite the gunpowder used to propel the deadly lead projectile located at the opposite end spiraling outwards. Then the rifle jolts backwards slightly from the recoil as a loud _crack_ is heard. I watch with grim satisfaction as the officer suddenly goes limp in the air. The dead body then plummets to the ground, leathery bat wings hanging limply. Several nearby Caroleans quickly recover and move towards me, eager to avenge their fallen officer, or just simply to gain yet another kill and another body for their morbid feast for their self-assured victory

I don't bother to reload just yet. I have a simple reason for this seemingly rash action. I know that the duo of sword-wielders will never even get within fifty feet of me.

Not alive, at least.

I simply tap on the green helmet of the Russian spotter for the trio of Naval Infantrymen who are the operators of the 12.7mm DShK heavy machine gun and gesture with my hoof to the two winged fiends bearing down on the trench. Earlier the gun had been set up on its wheeled carriage we had deployed it in but now it is set up in a gun pit that protrudes slightly as a bulge in the trench, now set on the tripod, the wooden wheels attached at the base of the tripod for this position. The Russian NCO nods and grips the shoulder of the unicorn private/seaman who is firing the machine gun. Once his new targets are given to him, the Russian uses his magic to move the gun upwards and to the right slightly. Once he looks through the gun sights and lines up with the airborne targets, he opens fire.

The heavy bullets zoom upwards, the tracers possibly being the last things either foe will see. I watch with a mixture of interest and unease as the bodies are ripped apart as the gun continues firing the rest of its previously half-spent ammunition belt of fifty rounds. Once the gun runs empty, the two bodies, or at least, what is left of them, land on the snow. Swiveling the DShK forwards once again, the third Russian gun crew member loads a fresh fifty-round belt and the gunner pulls the bolt back, the gun firing once again. I just hope the crew doesn't forget to keep the barrel from over-heating. If it does happen, the gun won't be able to be fired until it cools back down, and even then that is a maybe. I do have two Marines armed with Browning Automatic Rifles, or more commonly known as BAR, in the trench I am in.

I then shake my head and return to the battle in terms of thought. I yank the bolt backwards and once again perform the (increasingly annoying) process of letting the empty brass bullet chasing fly out of the gun chamber. Mechanically, I then slam the bolt forwards yet again, sending a fresh bullet into the firing chamber, the firing pin once again ready to start the cycle of death.

Suddenly another pair of Caroleans, these ones horned and armed with double-bladed axes, appear only a few feet from where I am. I instantly fire off a semi-well-aimed round at the one in the lead. The bullet hits the center of his head and shatters the bone underneath, traveling through the soft brain tissue before bursting out of the rear of the warrior's head. "Shit!" I curse as I try to reload before the fallen demonic figure's comrade closes in on me. I prepare to hold my bayonet out as a spear when I hear a new sound.

A long burst of gunfire and the rattling of bullets in a seventy-one-round drum magazine echoes in my head. A spray of bullets slams into the left side of the Carolean and sends him spinning to the ground, still clutching his axe but heavily wounded. As the foe tries to stand up from the rapidly-forming pool of blood from his injuries, a Naval Infantryman appears to the left and slightly ahead of me. He aims the smoking barrel of his PPSh-41 submachine gun. Flicking the switch that allows the weapon to fire full-automatic or single rounds to the latter, the Russian earth pony fires a single round at the wounded form's skull, shattering it and sending gore further back.

I nod my thanks as I finally reload. Then my eyes widen as I look beyond the Russian. "Get down!" I hiss as I grab his hoof with my own and yank him back to the safety of the trench just as several arrows fly by where he had just been. His own green eyes widen, he gives an informal salute as a sign of thanks before moving back down the line. I pop back up and shoot one of the archers in the center of his heart, slaying the Carolean instantly. Once again repeating the rapidly mind-numbing process, I duck back down as the second archer fires a return shot. Quickly standing back up, I aim the rifle once more. _Crack!_ The comforting sound of my Krag rifle firing is heard in my sound-battered ears as the horned Carolean drops his bow in shock before slumping forward in the snow, blood trickling from a smooth hole right below his right eye.

A bright flare of light further back around the entrance to the canyon catches me off guard. I rapidly blink my eyes several times to regain my vision. Once it has fully returned, I grin in a more sincere way. Once again the hundred or so pegasi Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust had trained prove their worth. I barely manage to spot the sonic rain-boom that is suddenly made in the canyon. I can't help but feel my grin widen even more. While I am a little frustrated at RD's display of recklessness, I am grateful for her actions nevertheless. In addition to a good amount of Caroleans becoming barbecue, the survivors and the follow-up units will be (at least momentarily) stunned by the loud noise and sudden rainbow appearing overhead.

As much as it pains me to admit the disheartening fact, the slaughter is far from being one-sided. Quite a few Caroleans, both on the ground and above, have managed to enter the trench. Not enough to overwhelm my men and ponies, but enough to make my life a bit more difficult than it already is. A member of the Royal Guard Militia gets thrown to the ground, stunned. The earth pony doesn't stand a chance as his attacker sits on his back and removes his protective helmet before grabbing his crimson mane. With a single movement, the Carolean slits the throat open of the poor soldier before tossing the dying pony to the side, already searching for even more opponents. With a hiss of pure hatred, I draw my pistol and fire three rounds in the center of his chest, multiple clouds of red mist erupting as he falls backwards with a stunned look on his hideous face. A second Carolean completes the climb up the snow embankment to the top of the trench and roars in his excitement to now begin killing. The roar is cut off into a gurgle as a Crystal Guard pegasus flies by, a glint of steel reflected in the light of the torches. I watch as the Carolean falls onto his back, blood oozing out of his slit throat.

A Marine suddenly drops his Springfield with a brief scream as a spear is thrown and impales his unicorn body to the opposite side of the trench. With a howl of rage, his fellow American nearby pops out of the trench, his M1928 Thompson submachine gun mounted with a hundred-round drum magazine. With a loud clatter of both the bolt moving back and forth, and the .45 ACP rounds moving around inside the drum, the Marine mows down five Caroleans including the killer of his comrade and friend. I fire my own weapon at a sixth Carolean about to take flight. He falls backwards with a stunned look on his limp face as the .30 caliber bullet catches the winged warrior in mid-leap, entering just underneath his left armpit and traveling slightly upwards, exiting at the right shoulder after ripping up everything inside the now-dead body to pieces.

A scream makes me look up. One of RD's pegasi falls to the ground while trying to return to our lines, felled by a dozen arrows to the underbelly. With a scream of fury, Rainbow Dash zooms into a trio of winged Caroleans. Spinning around before impact, the cyan mare kicks her rear legs into the jaw of one of the three fiends. With a sickening crack that even I can hear from the ground, the flying demon's neck is broken. Dash then delivers a quick series of hard punches and kicks. The two Caroleans are helpless against her fury, and soon two bodies plunge to the ground after their comrade. I don't know if either of them is dead or simply knocked out, but I do know that they will be dead once they hit the ground. And tonight, that is all that matters.

"STAND FAST!" I shout, aiming at a slobbering, smirking Carolean standing above a member of the Crystal Guard, her sword nearby but just out of the reach of her hoof. Her blue eyes widen as she sees the sword begin to descend, and the earth pony mare shuts them tight, preparing for what she thinks is the inevitable. She splutters when she feels a warm liquid splattering onto her face and opens her eyes. My bullet had hit the front of the Carolean's face from the side, shattering it and creating the splatter of blood on the mare's face as the enemy warrior topples to the side lifelessly. I gallop over and help her up with my magic. The member of the Crystal Guard grabs her sword before looking at me. "Thank you, Captain Jacob," She says before re-joining the fray, leaping behind a spear-wielding opponent and sinking her sword between his ribcage, slaying him.

As I continue to fire my rifle, killing Carolean after Carolean, a different sensation enters the back of my mind. An unfortuantely familiar and most unwelcomed sensation of unease. One that I have felt quite recently: When we saw that the Carolean horde was attacking in a single mass instead of in waves. That thought causes my eyes to widen in shock, and I mutter to myself in thought aloud. "They could overwhelm us but as hard as it seems, it is as if they are trying to distract us. But from what? The only other thing is…" My voice trails off as everything suddenly falls into place.

They're after the Crystal Heart. And only Shining Armor and a dozen guard ponies are left to protect it. No matter how elite the ones Shining picked might be, if what I am dreading has happened, then we need to move. NOW!

' _FUCK!'_ I mentally howl as I realize what the enemy is doing. I must be getting rusty. Twice in one fucking evening! I pray to the heavens that there won't be a 'third time's the charm'. Cause it sure as hell won't be charming for me or my men. And I personally don't want to let the enemy feel charmed. I grab the shoulder of the Russian machine gun spotter, spinning the surprised soldier around to face me. "We're pulling out! Get the damn gun back on the train! Spread the word! Spike the cannons and the 25mm guns! We're about to be cut-off! All riflemen are to help the wounded onto the train and then get aboard and protect the two princesses at all costs!" I shout over the din of combat.

Wide-eyed, he nods and the trio quickly starts to move the DShK after switching the mount back to the wheeled version. As the Russians pull the 12.7mm gun, they holler, mostly in Russian but also in some English, what I had just told the spotter. I flag down the six Americans and Russians operating the two Type 96 anti-aircraft guns and signal for them to destroy their equipment immediately. I had two blocks of explosives brought along just for this. With two small explosions, the now-abandoned guns are damaged to the point that they are worth more as scrap metal than the effort it would take Cluny, Gu'klas, and Henry to repair it.

Henry. _'Oh no,'_ I think to myself as I my stomach twist slightly in disgust. I bet he is leading the force that is going to try to take the Crystal Heart. Well, I must do my best to stop him! The city is probably going to fall even if we do succeed, but it sure a shell will collapse for a fact it the Heart is stolen. Not to mention Shining Armor. I point to a group of twelve American Marine riflemen and a single Russian, the same submachine gunner who helped me out earlier. "YOU MEN!" I shout, my voice having been magically amplified in order to be heard. The thirteen men salute me as I gallop towards the center of the city, ignoring the bodies of both friend and foe falling behind me as we are forced to retreat to the final lines of defenses and begin the preparations for what is increasingly appears to be an evacuation.

I slip the sling of my rifle over my back, drawing my Colt and academy sword with my magic. The bayonets of eight M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifles and four M1 Garand semi-automatic rifles glint from the dying light, and a fresh 71-round drum magazine is fitted onto the sole PPSh-41 submachine gun. _'Hold on Shining Armor! I'm coming!'_

 **Fifteen minutes later…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

' _Aw, shit,'_ I think to myself, taking in the horrific scene before me.

The smell of blood and the screams of a pony in pain pounce upon the sense of my men and me as we skid to a stop at the edge of the Crystal Courtyard. All of Shining Armor's guards had been brutally killed. At least the enemy hadn't started to eat the bodies like they typically, nor did the dozen soldiers die in a completely one-sided battle, as proven by the bodies of two winged Caroleans present. That is not what grabs our attention, however.

The sight that gains our full attention is that of a bloodied and bruised Shining Armor, and his tormentor. I inhale deeply. Despite having never seen him face-to-face since the attack on Pearl Harbor, and especially not as the alicorn standing before me, the posture and the look aimed at me is unmistakable, as is the voice that follows. "Oh, pity. I didn't expect to get to see you face-to-face yet. Oh well," Henry Holman, my fallen younger brother, sneers cruelly at me. I raise my sword, pointing the tip at him.

"What do you want, Henry?" I demand, ready to strike him down here and now if I must. Henry merely snorts. "If you had been here earlier I would have enjoyed telling your broken body this. So I will leave you with a 'gift'. Shining here will tell you everything I wanted to have told you earlier. Now, if you excuse me," The former Marine officer says causally as he trots up to the glowing Crystal Heart. I realize what he is about to do and take a single step forward, a shout ready to come out of my mouth.

It shall never leave my lips, however.

With a cruel glint in his eyes, Henry rears up on his front legs and activates his dark magic. His hind hooves glow in a sickly greenish-blackish-purple as he slams them into the one thing protecting the Crystal Empire from the frozen north. The heart-shaped crystal emits a bright white light for a second before it slowly shatters into tiny pieces, forming a pile. And this time, Sunburst isn't here to stop what will happen like what Princess Twilight Sparkle, her student Starlight Glimmer, and the rest of the Mane 6 told me had happened when Flurry Heart accidently broke the Heart.

"Hahahahaha! The cold snow and ice of the north shall reclaim this land! Cluny the Slaver helped create the Crystal Empire, and now he shall permanently END IT! You have about twenty to thirty minutes to escape the city on your precious train before you all become icicles! I would say that the same would happen to my own army, but the master had casted a spell to protect us from even the freezing temperatures of Yakistan! Better enjoy the city one last time, brother. Caroleans, kill the others! Leave only my brother and this pathetic unicorn guard alive. For the master!" Henry commands the thirty-two winged Caroleans who immediately began to advance on us. "COWARD! FACE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I snarl at the retreating form of my brother. He briefly pauses and looks over his shoulder at me.

"Don't worry Jacob. We will meet again. I sincerely hope that it will be at sea, with my flagship versus your precious _Fuso_. Until next time, 'brother'," He replies before using his dark magic to teleport away. I turn to two of the Marines armed with Springfield rifles, both of whom are pegasi. "Get Shining Armor out of here and to the train! All ponies and men who are not wounded must fly, save for the two princesses, should fly south towards Canterlot and provide the train with an aerial escort. Any earth pony or unicorn unable to get onboard the coaches or flatbeds must run as fast as hell immediately! Get as many of our firearms onboard at once! Now go!" I shout, firing my entire seven-round magazine plus the eighth bullet I had already chambered into the approaching crowd, killing three and wounding a fourth Carolean.

"Urra!" The Naval Infantryman screams as he fires his PPSh-41 from his hip in the full-automatic mode. The cloud of seventy-one lead bullets produces lethal results, killing about a quarter of the Caroleans. Several spears are then thrown by the winged fiends. One barely misses the Russian as he reloads his submachine gun. Another Marine to the left of me is not as lucky as it goes through the fabric of his uniform and straight through his chest to his heart, his body falling forward. His M1903 falls to his side with a clatter. With a howl at seeing another one of my brave friends and soldiers die, I leap into the air slam my sword down with all my strength. The Carolean never even gets a chance to raise his own saber to attempt to parry my own blade, or even scream.

The well-used steel goes clean through the bone and flesh of his hornless scalp and continues to his chin. The body offers little resistance as I withdraw the bloodied sword from the shattered skull. With a hollow thud, it lands backwards on the stone floor. Not even bothering to look back at it, I gallop to another unengaged Carolean. Sneaking up on him, I firmly place my right hoof on his shoulder. As I feel his body jolt with shock from the sudden contact, I whirl him around and thrust my sword forward into his exposed stomach. I then push downwards, causing his inner organs to poke out. I step backwards and gazes as the Carolean falls forward, his limp body hiding the grizzly mess I have just created.

The sound of guns being fired dies off as a Marine fires three rounds into the chest of the final Carolean, slaying the bastard. I take a quick look around. In addition to the Marine killed by the spear, I notice the headless body of a unicorn Marine, his M1 Garand nearby. I turn to the Marine who fired the last shot. "Grab their dog tags. We don't have time to retrieve the bodies. At least the Caroleans will be hard-pressed to find them. Is anyone wounded?" I ask, wanting to know the situation in regards to the health of the remaining members of my impromptu squad. After a quick sound off, I am able to confirm that everyone is able to move in safety.

"Well, let's go! When we get to Canterlot drinks will be on me, by the way. I think we're all going to need something nice and warm after this," I say dryly, already shivering slightly from the bone-chilling winds that indicate the arrival of the northern winds desiring to reclaim what they once owned once more. With one last sad look at the once-mighty Crystal Heart, I follow my men as we gallop towards the temporary safety of the train station. Already I can see the black smoke that is produced by the burning of coal that the steam engine uses as fuel.

Upon arriving I am slightly relieved to see that the evacuation is mostly complete. Captain Blazing Mane of the Crystal Guard has informed me that for some reason the enemy advance has stopped right where the border of the Empire used to be. The retreat was heavy, however. The heaviest piece of weaponry that we were able to save was the DShK that has once again been placed on its special train car. Everything else was spiked to deny the enemy the ability to use it against us. We lost somewhere around the third of the army already, over a hundred thousand Crystal Guard-ponies dead, and another twenty-five hundred critically wounded and thus on the train.

I take stock quickly of my men. Once I finish counting I swear in the back of my mind. I lost forty Marines, including the two killed just five minutes earlier, and twenty of the Russian Naval Infantry. This doesn't include the single American and two Russians killed days earlier in the failed attempt by Henry to ambush our train as we had been heading towards the same city we are now leaving. And Lev Troitskiy. My heart tightens in my chest as I think of the ginger-haired sailor-turned-Naval Infantryman and his heroic sacrifice to buy my men and I time to retreat to the second trench line. I wonder how Franklin will take the loss of his Russian friend. Despite having known each other for less than a week they two had become fast friends, a bond of brotherhood forged in the fires of war.

Suddenly the sound of clawed feet running and the subtle shaking of the ground beneath our hooves grabs my attention. "We move now! I see at least several thousand Caroleans running this way! Men, to the window! Present arms and fire when in range! Pegasi, get as many earth ponies and unicorns on the roof of the train cars as you can! Get on the fucking train if there is room! We gotta go now!" I shout, holstering my .45 Colt and sheathing my sword. Grabbing my Krag I start to open fire at the lead elements of the enemy column.

 _Crack!_ A flash of light from my muzzle is briefly seen in the night sky and a Carolean falls to a shot to the gut from my Krag. Reloading with such speed that it would have made a veteran of the British Expeditionary Force (BEF) fighting the Germans at Mons proud, I fire again. The soothing sound of my Krag rifle eases my extremely tense nerves, as does the sight of a second Carolean, this one winged, plummeting to the stone ground. However, time is running out quickly. Already, faint traces of frost forms on the surface of the now-empty buildings of the once-peaceful city. "Archers, volley!" Captain Blazing Mane shouts from the second flatbed car, having formed up a small group of archers among the crowded soldiers. The wounded have priority to be inside, so the only ponies outside are the ones able to fight.

The upwards streak of red-feathered arrows zooms by like a formation of fighters. Then the arrows begin to plummet onto the unaware horde of advancing Caroleans. Like the blizzard of snow that is rapidly approaching, the Caroleans are pelted by the razor-sharp iron tips. Large numbers of Caroleans fall forward onto the ground, and the enemy warriors hesitate and stop their advance. I continue to step backwards towards the train, refusing to turn my back to the enemy.

Finally the shrill whistle of the train is heard and the mighty wheels groan as the steam locomotive begins to journey back to Canterlot. Billy Franklin pokes his head out of the door of the final coach train car. "Captain Jacob! The evacuation has been completed! You got to get on now, sir!" My fellow American shouts at me. I take one last look at the city. The snow is coming down much, much faster. Already the far opposite side of the city is half-buried. The temperature is nearing way below freezing, for I can feel myself shivering in my winter coat Cadence and Shining Armor had given my men and I when we arrived, despite also wearing my white naval officer uniform as well.

I turn and gallop towards the now-rapidly moving train, panting slightly from my running around so much today. As the gap closes between Billy's extended hoof that is reaching out of the door to grab mine and my own hooves pounding on the wooden planks and gravel between them. With one last burst of energy, I will my tired legs to move faster and leap into the air, spreading my wings to fly towards the train car. Billy catches my hoof with his own, and several other hooves of both ponies and my men assist the Marine in hauling me aboard. Once everyone is inside, Billy slams the door closed against the force of the strong northern winds pressing against the wooded door that will protect us from the harsh elements that the north will now produce until we reach the milder climate farther south towards Luna and Canterlot.

I flinch at that thought. I am not looking forward to delivering my report. Not one bit. I wonder what will be received the worst: The fact that I have a brother that is also serving Cluny and that I have known this for some time but didn't tell anyone but my lover, Princess Luna, or that we have been defeated in the Northern Theater. I hope that Luna will not be angry at me for this failure. In fact, I just realize that this is the first major defeat I have suffered in a battle that I had personally commanded since arriving. Well, at least most of the army I had led is still intact.

As much as my heart aches over the loss of the ponies that my men and I fight alongside with great pride, tonight there is an even greater pain in my heart. I lost roughly sixty-four brave Americans and Russians. I worry that before this war ends there will be every few of my crew who have become my friends no, _family_ , will be left alive. Already a sixth of the men I had first arrived with aboard my battleship _USS Fuso_ when we had first arrived in our new home of Equestria, roughly a month ago. I fight back tears. _'Not now. The men and the rest will be looking to you for strength right now. There will be time to cry when you get back to Canterlot,'_ I gently chide myself.

I gaze out the window of the rear door, still in the same coach car that I had entered only a few minutes ago. I eye the fading figure of the half-buried city, only the upper half of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's castle sticking up out of the snow like a spike reaching towards the sky. _'I swear on my life that I will not rest until Henry, Gu'klas, and Cluny the Slaver are fucking dead and only a barely-remembered memory. Even if it kills me, I will not allow my men nor Luna and the others to sacrifice their lives for myself. It stops here! As soon as_ Fuso _is completely repaired, I shall lead our counter-attack. The next battle will be for all the marbles. One shall stand, one shall fall. That I promise you, Henry.'_

 **May 19** **th** **12:38 AM**

 **Carolean encampment…**

"The master will be pleased that the accursed Crystal Empire that mocks his legacy has finally been buried by the long-awaited storm. Did you deliver the message?" Gu'klas asks his fellow commander, drunk on their latest victory. Henry nods, his lip curled in mild satisfaction. Inside, however, he enjoys the thrill of further humiliating his older brother, bringing Jacob one step closer to his inevitable death and doom. "I did, and a message of my own in the form of my own physical prowess. Tell me, what are our losses?" The fallen American alicorn inquires the Carolean.

The wind continues to howl outside, but neither of Cluny's commanders are bothered by the outside cold thanks to the protective spell Cluny had casted to protect their mighty army from the elements. Gu'klas runs the numbers through his head. "We lost roughly a third of our army as of midnight. But we still have one million warriors including the rear guard stationed at Vanhoover. In addition, another two hundred thousand warriors are inbound with the master. He shall greet us with great praise for our victories that have allowed him to finally return to finish his righteous cause!"

Henry nods eagerly with anticipation for the upcoming final battle. Soon all of Equestria will fall into eternal darkness and death with the final defeat of their so-called greatest commander, Jacob. _'Beware, brother dear. Your time is drawing to an end.'_

 **And done! I posted a week early because I am in a really good mood still! As always please leave a review and thank each and every single one of you for taking the time to read my story! Next time: How will the princesses react to this latest development? What reaction will Jacob receive from Celestia, Twilight, and Cadence when they learn the entire story of his younger brother Henry? How will the rest of Jacob's crew deal with the heavy loss of life in the form of their crewmates and friends? And when will the** _ **USS Fuso**_ **finally be ready for the final battle? Find out the answer to these questions and more next time on Battleship of Equestria!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Sixteen: Aftermath**

 **May 20** **th** **, 1942 10:00 AM**

 **Canterlot…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stand before the four princess of Equestria with an emotionless expression, standing at attention as I wait for them to finish mentally processing everything I had just told them in regards to the fall of the Crystal Empire and the entire message Shining Armor had given me on the train ride back to Canterlot when he briefly regain consciousness before going back under. Already I am worried the most about Princess Cadence, a fear that I have shared with both Luna and Twilight. Her normally well-maintained mane is a tangled mess. Dark bags have formed underneath her eyes. And the pink alicorn holds her body up in a defeated posture. And who can blame her? Her husband is in a critical condition. Her home is gone and her subjects displaced, possibly forever. Twilight told me a few hours ago that she stays in one of three places: Flurry Heart's room, the ward that holds Shining Armor, and her room. I fear for her well-being if this war last for much longer.

In fact, all over Equestria there have been hardships not sustained for thousands of years. Food supplies are starting to run low in many of the eastern cities, in addition to having a huge increase in population from the refugees of the Crystal Empire. I had sent my men back to the ships. The Soviet destroyer _Smyshlyonyi_ is being given a batch of season sailors to be trained to make up for the forty-three members of her crew killed in the last battle. My own ship is halfway down with repairs, so she will be ready for testing to confirm that she is ready for combat in three weeks. After that, on June 18th, I will take the _USS Fuso_ and _Smyshlyonyi_ , along with the entire Royal Equestrian Navy, and engage Henry's fleet off the coast of Ponyville in the South Luna Sea.

"So are you sure that Shining Armor said that Cluny the Slaver will be giving us a month to prepare for this so-called 'final battle'?" Princess Celestia asks me, her violet eyes reflecting a mixture of shock and confusion. I nod my head slightly in her direction. "I am positive about this, princess. It makes sense as well. Cluny wants to personally see you and your sister defeated and either dead or worse, in chains before his hooves. We must use this time to prepare our own army. We must deploy every force. Discord can continue to watch the Changeling border, so we can pull the forces in the Southern Theater, as well as the reserves from Baltimare and the other eastern cities except for the ones closest to the northern border. In addition, we can ask Chief Thunderhooves for his assistance. We could use the buffalos to counter any timberwolf riders that Cluny and his commanders have left. I will take command of my battleship and lead our entire fleet against the Carolean fleet in the meantime," I finally finish.

The princess of the sun eyes me with mild suspicion. "Tell me, do you desire to direct your full attention on finding this younger brother named Henry and his flagship?" She asks softly. I glance at Luna who briefly gives me a tiny smile of support. "To an extent, you are correct. Henry must be stopped, permanently." Twilight's eyes widen, and the youngest alicorn jumps in. "But he's your brother! Sure, he is helping Cluny, but don't forget that Luna once turned into Nightmare Moon and tried to bring eternal darkness. In the end she was rescued and has more than redeemed herself! Surely you can stop Henry without killing him?" She pleads. Celestia nods her head in support of her former but still faithful student. Cadence just stares at us with emotionless eyes, and Luna nods at me to encourage my own efforts. I give my own small smile to my lover.

"Maybe once, at the start of his accursed war, I would have agreed. But that hope is long dead. The kind and moral brother I knew died on December 7th 1941 when the _USS Arizona_ was sunk. This… _scum_ who shares that name is a cruel, sadistic, power-crazed son-of-a-bitch who must be put down like a mad dog. As long as I live, he will not rest until my skull is turned into a goblet to drink to Cluny's victory. Neither of us can live as long as the other survives. Now, if you will excuse me, I must check on my crew members back in Baltimare. Princess Luna, I will be back in a few days, maybe sooner. I love you, my dear," I say to the midnight-blue alicorn before leaving. She blocks my exit for a moment.

"I will talk to my sister and Twilight, and get them to understand why you have to kill them. Stay safe. I'll stop by later this evening in Baltimare. I love you too, my captain," She says before pecking my lips with her own in a quick kiss, love shinning in her cerulean eyes. I return the smile. "I will be looking forward," I promise her before finally stepping outside. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I spread my alicorn wings and leap into the air, quickly gaining altitude before flying towards the Baltimare Naval Yard.

There are several men and ponies I wish to see. And I need to be back with my battleship, my home. I miss the safety of her fourteen-inch guns and steel hull. But what I miss even the most of her is the rag-tag assortment of men and ponies who have now become as much my family as the princess of the night is my lover. And I need to finish my mild scolding of the CMC. I really do hope that those five fillies listen to me this time when I order them to stay behind. Guess that is the other thing I'll have to do now. Oh well. For now, I think I'm just going to enjoy the feeling of the wind in my hair, err, mane as I continue flying through the morning sky.

 **Later that afternoon**

 **Baltimare Naval Yard…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

A knock on the wooden door makes me look up from the latest report on the testing of _Fuso_ 's replacement guns. "Come in," I say, straightening my nearly ever-present naval uniform. I am still trying to adjust to have an office in our naval base, all to myself. Personally, I would prefer to have meetings on the bridge or in my cabin back on the _Fuso_ , but as she is once more off the coast, I have to wait in here. At least this is the final test of the guns and turret we had installed to replace the ones destroyed while fighting the armored cruiser _SMS Blütcher_. The next week will be spent training the new gun crews, all volunteers from the newly-formed Royal Guard Artillery Corps. We will also have a new ship for the RES: Equestria's first-ever iron-hulled cruiser. Using the same 6-inch guns used in _Fuso_ 's secondary battery to arm the new ship, it is a nearly-identical copy of Japan's lead ship of her last class of protected cruisers, the _Chikuma_. The main differences are the newer model of her original 6-inch guns, four single 5-inch guns that were extras when my battleship's rear starboard dual-purpose gun mount, a lack of torpedo tubes, and the fact that it is slightly large in width to allow the crew of pony sailors. The name given to the new vessel is _Starswirl_.

The door opens and five familiar fillies enter, slightly nervous. Accompanying them is my former executive officer, Lieutenant Junior Grade Froster. The reason he is my former XO is simple: After being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, I had requested that the new captain of the _RES Starswirl_ as I felt that we didn't have the chance to properly train one of the other captains, even the most veteran of the bunch like Captain Salty Wave, in commanding such a vessel. Froster will be the only man on the crew. The rest will be Equestrian mares and stallions.

"Thank you, Froster. If you don't mind, could you wait outside? I want to speak to the Cutie Mark Crusaders in private," I ask the loyal unicorn. Froster nods and steps outside, closing the door behind him with the rusty-hued magic he has. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara continue to eye me with nervous glances. No doubt they're expecting me to start shouting at them for disobeying a direct order that could have gotten them killed. I don't know for sure if that would have happened if I had delivered the long-due scolding, but their reaction makes me roll my eyes slightly.

I let out a sigh before addressing the five fillies. "Oh, relax. I'm not going to shout at you. I just want you to listen. Don't talk, just listen," I say as I stand up, stretching my back. The five friends nod and watch me with a more relaxed gaze. "I hope you understand that what you did, while very brave, was completely reckless. I don't give orders just to hear myself speak. I need you to understand that a battle is absolutely no place for fillies and colts, no matter how much protection they have. I know that you are wanting to accompany us next month when we sail to fight the final battle, but I am giving you a direct order to stay here," I say firmly, my stare similar to Fluttershy's famous Stare.

While not verbally doing so, I can see the protests and pleas already forming in the eyes of the five younglings. "In fact, I have something for you. A very special task that I want you to at least hear what it is. I will be taking the entire crew and the fleet to Ponyville. As a result, I will need someone to run this base and command the base guards. I want that person to be the five of you. Can I trust you with this?" I ask sincerely, looking each of the brave fillies in the eye.

Diamond Tiara and Applebloom answer me at the same time. "We won't let you down!" "Ya can count on us!" If what the Mane 6 had told me about the two fillies' previous relationship had been true, you would never believe that the five fillies used to be separated between bullies and bullied. I smile at both the thought of the five's friendships and at the responses. "Excellent. I have absolute confidence that you won't let me down. You can go now. Spend some time with your other friends and family," I say, my mirth dying down as I once again remember the coming battle. I may have saved the CMC's lives, but who knows for their other friends and family going into battle. Even Applejack, whose leg has mostly healed by now, will be returning to duty, this time as part of the lead starboard 6-inch gun crew.

Hooves clop slightly as the group leaves the room as I sit back down and use my magic to pick the report back up. Then I realize that I had heard only four sets of hooves, not five. That means that one of the girls is still here. I look back up. Scootaloo stands around, her eyes reflecting nervousness once again. I can't help but raise an eyebrow as I begin to speak. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" I ask, curious as to why the orange pegasus stayed behind. She nods her head. "Yes. It's about Rainbow Dash," The purple-mane filly answers. "She's starting to behave much differently than she used to, and to be honest, it kinda scares me. I'm really worried that she is taking the death of Derpy and AJ getting injured really hard. RD has always been a bit reckless, but she always did her best to not endanger herself, but not this time," Scootaloo explains.

I nod my head in understanding. I have seen that same recklessness several times in the north. As a result I have developed my own sense of concern for the Element of Loyalty. I also understand Scootaloo's fear. So far as to my knowledge, the cyan mare is her only family, even though it the two pegasi are adopted sisters. I stand up, this time with no intention of sitting down. I trot to the door, Scootaloo close behind. I turn to her as we both enter the hallway. "If it makes you feel better, I have been worried about Dash as well. Thank you for bringing up your own concern. I'll speak to her. Do you know where I might find her?" I ask, closing my door.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Weapon testing range…**

"That's the kinda awesome I love!" A familiar raspy voice shouts as a mortar bomb hits a wrecked steam engine that was hauled in as a stationary target for my weapons. Spotting the rainbow-mane pegasus, I take a deep breath, not wanting to use my magic to amplify my voice. I want to talk to her, not sound like I'm about to give her a dress down. "RAINBOW DASH! I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU!" I call. Thankfully I don't have to repeat myself to gain the cyan mare's attention. With her typical speed, RD suddenly appears in front of me, giving me a salute.

"Yes sir?" She asks me, a look of curiosity in her magenta eyes. "What's been eating at you?" I ask bluntly. Dash gives me a startled look. "Sir?" She asks. I sigh. _'So much for hoping that this would be easy,'_ I think to myself. Then again, considering who I am talking to, I shouldn't have expected it to be easy anyways. "Several friends have come to me recently and have told me that the way you have been acting in battle is starting to scare them, a fear that I also have. I know that you have always been a the kind of mare that tends to dive in head-first, but you tired to not be going about it in a near-suicidal way. Maybe it is just because of losing your home, but I think there is more to it than just that. So either you tell me what is really causing you to be like this or I will ground you from any more combat flights and have you stay here with the other non-combatants, even have you locked up in the brig if I must. So which option do you choose?" I ask the Element of Loyalty, a stern tone present in my voice.

Rainbow Dash doesn't say anything for a minute or two, shifting her hooves in the dirt slightly. Her gaze darts around the area. I wait patiently, having already decided that beyond giving her the two options, I won't try to pressure her to speak. The only reason I am willing to ground one of, if not my very best, flier is that I will not in good conscious allow this reckless behavior to continue. From what Twilight told me about the incident with Lightning Dust back at the Wonderbolt Academy in regards to the turquoise mare's former behavior, Rainbow Dash is starting to behave the same way, possibly even more-so.

Finally RD takes a deep breath and lets it out in a single sigh, her mind made up. "I'm loyal to my friends, but I can't help but feel that recently I have been failing them. It started with Derpy's death. She was clumsy, but it was in that annoyingly endearing way. She was more like a mare-foal. She didn't deserve to die. It got worse when AJ got injured when I wasn't present with her. I don't want to see any more of my friends get injured or killed. I guess that I thought that if I killed as many Caroleans as far away from the others as I can, I can save them." I am startled slightly by the sight of the eyes of the normally-confidant pegasus become moist as she fights back tears, no doubt trying to preserve her projection as a mare who doesn't get all sappy and such. I take a step forward and curl one of my wings around her in a comforting gesture between friends.

"It's fine to cry every now and then. There is no shame in showing your emotions," I say soothingly. Rainbow finally breaks down and cries silently. Knowing that she would feel embarrassed if anyone else saw her sobbing, I position my wing so that it blocks the sight from everyone and pony. I whisper words of comfort to her as the cyan mare lets it all out. After about five minutes or so, she lifts her head and takes a few steps back. "Thanks," She says. I move my wing back to my side and nod my head. "Don't mention it Dash. I am always here for my friends, just like you are. Speaking of being there for friends, I think you have a certain sister who would like to be with you," I advise, a faint trace of a smile forming on my mouth. With another nod, Dash gallops off, looking for her little sister.

Then another pegasus lands in front of me. Rainbow Dash's friend Lightning Dust looks up at me with an expression of gratitude. "Thank you so much, Captain Jacob," The reformed dare-devil says with clear sincerity. I again nod. "As I said, I'm here for my friends. That includes you and the others from Ponyville who serve on my ship. Promise me one thing?" I ask her. Lightning nods her head up and down energetically. "Of course!" she says. I smile once more at her enthusiasm. "Try to keep her safe when we attack. In fact, keep both of yourselves as safe as possible. I'm not giving you an order, but making a request as a friend to another," I say. My smile widens at her nod. _'I will never cease to be amazed at the loyalty, kindness, generosity, honesty, and dedication these ponies have. I won't fail them.'_

 **June 16** **th** **, 1942 12:30 PM**

 **Canterlot…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I look hesitantly at the entrance to the balcony facing the parade ground. Then I look back at the love of my life. "Are you sure I must do this?" I ask for the umpteenth time. Luna chuckles before replying. "Yes, my love. They all look up to you, even my sister and Twilight and Cadence and I. And they are going to be possibly marching to their deaths today. It will be best if our greatest general addresses them," The princess of the night says, dressed for battle. Even with armor on, the midnight-blue alicorn looks absolutely gorgeous. I finally nod. "Well, in that case, it's probably for the best that I don't keep them waiting," I say with a nervous chuckle. Luna leans forward and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Jacob. You will do fine. Now, get out there," She says with a playful shove, her strength sending me stumbling forward for a bit before I catch myself at the entrance. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before exhaling. I open my eyes and take a step forward, squinting my eyes briefly as I adjust to the bright light of Celestia's sun. A loud cheer breaks out from below. Assembled below me is the entire bulk of Equestria's army. Ponies from all over are present, from the displaced and vengeful Crystal Ponies to the warriors of the south. And, of course, nearly all of my American, Japanese, and Russian sailors, Marines, Special Naval Landing Force, and Naval Infantry.

Absent are the soldiers stationed in Los Pegasus who are also on their way to the battlefield, and the buffalos. My loyal right-hand Froster had taken the entire Eastern Fleet across to the South Luna Sea, save for the Russian destroyer _Smyshlyonyi_ and my own flagship, the now-famous and adored _USS Fuso_. Our fleet now numbers about three hundred frigates, seventy-five ironclads, fifty heavily-armed gunboats, numerous rafts armed with one or two cannons, and three modern naval warships. While we will probably be outnumbered in terms of number, we are not a force to be ignored.

The ground forces the princess will be leading are equally formidable. I gaze at 750,000 warriors, not counting my comrades from what I know call the 'Old World'. In addition the garrison of 250,000 soldiers from Los Pegasus will be joining us along with three hundred buffalo and our pegasi air force of two hundred elite fliers lead by the Wonderbolts. Nearly all the armored mares and stallions are armed with either swords, spears, maces, axes, shields, or their own magic, but there is also modern equipment present. Four 6-inch guns have been placed on special carriages to serve as heavy artillery, with the hundred or so cannons that weren't used to equip the Royal Equestrian Fleet.

Having been distracted long enough, I clear my throat, using my magic to perform the familiar act of increasing the volume of my voice. Thankfully it is not as…dramatic as Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice. Upon hearing the sound and understanding that I am about to speak, the noise made by the army dies down with astonishing quickness. I can feel the sensation of hundreds of thousands of eyes looking up at me.

"In two days we shall meet the enemy! In two days, the fate of Equestria will be irrevocably determined! This will be the last battle! I am proud to be part of this brave and fierce army! I would take this army over a thousand armies of my own country!"

A brief wave of cheers answers this. I fight back the tugging sensations of the corners of my mouth trying to smile. _'Gotta stay focused Jacob,'_ I mentally chide myself. Once the noise dies down again I resume speaking, feeling more confident by the second.

"Cluny the Slaver has sent us a message. That he will take this land and bring eternal death and darkness, and one can stop him. Well, we will send him a message! A message of resistance! We will march together my brothers! Sisters! And we will send the Caroleans our own message, and that they cannot take whatever they want! And that this, this is _your land!_ " An even louder wave of cheers breaks out, along with the sound of hooves stamping on the ground and weapons clashing against shields or armor. I continue over the noise, my voice becoming more and more passionate.

"We will fight them on the beaches and on the land and in the air! They fight only for death and themselves! We fight for something much stronger, much truer. We fight for our lives! Our homes! Our family! We will not break! We will hold our lines until there are too few of us left to hold our ranks! If we find our backs to the river, well then there is no more falling back! Now, we have all lost brothers and sisters in this terrible war." At this point, the atmosphere grows somber briefly as I continue speaking. "These deaths will all be in vain if we fail! So we shall not fail! If they try to blot out the sun with arrows, we will fight in the shade!" I pause, preparing for the final part of my speech. The atmosphere has recovered and is in fact even stronger than it was at the start of the speech.

"We fight!" I shout, this time the crowd shouting back with defiance.

" _WE FIGHT!"_

"TO THE LAST ARROW AND BULLET, TO THE LAST MAN AND PONY, TO THE LAST MINUTE!"

" _WE FIGHT!"_

"WE FIGHT! THE SPIRITS OF DEATH WILL BE BUSY IN TWO DAYS! SOLDIERS OF EQUESTRIA, OATHS YOU HAVE TAKEN! NOW FULFILL THEM ALL TO THE PRINCESSES AND LAND!" I bellow. The noise of the warriors below reaches a crescendo, my speech having been successful in whipping the stallions, mares, and men into a frenzy. I have no doubt that each and every one of them will go to the gates of hell and back before letting their land be taken away from them. I take one last deep breath, shouting the loudest I ever have. "PREPARE TO MARCH! TO VICTORY OR DEATH!" I finish, the last part of my cry echoed with hundreds of thousands of voices.

' _You have prepared them for the final fight. But just how many have you led to their deaths?'_

 **June 18** **th** **6:00 AM**

 **Aboard the** _ **USS Fuso**_ **off the coastline of Ponyville…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stand before the center window of the bridge, gazing out into the thin layer of fog that is rapidly dissipating in the light of the rising sun. To the left of me, the full might of Equestria has been assembled. My faithful battleship, the _Fuso_ , is in the lead of our fleet, the Equestrian flagship _RES_ _Starswirl_ close behind at the head of the rest of the fleet along with the _Smyshlyonyi_. The other ships are formed up with the ironclads on the flanks, the frigates formed in lines, and the gunboats near the shoreline with the other auxiliary ships to perform the dual roles of naval combat and naval gunfire support.

I have the battle lines drawn up by the four princesses two nights ago when we began our march. Our troops had marched as fast as they can after they reached the end of the railroad line that lead to the ruins of Ponyville. Well-rested from the train ride, they had marched through most of Luna's night, resting periodically as to not exhaust them. I had kept pace with them aboard _Fuso_ as she and our sole destroyer traveled down the river once more.

Six hundred thousand ponies form the frontline, the lines periodically broken by the field cannons deployed, lead by Princess Luna as she was the most experienced in war. Behind her are the four heavy cannons that will engage the enemy as soon as they enter the maximum range of the 152mm guns. Along the left flank closest to our fleet is Princess Celestia with one hundred and twenty-five thousand members of the Royal Guard Militia and the 300 bison that will serve as our cavalry to counter Cluny and Gu'klas's Timberwolf riders. On the fight flank between the main army and a set of fortifications that will prevent that side form being completely outflanked are the Crystal Ponies, numbering roughly 400,000 and commanded by a semi-recovered Princess Cadence, eager to attack but willing to follow their orders of waiting before engaging. In the rear is our air support, using the remaining Willy Pete rounds against the vanguard of the Carolean army and then newly-designed explosive bombs, the two hundred pegasi commanded by Princess Twilight Sparkle, along with the remaining 125,000 ponies who are veterans of the Battle of Los Pegasus to be used as our reserve for her to send to critical sections once the battle is joined.

Now all we need is to see the enemy army and navy. I grit my teeth at the thought of Henry. Soon he shall answer for his crimes with the ultimate price. My lookouts stationed at the top of the towering pagoda-styled forward superstructure maintain their search for the enemy fleet. I can't help but feel nervous. I have no idea what other modern warships Henry has at his disposal. Maybe it will be something small, but I highly doubt that pleasant thought.

Suddenly I hear a faint noise that grows louder rapidly. "Sir, the port lookout reports that she sees movement in front of our army!" My communications officer Mann reports. I trot over to the left of the bridge and gaze out. Indeed there is a large amount of movement, and now I can make out the sounds. It is chanting.

" _WIN THE BATTLE LOSE THE WAR, CHOICE OF EVILS LIE BEFORE YOUR FEET! RETREAT, RETREAT, RETREAT!_

 _WIN THE BATTLE LOSE THE WAR, CHOICE OF EVILS LIE BFORE YOUR FEET! RETREAT, RETREAT, RETREAT!_

 _YOU ARE STANDING IN THE EYE OF THE STORM! MOVE AN INCH, AND YOU'LL BE DEAD!_

 _YOU ARE STANDING BEFORE THE ARMY OF THE TEETH AND YOUR DEATH AWAITS YOU!_

 _WIN THE BATTLE LOSE THE WAR, CHOICE OF EVILS LIE BFORE YOUR FEET! RETREAT, RETREAT, RETREAT!"_

Then a new report comes in, this time from the forward lookout. More movement has been spotted ahead, the shapes still slightly masked by the ever-thinning fog. "Sound General Quarters," I tell Mann quietly. Of course, the crew of Japanese, American, and ponies have already been at their posts since dawn, but this time it is to signal that we are about to engage the enemy. The familiar and oddly-comforting sound echoes throughout the steel hull of my battleship.

Now I can see sails and two clouds of smoke, one thick from burning coal, the other lighter, like it burns oil. The wave of sails continues to grow and grow, filling the horizon. There must be about a thousand warships, all armed with cannons. Then I see the two warships, and my heart briefly stops.

The first ship is smaller. It is a pre-Dreadnought battleship of Germany, but bearing the flag of Cluny's army instead of its rightful colors. The battleship's forward turret mounting two 11-inch SK L/40 guns points towards our fleet, her other two in the rear turret probably pointed directly behind. On either side are seven 6.7-inch guns that make up her secondary battery of a total of fourteen guns. Her four forward 88mm tertiary battery points forward as well. I recognize the ship as a member of the last German class of pre-Dreadnoughts, the _Deutschland_ -class. Seeing as how the last German warship that was also from this ships era, the _SMS Blütcher_ , had been sunk in battle, as well as the other modern warship, though much more recently, I think I know the name of the vessel, though it seems she was repaired and I doubt they kept the torpedo tubes she used to have. Broken in half on June 1st in the year of 1916 off the coast of Jutland by torpedoes and taking her entire crew of 839 officers and enlisted men, I stare at the repaired hull of the _SMS Pommern_.

The _Pommern_ , however, is not what concerns me. I have finally seen the flagship of the creature that was once my brother. And I also feel rage at seeing the act of desecration of the dead.

Her two forward triple-gun turrets point directly at my own battleship, the barrels of her 14-inch/45 cannons looking like black eyes as I stare at half of her twelve guns. The roofs of the turrets are painted a ruby red. Her eight 5-inch/25 dual-purpose guns point skywards while her secondary armament of ten 5-inch/51 caliber cannons point outwards leisurely. Her single funnel emits a thin cloud of blackish-grey smoke. At the top of her superstructure forward and her main mast aft are her fighting tops, both painted white. Her grey hull shows no sign of the devastating bomb hit that caused a massive fireball that I thought had consumed my brother, and in a way had killed him. Instead of the Stars and Stripes, Cluny's flag waves in the wind, along with flags conveying their own message from Henry directly to me.

 _Good to see that your ship is ready. SO is mine. I have given orders for my fleet to engage all your ships except for your battleship. Let's finish this one-on-one. My battleship versus yours. Raise the Zulu flag to signal if you accept._

"Mann, raise the Zulu flag. Fuji, have your guns load only armor-piercing and aim the fourteen-inch guns to starboard! Seal the ship and prepare for heavy damage! Have the engineers go to flank speed! Helm, turn us to port! We're going to finish this bastard once and for all!" I order, staring with absolute hate at my former brother aboard the _USS Arizona_.

 **And done! So begins the final battle for Equestria! As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, and please leave a review on what you think of it! Next time: How will the Equestrian fleet deal with Cluny's fleet with the _SMS Pommern_ at the head? Will the _Starswirl_ and _Smyshlyonyi_ triumph over this obsolete but still dangerous battleship? And how will the duel between Jacob aboard the _USS Fuso_ and his younger brother Henry's _USS Arizona_ end? And what about the land battle between Cluny and Gu'klas against the princesses of Equestria? Find out the answers to these questions and more next time on Battleship of Equestria!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Seventeen: The Thunder of Guns and the Clash of Titans**

 **June 18** **th** **, 1942 7:00 AM**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

The calm water of the sea is shattered by six massive columns just ahead of our bow. The mammoth geysers of water rise into the sky before falling back down, splashing the golden chrysanthemum on the bow of the _USS Fuso_ as she continues to move at battle speed towards our opponent: My younger brother Henry and the former American battleship _USS Arizona_. At least the monstrous bastard didn't insult the flag of America, for only the flag of his 'master', Cluny the Slaver, is shown, the flags carrying his message/challenge/taunt having been lowered by the appearance of the Zulu flag. I had (albeit with the greatest reluctance) moved to the armored conning tower behind Turret No. 2 by the insistent pleas of my entire crew. I turn to the speaking tube to give new directions.

"Helm, make for that geyser! Try to do your best to keep the bow pointed to those areas! It will make it much harder for the fuckers to bracket us! Fuji, give them a reply with our forward guns!" I bark into the communication device. I return my gaze to the center armored slit, watching as the two massive turrets each housing two 14-inch guns are elevated and trained slightly towards starboard at the _Pennsylvania_ -class battleship. With a bang, the mighty guns fire, the ship lurching backwards ever so slightly.

Three colored geysers erupt behind the ship, indicating that the guns overshot it. But then I realize that there were only three columns of water, not four. The fourth shell had delivered the first blow in the duel between the only two super-Dreadnoughts in Equestria. It wasn't a damaging shot, for it had hit the side of the aft fighting top, blowing a hole in it but otherwise leaving it functional still. But it is good for our morale. I swear to God that I can hear the faint sounds of cheering all around me.

Henry's flagship fires again and misses, this time overshooting us as well. Slowly, the two steel behemoths turn to the side, intent on being the first to deliver their entire broadside. I hold my breath as the _Fuso_ almost finishes her turn. I grin slightly at seeing that we are the first to have our twelve guns all aimed at the side of the warship that had once carried the hull designation of BB-39. "Fuji, fire when ready! Make every shot count!" I order my veteran gunnery officer in his post at the forward fire control center for the main guns. _BOOM!_ With a shudder, all twelve fourteen-inch guns unleash their volley of high-velocity armor-piercing rounds at Henry's battleship. I watch eagerly as for the 1,485 pound shells to complete their lethal flight. Several flashes of light are finally seen, along with at least a half dozen geysers that straddle _Arizona_ on either side. At least several shells had hit her hull. The damage is mostly superficial. I do see a single hole in her funnel near the top, occasionally emitting a cherry-red glow that is created from the impact of metal traveling at high speeds.

"That's it! Reload on the double and adjust your aim! Good work Fuji!" I say with immense pride in my voice. Fuji's reply is drowned out however, as Henry's flagship fires her own four triple-gun turrets in return fire. My eyes widen as my brain processes the twelve flashes of light aimed at my beloved warship. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" With a sickening groan, the hull of the former Japanese battleship rocking back and forth briefly as at least one fourteen-inch shell connects with the upper part of the main mast. "Damage report!" I demand, trying to keep calm. I can't go off the handle into a berserk behavior. Not with the stakes this high and so many lives that I hold so dearly to me at stake.

In a cruel twist of irony, the freshly replaced five-inch dual-purpose gun is destroyed once again, this time with three-quarters of the crew badly injured. "All crews who are operating the exposed gun mounts, get the hell inside!" I say, cursing myself silently for not taking this action sooner. The battle just started and already I have made a mistake that cost several ponies their lives, along with a single Japanese sailor. With a clang, the salvo bell behind me turns on. With a vengeful bark, we return fire, hitting her bridge with two shells. Of course, I have no doubt that Henry is in his own ship's armored conning tower.

Still, the sight of fire and smoke starting to appear gives me some relief. As long as a single gun still works, I will not strike my colors nor give in. In the meantime our ships continue to close the range so that our secondary battery can join in the duel. "Fuji, have half the even numbered six-inchers fire armor piercing and the odd-numbered high explosive! Let the gun crews know that they can engage at will." I take a risk and briefly wonder how Froster aboard the _RES_ _Starswirl_ and the rest of the Equestrian fleet is doing against the sole pre-Dreadnought and the rest of Cluny's fleet. _'God speed, my friends,'_ I inwardly reflect.

Suddenly the ship rocks to the port side violently, nearly throwing me off balance. Alarms blare in the chaos, and I hear voices talking about something bad. Then Fuji's accented-voice confirms my fears. "Sir, we lost Turret No. 6, and the powder room is ablaze!" He says. To his credit, his voice retains the calm tone of an officer. "Is the magazine flooded?" I reply, my chief fear being that the stored charges used to launch the 14-inch shells below will go off and destroy the stern section. "Yes sir, one of the surviving gun layers had the switch thrown before leaving. We lost half the powder room operators and three-quarters of the gun crew. The rest are badly burned and are being treated now. I dispatched the crew of the other three five-inch guns to fight the fire as well. We are not out of this fight just yet sir!" I allow myself a grim smile at the determination of one of my closest officers, second only to Froster.

"Well, then let us give her a thank-you gift for the barbecue!" I say dryly, focusing solely on my ship and the enemy's. Once more the thirty-second reload cycle has been completed. Once more my family exceeds all expectations when fire the big naval guns, launching their shells with true professionalism and accuracy. The center of the _Arizona_ erupts into flames. Now clouds of smoke begin to darken the sky around our ships as their respective crews deal both death and damage control, a scene undoubtedly shared by many other ships in the fleet.

"All turrets, same elevation, fire again!"

 **Elsewhere at sea…**

"Fuck," The American unicorn and Jacob's former executive officer known as Lieutenant James Froster mutters from the bridge of the _RES_ _Starswirl_. Another of the ironclads whose design is similar to that of the _CSS Virginia_ goes up in a column of thick smoke and flame, courtesy of the eleven-inch guns of the _SMS Pommern_. _'She's tearing us apart!'_ Froster thinks to himself. The battle so far has been brutal, despite having only been about twenty-five minutes long so far. Equestrian losses are three frigates and four ironclads. The six-inch high explosive shells launched by _Starswirl_ and the five-inch guns aboard the Russian destroyer named _Smyshlyonyi_ have destroyed about a hundred enemy ships-of-the-line total, and disabling a further fifty. _'We've gotta stop her now!'_ The American turns to the unicorn serving as the helmsman, or in this case, helm-mare. "Bring our port guns to bear! Evasive maneuvers at all times!" He says in a crisp, no-nonsense tone. Startled by what her newly-given orders could result in, the mare nevertheless turns the wooden wheel and adjusts the protected cruiser's course, preparing to engage Goliath.

Froster then turns to his communications officer, a crimson pegasus stallion. "Fire Heart, signal to Warrant Officer Rushenkov aboard the _Smyshlyonyi_! Tell him to ready half of his six torpedo tubes to fire at the battleship on my orders only! We're only going to get a single shot at this. We gotta save the rest to help Jacob out if it looks like he needs it! _RES Dragon_ will take command of the rest of the fleet, but have the gunboats engage the warships! And send it on the double!"

 **Back aboard the** _ **Fuso**_ **…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I grit my teeth as that same damn noise enters my ears once more. The sound is the sound of an American-made 14-inch armor piercing shell tearing a hull in my beloved battleship. For the past thirty minutes the two flagships have been doing their utter best to rip the other to shreds. Smoke fills the air in an ever-increasing amount as the two giants stagger and shutter with each hit. So far _Fuso_ has lost the aft starboard dual-purpose gun, Turret No. 6, and the first 6-inch gun on the starboard side. Her stern is still ablaze, though thankfully it is relatively contained to the point of not being a source of immediate danger. Several boats and two 25mm twin gun mounts have been blown to pieces. The aft superstructure is riddled with smoldering holes made by the impact of both fourteen- and five-inch cannons. In addition to the casualties from the 127mm anti-aircraft cannon and the destruction of the rear turret, I have suffered eighteen more men and ponies dead and twenty-two injured in various degrees. Rarity and Doctor Hooves are undoubtedly busy in the medical room treating the injured.

The front-most turret suddenly fires, the order to fire at will having been given ten minutes ago. The blast of two of my ten remaining 14-inch guns reminds me that the fight has not been one-sided. Far from it, in fact. _Arizona_ 's rear superimposed turret has been hit several times. While there is no fire spilling out like it was from Turret No. 6, there have been no more flashes of light that indicate incoming shells from its three heavy guns.

"What is the current status of our hull?" I ask once again, needing every last scrap of information in regards to the fighting-capability of the mighty vessel and how much damage it can still take. Already several shells have passed through the upper decks, though thankfully not hitting any of the vital systems like the engine room. We have lost some speed due to a hit that caused briefly caused some flooding near the stern, ironically helping to douse a fair amount of the fire below decks.

I risk a quick glance to the left. If this duel is hell, then I have no idea what to say that could accurately describe the scene of both battle fleets engaged in a battle of absolute destruction. From the appearance of the designs of the ships that are on fire or sinking, the vast majority of wrecks are the well-armed but inadequately protected Carolean ships-of-the-line. The wooden hulls can still take a pounding from the solid shots of iron that our high-velocity cannons based on those from the _USS Constitution_ , but not from the high explosive rounds developed for the muzzle-loading cannons of the Equestrian vessels. In the center is the eighth frigate to be built solely for this scenario and quite possibly the carrier of the best pony captain and crew, the _RES Dragon_.

The plucky warship that relies solely on her sails to provide mobility is currently engaged with not one but _two_ Carolean ships at once. I watch in stunned silence as the two sets of fifteen 24-pounder long gun muzzle-loading cannons lob shot after shot into the two decks, their 32-pounder carronades destroying any hope of return-fire with their high explosive and anti-personal shells. Soon the warship on the port side breaks off with most of its decks ripped open, flames climbing up the masts and now-unfurled canvas sails. It only manages to make enough distance that prevents any flaming debris to possibly hit _Dragon_ when the powder room of the doomed ship-of-the-line is consumed by the hellish inferno.

I return my attention to my own battle, and so miss the fate of the enemy warship on off the starboard side of _Dragon_. Another bracket of 14-inch shells from the _Arizona_ sends _Fuso_ rocking violently. I feel vibrations in the metal I am standing on. That must mean that at least one shell landed very close by. Before I can ask my gunnery officer of the locations of the hits, the Japanese defector beats me to the punch. "Sir, we took only a single hit. That hit was at the forward superstructure." He then pauses. I start to become impatient. I appreciate how my officers are trying to be delicate when telling me the bad news, but now is not the time for such niceties.

"Just tell me damn it!" I say angrily, my ire temporarily getting the better of me. I hear Fuji take a deep breath before taking the plunge. "We lost contact with the bridge. I sent a sailor down to check the damage. The entire bridge crew has been killed. Thankfully, we had already switched steering to the armored conning tower," Fuji says with a shaky voice. I snarl silently. Damn Henry to the deepest corners of Hell! I breath in once before replying, having regain control over my emotions.

"We can only avenge Mann and the others, so we must focus on the living Fuji. So let's send those bastards down to Davy Jones's Locker!" Fuji acknowledges the sentiment and immediately begins to bark orders to the others in his combat station. Another salvo of ten fourteen inch guns fire. I let out a victorious whoop that is echoed in the steel confines of one of the most protected areas of the entire battleship, and will undoubtedly be heard in the five turrets that are still operational.

Eight of the ten armor piercing shells have hit the side of Henry's battleship. Small explosions appear along the length of the base of the forward superstructure. We had hit the _Arizona'_ s starboard 5-inch casemate-mounted cannons and a number of the shells stored very close by to speed up their reloading process. It doesn't help the enemy's plight that the armor in that area was rather thin. Then the enemy delivers yet another critical blow.

A loud crash makes me look towards the front. I see smoke rise from the front of Turret No. 2. I hold my breath, waiting for a column of fire to erupt. A few seconds go by. I cautiously exhale, feeling slightly light-headed from the lack of fresh air. It appears that a single shell had hit the armored front of the turret. The next time the salvo bell rings, however, only eight guns fire.

The reason why comes very quickly on its own accord. The Japanese turret gunnery officer had reported that the shell that had struck the _Fuso_ had jammed the turret traverse, wedging the turret in place as well as knocking out the recoil system for the gun on the right side of the turret. I order the turret abandoned and the now-unoccupied sailors to move as much ammunition from the disabled turret's powder room to the other turrets.

I quickly order for Turret No. 5 to fire a return shot as I have the new American helmsman standing behind me to bring her to port so we can use our as-of-yet undamaged port side. I am thankful that I had given instructions for the turret crew to find goggles and something to cover their mouths with, for I have been getting reports of large amounts of smoke in the turrets from the guns being fired so often at top speed. While conditions are still murky, the turret crews are barely affected. In fact, I hear that one of the new loaders in the turret, the Element of Honesty Applejack, has actually increased the rate of fire for one of the guns, using her apple bucking skills to slam charge bag after charge bag into the breech of her gun she had been assigned to upon volunteering.

I watch the two shells streak out of the massive rifled tubes towards the front of the _Arizona_. I give a grim grin to myself when I see that both had connected with the bow. While it is not enough to sink the super-Dreadnought battleship, the massive gash on the starboard side of the bow right above the waterline has an immediate effect. The now-damaged warship begins to slow down, either because of water seeping in through the damaged section of hull, Henry giving the order to reduce speed, or quite possibly both options.

Either way, I make a mental note to myself to keep the large wound in the steel hull. While I know for a fact (thanks to being a member of the United States Navy even if I am no longer back home) that _Arizona_ has the recently-adopted 'All or Nothing' armor concept. This means that the center of the ship has the armor, and that the outer sections like the bow and stern serve more as an 'armored raft' of sorts. It also means that she has an advantage in armor over my battleship, or at least she did before we closed the gap.

We finally complete the turn-about and my four fully-operational turrets have completed the rotation. All eight guns have been reloaded. I move to the port armored slits to gaze at the flagship of the monster that was once my brother. With a sound of weariness that will soon be felt by all my men and ponies aboard the _Fuso_ , the salvo bell goes off as the fourteen-inch guns fire at the other super-Dreadnought just as she fires nine of her own fourteen-inch shells. I fear that this duel will end up with no winner, but that is surely better then the victor being Henry. And if I should fall, others like Froster or the Equestrian mariner Captain Salty Wave are more than capable of taking over. Then I once again purge my mind of all possibly distracting thoughts as both battleships shudder under the impacts of 14-inch armor piercing rounds.

 **Meanwhile…**

 _ **RES Starswirl**_

"Port side cannons fire high explosive! Aim for the bridge and the secondary and tertiary cannons! Starboard cannons, fire at any Carolean ships-of-the-line that try to assist the battleship!" Froster bellows from the chair that the captain (in this case himself) uses when on the bridge for long periods of time. He feels the ship lurch like a car swerving to avoid a deer. Columns of water erupt in the air as eleven-inch high explosive rounds from the _Pommern_ land around the Japanese-designed cruiser. Froster remains unfazed, instead verbally inspiring his crew.

Then the smaller caliber guns aboard the German pre-Dreadnought begin to fire once the ship enters range. Several glancing shots are delivered to the stern by several 88mm cannons mounted on the side of the bow. Several salvos of 6-inch high explosive rounds silence the offending guns, along with a few lucky five-inch rounds hitting other exposed 88mm gun mounts. Several are destroyed.

The exchange of gunfire is not one-sided, unfortunately. The stern six-inch cannon had attracted a fair number of 6.7-inch gunfire from the _Pommern_. The entire area of the deck surrounding the exposed gun is littered with body parts, gore, and blood. This is the price of having to operate such an exposed mount.

"Sir, _Smyshlyonyi_ has signaled that she is in position and awaits your orders to launch her torpedoes!" Froster's pegasus communications officer reports from his station. "Tell her to let them have it!" the American sailor shouts excitedly. The effort to clear enemy ships from blocking the path of the three 21-inch torpedoes and causing the precious weapons to sink a lesser target. With the _Fuso_ heavily engaged against the _Arizona_ , the only weapons capable of sinking the heavily-armored pre-Dreadnought battleship.

" _Smyshlyonyi_ reports that she has three fish in the water that are running hot! Time to impact is twelve seconds," Fire Heart says, the officer looking up from his station. The American unicorn simply nods and starts a mental clock. _Twelve, eleven, ten, nine…_

The seconds seem to turn into minutes as the two twin-gun turrets finally adjust their aim towards Froster's first-ever command. With four bright bursts of light, the 11-inch German cannons belch four high explosives rounds at the nearly-undamaged cruiser. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Froster bellows, activating his magic to keep him in place. The helms-mare wraps her hooves around the spokes of the wooden wheel, locking both her and the helm in place.

Three of the four shells fired by the old German battleship miss the much smaller warship. The fourth shell connects directly steel superstructure, a little bit above the base of the fourth funnel. The _Starswirl_ is thrown violently to one side from the large-caliber impact, but aside from bruises, cuts and scrapes, and a few broken bones here and there, the lasting damage aside from a superficial viewpoint is very minimum.

 _Three, two, one!_

Just as the word forms in Forster's mind, three massive columns of water appear directly over the starboard side of the _SMS Pommern_. All three of the Russian torpedoes had detonated against the metallic hull of the aged warship. It appears that the Carolean crew did nothing to protect the pre-Dreadnought against torpedoes, just like her original German owners. Of course, when she had gone down during the famous Battle of Jutland in the year of 1916, she had been hit by one, possibly two torpedoes. And these are newer torpedoes.

Needless to say, the results are a sight of awe, but yet also creating a somber mood for the crew of sailors at seeing a once-magnificent vessel be destroyed once more.

A flash of blinding light appears as a loud boom is heard over everything else as at least one of the shell magazines of the battleship, possibly more, is detonated. This starts a chain reaction of several more detonations down the length of the right hull. Then the hull of the once-deadly warship that had served the Kaiser's High Sea Fleet for nearly a decade is lifted from the embrace of the ocean briefly. When the hull reunites with the water, the ship emits a heart-wrenching moan as the strain form both the explosions and the lift and drop into the ocean proves too much for her. The hull splits in two just in front of the forward funnel. The bow and stern project out of the water as the _SMS Pommern_ is once more reunited with the ocean floor as a grave for her entire crew, though this time it is one of Caroleans and not Germans.

On the bridge and throughout his ship, Froster hears the sounds of victory being made by the _Starswirl_ 's crew. Alone among the celebrations, the unicorn officer clears his throat before speaking through the ship's internal communication system. "We have just sunk one of their two battleships, but it is still early in the fight. All guns, fire at will! Let's send these bastards to join that battleship!" With more throaty cheers, the remaining guns fire at will, lobbing 6-inch high explosive rounds at any and all targets.

 **Back aboard the Fuso…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I look to the starboard side as I hear a loud explosion. I see a pillar of smoke ascend from the area where the _Pommern_ had been. I grin to myself. _'I knew I could count on you Froster. Drinks are on me tonight. If we make it through this, that it.'_ The pleasant thought is shattered by my gunnery officer's voice addressing me.

"Sir, the enemy's rear turret is moving its guns away from us! She must be changing targets! Oh, fuck! Captain, Henry is aiming for Froster and the _Starswirl_!" Fuji calls out suddenly. I tear my eyes from the _Arizona_ to her stern. To my horror, the three 14-inch guns are moving away from the _Fuso_ and towards the Equestrian flagship commanded by Froster. "Warn Froster that Henry's lining up on him!" I shout, panic entering my voice for the first time this morning. "Fire everything at that turret now!" I continue ordering. Precious milliseconds go by as the eight 14-inch main guns still operational and the entire seven port secondary six-inch guns adjust their firing trajectory towards the stern of the _Pennsylvania_ -class super-Dreadnought battleship.

My panic continues to rise. "Goddamn it! I said fire!" I scream aloud in a futile effort to change what I am fairly confidant will happen next. And I am powerless to stop it. My heart nearly shatters as three rear-most three fourteen-inch cannons boom. I watch with anger as three thin streams of white smoke arch into the darkened sky towards the small protected cruiser. _'Fucking shit,'_ I repeatedly curse in my head.

The three shells strike the _Starswirl_ directly between her second and third funnel, surely penetrating her. Maybe the damage will not be quite as bad as if they used high explosive rounds and the ship can be abandoned. That idealistic thought is destroyed by what happens next, my brain processing the horror in slow-motion. A scene that would forever haunt my sleep for as long as I live, if not for Luna's power over dreams.

At first the protected cruiser continues to move forward, the only sing of damage being a noticeable decrease in the amount of hull visible as she takes on water, meaning that at least one shell went through her bottom, allowing sea water to come gushing in. Then large trails of sparks fly into the air above. Geysers of blazing fires quickly follow, climbing higher and higher. Then all the portholes in the ship, along with the windows of the bridge, are light up as a massive explosion rocks the ship. Waves of fire bellow out of the now-shattered bridge where Froster had undoubtedly stayed at. Smoke pours out of portholes. The ship rolls over almost pathetically to the side, her hull quickly breaking in two not unlike that of her adversary sunk just minutes earlier.

Then the red paint of the metallic bottom of her hull appears as both ends completely capsize and sink out of sight. I strain my eyes, grabbing a pair of binoculars a stunned Marine guard offers me. I see a large amount of debris bobbing at the surface. But I see no bodies, alive or dead. My closest confidant, second only to my beloved Luna, is gone. My heart hardens in anger as my teeth clench. I return the binoculars to my fellow American as I trot over to the speaking tubes, clearing my voice before breaking the horrific silence.

"Fuji, pond those fuckers into dust!" I command, anger taking over. I turn to my helmsman, hatred in my gaze, the only emotion I can currently feel being the absolute loathing towards Henry. "Helmsman, after two more salvos are launched, turn the bow of the ship towards the _Arizona_ and prepare to ram her once her side is facing the beach! Tell the engineers to throw our furniture into the boilers if they need to do so to build up speed, but just get it done!" I snarl at the shocked helmsman. He nods mutely before relaying my instructions to the engine room. I watch with pride as the turret responsible for the death of my dear friend is blown into scrap metal in the return volley, steel flying everywhere from the explosion created.

As the ship continues to build up speed, I wait for the right moment to give the order to go to flank speed and ram Henry's battleship with my own. The second salvo fires and hits the aft superstructure directly at the base of the main mast. With a crash, the tall object topples to the side, slowing the wounded beast even further. Then my ship straightens into a straight line as both ships are finally in position for my desperate and hate-fueled gambit.

Now only Turret No. 1 can fire, as Turret No. 2 is still jammed to starboard. As the gap closes rapidly, I order for Fuji to fire one last volley into the damaged section of the hull. With perfect accuracy, two more fourteen-inch shells slam into the exposed innards of the bow, widening the hole and also deepening it. Then There is no more time to reload and fire. I turn to the Marine standing next to me. "Sound the collision alarm! Brace for impact!" I order, feeling a tinge of excitement at performing this ancient naval combat tactic long-unused except by occasion against small vessels or submarines.

I use every ounce of my alicorn magic I can spare that wouldn't drain me in any hand-to-hand combat to push my ship forward even faster. Meanwhile the collision alarm blares ominously as the two metal titans near the other closer and closer. All over the ship, the warning to brace is given. Men and ponies crouch behind solid objects and move towards the stern, away from the bow to escape possibly being crushed or worse, drowned.

With a jarring thud and a horrific screech of large amounts of steel smashing and scraping against one another, the bow of my beloved _Fuso_ slams directly into the large shell hole in the bow, just in front of _Arizona_ 's two forward turrets. Having already suffered heavy damage from my cannons, the gaping hole that had been slowing down the former American battleship widens as my own battleship's momentum carries her forward. Deeper and deeper does the bow mounting a golden chrysanthemum go through.

The addition of my magic allows _Fuso_ to shear through the remnants connecting the bow to the rest of the ship as she steams towards the beach, her own bow mangled and badly damaged. The _Arizona_ is pushed ashore not far from where the _USS Fuso_ finally comes to a stop at. I shake my head to fully regain my thoughts, my actions copied by others. The faint sounds of battle tell me that we are near the location of the land battle. In fact, I can definitely hear the voice of my beloved princess of the night as she shouts orders to her soldiers.

Then I see him. Henry stands halfway between the beached battleships, his mameluk sword given to him when he became an officer in the Marine Corps drawn and at the ready. He is waiting for me. It is time to finally end this. I turn to the Marine. "Have the others keep the ship in our control. If it comes to it, get as many vessels as you can to tow her back to shallow waters. Fuji is in command as he is the ranking officer. Good luck," I say as I exit the armored conning tower. I leave my M1911 .45 Colt behind, taking only my own Naval Academy sword. Exiting the beached Japanese warship, I gallop across the sand and stop only two yards away from Henry.

I stare at him as he begins to emit an insane laugh. "Finally, after all this time, we face one another in combat. Oh how I have waited for this moment, brother!" The cruel alicorn taunts me, his eyes flashing crimson like his magic that he uses to levitate his sword, instead of the dark magic he used in the Crystal Empire. I snarl at him, my voice dripping with venom. "You lost the right to call me brother long ago! One shall stand, and one shall fall!" I reply, readying my own sword. Henry nods at this as he replies. "And I think it will be me…WHO KILLS YOU!"

With a growl, he spreads his wings and flies towards me. I copy his actions and leap into the air as well. Our swords clash against one another as the final fight between Henry and I begins in earnest. Only one can stand, and just as I promised Luna, I will do my damn best to not die, nor will I let Henry live.

 **And done! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story! As always please leave a review of what you think! Next time: How does the land battle go? How heavy will the prices be? What of the princesses and the Carolean general and his master? And which of the brothers will survive the duel? Find out the answers to these questions and so much more next time on Battleship of Equestria!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Eighteen: Resist and Bite**

 **June 18** **th** **, 1942 6:00 AM**

 **On the fields near the beach outside the ruins of Ponyville…**

The same light fog that was in front of Captain Jacob Holman aboard his flagship, the much-adored _USS Fuso_ , and the rest of the entire Equestrian fleet was also present on the battlefield, though this part is receding quicker. The ponies of the greatest army ever assembled in the entire history of Equestria wait silently in their battle formations, awaiting the final battle. The only sounds made are the occasional cough or grunt, words quietly being exchanged, equipment and shells being moved around, and the occasional utterance of reassurances either to others or to themselves. On the left flank, however, the three hundred bison prepare for war with tribal chants and prayers. At the front of her soldiers who will be the first into battle is Princess Luna in her midnight-black armor, the tip of her sword embedded in the earth before her. The division she leads had been named the Army of the Starlight, in honor of her important role in the day-night cycle.

Minutes pass by as the fog continues to dissipate. Then the princess of the night hears it. The unmistakable sounds of drums and trumpets. The earth starts to vibrate beneath her hooves. Beside her, the battle-hardened American unicorn Marine radioman/bodyguard known as Private First Class Andrew Burns attaches his long bayonet to the barrel of his M1 Garand semi-automatic rifle. Luna watches as the brave Marine loads one of the eight-round clips into the rifle. Just as her beloved Jacob had come to rely on his fellow American, Luna has come to view Burns as a trusted friend, despite her initial distaste of having the radioman be assigned to her after the Battle of Los Pegasus as an unofficial bodyguard.

By now the duo, along with the rest of the 600,000 ponies and the crews of the seventy-five of the one hundred muzzle-loading field cannons spaced between the first rank of well-armed and armored stallions and mares, are able to make out increasingly visible shapes of Caroleans. The number of the enemy soldiers continues to grow and grow, the ranks spreading out like a tidal wave of darkness. A small number of Timberwolves and their riders are at the head of the column, along with a uniquely-armored Carolean and a pony who appeared to have once been a unicorn, but whose body now has a long, rat-like tail ending in what appears to be some sort of war spike. Now guttural chanting can be heard clearly, and even the brave midnight-blue alicorn feels the smallest prick of fear in her heart as she listens to the words.

" _WIN THE BATTLE LOSE THE WAR, CHOICE OF EVILS LIE BEFORE YOUR FEET! RETREAT, RETREAT, RETREAT!_

 _WIN THE BATTLE LOSE THE WAR, CHOICE OF EVILS LIE BFORE YOUR FEET! RETREAT, RETREAT, RETREAT!_

 _YOU ARE STANDING IN THE EYE OF THE STORM! MOVE AN INCH, AND YOU'LL BE DEAD!_

 _YOU ARE STANDING BEFORE THE ARMY OF THE TEETH AND YOUR DEATH AWAITS YOU!_

 _WIN THE BATTLE LOSE THE WAR, CHOICE OF EVILS LIE BFORE YOUR FEET! RETREAT, RETREAT, RETREAT!"_

Then the monstrous pony flicks his tail upwards, signaling his warriors to cease their taunting chant. By now there is no mistake for the younger of the two princess sisters of the identity of the rider who is the sole non-Carolean present. Cluny the Slaver has arrived. Luna turns towards her now-slightly unnerved warriors. "Steady now. The enemy might outnumber us, but we all have something beyond the power of magic or flight or guns or even friendship. You have a true cause. You fight for others! Let history remember us as ones who stood firm!" Luna shouts, her words overpowering the sense of dread emitted by the ominous chanting.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" One blue earth pony stallion shouts, his large rectangular shield and sword at the ready. The cry is echoed up and down the line and ranks with an ever-increasing volume, eventually blocking out the Carolean taunts. Luna narrows her cerulean eyes as the fallen unicorn wizard-turned-warlord again flicks his tail, this time towards the ponies commanded by her older sister Celestia. With a blood-curdling howl, the three hundred or so Carolean riders and their equally-savage Timberwolf mounts surge forward in a violent frenzy.

Princess Luna turns towards her radioman/bodyguard. "Private Burns, send the signal for Chief Thunderhooves to attack," The alicorn says calmly, using her magic to pry the ancient blade of her sword front of her from the embrace of the earth. Burns nods at the mare his captain had assigned him to protect with his life. He loads one of the half dozen Very flare guns they had brought on their original mission. Captain Jacob had instructed the Marine in what the color of flares to be used to convey pre-determined orders. Red is for the four 6-inch naval-turned-heavy artillery cannons behind her division. The white flare is for the bison to attack.

The final flare to be used is a green flare. Green is for the twenty-five cannons hidden in by the hedge of the thick grove of trees protecting the space between the division commanded by Princess Cadence and the right flank of Luna's section, along with the twenty of the Japanese Special Naval Landing Force and thirty Russian Naval Infantry, along with roughly a hundred and fifty of the best archers in Equestria. Instead of a bow and quiver, however, one hundred had been armed with spare Type 38 rifles from the _Fuso_ 's armory or the guns of her fallen Marine and SNLF members. The remaining fifty had been armed with all of Jacob's twenty M1919 Browning machine guns, three Type 92 heavy machine guns, two 6.5mm Type 96 light machine guns, and all four of 12.7mm DShK heavy machine guns of the Russian destroyer _Smyshlyonyi_ and three Russian Degtyerev DP Model 1928 light machine guns.

In addition, two of the 88mm SK L/45 cannons had been recovered from the sunken wreck of the former Imperial German armored cruiser, the _SMS Blütcher_ , and placed on wooden carts that had been modified into make-shift transportable carriages. Also recovered was a very decent amount of still-usable high explosive rounds. As there would be no more battles against Cluny after this one, regardless of who wins, every single bullet had been brought, allowing for at least a day of small arms fire. Only a few examples of the various firearms had been left behind, on the chance that they win and need future bullets for any other reason.

With a loud _pop_ , Burns pulls the trigger of the small firearm. A small burst of white is seen as the flare becomes visible in the nearly-absent fog. Then the two move behind the front rank and the cannons as the large, broad wooden shields form a solid line. The only gaps are those where the cannons are, shields nearby for the crew to use to plug the gaps once the enemy is too close for the cannons to be reloaded in time. Loud war cries are heard as Chief Thunderhooves and his warriors see the signal and surge forward to meet the Timberwolves head-on.

 **A few minutes earlier**

 **Left flank…**

Chief Thunderhooves turns to his fellow bison. Garish war paint not used since the brief skirmish with the ponies of Appleoosa is present in various and striking patterns. The large and muscular chieftain by contrast has a set of lines of red, white, and black paint one above and below a large line of blue paint across each check, as well as his feathered headdress that is reserved solely for tribal leaders such as himself. Other bison have a feather or two set on either simple fabric bands around their head or lodged in their coat. During the night the horns that make the large warriors had been sharpened for the purpose of goring and impaling the Caroleans and their mounts. Thunderhooves clears his throat to ensure that his followers give him their utmost attention.

"Get ready. Today we help our friends and protect the rest of our tribe," He says in his deep voice. A wave of guttural cries are emitted from the three hundred massive mammals that he has known for many years. Then a white flare goes into the sky. The signal for the buffalo to begin his charge to counter Cluny's own riders. Thunderhooves looks behind him as he turns back to the front. He holds his head high as he sucks in air to deliver his own form of encouragement to raise the fighting spirit of his warriors.

"Now is the hour. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!"

With grunts and hooves smashing against the ground, the speech does the trick. "FORTH BISON!" Thunderhooves howls, already charging ahead. The ground shakes once more as the two-ton creatures surge forward, staying close to their leader.

The two sides continue to close the rapidly-narrowing gap. While there a hundred and fifty of the magically-enchanted wooden wolves, the numbers are roughly equal in sheer number as for each mount there is also a Carolean rider. The bison are at a disadvantage in that regard, but they have horns, momentum, and greater physical strength. Thunderhooves doesn't care if they take heavy losses as long as they eliminate the riders from Hell.

Both armies appear to be holding their breath as they watch the first skirmish of the land battle. Thunderhooves closes his eyes as he thinks of his daughter and the elders and younglings she is in charge of (plus eight veteran warriors to help protect the weakened camp).

Then the battle begins.

First blood goes to the Equestrian warriors as the bison lower their heads and horns. In a nearly-unbroken line, the stampeding herd slams into the first few ranks of riders and mounts. Wooden heads splinter and bodies are crushed by the hooves of the bison. Caroleans are gored by the sharpened horns, several of the limp bodies actually staying on the curved projections for a few seconds before the dead riders are flung away from the still-oncoming herd. Those knocked from their destroyed mounts do not out last them. Many a broken Carolean body litters the area of the savage fighting, disfigured and virtually unrecognizable by the pounding of hooves and claws. A third of the elite section of Cluny's army is now dead from the charge of Chief Thunderhooves.

Then the riders and their barely-trained mounts return the favor. A buffalo collapse to the ground as his fur around his neck turns crimson from the blood leaking out of his throat. The blood-stained muzzle of the Timberwolf points to the sky as it unleashes a demonic howl. A second Timberwolf leaps over a startled buffalo as its Carolean rider plunges a spear into the exposed area between her shoulders, killing the massive mammal. Buffalo, Timberwolf, and Carolean litter the ground as it turns crimson from spilt blood.

Finally the last of the mounted Carolean warriors are slain, and all the savage Timberwolves smashed into firewood. The price was heavy for Chief Thunderhooves, however, as he yet again shakes his head to keep the blood being emitted from a shallow cut on his forehead from getting into his eyes. A hundred bison dead, another ten critically wounded, and all but forty wounded to various degrees. Jacob and the princesses had given their non-equine ally the ability to choose if he would prefer to lead his own attack against the enemy line or withdraw to the rear as an addition reserve for Princess Twilight Sparkle. Thunderhooves stares at the nearly two and a half million Caroleans that are now starting to chant once more.

As much as the buffalo chieftain yearns to continue the fight, he is not willing to attack with a mostly injured force. With a high-pitched yip, the herd of buffalo turns about and quickly heads back to friendly lines. The ponies had one the first skirmish, but now the real battle shall begin.

 **At the Carolean army…**

General Gu'klas eyes his master with well-masked nervousness. He had learned long ago that his master is volatile to losing, and he waits for the Starswirl the Bearded's fallen older brother to erupt in his typical anger. The armored Carolean is stunned, however, by what the warped unicorn's nonchalant tone when he addresses the more trusted of his two second-in-commands. "Prepare the Division of the Fangs for battle and move them towards those woods. I shall lead the rest of the Army of the Teeth."

Gu'klas blinks in surprise at this but recovers quickly with a salute. He urges his armored Timberwolf to the side and rushes off to take the elite section of Cluny the Slaver's army, a division of five hundred thousand skilled and well-armed Caroleans. As the name implies, they are the bite of his army. With a quick shout, they began to move to the side and prepare their own assault on the right flank once their brethren Caroleans in the main army engages the enemy.

Cluny continues to stare at the single banner that gains his attention out of all the others. His one good eye narrows to a slit as his long, whip-like tail cracks in the air behind him. _'So Luna will be my opponent for the first wave. Good,'_ The cruel wizard/warlord thinks to himself as he addresses his lesser captains assembled in front of the Army of the Teeth. "I have no need for prisoners, save for the four alicorn mares. Slay them all," The stallion says, continuing his casual tone. Aside from his single eye glaring ahead, his checkered blue-and-red mask hiding all other facial expressions that might reveal his inner thoughts. His other officers relay his instructions to his blood-lusting warriors, a cheer of unintelligible words goes up. Once more his rat tail lashes forward, over his masked head. The vanguard of the Army of the Teeth surges forward, ready to do battle and gain the praise of their master and creator.

 **The Army of the Starlight…**

"So it begins," Princess Luna mutters to no pony as the long-awaited charge begins. She nods her head slightly to Burns, his flare gun still out and reloaded with the flare that will signal the order he expects her to deliver. He understands the non-verbal order and once again points the Very into the air. This time there is a red glow overhead that slowly descends over the heads of the Carolean army. The midnight-blue alicorn then turns to the officer in charge of the field cannon battery, a unicorn mare named Far Reach. "Captain Reach, you may fire when they're in range of your guns."

As if to punctuate her order, four loud bangs are heard from the rear of her division as the four six-inch cannons open fire. The 152mm shells arch overhead before plunging down into the packed ranks of the oncoming horde of nearly two million battle-seeking Caroleans. The high explosive rounds all land just behind the front wave of fighters. Dirt is flung into the air in all directions as a crater is formed by each impact. Those Caroleans who are in the center never knew what hit them, their bodies blasted to pieces. Arms and legs fly into the air, along with torn torsos that might be just the head and shoulders and arms and nothing else.

Still the enemy horde keeps on coming. Few if any of the disfigured bipedal creatures who had once been ponies appear to be phased at all by the carnage being inflicted by the cannons. With a loud bang and a brief cloud of smoke, the seventy-five cannons placed along Luna's first line open fire at last. Some shells fall short and bury themselves into the ground before exploding harmlessly. A couple of those, however, actually bounce of the ground and travel right into the feet of charging Caroleans. Shell fragments bury themselves deep into the unprotected legs. Most shells manage to land in the mass along with the heavy artillery. Bodies are continued to be shredded and mauled by the tens and soon hundreds, but the numerous servants of the Slaver continue to press forward.

"Archers! Prepare to fire a volley!" Burns shouts to the third rank of ponies, composed solely of archers, once the lead elements of Caroleans are within their range. Thousands of bows are drawn back as iron-tipped arrows are notched on the bowstrings. After quickly checking to make sure that all the archers are ready to fire, Burns lifts his left hoof into the air and swings it forward before aiming his rifle at the foe. "FIRE!" He orders.

The sound of bowstrings being released and thin, wooden shafts leaping into the air briefly fills the ears of the princess of the night as she watches the volley reaches its maximum height and begins its lethal descent. Caroleans fall by the dozens left and right as the sky rains death upon them, many bodies having multiple arrows embed in their body. The rattling sound of arrows being pulled from their quivers joins the sounds of cannon fire as shells and arrows are flung at the enemy.

By now several thousand, possibly seven thousand, Caroleans are dead. But once more their numbers carries them through. Burns rifle starts to fire rapidly as he begins to deliver his own hail of death. Luna watches as five Caroleans are flung backwards as their heads connect with the .30 caliber bullets from the Marine's first clip. The unique sound the gun makes when it ejects the eight-round magazine is barely heard over the sounds of cannon fire, but the American quickly reloads his gun and resumes firing. He nails an officer waving his sword forward directly in the throat. The Carolean's body goes limp as he falls to the ground. His body is simply trampled by his men as the red mist of battle clouds all other senses.

The field cannons fire one last volley. Their exploding shells kills or disables about a hundred or so Caroleans. Then Luna gives a new order, her Royal Canterlot voice booming and drowning out nearly all other sounds. "CLOSE RANKS AND PREPARE TO BRACE WITH OUR SHIELDS!" Jacob's lover says in a commanding voice. With a single grunt, the large shields are slammed into the ground and against one another. The ones in front of the cannons, however, are not as deeply jammed into the earth as the other shields. Captain Far Reach starts giving the gun crew new orders.

As the gap between the two opposing armies narrow into virtually nothing, Luna gives one last speech. "You are soldiers of Equestria! No matter what happens here, you will stand your ground!" _"FOR EQUESTRIA!"_ Replies her warriors, all fear now vanquished and replaced by the grip of anger for all the death and atrocities Cluny the Slaver had inflicted upon their beloved and once peaceful land, and a will to make every last Carolean answer for them.

The leading warriors of the so-called 'Army of the Teeth' are only a few yards away. They raise their weapons overhead, preparing to slam into the wall of shields or leap over them. Once the demonic figures are about three feet away, Far Reach gives a shrill cry. "FIRE, NOW!" With lightning speed, the two ponies holding the shields in front of the field cannons move their burden to the side like a gate swinging open. The loaded cannons are set off all at once. Each cannon had been loaded with two loads of canister shot. Hundreds of Caroleans are scythed down like wheat by the hail of iron balls bouncing everywhere. Then the shields are swung back into place, more soldiers moving up as the gun and their crews move farther back, now more of a liability than an asset in the close-quarter combat soon to follow.

The now-ragged lines of winded Caroleans slam into the solid line of shields protecting the completely fresh six hundred thousand well-armed and armored ponies. The sheer weight of numbers actually causes the front rank of ponies to be pushed back a few inches as more Caroleans push forward. "Hold it. Hold it," Luna and Burns say up and down the line. "Wait for it," Luna adds. Then the line stops its slight movement. Luna's eyes harden as she gives a command that she has long awaited for since they left Canterlot.

"NOW!"

With a grunt, the strong ponies behind the shields push forward, knocking Caroleans backwards or onto the ground. Before the stunned warriors can recover, swords flash in the sun, plunging deep into the exposed flesh of the nearly-naked bodies of the Caroleans. Unicorns shoot bolts of magic, setting bodies on fire. The taunts of the Caroleans has been replaced by shrill cries of pain as the mares and stallions before them finally unleash their fury and vengeance to the fullest extent. Wild sword hacks bounce of armor. Axes become lodged in shields before their wielders are stabbed before they can even attempt to withdraw them. Spears lunge forward or break off inside bodies. Blood and trampled bodies cover the ground.

An axe-wielding Carolean swings his axe into the skull of an occupied earth pony whose helmet had been knocked off earlier. The slightly-rusted iron wedge sinks into the stallions exposed skull. Before the horned Carolean can yank it free, however, a howling unicorn mare lowers her head and aims her horn at the center of his chest. A small fireball is emitted, setting it on fire. His howls of agony are cut-off moments later by her spear burying itself into his throat. Elsewhere, a Royal Guard earth pony stallion slams his shield into the torso of a hornless, wingless Carolean sword-wielder. The blow leaves his torso completely exposed. The stallion doesn't hesitate for a heartbeat. He plunges the tip of his long, razor-sharp sword deep into the chest of Cluny's slave. The Carolean stumbles backward without a sound as his body collapses to the ground in a limp pile.

The air by now is filled with the stench of gunpowder, sweat, blood, burning flesh, and above all else, death. For the second time in the record history of Equestria, hate is the single emotion felt by the normally-peaceful and friendly ponies.

Luna watches the battle, barely able to restrain herself from joining in the fray. For now, her warriors need their princess to keep herself fully aware of the situation, lest they find themselves outmaneuvered by Equestria's greatest evil who has made Tirek look like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Burns stays right beside her, but still able to fight as the Caroleans who have wings and have taken flight are engaged by the bat-winged ponies of her legendary and elite Night Guard. The Marine's rapid fire from earlier has been replaced by single shots as the American radioman tracks the twisting and weaving forms while avoiding hitting his own allies. Some of the Night Guard falls, but for every death of a pony at least fifteen bodies of winged Caroleans join them.

Luna then sees a small but still large detachment of Cluny's army heading towards Princess Cadence and her army of crystal ponies, along with the secret trap in the woods near the princess of love. "Burns, launch the final flare now!" The alicorn barks to the Marine over the loud battlefield. The Marine nods, once again having taken the smart decision of pre-loading his final cylinder into his pistol immediately after launching the red flare. As a result he simply points the Very flare gun pistol at the sky and pulls the trigger for the final time, a faint shade of green glowing in the clouds of smoke from the firing of the Equestrian cannons.

 **The woods…**

"That's the signal! For the emperor, princesses, and the captain! BANZAI!" _Ittōhei_ Yuzuru Satsuma howls as he stands up, squinting into the scope of his Type 97 sniper. In addition to being one of the two radiomen of the Special Naval Landing Force detachment of the _Fuso_ while she was still part of the Imperial Japanese Navy before her capture and defection of large numbers of her crew, Satsuma was also a sniper. He had given Spike his Model 2 submachine gun after training the young purple-and-green dragon in how to use the weapon during the previous weeks, along with others in using the various types of submachine guns that were available to the small group of Royal Guard archers.

First, the two eighty-eight millimeter cannons fire, quickly joined by the twenty-five field cannons. Again dozens of Caroleans are shredded or tossed about like broken dolls by their high explosive shells. Then Satsuma and the half-dozen snipers hidden in foliage or trees open fire. The other bolt-action and semi-automatic rifles quickly joining the hail of deadly lead. Heads of Caroleans explode from the impact of bullets to their completely exposed faces. But yet again the Caroleans keep on coming. But now it is time for a new tactic.

"All machine guns, open fire!"

Ever since the First Battle of Ponyville, machine guns had been used in every battle, save for Vanhoover due to the limited number at the time, a problem that still exits. However, the lethal guns had been used either in smaller numbers with limited amount of bullets or more spread out along long trench lines. But here, for the first time in all the land battles of the past few months, the machine guns now have both the numbers and rounds in a single, concentrated area.

The muzzles of all of the thirty-two machine guns of various calibers emit a bright flash almost at once as their gunners, both men and ponies, pull the triggers that will unleash the breath of Hell. All who fight for Equestria stare as the hail of bullets streaks toward the unsuspecting Carolean warriors who are quickly approaching the edge of the woods. By now the twenty-seven cannons have reaped quite a harvest in such a short time. Several hundred bodies littering the ground behind them in various conditions between being little bits or relatively intact san bullet entry wounds.

Nearly the entire first two ranks of closely-packed Caroleans fall to the ground like puppets whose strings have been severed. Bodies fall all around as the machine gun bullets sweep through the exposed flesh with sickening ease, severing blood vessels and nerves. The enemy horde has been caught in a deadly crossfire. Thousands upon thousands of Caroleans fall in a matter of seconds from the machine guns alone. The enemy charge falters.

"That's it boys! Keep up the fire!" Satsuma howls as he lines up the recital of his scope with the head of a Carolean NCO. He squeezes the trigger. Make that ex-NCO. The horned head explodes into a grey and red mess as the nearly-headless corpse lumps forward onto his knees. The gunfire continues to pour into the disorganized Carolean detachment. All the foes can do is to try to push ahead somehow. But already half their number is gone.

Satsuma notes a lone Carolean atop a Timberwolf fleeing away from the battlefield. The Asian notes the armor and helmet as belonging to the infamous General Gu'klas, one of the two main lieutenants of Cluny the Slaver. The radioman tries to get a bead on the fleeing general, but several sounds distract him, along with virtually every other man, pony, and Carolean. The first is two large howls as both Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence lead their own warriors forward into the exposed sides of the main army.

Then several explosions are heard from the sea, as well as fireballs to go with the sound. The sound of fourteen-inch guns exchanging fire afterwards then conveys the fact that the _USS Fuso_ , and Henry's flagship, is still afloat. Then a third sound is heard, completely ending the fighting for a few minutes as all gaze at the sight on the beach. The muzzle of Satsuma's sniper rifle points towards the ground as his jaw slackens in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Mother of God…"

 **The Army of the Starlight…**

"Jacob…"

That is all Luna is able to say as she and Burns, along with the rest of her warriors, upon the sight of a heavily damaged _Fuso_ beached on the soft sand. Several hundred feet away, the mangled hulk of what must be Henry's flagship is also stranded. However, its hull is completely wrecked, with a large chunk of her bow virtually severed. Then the princess of the night spots two distinctive figures exit from the ships. Both are alicorns, and one is wearing a pure white uniform, his saber gleaming in the now-clear sun.

It is her lover, Captain Jacob Holman. And the foe he faces can only be his fallen brother, Henry. Luna yearns to help her beloved, but she reminds herself that there is another task that must be completed. _'Stay strong, my love,'_ Luna silently wishes to the American. The midnight-blue alicorn then turns to her bodyguard. "It is time. You and Satsuma are in charge, second only to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Hold fast," She sternly orders the already-protesting Marine. But then his training kicks in and he delivers a salute. "Yes, Princess Luna. God speed," He wishes the mare he once protected as she spreads her wings.

Luna dips her head in acknowledgement as she spreads her wings and takes flight. Her Night Guard quickly spring into action, clearing a path over the Carolean army so no one tries to intercept her. She narrows her cerulean eyes as she contacts her older sister through their special mental link. _'Tia, it is time.'_ Celestia replies that she is on her way and she is true to her word. The two sister mares responsible for raising the sun and the moon then dive towards the sole figure at the rear of his army, watching the scene unfolding atop his Timberwolf.

His one eye glares at the two as he grabs a long, two-handed sword. "Ah, Your Majesties. I have been waiting for you. Come, let's water the field with your blood!" With that, Luna swings her blade at Cluny's, while her sister fires a bolt of magic at the same time as the Slaver does so.

The final duels have begun.

 **And done! Sorry for the slightly longer wait, but had to deal with a lot of stuff** _ **in addition**_ **to the craziness of Hurricane Mathew. In fact, I was worried I wouldn't be able to post until tomorrow or even later. Anyways, as always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and please feel free to leave a review! Next time: The duels that will decide Equestria have begun. Will Jacob slay the monster that has become his younger brother, or shall he fall victim to Henry? Will Cluny the Slaver defeat the royal sisters, or will they defeat the fallen wizard, and at what cost? And what of Gu'klas and Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence? Find out the answer to these questions and so much more in the next chapter of Battleship of Equestria!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Nineteen: Endgame**

 **MorgothII: Wow, we are getting close to the end of this story. To be honest, this might be my best work yet. Sorry for both the possible shortness of this chapter (hard to make duels last as long as I have my fights during battles :P) and for the longer-than-a-week break. Thank you school (not). Anyways, enjoy!**

 **June 18** **th** **, 1942 12:00 PM**

 **Second Battle of Equestria**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

My saber smashes against Henry's own sword. Sparks leap briefly from the ferocity of my strike. Our swords are wielded by our magic, the grips as strong as, if not stronger, if we had hands. My former brother takes a step backwards and swings his own sword at me. Once again our blades lock. I stare at the half serene, half crazed expression on my rival's face. I can feel my face contort in a mixture of equal parts of hatred and disgust. It will be either him who dies, or me. And I won't die without taking that bastard with me. Luna and her sister and their friends, _my_ friends, have been nothing but kind and helpful for the small group of men and later ponies that I call both my crew and my family. I will repay them in ending one of the three threats on this battlefield, no matter the cost.

With a silent snarl, I jerk my sword, still underneath Henry's mameluk sword, upwards, breaking the parry. I press my own flurry of attacks. Henry begins to give ground. I barely register the fact that we are moving towards the semi-burning wreck of the former _USS Arizona_ , before Henry had perverted and desecrated the American battleship-turned-tomb. Maybe it is fitting for the death that will end this duel should occur on the ship where my little brother died and was replaced by this bastard.

I deliver a swift quick to his chest, once more knocking him off guard. I deliver a horizontal slash with my saber. I take grim satisfaction at the result. I have drawn the first blood of this duel. A shallow slash across his right check begins to weep blood, his coat starting to turn crimson. With a grunt/shout, my alicorn opponent spreads his wings and takes flight. "NOT SO FAST YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I howl as I also take to the sky. We both head to the forward fighting top of Henry's flagship. Soon the sounds of our duel are heard once more as the final battle continues its blood-soaked path.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **The Second Battle of Ponyville**

With a grunt, Princess Luna dodges a sword strike by rearing backwards. The midnight-blue alicorn quickly steps backward before Cluny the Slaver can strike again with either his sword or his tail. Above Luna is her older sister, Princess Celestia. The taller alicorn fires a golden bolt of magic while the fallen unicorn wizard-turned-warlord launches his own bolt of dark magic. The two projectiles collide in the middle, the ground directly underneath scorched by the raw power of the blast.

"Oh how I have waited a long time for this, my dear princesses," Cluny cackles. "At last Equestria shall fall to me, and death and darkness shall reign supreme until the end of all. You have failed your subjects," He taunts. Luna growls. "Not if we have anything to say about that!" She shouts, swinging her sword straight into Cluny's own sword, creating a notch in the massive blade. Celestia swoops in low and delivers a hard kick. TO her astonishment, the blow barely affects Cluny.

With a sigh, the older brother of Starswirl the Bearded simply flicks his rat-like tail upwards. The barbed end streaks through the air towards the flying alicorn. The war spike at the end of his long tail makes contact with the startled princess of the day. While it only scratches the golden yoke she wears as part of the symbol of her position, it is more than enough to shock Celestia just enough to cause her to pull away. Luna narrows her cerulean eyes and continues her duel against the greatest threat in all of Equestria.

' _I hope your duel is going much better, my love of my life,'_ She thinks to herself as she swings and slashes with her sword, relying on her years upon years of practice.

 **Aboard the** _ **Arizona**_ **…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

"GAH!"

I grunt as I take a half-step backwards. Not taking my eyes off my former brother, I shake my head slightly to regain my balance. I mentally curse myself for being sloppy in my guard. I can tell that the cut to the right side of my face will leave a hell of a scar, but it won't be fatal. The platform shakes slightly as smaller internal explosions of fuel and ammunition slowly begins to be ignited. In spite of the danger, however, we continue our hate-fueled duel to the death.

Both our uniforms have rips and tears in them. Small sections of my white naval uniform has turned red from the shallow cuts that Henry occasional managed to hit me with. The uniform my alicorn counterpart wears disgracefully, however, is more soaked and tattered. Henry always preferred using his fists while I continued to practice my swordsmanship immediately upon receiving my now well-used sword.

Suddenly, I feel a strong force enclose around my neck, choking me. I lose my concentration at that moment, my magic fading as my sword clatters to the floor. Henry walks forward with a smirk. My vision starts blacking out as my lungs scream for air. If I don't do something fast, I will be dead. And that is not an option, especially if that means that Henry lives. I mentally smirk when I see the key to escaping as my former little brother halts a foot away from me, preparing to deliver the killing blow with his own sword.

I lash out with my front hooves, setting him off balance and destroying his own concentration and losing his grip on his sword. I take a deep breath as he charges at me, but I stick my leg out. He flips over onto his back. I stand over him and use my magic to bring my sword back to me. He does the same thing, for our blades smash into one another once more just inches from his face, causing me to growl in frustration as I leap backwards, having the desire to not risk getting knocked onto my own back.

We continue trading blows in the small area. Then I send a stream of my magic at him. Henry does the same with his own magic. The two streams of magic, one a deep blue, the other black-and-green with a hint of red. I feel beads of sweat beginning to form on my forehead as the strain of pushing my magic forward against Henry's starts to drain me. After a few more seconds, I release a grunt as the magic stalemate between us explodes, launching both of us backwards. I slam into the side of the fighting top forward of the second forward-firing fourteen-inch gun turret, a collection of rope and canvas that is starting to burn clinging to the narrow railing. A hoarse grunt is emitted from Henry as he lunges forward, wings outstretched.

I roll to the side as his mameluk slams into the narrow string holding the burning material. With nothing to hold it upwards anymore, the material drops to the turret, which is now partially roofless thanks to a blast from one of my own fourteen-inch guns from the _USS Fuso_. I was surprised that the magazine hadn't exploded, but now I pray that Henry had flooded the magazine. Though to be brutally honest, I highly doubt that, knowing how immoral the former Marine has become.

I stand up but receive a (relatively) light kick to the jaw from one of Henry's back hooves, sending me towards the remains of the top of the turret. I manage to spread my wings and land on all four legs. Henry quickly joins me as he swings his mameluk in a diagonal manner, trying to slice my chest open. I duck underneath and swing my saber in a counter-blow. Mine is more successful. I am rewarded with a loud grunt of pain as I deliver a deep cut into Henry's right shoulder. Blood immediately begins to pour downwards.

I have no time to savor the strike as the pain appears to only egg him on. Once more our swords continue to duel, sparks flying amid the burning destruction that is our battleground. I will not stop, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I pray that the rest of the final battle is going well for us, and that both Cluny the Slaver and General Gu'klas are pinned down and engaged in their own duels.

 **Meanwhile…**

High above the battlefield and unnoticed by ant other fliers are two pegasi mares. One is cyan with a very distinctive multi-colored mane, and the other is turquoise and has a golden-crested mane styled as a Mohawk. The cyan mare smirks slightly when she sees her target. Rainbow Dash looks over her shoulder at her friend and wing-pony Lightning Dust. She points down several times and mimics a dive. Lightning nods eagerly, her carrot-golden eyes brimming with confidence. The two mares fold their wings against their body and point their noses downwards, becoming blurs.

General Gu'klas doesn't see the duo until it is too late. He is knocked off his mount by both the mares using their front legs. As the Carolean general rolls away from his mount, slightly dazed from the impact of four hooves against his bronze helmet, the two pegasi mares make their attack. Rainbow and Lightning circle the sky above, all four legs clutching the 81mm white phosphorus mortar round. RD looks at LD with a determined smirk.

"BOMBS AWAY!"

The two shells score a direct hit on the wolf-like wooden creature. Twin clouds of smoke obscures their target, but the painful howl is more than enough proof that the Timberwolf is on fire. Lightning Dust, confidant of victory as it will be a single Carolean (albeit an armored one) against not one but _two_ of the fastest flyers in Equestria, dives down on the seemingly still-dazed Gu'klas. Rainbow doesn't realize that her wing-pony has broken formation until the last minute. Her violet eyes then widen as she notices the sudden shift in Gu'klas's posture.

"LIGHTNING DUST! BREAK OFF, BUCK IT!"

Her friend starts to slow down, but not at a fast enough rate. She momentarily takes her eyes off of the back of the crouched Carolean to shoot a look of curiosity at the sudden order. That is more than enough time for the Carolean general to attack as LD is within the reach of the arc of his cruel-edged scimitar. Like a coiled viper, he strikes with no mercy at the distracted pegasus mare.

Rainbow Dash watches in horror as a metallic streak is seen briefly, along with a thin line of red blood. Then her blood chills in a mixture of horror and anger when she hears her friend-turned-rival-turned-friend-again scream in pain. It is not a pleasant sound. In fact, it is a little surprising to RD as she realizes that this was the first time she has ever heard Lightning make any kind of sound that indicates pain at all. She continues to watch as the turquoise mare starts to spin slightly, one of her wings turning crimson as blood stains her feathers.

Rainbow Dash zooms at top speed towards her now-injured wing-pony. She keeps one eye on the grinning face of the enemy general as he stands up to his full height. His sword is held towards the ground. The Element of Loyalty's blood begins to burn slightly in anger as she notices the area of the tip that is coated and even dripping blood, the blood of her wing-pony Lightning Dust. Then she feels a second, friendlier presence.

"Take care of your friend, Dash. I'll take care of this Gu'klas."

If it is possible for RD's already-wide eyes to widen anymore, they would have upon her recognizing the owner of the voice, though she hadn't heard her speak since the loss of the Crystal Empire. She turns her head to the left and sees Princess Mi Amore Cadenza flying right beside her. The normally-gentle and loving pink alicorn has an expressionless mask on her face that hides her emotions, just as it has been for nearly a month. But her eyes tell Rainbow an entirely different story.

Pure hatred fills the eyes of the princess of love as she stares at one of the three architectures of the destruction and displacement, as well as the near-death of her beloved Shining Armor, of the Empire and the crystal ponies. The sight unsettles the nearly-always confidant cyan mare and she merely nods, a small part of her mind almost pitying the Carolean who will soon be subjected to the wrath of one of the four alicorn princesses of Equestria. Then she resumes her rush towards the now-limp Lightning Dust that lies on her side on the ground, her injured wing splayed across her body.

Rainbow is relieved to see her friend's eyes open half-way up. "Sorry I bucked up, RD," The reformed daredevil says weakly. Dash shakes her head, trying to get the injured pegasus to stay relaxed. "It's fine, Lightning. I've bucked up too. Don't worry, you're going to make it," The cyan mare says, putting on the best confidant smirk she can manage at the moment.

Meanwhile, Princess Cadence flaps her wings slowly, hovering above the ground. Her eyes bore into Gu'klas. He gives a smirk and laughs. "You better leave now, 'princess of love'. I'm not interested in wasting my energy into killing a shell of a pony, even if you're an alicorn," He taunts, a part of him wanting to fight. After all, his master had given instructions for the alicorns to be captured. Defeating this one will be easy, and easily gain praise from Cluny.

He isn't shaken when the pink alicorn doesn't reply or even flinch, nor when she lowers her head, a light-blue glow surrounding her alicorn horn. In fact, the callous demonic warrior throws his helmeted head backwards and closes his eyes as he laughs uncontrollably. What he doesn't realize is that he has just sealed his doom, for he has under-estimated the extent of the mare's fury and desire for vengeance, or how far she is willing to go to do so.

A glowing, pulsating heart made of her magic flashes towards the unaware general. Her magic washes over him as he stops laughing and opens his eyes. He stares at Cadence as he suddenly begins to shake slightly. His chest suddenly feels like it is tightening, his body filled with strange new emotions. "What-what have you done to me?!" Gu'klas demands, his voice raw with emotions he had never dealt with in his long life.

Cadence watches in a detached manner as she answers his question/demand. "I have opened your heart. What you are feeling now is guilt of your actions, the grief you have caused in every single pony, and your own horror at what you have done. Simply put, I have given you a true conscious of sorts. As some will say, you are reaping the whirlwind you have sowed."

Gu'klas feels tears beginning to form in his eyes. He throws his head slightly backwards, his fanged mouth open in a silent scream/sob. The cold-hearted Carolean is unable to form coherent thoughts as his brain is overwhelmed. With trembling hands, he sticks his scimitar into the ground and removes his bronze chest plate. He tosses the armor aside and grips the hilt of his scimitar, yanking it from the embrace of the earth.

The top Carolean general reverses his grip on his sword, the edge now pointing at his own chest. He closes his eyes as tears continue to flow freely down his cheeks. Then he thrusts the blade forward into his own beating heart. The organ immediately stops pumping blood, and the rest of Gu'klas's body systems slowly begin to shut down. He slumps forward onto his knees for a brief moment. Then the once-formidable warrior falls onto his side, his body curled.

Princess Cadence has already turned away, however, and is with the duo of pegasi mares. "Come, we must quickly get her to Twilight and the medics. There is no time to use," She tells the Element of Loyalty, her voice once more filled with compassion and kindness. RD nods, having already placed a tourniquet of fabric torn from her Wonderbolt uniform around the cut around LD's damaged wing, in an effort to stem the bleeding. And effort that is partially successful, for although the rate of blood that spills out of the deep gash in her left wing has been reduced to nearly nothing, the blue-and-yellow fabric is soaked.

No further words are said as the two uninjured mares lift up the third mare and fly with all speed towards the rear. As Rainbow clutches the limp Lightning Dust, she reflects briefly on the results of the duel. _'One leader down, two to go. We're counting on you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. And you as well, Captain Jacob.'_

 **Back aboard the** _ **Arizona**_ **…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I breath in sharply in pain as Henry's blade nicks my ribs as it is withdrawn from my side. We both are bleeding heavily from our wounds. Henry has sustained an additional leg wound to the rear and his left ear has been severed, courtesy of my academy saber. In return, however, I have received several deep gashes on my sides, with this one being the third. We circle one another as blood continues to escape via our wounds. Then we lunge forward atop the turret roof, our blades crossing and catching one another. We both lean forward, trying to overpower the other.

Then I feel a rumbling sensation and smoke rising from the large hole in the roof nearby. My eyes widen in shock as I fully process what has happened. The burning rope and canvas from earlier must have somehow reached the powder magazine. This whole damn ship is about to blow up, and if I can't get away in time, take me with it. I note the same line of thought on Henry's face. Then I turn around and gallop towards the beach, spreading my wings and taking to the air just as I feel one last massive explosion take place.

A massive fireball erupts from the bowls of the _Arizona_ , and virtually the entire front end of the beached battleship. Metal debris flies everywhere, into the water or burying itself deep into the sand. The blast flings both of us into the sand, briefly disorienting us. I spit sand out, getting back up upon shaking legs. A quick kick to my injured flank sends me stumbling backwards, but not ot the ground. Henry pants, his eyes blazing with anger and quite possibly insanity.

"This has gone on long enough!" My former brother then starts to chant, his voice slowly starting to sound like multiple other voices joining in.

" _Ash nazg durbatulûk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"_

Suddenly the whole earth shakes. The sky darkens despite there being a lack of enough clouds to block out the fully-risen sun. Before my eyes, portals appear all around. I am reminded of the effects of mirrors. I see soldiers from back home fighting to the death. I see planes flying back and forth, engaged in the deadly yet breath-taking art of aerial combat. Tanks from both World Wars churn the ground beneath their treads, while warships pound one another.

I finally manage to look back at my opponent when I hear a crazed laugh roll around the beach. My eyes widen in shock. _'He's lost his fucking mind!'_

True enough, Henry continues to laugh, a crazed light in his eyes. "Just one last extra incentive for you, 'brother dear'. If you kill me, your world and your pathetic pony friends will live to see the night. When you fail to kill me, however, your entire world shall be destroyed."

My eyes narrow as I lunge forward. I open my mouth as I deliver my own mini-rant, my gaze locked onto his face.

"YOU WERE MY BROTHER HENRY! WE SWORE TO PROTECT EACH OTHER FROM THE MONSTERS BACK HOME! BUT NOW YOU HAVE BECOME THE VERY THING WE SWORE TO NEVER BECOME! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER, AND I SHALL SLAY YOU HERE AND NOW!"

Henry is now a monster in all but form. Any hope of possibly reaching towards some small shard of the man I loved and cherished as my brother is truly gone, despite having already accepted that probability months ago. Now it will be a mercy for all to finish him. I pull my sword backwards, ready to strike hard for all of Equestria.

 **Meanwhile…**

Once more Cluny laughs as the two alicorn sisters break away from him. While both have failed to inflict a direct wound to the other, all three of their armor is liberally covered in scratches and gouges from swords, magic, and Cluny's war spike. Now the trio stare at one another, panting. _'I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, Luna,'_ Celestia warns her younger sister by using their secure mental link. Luna shoots her older sister a reassuring smile for the briefest of moments before replying in kind.

' _Fear not Tia. It will be like the stories Starswirl would tell us, of how good always defeated evil. We can do this.'_

Then the ground shakes and the sky darkens. All three leaders look upwards at the sky as a vast array of portals appear. Cluny's single good eye narrows in anger once realization his him. He points his muzzle to the sky as he shouts furiously. "DAMN IT YOU PATHETIC WORM! I TOLD YOU THAT ONLY I CAN SAFELY OPEN THOSE PORTALS! YOU HAVE DOOMED US AL-URGH"

Cluny looks downwards in shock at the sword that had just pierced his neck the entire way through. His one good eye gazes into the cerulean ones belonging to Princess Luna. The midnight-blue alicorn princess withdraws her sword from his throat, taking a step backwards to avoid the spurt of blood emitted from the fatal wound. The wizard-warlord continues to stare at his killer in shock as his legs give out. Starswirl's younger brother collapse to the floor as his eye rolls upwards, his mask and coat becoming soaked in the rapidly-forming pool of his own blood.

Cluny the Slaver has finally been slain. And that means that there is only one more fight left.

Luna looks towards the beach, only one thought on her mind.

' _Please be safe, my love. Don't die!'_

 **On the beach…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I continue to slam my sword against Henry's. The evil alicorn has been forced to the ground on his back, his stomach bleeding from a superficial cut from earlier. I continue my relentless attack, my mouth running on an automatic-like mode.

"This is for my real little brother who you have replaced! This is for Ponyville! This is for the three ponies you tortured in that bastardly ambush you created! This is for the Crystal Empire and Shining Armor! This is for my crew and friends! This is for Froster! AND THIS IS FOR EQUESTRIA!" I howl as I swing my blade downwards once more, all my hate focused into both my magic and physical strength. It works to great effect.

Henry's mameluk snaps in half. My blade continues its path, the heavily-notched blade burying itself deep into Henry's chest. I withdraw it and slash open Henry's throat for good measure. The monster before me gives a brief gurgle before going limp, the final thing I see in his eyes being pure loathing towards me. Once, that would have crushed my heart. But you can't crush a heart already broken. At least, in terms of family. I raise my blood-soaked blade to the sky as the portals suddenly disappear as quickly as they had appeared. I give a guttural roar in triumph as I stand over the body of my fallen foe. Then I collapse to my knees as the blood I have lost from my wounds sinks in.

Even if I shall be dying soon, I can die knowing that Equestria will be a safer place without that…monster around. I watch the sky as the world goes black around me. I barely see the blur of movement as a dark blue wing folds next to me. "You did it, my love. You saved Equestria. Now sleep, and I shall see you soon, Captain Jacob." With that, I fall asleep, hopefully to awake soon.

 **And done! Once again sorry for the short and possibly random set-up, but been very busy sadly and had a hard time making so many duels last long enough. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my story and please feel free to favorite/follow/review! Next time: What will the aftermath be of the battle? What untold effects will have occurred thanks to Henry's power-crazed moment? And what will happen to the wounded Lightning Dust now that the war is over and her job is not needed anymore, along with the rest of the crew of the** _ **USS Fuso**_ **? And how will Luna and Jacob deal with the emotional fall-out of the American captain's fight? Find out the answers to these questions and so much more in the next (and possibly final) chapter of Battleship of Equestria!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Battleship of Equestria Chapter Twenty: Aftermath, Offers, Family, and Rebuilding**

 **MorgothII: Hello my friends and readers! This is it! The last chapter of Battleship of Equestria (Except for maybe an epilogue, not sure yet as I start typing this). MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **June 20** **th** **, 1942 2:48 PM**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stand awkwardly on the bridge of the now-freed _USS Fuso_. The former Japanese super-dreadnought had been pulled off of the beach by the rest of the fleet and a fair amount of magic. Right now she is being made ready for a trip up the river towards the Baltimare Naval Yard, where she will be fully repaired, possibly for the last time. After all, the war had been one, even at such a heavy cost.

The battle had been won, but at a very heavy cost. Luna's section had suffered the worst. A quarter of her ponies were dead, and another five thousand were badly hurt. Total casualties on land were roughly a quarter of the entire army dead and roughly a sixth of the rest wounded. Most of our bombs and other ammunition had been expended, with little left in reserve. Not that it should be a problem of course. However bad the number of dead from land battle is, the Royal Equestrian Navy is in a far worse state.

My dear friend and former executive officer James Froster and the entire crew of the small protected cruiser _RES Starswirl_ are at the top of the list of sunken ships. _Fuso_ will survive, but will be out for at least several months as her bow and turrets are repaired or replaced. The Soviet destroyer _Smyshlyonyi_ is intact, with her captain, Warrant Officer Sergei Rushenkov, reporting that they had only a quarter of munitions left and three torpedoes left, and of course, no casualties. The new Equestrian flagship, _RES Dragon_ , is still afloat and commanded by the increasingly lucky Captain (now Commodore) Salty Wave.

As with the now-badly damaged Fuso, our fleet wouldn't have lasted another battle. We have only a hundred frigates left in sailing condition out of the three hundred we had only days before. The rest are either beached, sunk, or in the process of being abandoned. The ironclads did much better, especially once Rushenkov and Froster destroyed the former German pre-Dreadnought _SMS Pommern_. Sixty are still around afloat, a testament to the strength of their iron-coated hulls. Only ten of the gunboats survived the fierce battle. As for the smaller auxiliary craft, all of the ten hospital boats are intact, though we have yet to receive a full head count of the smaller vessels and perhaps we never will.

I lost about two hundred and thirty of the damn best men, mares, and stallions I have ever met and been honored with leading them. From a command viewpoint, the greatest effect of the heavy loss of life was that I had lost nearly all of my senior officers. The only two left are my gunnery officer Fuji and the quiet and rarely seen chief engineer, Takashi Atago. I have no executive officer because I refuse to remove either of the two Japanese men from their current posts. It might be a while before I can find suitable candidates, but as there isn't a war going on anymore, the topic is less of a pressing issue.

The Carolean army had fled upon seeing the death of their master and generals. Many had fled into the ocean and drowned. Even more of the Carolean ground troops had been slaughtered in the chaotic rout by the rightfully vengeful ponies and bison. Some did escape, but with no weapons or leaders they would be of no threat. The same can be said of Henry's fleet. Despite the lack of _Fuso_ 's fourteen-inch guns, the fleet I had helped create proved its worth a thousand times over, despite the heavy losses in both ships and life. Save for a small handful of the lighter frigates, all of Cluny's warships and more importantly, his massive ships-of-the-line, had been sent to the bottom of the South Luna Ocean. The survivors previously mentioned had been hounded relentlessly by our Russian destroyer. In fact, five minutes ago Rushenkov reported the destruction of the last of the enemy warships, and thus ending the last remnants of Henry and Cluny from the sea.

I wince as I move to my cabin. To my surprise, it had been untouched during the duel with the _Arizona_. My wounds hurt like all hell, but they will heal by December at the latest. I remember how I had woken up to the sight of a sleeping Luna next to the hospital bed I had been placed in, her head resting on my torso in exhaustion. She had awakened instantly when she felt the movement of my body and had put me in such an embrace that I was half-surprise to not have any broken ribs. After talking and crying over the hell we both went through and survived, I had brought up a subject that had been bothering me for quite some time now.

Rainbow Dash had mentioned how her wing-pony Lightning Dust had appeared to have neither a home nor a job (or at least, not a well-paying one) when Dash had found and recruited her, as well as the incident at the Wonderbolt Academy that had ended the friendship of the two mares. Thankfully it had been fixed, but I had asked Spitfire about this a week ago. Lightning Dust had been given a 'dishonorable' discharge for her part in said incident. The captain of the Wonderbolts then went on to mention that she wished that she had some way to remove the career death-sentence once she saw that Lightning really had changed her ways and her rapid growth in maturity, but not even Princess Celestia or the love of my life can remove it. A 'dishonorable' discharge meant that no pony would trust her with a job that would be able to actually sustain her.

In a way, the spunky turquoise mare reminds me of what I remember of my little brother back home, both could be reckless but also carefree. They were also both burdened by a troubled life. I tried my best for my brother. I will do my best for the young pegasus. I had talked to Luna about my plan and she had agreed to it whole-heartedly. Now it is time for me to visit the wounded Dust. She and the others form Ponyville and from the woods were in the mess hall (which had been turned into a medic bay) and the medic bay, unless they had been in critical condition and thus had been placed on one of the five hospital ships that had left the evening of the battle.

It was time to give her the chance of getting a new start.

 **3:00 PM**

 _ **Fuso**_ **'s Medical Section…**

Rainbow Dash nudges a slightly drowsy Lightning Dust. The two friends had been talking about tricks they wanted to try out and sharing stories of their fillyhoods for the past two or three hours. It had been a normal routine since her wing was bandaged. The doctors and medics all confirmed that Lightning would make a full recovery within a month or so. So that was one less problem for her to worry about, along with having to pay for the whole thing as she had been injured in the line of duty.

In addition, as Lightning was no longer in serious danger from bleeding out, she had been moved to one of the makeshift rooms for single occupant use. From the looks of it, she had been assigned to what appears to have been some sort of mailroom. Of course, it has been cleaned up and gave a semi-comforting vibe despite the Spartan living conditions. In fact, the only things in the room are her cot that had been moved from the medic bay and a small nightstand. But for Dust, who had been used to having much less, the two simple pieces of furniture was more than enough.

"You know, you could stay with me, Scootaloo, and tank in my house once it is repaired. And I could talk to Spitfire and try to get her to allow you back into the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow offers her wing-pony. Lightning Dust offers a weak smile from her hospital bed before replying.

"Thanks, Dash. But don't sweat it for now." Lightning closes her eyes for a little bit, her meds causing her to begin to fall asleep. She barely manages to register in her brain the sound of the door in her room being opened, but just chalks it up to one of the medical staff simply popping their head in to check on her. What she hears next jolts her back into full awareness.

"Miss Dust?"

The former Wonderbolt trainee's eyes snap open. She stares speechlessly at the sight before her. Even if the royal blue coat, brown eyes, white (albeit slightly dirty and torn despite being worked on by Rarity after the battle) naval uniform, and of course his alicorn status, the scar behind his right eye is a dead giveaway. The turquoise mare tries to stand up in her bed, delivering a crisp salute despite the brief flash of pain in her. "C-Captain Jacob, sir!" She manages to say.

The commander-in-chief of the Equestrian military flashes the mare a look of concern. "At ease, Miss Dust. I just came in to talk to you, not cause you more pain," He urges the former daredevil. Lightning grins sheepishly as she lies back down. "Not to be rude or anything sir, but what do I owe this pleasure?" Jacob looks up and down at her for a moment before speaking.

"As you are probably aware, the military will be heavily reduced due to a need to rebuild and return to farming and controlling the weather due to our losses. So to be blunt, you are going to be given an honorable discharge. I have spoken to Spitfire, Luna, and Princess Celestia. While they wish it could be otherwise, you can't join the Wonderbolts due to what you had done previously." He pauses and raises a hoof as Lightning opens her mouth in protest. "They understand and are in fact glad you have changed for the better, but they can't change the rules. However, they did agree to an alternative that I hope you might like. I want to offer you command of the _USS Fuso_ 's aviation department." Jacob chuckles at her slack-jaw expression.

"B-but what about Rainbow Dash?" She asks. After all, shouldn't the cyan mare be the better choice? Jacob shakes his head briefly before answering.

"Rainbow Dash is an equally great flier. However, she is already occupied with being a Wonderbolt, the Element of Loyalty, _and_ taking care of both her little sister, pet tortoise, and rebuilding her house. As her friend, that is extremely unreasonable for me to even think of giving her this request, let alone offer it to her. But you actually need this job. Do you know just what I am offering you?" the royal-blue alicorn asks in a calm tone, gazing at her with warmth in his brown eyes. He manages to still a slight sigh threatening to escape from his lips as LD stares at him hesitantly.

"I am offering you more than just a simple job. I am offering you an officer's commission and pay rate, three meals a day, a home, and friends and a chance at a _real_ family." Dust's eyes widen even more as she fully realizes what he is saying. She already figured that Spitfire and possibly Dash had spilt the beans about her previous status of being an orphan. But surely Equestria's greatest hero isn't offering what she thinks he is.

…is he?

"Captain, sir, I'm not sure I completely understand what you are saying," The reformed daredevil finally admits to the alicorn stallion. This time the American does sigh aloud. "May I correctly presume that you know of how Scootaloo and Dash became sisters when she took the filly under her wing?" He pauses before continuing once he sees a silent nod from the injured pegasus. "I am offering a similar thing. Of course, it can't be a brother-sister relationship because of the fact that I am twenty-five, almost twenty-six in fact, and you are nineteen. You have managed to get by one way or another for all those years, whether you were in an orphanage or on the streets. But that came at a cost. You have potential but no proper mentor, and you need to be able to rely on others just as you and Rainbow Dash have come to rely on each other." Jacob then pauses for a minute for Lightning's brain to fully register what he is saying before he continues once more.

"Of course, the choice is up to you. I will respect it no matter what. But I will not force my offer onto you. Take as long as you need, Miss Dust."

With that, Lightning watches as the famous alicorn turns around and starts to walk towards her door. Her mind races with excitement at what he is actually offering. A chance to have a family. Not the kind that friends form from time to time, but an honest-to-Celestia family. With that single though, LD decides that she has only one choice. "Wait!" She shouts, blushing in slight embarrassment at the echo inside a room that has metal walls and no carpet. Jacob stops and turns around, a calm expression still on his face.

"Yes?"

Lightning gulps slightly before continuing. _'Come on Dust, you can do this!'_

"I-I would be honored to accept you offer. Thank you so much, father."

Lightning looks down slightly as she deals with a sudden surge of both giddiness and slight embarrassment. _'Where did that come from?'_ The turquoise mare thinks to herself. She used the right term, but maybe it was too earlier to call him that? The former Wonderbolt cadet had never been able to call someone that word. _'Oh man, please don't let it be that I just messed up! It hasn't even been half a bucking day!'_ She mentally curses.

A warm and feathery envelopment around her shoulders makes LD look upwards. Jacob looks down at her with one of the widest and most compassionate smiles the bold flyer had ever seen on either his face, or on any other faces for that matter. The American captain had placed one of his alicorn wings around Lightning Dust in a gentle hug. "Thank you, my daughter," He says gently.

 _My daughter_

Never in her wildest dreams did Lightning Dust ever expect to hear those two words. The mare feels several small tear drops fall down her cheeks, but for once she lets it be. The last time she had cried was when she had been kicked out of the Wonderbolt Academy and by herself. This time it is a much happier occasion. For the first time in her life, Lightning feels like she truly belongs somewhere. The two embrace each other as they enjoy a moment of true peace long deserved. Jacob remembers what Luna had said to him before she left to discuss the future of Equestria with her sister and fellow princesses.

 _I will be honored to have this Lightning Dust as our daughter._

 **June 28** **th** **8:28 AM**

 **Ponyville…**

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I stare down at the assembled crowdof men, stallions, and mares. Earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi who await yet another speech from their victorious commander-in-chief, a post that had been made official last night. Behind me, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, and my soon-to-be wife and daughter smile encouragingly at me when I glance backwards. I really do hate how I am always the one chosen to give these speeches. At least I can admit that there is one pleasant difference for this one. This one is not for war, but for something much better.

While Fuso was being repaired under the watchful eyes of Fuji and the engineering department, I had asked my crew if they were willing to embark on a special mission of sorts for the duration of repairs. It seemed fitting to repair the town that had brought us together. The remains of the Carolean fort had been torn down and burned, along with the rotten and skeletal remains of our would-be killers. The bodies of the fallen defenders of the pleasant town had already been buried with honor and respect last week by the rearguard. Only one building is left amid the burnt ruins of the town that is entirely intact and not ransacked: Twilight's Castle of Friendship. The youngest of the four princesses had told me when we had rescued her that she and Starlight had placed a powerful spell of protection over the crystal tree-like structure.

But now it is time to give inspiration and motivation once more. I step forward and clear my throat. I am still getting used to how quiet crowds become when I am about to speak, but I refuse to delay the beginning of my speech. I use my magic to perform the mundane task of amplifying my voice, though only at a quarter of my normal volume due to a much smaller crowd. Plus it isn't like I am going to be giving a war speech…for once.

"Men and ponies! We have won back this land! The price for destroying your homes, _our_ homes, has been paid two hundred fold despite the losses of beloved friends and family! Let us continue to honor this most noble of sacrifices by rebuilding that which Cluny tried to destroy! We will make Ponyville a place of harmony and friendship once more! And I promise you as a friend that I will die before allowing Ponyville to ever be invaded again! Once the town has been rebuilt, I shall be putting my headquarters nearby, as well as a naval base for the _USS Fuso_! We have been through the gates of Hell _and_ Tarturus and have emerged as brothers and sisters! Our bonds of friendship and loyalty are unbreakable!

So let us step forward into the future holding hooves! Let us enter a time of peace!" At this, cheers of encouragement bounce around the square below the balcony of the castle where we stand. I raise my hoof for silence, a request quickly granted. I gaze down with bubbling pride at the crowd as I deliver my final part of the speech.

"So let's get busy!"

 **11:11 PM**

 **Cluny's Island…**

The once-occupied black iron citadel that had served as both Cluny's prison and headquarters is battered by a storm of wind, rain, and lights.

By the water's edge at the abandoned shipyard, a series of portals appear. Three submarines, two destroyers, and a large cruiser suddenly appear in the water, manned by stunned ponies. A second set of portals appear on the land and ponies appear, stunned. Two infantry divisions complete with artillery, half-tracks, and a few armored vehicles of various sorts has arrived on the island.

The commander looks around as he straightens his officer's cap, the silvery Death's Head skull slightly marred by dust. He brushes his collar lapel. The distinctive _SS_ ruins are seen clearly. Once more the remote and desolate island is home to killers and murders. The Waffen-SS has arrived.

 **And done! Wow, hard to believe that this story has come to an end. This is something that has filled me with pride. Shout-outs to Ctran, Guest 'Well Done', and everyone else who has read, followed, and favorite this story! I plan on having both a sequel and a sort of mini-sequel to fill in the time between and also various one-shots of Captain Jacob, Princess Luna, Lightning Dust, and the others. So I will see all you guys and gals later! Take care and I hope that you have enjoyed Battleship of Equestria!**


End file.
